


I Am Hers, She Is Mine

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kind of AU, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Same universe sort of, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, SuperCorp, they're totally in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 134,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: Kara and Lena have a chance meeting six years prior to their famous first interview. In a night of passion and so much more they both go away with their hearts changed without even knowing each other's names. Years later they meet again as older, mature women with so much more weighing on them than before. Still, the heart wants what the heart wants and these two are destined to be so much more than "just friends".OrThe soulmate story that no one asked for but me.





	1. I

In her first few months of being on Earth, Kara had come to the conclusion that she loved the open countryside the most. The endless rolling hills and the fields of corn yellow and softy grassy green. She loved the forests with trees as high as the skies for her to climb and jump between. Though she had been grounded for many years since her arrival on Earth, climbing to the tops of the tallest trees and staring out at the land around often felt as though she were back in the air again. 

Living in Midvale with her adoptive parents and sister was a simple life. She had grown and adapted to the initially strange new world around her. Her first steps had been tentative and measured as she tried to rein in her new found powers. Every touch had taken focus and every movement had to be slow and steady. 

Adapting had been difficult, frustrating and painful. The constant reminder that all she was doing, the new life and home was all because Krypton, her home planet, was destroyed. She’d dreamt of it every night for years on end. The horrific sight of flaming red as her home, family and entire life blew up before her adolescent eyes. It was an image that still burned in her mind even now, the pain still as bright as ever. 

But she was had found love on earth in her new family and in Kal-El, now Clark. His had been the first face she’d encountered and was often the last she thought of at night. Clark had been her anchor for so long, sharing in her sorrow and helping her gain control powers that could devastate a nation if used incorrectly. 

Her new parents, Jerimiah and Eliza had done all they could to help Kara develop her abilities and control them. But, no matter how hard she’d tried, simply hiding them had been better for everyone, even her. 

And yet, as she sat silently on the withering wood of the old farm fence, her legs ached to run free and fast across the fields and jump high into the air and fly far, far away. 

It was the summer and Kara had come to stay with Clark for a few weeks. She’d completed her first year at National City University and had been keen for a break. National City was packed with life and noise, something that had greatly overwhelmed her at first. Alex, her sister, had practically forced her from their shared home, away from her summer studies, to the quiet town of Smallville to stay with Clark. 

He’d welcomed her with same bear hug he always did, for she was one of the few people who could withstand his strength. Kara in turn had tackled in to the ground, their laughter filling up the calm atmosphere of the old farm. 

The last two weeks had been filled with farm chores and relaxing. Kara relished in the physically labour, exercising her immense strength and speed under the watchful eye of Clark. She didn’t mind his hovering for she was simply thankful she could let loose here. Lois Lane, Clark’s long term girlfriend, spent much of her free on the farm with them, bustling around and quipping here and there. Kara liked Lois a lot and wished she could find someone to love the way Clark loved Lois. 

She turned her head to look back the farm house, her glasses reflecting the bright afternoon sun. She could see Clark tinkering with the tractor out in front of the barn. Lois was due to come back from Metropolis later that night. 

She watched him for a while, swinging her leg over the fence as to straddle it. She wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Her feet were bare and free, digging into the wood of the fence. The days had begun to drag by as less and less new opportunities presented themselves around the farm and Smallville. 

Turning back to look at out the field, a mischievous smile graced her lips as she slid from the fence with ease and down onto the dry earth below. Glancing back at Clark, who was now beneath the tractor, she slowly walked out into the field. 

Kara took her time, brushing her hands across the high wheat growing around her, as she walked into the field. Gradually she broke into a gentle jog, picking up the pace with each step. Her feet hit the ground at a steady rhythm, foot prints following behind her. 

She took a deep breath in, smelling the sweet air around her before letting out a gleeful whoop and super speeding away from the farm and across the endless field ahead. Kara zipped across the land in a blur, relishing the cool summer air rushing against her skin. Her mind went blank as she gave into the freedom of running. 

As she neared the end of another field she made a sharp turn back towards the farm. Testing her limits, she leapt into the air like a graceful dear. A metre at first, then five then ten. With little effort she bounding up and down in the air as high as the surrounding trees, blonde hair whipping in the wind as she briefly soared across the sky. 

The farm was in sight once more as she landed and carried on running towards it. In one graceful movement she came to a stop right in front of the same wooden fence as before only this time it had gained a new occupant. Clark grinned at as she smiled sheepishly. 

“Getting a little run in, huh?” He said kindly, grinning at her. 

“Just stretching my legs,” she replied, mirroring his grin with a shrug. 

“You’re bored, I can tell” he said, “farm life is only interesting for so long”.

“A little,” Kara replied truthfully. 

“That;s okay, kiddo” Clark replied affectionately, “I have a solution”. 

“You do?” Her interest peaked as she volted the fence and they began to walk back up towards the farm house. 

“I know you’ve just spent the best part of a year in a city but perhaps you’d like the chance to explore another?” Kara nodded enthusiastically. Clark chuckled, slinging his arm around her shoulders. “Lois is only staying for a day before she goes back to Metropolis for the weekend to work and I had a feeling you might like to join her?” 

“I would!” Kara squeaked excitedly. 

“I’m not all brawn, see? Sometimes I know the way around a teenage girl’s heart” he laughed as Kara shoved him half way across the dusty road. 

“I think quite a few girls from your own teenage years would disagree with you!” Yelled a voice from the porch of the house. Kara looked up to see Lois waving at them, her shiny new city car parked just ahead of them. 

“Lois!” Kara greeted, waving back before jogging over to the house, Clark hot on her trail. 

“Hi” she said to the both of them, hugging Kara and firmly kissing Clark who blushed a little under the attention. 

“You’re back early” Clark noted, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I wanted to get back to my favourite kryptonians” she replied.

“Do I smell Chinese?” Kara questioned, peering over the top of her glasses and x-raying the kitchen. To her delight, several steaming bags were piled on the counter, “score!”. She rushed off into the kitchen, pawing through the bags. Lois and Clark followed in behind her, amused smiles on their faces. 

“Now that’s how you win a teenage girl’s heart,” Lois smirked at Clark who rolled his eyes. 

“That’s how you win anyone’s heart,” he muttered, playfully glaring her Lois who poked out her tongue at him. 

“So, Kara, you up for joining me this weekend?” Lois asked as she sat down at the table. 

“Hell yeah!” She managed exclaim around a mouthful of potstickers. 

“Figured you could check out the Daily Planet with me and some of Metropolis’ night life?” 

“Night life?” Clark parroted, his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Pre-approved night life,” Lois amended, winking at Kara. 

“I’d love to,” Kara finally said as she swallowed down the last potsticker. 

“I know you’re nineteen and can take care of yourself but please still be careful,” Clark said earnestly. 

“I promise I will,” Kara replied reassuringly. Lois took Clark’s hand a squeezed it. 

“She’ll have me there to protect her,” she said with a smirk, “I’ll fight off any bad guy who comes our way”. Clark rolled his eyes again as the two girls giggled. 

**

Metropolis was completely different from National City. The whole city was so large and daunting with people of all kinds trapesing up and down the busy streets. Kara stuck close to Lois that weekend, taking in the different culture around her. 

The Daily Planet was incredible. Kara was struck by it the moment the building had come into sight. Hers eyes had been glued to the slowly rotating golden planet a top of the building the whole time as they walked inside. 

Lois had shifted effortlessly into power mode as they stepped inside. Everyone wanted to talk to her as they charged through the halls. Lois spared very few of them a minute as she toured Kara around the building. 

When the finally arrived at Lois’ desk she was quickly whisked away by a handsome man with a camera dangling around her neck. Kara patiently waited for Lois to return at the desk, observing the frantic behaviour of the reporters around her. No one could sit still and new news came in every minute. People flung themselves from their desks every time an imposing older man appeared. He wore a shirt and vest and barked orders at everyone. 

Lois soon reappeared and the yelling man approached them. “Lane!” He barked, stopping before them and crossing his arms. Kara was bewildered his behaviour, puzzled by whether he was actually angry about something. 

“Mr White,” Lois greeted before turning to Kara, “Kara this is Perry White, our chief. Mr White this is Kara Danvers, Clark Kent’s cousin,” 

“Kent’s cousin?” He grumbled, eyeing Kara, “I see the resemblance. Anyway,” he waved his hand, “Lane, the Luthor gala tonight, I want you on coverage”. 

“Yes, sir” Lois acknowledged, “what time?” 

“Starts at eight,” his eyes flicked over to Kara, “you can take the girl too if need be,” 

“Really?” Kara chirped, smiling brightly. Lois grinned at her while Mr White just grunted and walked away. 

“I’ve already put you on the guest list, Lane” he called back to them.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Lois called back. She chuckled, turning back to her desk and picking up some papers. 

“He seems..” Kara trailed off, looking for the right words. 

“He’s good man and a good chief, for that we excuse the brazen behaviour,” Lois said, “come on, let’s go get some lunch”. 

Lois led the way out of the building, once again passing past seemingly hundreds of people eager to talk to her. The only person who appeared less than thrilled by her presence was a blonde woman in killer heels and clothes that probably cost Kara entire college tuition. She glared at Lois coldly and only spared Kara one curious glance before re-engaging in a heated conversation with Mr White. 

**

Lois introduced Kara to several different restaurants before they settled on a cute coffee shop for lunch. Lois talked Kara’s ear off about working in Metropolis and life as a reporter as the kryptonian devoured sticky bun after sticky bun. Kara listened with rapt attention the whole time, inspired by everything Lois had to say. 

After lunch they hit the shops in search of outfits for the gala. Lois spoke coolly of the Luthors, mentioning only that missing their gala would be a waste. Clark rarely talked about Lex, the painful memories were easily forgotten when their existence wasn’t prompted. 

Despite the animosity between her family and Luthors, Kara was giddy over the prospect of attending her fast gala. Lois settled on a smart black dress that would no doubt garner everyone’s attention when she desired it. Kara selected a more modest sunshine yellow dress that came down to just above her knees. Lois commented saying the colour was an embodiment of her personality. 

Eight o’clock soon rolled around and Kara was buzzing with energy. The gala was being held at the Metropolis Museum of Art, an older building with steep steps leading up to the entrance. A red carpet coated the stone steps as the guests clambered up. Men in black suits lined the entrances, all of them poised for action. Kara wondered if Clark was nearby in case of any real danger. 

Lois guided a distracted Kara into the museum, nodding to people she knew and pointing out those that Kara didn’t. The gala was being held in the museums largest art wing, everything else was off limits. The room was a vast expanse of space and yet every inch seemed to be taken up with glamorously dressed people. 

Lois immediately began spotting people she needed to talk to and whisked Kara through the crowd. Kara began to realise what whiplash must feel like as they went from person to person. After a while she peeled herself away from Lois’ vice grip and over to the drinks table. 

Away from the mass of people Kara felt like she could breathe again. She poured herself and drink and sighed. Beside her was a young girl with beautiful dark hair. Kara guessed her to be the same age as her, give or a take a year or so. Her eyes were the most vibrant shade of green she’d ever seen and her figure was perfect. Her body curved in all the right places and she possessed noticeable muscle along her calves and back. She wore a form fitting, open back blue dress that hugged her thighs. 

Kara felt her face heat up by simply looking at the goddess beside her and busied herself with the drinks. Her suddenly flustered behaviour drew the attention of the young girl, who turned to look at her. Green eyes flittered up and down Kara’s body briefly before settling on her hair. Lois had convinced the kryptonian to let her hair down tonight, before metaphorically and literally. Her soft blonde waves cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. The other girl was momentarily mesmerised by the way Kara’s hair caught the light and briefly glowed. 

“First gala?” The stranger asked lightly. There was a subtle accent to her silky voice. Kara’s head whipped around at the question, becoming even more flustered now that the girl was talking to her. She nodded dumbly, hiding behind her glass. She chuckled at Kara’s behaviour, looking out at the people around them, “don’t worry, you get used to all of the people”. 

“I thought parties at college were packed but this is somehow worse than that,” Kara muttered with a frown. Claustrophobia had been a recurring issue ever since Clark found her in the pod all those years ago. 

“Where do you study?” The brunette asked curiously. 

“NCU- National City University,” Kara replied, suppressing urge to do the chant like her fellow students always do after saying NCU, “you?” 

“MIT, but I was dragged away for the summer” she said, a bitter edge to her voice. Kara frowned briefly, choosing not to pry into the stranger’s life. “What do you study at NCU?” 

“Marketing,” Kara chirped with a smile. The girl nodded, looking her up and down again with a small frown. 

“Who are you here with?” 

“Lois Lane, I’m just tagging along while I’m staying with her in Metropolis,” the kryptonian became slightly more guarded when the other girl’s frown only deepened with her answer. 

“I see,” she said, picking up her drink, “I hope you enjoy yourself”. The girl waltzed away back into the crowd. Kara kept her eyes glued to her as she did, her heartrate had still not settled down. 

The rest of the gala was uneventful. Kara followed along behind Lois, occasionally engaging in conversation when she was spoken to. The whole time she kept her eyes peeled for the girl in the crowd, spotting her only once more beside an older woman, she looked beyond uncomfortable. Kara wondered who was and why she seemed so unhappy to be there. 

Towards the end of the night Kara was alone again, having lost Lois in a sea of reporters all eager to speak to Lex Luthor. The kryptonian silently inspected the art work on the wall, zoning out of the chatter around. As she stood in her own world the sound of a heartbeat invaded her ears. It grew increasingly louder and more rapid. Kara began to turn only for a hand to suddenly clasp hers and pull her along. 

“Come look at this with me,” it was the girl from before. Kara’s own heart skipped a beat as she let herself be swiftly led through the crowd. They wove their way through for a while before coming to an entrance of a roped off wing. 

“Whoa wait-” 

“Trust me,” the girl said with command and Kara did. They ducked under the rope into the adjoining gallery. Their pace slowed as they went left around the corner and stopped before a large painting. It looked old and depicted the goddess Aphrodite and Ares. 

They stood in silence for a while, their joint attention captured by the painting. Aphrodite seemed pained in Ares arms, who stood with his spear in one hand and Aphrodite protectively wrapped beneath the other. Aphrodite, though vulnerable, had a fire in her eyes that Kara had seen before. 

“What do you see?” The girl asked softly, still looking at the painting. 

“Ares, ready to beat the crap out someone for Aphrodite,” Kara replied, “not that Aphrodite really needs protecting, she’s a force not worth trifling with.” 

“You think so?” 

“Mmhmm, strength isn’t just muscle and fight. She’s holding a knife, that suggests she is also a threat but in a different way, you know? She would use brains and cunning to defeat her enemy while Ares would just smash his way through. They’re both equally strong, just in different ways…” Kara trailed off, fearing she’d waffled for too long. The girl didn’t seem to mind, her eyes were fixed on Kara, who once again, squirmed under her gaze. 

“I like the way you see it,” the girl said, “this is my favourite painting in this gallery,” 

“Thank you for sharing it with me” Kara said genuinely. 

The girl didn’t reply. Her expression was calculating and intense. Kara held steady under her gaze, taking her own time to study her companion. Without a word the brunette reached out to Kara, placing a delicate hand on the joint between her shoulder and neck. Kara shivered under the touch but did not recoil. The brunette took this as a good sign and leaned in closer so that they were now mere inches apart. 

Kara was no longer breathing due to the proximity of the girl, the warmth from her hand was seeping into Kara’s skin the like sun rays. Their lips hovered apart from one another, so close but still not quite touching. The blonde grew frustrated with the distance and tentatively leant forward, filling the space between them and brushing her lips across the girl’s. 

At the first touch it was like a lightning bolt struck her and she surged in again. Her enthusiasm was met with equal vigour from the girl, who’s hand flew into her hair, locking them together in a vice grip. 

Kara’s hands gently tugged on the girl’s hips, sealing every inch of their bodies together. They fought one another as the kiss grew more heated. Soft moans escaped their lips each time they briefly parted. They chased one another, both just as lost in each other. 

They eventually parted and Kara felt as if she were high. Her mind buzzed and her lips tingled. The girl seemed to hang off her slightly as she regained her composure. 

“I’m staying in a hotel not for from here,” she said to Kara, her words coming out breathlessly, “come back there with me?” 

“Absolutely,” Kara said instantly, practically picking up the other girl in her haste to go. 

**

It was the most glamorous hotel she’d ever seen. Every inch of it looked expensive, even the potted plants in the reception. Not much time was spared for admiring the hotel as Kara was yanked, giggling, into a huge elevator that soared up to the top floor. 

The doors dinged open right into a living room that looked bigger than her entire house in Midvale. She’d barely stepped inside before she was promptly engulfed by the girl once more. 

“Are you here alone?” Kara gasped out as smouldering lips attached to her pale throat. 

“Yes” the girl growled back as she tugged at Kara’s dress. 

“Good,” she replied before picking the brunette up effortlessly. She yelped in surprise, wrapping her arms securely around Kara’s neck. The kryptonian peered over her glasses, x-raying the penthouse in search of a bedroom. Surprisingly, only one could be seen. She took them there perhaps too fast for any human but the girl didn’t seem to notice at all. 

They fell into the room; clothes quickly being shed. Kara’s dress went first, pooling her at her feet. Her glasses came next. The brunette reached up almost tentatively at first, pulling the glasses from Kara’s face. They were dropped down onto the dress. She was completely exposed for the first time in her life before an utter stranger but Kara couldn’t find it in herself to care.

The girl went to tug her own dress off only for Kara to interrupt her. The blonde turned her swiftly, eyeing the fast amount skin exposed by the backless dress. She dropped a string of kisses up her back, reaching her neck and nipping the skin there while nimble fingers exercised control in pulling the zipper down. 

She reached up for the other girl’s shoulders, gliding her hands across warm skin as she pushed the dress down her arms and let it fall to the ground. The brunette gasped as she was exposed. 

Kara turned her back around guided her towards the large queen sized bed. The girl let herself fall back against the soft mattress and scooted backwards towards the middle. Kara knelt at the edge, taking in the sight of the excitedly panting girl. Her chest heaved up and down with each breath. 

The blonde leant forwards so that she rested upon her hands and knees. She slowly crawled up the bed, watching as the girl laid fully back before her. Kara came to hover over her, one hand slinking beneath the brunette’s back, pulling her up towards the powerful kryptonian. 

Kara had struggled often when it came to intimacy with humans. They were so fragile and often in the throws in passions Kara couldn’t control herself. And yet, as she held the delicate girl beneath her, she knew, no matter what, that she’d never let harm come to her. 

With perfectly measured strength, she balanced the brunette’s upper body with one hand, the other firmly planted against the mattress as she dipped her head to kiss up the flawless skin of the girl’s stomach. 

The brunette instantly moaned at her touch, arching against Kara’s lips, her head and shoulders lulling back against the mattress, the rest of her still was gently suspended by Kara’s hand, locked against the kryptonian’s steel body. 

Kara shuddered at every soft moan and gasp her actions caused. Her own arousal grew like a rising ocean with each passing moment. She gently lay the brunette’s body back down as she continued to kiss up. She ghosted past her still clothed breasts and reconnected with the girl’s tantalizing lips. 

They kissed for several minutes, utterly lost in one another. Kara shuddered every time the brunette’s skilled tongue dipped in and out of her mouth. As she pulled away perfect teeth gently caught her lower lip, pulling it softly before letting ago. Kara’s hips shot forward involuntarily as she moaned deep in her throat. 

Long legs picked up to wrap around Kara’s hips, the heat between them obvious against the blonde’s skin. Kara ran her tongue down the length of the brunette’s neck, deft hands unhooking the black lace bra that blocked Kara from her prize. Lust filled blue eyes darted up to searing green and a subtle nod followed. In an instant the bra was gone and pink lips wrapped around an erect nipple. A strangled moan erupted from the brunette, hands rising to tightly wind into Kara’s hair. 

The blonde relished at the hard tugs of her hair, unable to feel the pain it would cause a human. She responded to each tug with a gentle nip to the brunette’s nipple. Kara could feel the girl’s hips cantering against her own, desperate for her touch. She obliged, reaching to cup her through lacy underwear. The heat she found there was intense and intoxicating. Kara felt drunk with lust and desire, the intensity of which she’d never felt with anyone before. 

Releasing the nipple with a light pop, she made her way down the brunette, desperate to taste the arousal that was all hers. Impatient now, Kara ripped the underwear clean off the girl, who only moaned in response. 

Kara drank in the sight of the perfect, pink, glistening pussy before her. The girl was utterly dripping and ready for her touch. Kara took her time, sliding onto her stomach and dropping whether light kisses to smooth thighs. She felt strong legs tighten impatiently around her, sending a message. She smirked, her eyes flicking up to connect with the pair above her. Their eyes stayed connected for the longest time before Kara practically whispered “do you want me?” 

“Yes,” the girl practically yelled, clutching the sheets below her. 

Kara teased no longer, surging back down to the girl’s entrance and dipping her tongue inside. As soon as her tongue made contact Kara knew, without a doubt, she’d never taste anything or anyone who would compare to the taste of the girl beneath her. 

She dragged her tongue back up, flicking the brunette’s swollen clit. Hips bucked violently at the touch of her clit. Kara grinned as she wrapped her lips around the bundle nerves, sucking hard at first and running her tongue over her clit as she did. The girl was screaming now, bucking desperately against Kara, hands flying down to clutch blonde hair, anchoring her. 

The blonde gently clasped the frantic hips beneath her, pining them to the mattress. The brunette was lost in pleasure, hurtling towards her peak like a hundreds galloping horses. Kara could hear the change in the girl’s heartbeat and desperate movements on her hips. Moving one hand down she positioned two fingers before the brunette’s entrance. Kara stilled her tongue so that girl would look down at her, lust filled eyes blinking in blissful confusion. The blonde smirked at her before thrusting into the soaking, velvet hole, sucking hard of her clit as she did. 

Like a bow, the girl’s body snapped taught as she arched off the bed, her grip iron on Kara’s hair as she came with a strangled scream. Kara let her ride it out, never letting up on her clit or stilling her fingers. 

Only when the brunette pushed against her head did she stop and look up. Green eyes looked down at her, lust stilled laced in her irises. The blonde slunk back up her body, coming to hover above the beautiful girl once more. 

Soft hands reached up to her face, not frantic and needy like before but gentle loving. The girl traced her jaw and cheeks before gently cupping them, pulling Kara down so that their lips would meet. 

The kiss was unlike any they had shared before. It was soft and passionate, conveying so much more than just lust and want. 

Kara felt her arms tremble at the intensity of the kiss. She felt weak for the first time in her life, drained of not just energy but the strength to keep herself at arm’s length from those who didn’t know her and might not understand. 

In this moment she wasn’t an orphan alien taking refuge on a distant planet, she wasn’t a girl searching for a place in the world or god-like being with unthinkable powers. She was just Kara, vulnerable and exposed in the arms of someone whom she didn’t even know the name of but somehow felt like she’d known for an eternity. 

“Thank you,” the brunette finally said, as she pulled away from Kara. The blonde was brought crashing back to reality at the softly spoken words. 

“No, thank you,” Kara replied, leaning down to kiss the brunette once more. The kiss was much shorter than the others. 

When they broke apart once more the blonde rolled away and lay beside the brunette, regaining her composure. Neither of them said anything. The girl rolled onto her side, wrapping her arm around Kara’s toned abdomen. 

The blonde let her eyes slip shut for just a moment, content to just lay there, completely wrapped up in her thoughts. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the comforting embrace. 

**

The rude awakening occurred in the form of Kara’s phone. The blonde shot up at the sound of her ringtone blaring from nearby. The brunette awkwardly fell from her body at the sudden movement, awakening her too. 

Kara smiled softly as the girl grumbled in annoyance, pawing at her warming body, tugging at her to return to their embrace. The blonde placed a soft kiss to her temple before slipping from the bed in search of her phone. 

Her purse had been strewn across the room during their lust filled undressing the night before. Kara almost moaned out loud at the memory. Tip toeing across the room, she picked up the purse and cringed at Lois’ name on the screen. She apprehensively answered, cursing herself for forgetting all about the older woman in her haze from the night before. 

“Kara?!” the angry voice of Lois Lane snapped from the other of the phone. Kara cringed at the tone. 

“Hey,” she said sheepishly. 

“Where the hell are you?! I’ve been worried sick!” Lois snapped angrily. 

“I’m in a hotel,” she replied. 

“A hotel? Why? What’re you doing in a hot-” The other woman cut herself as off as Kara’s shoulders sank, “who are you with?” 

“I’m honestly not sure…” Kara mumbled, not daring to look back at the brunette in the bed. 

“You better come back to my apartment right now young lady or I swear to god-”

“I got it, loud and clear, Lois. I’m on my way now” Kara hung up the phone with a sigh, knowing she was going to get an earful when she got back to the apartment. No matter how many super powers she had Lois and Clark would always worry. Kara smiled to herself, knowing it was probably always going to be like this. 

She put the phone back and turned to look over her shoulder. The girl was sitting up in bed, watching her like a hawk. Kara smiled, straightening up and walking back over to the bed. 

“Miss Lane giving you an earful?” She asked with a smirk. 

“She’s just wondering where I am is all” Kara shrugged, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I hope I haven’t gotten you in trouble” the brunette said softly, scooting over to Kara, the sheet falling away from her body. Kara unabashedly looked at her exposed body, a light flush creeping up her chest. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine” She shrugged it off. 

“Do you have to go?” 

“Yeah…I do” Kara sighed. The brunette nodded. Silence fell between for a while as Kara went about putting her dress back on and finding her shoes. The girl watched her the entire time. 

Once fully dressed she turned back around, smiling. The brunette slipped off of the bed and padded over to her. Without a word she took Kara’s face in her hands and pulled them together. She moaned into the fierce kiss, gripping the other girl tightly and holding her close. They kissed for a while, both reluctant to say goodbye. 

“You never told me your name, I’m starting to think there’s a reason for that?” Kara whispered as they finally pulled away. She hesitated for a moment before nodding minutely. “That’s okay. I had a wonderful night with you…, Aphrodite.” 

“And I with you, Ares” Kara chuckled at the names. 

“I hope I’m bit nicer than Ares” the girl grinned and nodded, kissing her cheek. 

“You’re like sunshine” 

**

Kara took her time returning to Lois’ apartment. She felt like she’d left her heart behind as she walked away from the hotel. Though the room was many floors above her, she hoped the brunette might see her from the window. By the time she got back to the apartment Lois was practically climbing the walls. 

“Thank God or Rao or whoever watches over your ass!” Lois exclaimed, hugging her tightly. 

“You remember I’m invincible, right?” Kara shot back with a smirk which received a smack. 

“I don’t care! I had no idea where you were or who you were with! Do you do this to poor Eliza?!” Lois snapped, crossing her arms. 

“No! Until last night I’d never done anything like that. It was totally out of character…and it was amazing” she mumbled the last of her sentence. Lois raised an eyebrow at her. 

“So who was she?” Her tone changed like the tide, dropping her stern mother act and going right back to the real Lois she knew and loved. 

“I haven’t the faintest clue” Kara sighed, sitting down. 

“Do you think you’ll see her again?” Lois asked softly. 

“I hope so”.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's average day takes several sudden twists.

Six years later.

Sunlight streamed down upon Kara as she shifted into consciousness once more. The kryptonian stretched out like a cat upon her bed, waking up every muscle in her body. She’d woken before alarm and lay there for several minutes, reflecting on the night’s dreams as she waited for the disturbing sound of her alarm clock. 

She’d dreamt of the same dream that she often did; green eyes, soft skin and a heartbeat that matched her own. Kara sighed, relishing in the memories of Metropolis and the night that had haunted her since then. She’d returned to Metropolis several times more with both Lois and Clark since she’d met the brunette. But she’d never seen her again. 

Kara sighed, reaching over her body at the sound the alarm, gently turning it off. The blonde picked up her phone, scrolling through the usual morning texts from Eliza and the various updates from Alex. 

She’d come out as Supergirl almost a year ago and life had been good. Bad guys came and went and threats were eliminated with eventual ease. Working at CatCo helped keep things normal for her and connected her to the humans all around. 

Kara slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen. Her mood was often low after dreaming of the brunette. Most days she could get by without sparing her a thought. It was only at night that the memories flooded back. Every touch and every kiss still burned upon her body. 

She slipped her eyes shut, letting herself get lost in the old memories as she waited patiently for her breakfast muffins to toast. Today would be busy; Ms Grant was still bearing down on her about what position she’d like to take up at CatCo and the DEO were still puzzled by the man who fell from space. 

Kara wasn’t sure how felt about the prospect of another kryptonian arriving on earth. After defeating Non, Kara felt she deserved a break from subduing her kindred. Her muffins pinged up and the blonde banished the worries of the day in favour of getting ready. 

In a heartbeat the muffins were gone and she was out of the window towards CatCo. Upon arrival, Kara wasn’t surprised to see everyone rushing around as normal. However, as she strode over to her old desk she was certain there was more buzz than usual. 

“Morning, Kara!” called a voice. Kara turned to see James walking towards her. She forced her usual megawatt smile. Things had been a little awkward between them since she declined his offer of a date. Though he was very handsome, Kara never really felt the connection between them that he did. 

“Good morning,” she replied, still peering around at everyone, “what’s got everyone so buzzed?” 

“Lena Luthor.” James said coldly. Kara frowned at his answer. 

“Lena Luthor, as in Lex Luthor’s sister?” James nodded, crossing his arms. 

“She’s setting up right here in National City. Had things on the down low before she announced she would be giving another announcement regarding the future of the company tomorrow.” He sighed, clearly bothered by the news. 

“An announcement about an announcement,” Kara chuckled to herself, “why didn’t she just announce whatever it is she needed to say to begin with? I’ve said announce too many times.” 

“Beats me…” James said, looking at her oddly, “are you okay?” 

“I’m super!” She smiled brightly again. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment before Kara’s phone broke the silence. Kara quickly answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, kiddo!” Replied Clark’s own chirpy voice. 

“Hey, Clark! What’s going on?” She asked, eager to exit the conversation with James. 

“I heard news about Lena Luthor, I’m heading over to get the scoop!” His tone dropped at the mention of the Luthor name, “but I figured I’d swing by you first.”

“I’d love that! Meet at CatCo?” 

“Sure thing. See you in five!” The line went dead and she smiled to herself for a moment before jumping into action, remembering he would actually be there in about five minutes. 

Sure enough, Kara only had to hover outside of CatCo for a few minutes before she was engulfed in a tight hug. 

“Hey,” she wheezed out. 

“Hi,” Clark replied excitedly. 

“It’s great to see you,” she said affectionately, “I know Alex would love to as well” 

“I won’t miss her out. Come on, fill me in on everything!” 

**

Kara sped Clark around CatCo excitedly, telling him all about Ms Grant’s offer of any position in the company. Clark listened with rapt attention as always, chipping in where he could. 

The cousins passed by James and Ms Grant, whose behaviour was almost embarrassing when she saw Clark. 

“This is a most welcomed of surprises!” Cat said, gushing over Clark as he was hauled into her office. Kara rolled her eyes, following behind them. “What brings you to National City?” 

“Lena Luthor,” he said sternly before lightening up with “and Kara.” Kara smiled at his acknowledgment. Cat’s eyes practically spun in her head at the speed they snapped over to Kara. 

“Kira,” she began slowly, eyeing her, “you’ve never mentioned you know Clark Kent.” 

“We’re old family friends.” She shrugged nonchalantly. Cat narrowed her eyes, turning her attention back to Clark. 

“Dangerous of you to swim in my waters, I might just gobble you up.” She winked suggestively, making Clark chuckle nervously. Kara’s insides churned violently at Cat’s love sick behaviour. 

“I was hoping I might borrow Kara?” He said quickly, detaching himself from Cat. 

“Oh?” 

“Figured she could join me for my interview with Miss Luthor. Perhaps she’ll gain some inspiration.” He smiled at Kara who frowned at him. Cat looked between them, smirking. She strode away, rounding her desk. 

“By all means take her,” she waved her vaguely at them, “maybe she’ll make herself useful.” 

Kara bounced up on the balls of her feet, excited to join Clark. He grinned at her, turning to leave. 

“It was a pleasure to see you again, Cat.” He said, ushering Kara from the room. 

“You too,” she replied, watching them go, “oh and Kira?” Kara whirled around, “don’t forget about my offer. You only have so long to think about it.” She nodded, trotting off after Clark.

**

Luthorcorp lived up to Kara imagination. It was huge tower that graced the National City skyline, it’s presence having passed Kara by until now. The building was lined in tinted windows that reflected everything around them. At the top of the building she could see a singular balcony jutting out from one of the offices. She figured that must be Miss Luthor’s lair. 

Clark shifted into business mode as they entered the pristine reception. Everything was so perfect about the room that Kara feared to touch anything, lest she disrupt the almost clinical aura. It was as if the building had been cleansed of something potent and was yet to get the wear and tear of life look once more. 

She waited patiently behind Clark as he greeted the receptionist. Kara noted the heavy security roaming the area, moving in and out of sight. The receptionist confirmed Clark’s appointment and called up to what Kara assumed was Miss Luthor’s own personal assistant, thinking back to how often she’d spoken with the CatCo main receptionist. 

One of the suits stepped out of nowhere, directing them towards a set of elevators around the corner. Kara had a strange feeling building in her stomach as they rode the elevator to the top floor. With each ding of a new floor she became more uneasy. 

The elevator doors slid open to reveal another pristine room. There were conference areas to her left and right and a seating space in the centre of the room. At the end of the room was another desk, Miss Luthor’s assistant seated dutifully behind it. Clark strode towards it, his expression stern. 

“Hi,” he greeted, “I’m Clark Kent and this is Kara Danvers.” 

“Hello Mr Kent, Miss Danvers,” Kara smiled brightly at her, “I’m Jess, Miss Luthor’s personal assistant. She’ll be ready for you in a moment if you’ll take a seat please.” 

They nodded, stepping back towards the white sofas. They sat beside one another, Kara buzzing with a pent up emotion that she couldn’t identify. 

“Let me do the talking,” Clark said lowly, “Luthors are snakes and often difficult to navigate.” She nodded, warier than ever of the woman awaiting them. 

“She’s ready for you now.” Jess chirped from her desk, gesturing towards the large double doors behind her. 

“Thank you.” Clark said, walking confidently towards the office. He pushed the doors open, walking inside with Kara right behind him. As they walked the blonde quickly checked her outfit over, noticing a missed button on her shirt. She hastily buttoned it up as a voice greeted them. 

“Ah, Mr Kent, what a pleasant surprise.” 

“Miss Luthor.” He replied.

That voice, Kara knew that voice. She heard almost every night in her dreams. It plagued her mind and heart with everything breath she took. Her head snapped up, blue eyes locking with brilliant green, just as they had done before six years ago. 

She hadn’t changed. Shining brunette hung down past shoulders, spilling over her expensive looking black blazer, a red blouse noticeable beneath it. Her skin was still pale like snow, flawless in every way. It was her, Lena Luthor. It was Lena she had met all those years ago, and it was Luthor who still tightly held Kara’s heart. 

In her shock she had gone rigid at the door, shirt still clasped in her shaking hands. Lena stared right back at her, the same look of shocked recognition flashing across her face. Her green eyes never left Kara’s own. 

The moment eventually broke as Lena cleared her throat, eyes still locked on Kara as she asked, “and you are?” 

“Kara,” she replied hoarsely before clearing her own throat violently, “Kara Danvers.” 

“Kara joins me from CatCo magazine.” Clark filled in, looking between the two women with a puzzled expression on his face. Kara glanced at him, realising he was still there. She’d dreamed of this moment for six years. She’d imagined how she’d meet Lena again, everything she would say and do. However, never once had Clark been present in any of her plans. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers.” Lena finally said, standing from her desk. She went to Clark first, shaking his hand and then to Kara. The blonde stopped breathing the moment Lena was in her proximity. She could hear the other woman’s heart beating as rapidly as her own was. 

Lena extended her hand to Kara who took like it was a lifeline. At the slight touched the blonde was yanked back into her memories. All of a sudden she nineteen again, wrapped in the arms of mysterious stranger who’d unknowingly just changed her life. Lena seemed to get lost too as she gripped Kara’s hand tightly, as if she needed something to anchor herself. 

Crashing back to reality, Kara released Lena’s hand, fiddling with her glasses awkwardly. With one last lingering stare upon Kara face, Lena spun around on her heel, waltzing back over to her desk. 

“I assume you’re not just here to welcome me to my new home.” She sat back down behind her desk, leaning against her high back chair. She was the definition of sophisticated power. Kara watched her regain her composure, a well-crafted mask slipping back onto her beautiful face. 

She wondered what her own expression was as she shamelessly ogled Lena, unable to pull herself together quite as efficiently as the CEO had done. Clark took centre stage, sparing Kara one last curious glance before jumping into his questions. 

“I’m not your official welcome party, no, but I am here to get every detail on your recent and surprising move.” He said politically. Lena smirked at him, dragging her eyes up and down his body, a calculating look in her eye. Kara stepped beside Clark, her hands tightly clasped behind her back. 

“And why are you here?” Lena asked, her gaze boring into Kara once more. “Last I checked CatCo dealt with the latest trouser malfunctions rather than the sisters of ex-CEOs turned evil maniacs. That why you’re really here isn’t it, Mr Kent, because I’m a Luthor.” 

Kara felt the impact of her words harder than expected. There was so much venom in her voice as she spoke her own name. Biting words covered up the fleeting pain the sparked in Lena’s eyes as she spoke. 

“Metropolis has been the home of LuthorCorp for years. Why move it now?” Clark asked, gliding over her last comment. 

“Metropolis is still the home of LuthorCorp and that is where it shall remain. National City is a fresh start for both myself and my company. Tomorrow I will be unveiling my company as L-Corp, a force for good without the stains of my brother’s actions.” 

“L-Corp,” Clark repeated, a curious look on his face, “do you really think that will be enough to change people’s views?” 

“No, it’s only the start of a very long road. I hope, given time, people will see me for me. They won’t just see a name. Can you understand that?” 

“Yes.” Kara said fiercely, before Clark could poke another hole. She understood his caution and his unwillingness to trust the sister of Lex Luthor. But she saw the genuine hope in the way Lena spoke of her company and plans. This was a woman burdened by her family’s action, struggling to breath against the force that was trying to crush her. The kryptonian didn’t need to have met Lena before this moment to recognise the feeling. She shared in it almost every day. 

“Give me a chance, Mr Kent.” She said, standing from her desk. Clark bowed his head in surrender. 

“Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor.” He said, less ice to his tone. She smiled at him before her eyes returned to Kara. The blonde looked at Clark, who jerked his head towards the door. 

Her heart screamed at her to stay, to say everything she’d ever wanted to say. But her legs pulled her away and she followed after Clark. He quickly left the room, the door swinging open for her to catch. 

“I hope to see you again, Ares.” Lena called to her. Kara smacked into the open door, dazing herself. She looked back at Lena, who’s expression was unreadable. Knowing now wasn’t the time, she forced a smile.

“You too, Aphrodite.” With one last look, Kara let the door swing shut behind her. 

**

Kara felt like she could finally breath again as they stepped out into the cool air once more. Clark was too preoccupied to notice her flustered behaviour as his phone began to ring. Kara stood off to the side as he quickly caught up with Lois. 

She stared up at the building behind her, eyes fixed on the balcony above. Lena had known who she was, it was all real. Kara’s mind began to ache at the speed she was thinking. Clark turned back to her with a smile, pocketing his phone. 

“That was Lois,” he said brightly, “she sends her love.” 

“Send a bucket load back to her.” Kara replied, turning off her thoughts off about Lena. The youngest Luthor wasn’t going anywhere, she had time to decipher everything she felt later. 

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, his voice concerned, “you seemed a little lost up there.” 

“I was a little overwhelmed,” she admitted. It wasn’t a lie, but neither was it the exact truth. Though he seemed to melt a little towards Lena by the end of the interview, Kara didn’t think his view point of Lena was soft enough yet to handle them sleeping together. 

“How about we grab some lunch before we head over to the DEO?” He suggested. Kara’s stomach grumbled on que and she blushed, rubbing it absentmindedly. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

They went to an Italian restaurant not far from the DEO. Clark was keen to know when he’d next be able to yank her over to the farm again. She adored spending time with him there, but hadn’t been nearly as much since coming out as Supergirl. 

Most days Kara felt as though life was in no way different to before she revealed herself to the world. But from time to time she noticed subtle changes that had slipped her by. She knew she’d become more disconnected from those around her as she’d let Supergirl taking the reins for a while. 

The most alarming change had come in the form of James when confessed his feelings for her. She liked him very much but had completely missed the way he’d begun look at her overtime. She dwelled on this often, wondering if she was simply out of touch with those around her or too self-absorbed to notice their changing feelings for her. 

Lunch rolled past, and soon they were heading towards the DEO. They elected to walk, enjoying one another’s company. Spending time with Clark was a different experience to someone like Alex. Though there were thing she didn’t share with him unlike her sister, he helped her feel connected to Krypton again. There was never a time when Krypton was far from her mind but yet she forever feared one day she’d stopping thinking about it, that her human life would fully take over and Krypton would simply cease to exist. 

Though he was always keen to hear about their family and Kara’s life on Krypton, Clark didn’t share in the same culture as her. He’d learned of it from Jor-El, but he’d never lived it. It was at times when even Clark could not relate to her that she felt most alone. 

They eventually arrived at the DEO and Kara braced herself for the flurry of excitement that would ensue with Clark’s, now dressed as Superman, presence. She too had donned her own suit and stood proudly beside her cousin. 

DEO agents all began scrambling around, shaking his hand and layering on their respect. Kara rolled her eyes, not letting their excitement bother her. She spotted J’onn and Alex at the surveillance station. Kara jogged over to them, Clark coming up behind her. 

“Alex,” Superman said, hugging her affectionately, “it’s wonderful to see you.” 

“You too.” She said, her voice warm. 

“Superman.” J’onn inclined his head, stretching out his hand. 

“J’onn.” He accepted the hand, shaking it respectfully. Kara beamed as her favourite people all stood around her, bouncing on her feet. 

“How’d the interview go with, Lena Luthor?” Alex asked, looking between the supers. 

“I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt.” Kara said, crossing her arms. She looked at Clark out of the corner of her eye. He nodded in agreement. 

“So do I. I’m not about to sing her praises, but for now, she seems like a woman just trying to get out from under her family.” Kara smiled brightly at him. 

“She’s hosting an announcement tomorrow regarding her company. I figured I’d go along as Supergirl, kick things off positively.” The blonde said, verbalising her thoughts. 

“Good idea. And if there is any funny business going on, you’ll be on hand to take control.” J’onn said, approving her idea. 

“I’ll join you. If a fresh start is what she really wants, our support might help sway the public view.” 

The group dispersed. Clark fell into easy conversation with Alex, who told him all about her father, Jerimiah, potentially being alive. Kara listened vaguely as Winn reeled off his latest theories of the comatose alien. Kara let Alex and Clark chat for a moment before informing him of the man. 

Clark pledged his help to find Jerimiah and received a fierce hug from Alex as he did. Kara smiled, hoping he might be able to lend help with finding her adoptive father. 

“Clark,” she called and he turned his attention to her, “there’s someone you should meet.” 

They went up to the lab swiftly, Alex and Winn trying to keep up. Clark seemed surprised when he saw the young man, as if he hadn’t believed her. He stepped up to him, inspecting him closely. 

“You think he’s from Krypton?” 

“He crashed here in a kryptonian pod and we can’t take blood sample due to his impenetrable skin.” Winn informed, edging his way close to Superman. Clark looked up to catch Kara’s eye. They seemed to share the same concerns. What havoc could this man potentially cause? 

J’onn ushered them all out, their presence unhelpful to those trying to study the man. The sun was beginning to set outside as they reconvened upon the balcony overlooking the DEO main floor. 

The others chattered around her but Kara was lost in her own thoughts. She leant against the railing, looking out over the city. Without consent her mind went right back Lena. She didn’t dwell on their situation and instead just on her face and the way she’d looked at Kara. 

She hadn’t wanted it to happen this way. Though her true feelings were a jumble concerning Lena, Kara at least knew she wanted their reunion to be different. She’d hoped that one day Lena would just be there, right in front of her. They would know each other in an instant and they’d embrace. Desire didn’t fuel her thoughts, most days she thought only of the moment they’d had just laid there in each other’s arms. She’d never felt as whole as she had in that moment again. 

A body pressed against hers. Kara didn’t react as Alex inspected her. The older Danvers could read her like a book and was doing so. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked softly. Kara didn’t bother to lie as she looking at her sister. 

“I’ll tell you later, I promise.” Alex nodded, satisfied with her answer. Kara knew she’d being knocking her door down later that night. 

“I’m going to take off but I’ll see you tomorrow?” Clark said, coming to stand on her other side. 

“You bet.” She replied. He hugged her and then Alex before taking off into the evening sun. Kara watched him go, wondering what tomorrow would bring. 

**

The blonde sat in a heap upon her sofa, a bucket of full fat ice cream in her lap. Her clothes lay in tatters on the floor as she’d over eagerly removed them as she entered the apartment. Clad in sweats and jumper, she brooded in the darkness of her sitting room. 

Her mind would not leave Lena alone, no matter how hard she willed the thoughts away. She’d smelt the same and Kara hoped she’d taste the same too. Sweet and intoxicating. Things had begun to make sense as she thought back to Lena’s behaviour that night. 

It seemed she hadn’t wanted to be Luthor that night as much as she didn’t want to be one now. She’d been so desperately unhappy that Kara naivety had been the only thing she desired. The blonde had been completely lost at the gala that night, sticking out like a sore thumb. Lena had obviously clocked her as someone who wouldn’t recognise her. 

The front door suddenly opened to reveal Alex, who had several bags tucked under one arm and a pizza box held in the other hand. Kara’s arms shot into the air in excitement over the food and her sister’s arrival. 

“I’ve got food, an overnight bag and someone to cover my shift tomorrow if need be. What’s going on?” The words flew out of Alex a little too fast as she unloaded her things onto the counter. 

“Always prepared,” Kara chuckled, beckoning her over. Alex picked up the food and laid it on the coffee table. Kara yanked her down into her arms. The brunette hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. 

“There’s potstickers in one of those,” Alex mumbled after a while of hugging. Kara shot from her arms, snatching up the bag. Alex watched her silently, reaching for some pizza. The blonde knew she was giving Kara the chance to talk about thing of her own accord. She chowed down several potstickers at once, eyeing her sister as she did. Alex raised an eyebrow, a silent question being asked. 

“You remember my first summer of college?” Alex nodded. “I stayed with Clark for a couple of a weeks and I attended the Luthor gala.” 

“Oh yeah,” Alex thought back for a moment, “that was night you met your mystery girl, right?” Kara nodded. 

“Yeah, that was the night.” 

“What about it?” 

“I met her today.” Alex’s eyebrows slowly rose up. 

“I have a feeling I know where this is going…” 

“She’s Lena Luthor.” Kara muttered, jamming another potsticker into her mouth. Alex chuckled, grabbing more pizza. 

“Right on the money,” she sighed, before smirking, “literally.” Kara glared at her. “So what happened?” 

“Well she remembers me and I defiantly remember her. But we couldn’t say much with Clark there. I’m not sure he’d understand quite yet.” 

“Probably not.” Alex agreed. There was a beat of silence as Kara continued to eat. “Are you going to see her again?” 

“Tomorrow, remember?” 

“I mean as you.” Kara didn’t reply, honestly not sure of her answer. 

“I know I want to, but…” 

“But…?” Alex prompted. 

“This all would have been a lot easier when I was nineteen.” Kara sighed, throwing the empty box onto the table. Alex nodded, her mind churning. 

“A Luthor and a Super. That would be one for the history books.” 

“What do I do, Alex?” Kara asked, her voice small. 

“See her again and go from there.” She said confidently. 

“And go where?” She asked, not convinced. Alex simply shrugged, smiling at her sympathetically. 

“That is up to you.”


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's take on the day.

Power heels clicked against the hard concrete of the pavement as Lena strode towards LutherCorp, a coffee cup clasped ever so slightly too tight in her hand she was walked. It was a new day, one of her first in National City. She wasn’t used to her new home yet. The weather was different, the layout and the people. Especially the people. Metropolis was a fast moving city, one that would eat you alive if you failed to keep up with it. 

Lena was thankful to be shot of it. The city held too many negative memories to resemble somewhere she could call home. National City was a fresh start and a clean slate. Lena chuckled inwardly, knowing no matter what, the slate would never truly be clean. 

People snapped to attention as shining glass doors slid apart, allowing her to enter her new company building. She noted the clean atmosphere, finding such an appearance to be ironic for LuthorCorp. No, not LutherCorp, not anymore. She clutched the folder under her more tightly, holding the details for her new L-Corp close to her heart. Literally. 

Lena tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator soared upwards towards her office. She’d had the pick of any office in the building and while some of the others were bigger than the one she had selected; Lena had favoured being at the very top on the building. She’d put through planning for a balcony immediately after choosing the office. 

The elevator doors slid open, revealing her silent waiting area and conference rooms. Jess sat expectantly behind her desk, awaiting Lena patiently. She regarded her new assistant as she approached her. 

“Good morning, Miss Luthor.” Jess greeted brightly.

“Hello, Jess.” She replied, offering her a genuine smile. Jess returned it as she picked up files on her desk. 

“These came through this morning; I’ve ordered them in regards to their importance,” Jess handed the papers to Lena, who took them gratefully, “you also have a meeting in half an hour with the board of directors and another after that before lunch.”

“What of Clark Kent?” She asked tightly. 

“He is scheduled in at one o’clock.” Jess looked at computer screen, confirming this. 

“That’ll be fun.” She muttered, moving around Jess’ desk towards her office. 

Lena pushed the double doors open dramatically and waltzed into the office. She inhaled the smell of fresh paint deeply into her lungs as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up. Lena paused by the coat hanger, looking around her new office with pride. Tentative hope blossomed in her chest as she thought of the announcement she was holding tomorrow. 

The youngest Luthor was under no illusion she would immediately sway the public’s view with a simple renaming ceremony, but she hoped it would be a strong start for the new course she was setting L-Corp on. 

She checked her watch, wary of her upcoming meeting. Toeing off her heels and placing the documents on her desk, Lena walked over to the balcony door, pushing it open. The air was still crisp and sun was just coming around to hit her office. 

Lena leant against the railing, looking out at the bustling city around her. She could see everything happening around her. Cars zooming up and down the streets, the ant like dots of people going about their day. She propped her chin up on her hand, shutting her eyes as she listened to the life of the city. 

Her mind began to drift as she stood there, wandering back to the dreams she had last night. A smile tugged at her rouge lips as she thought of defined muscles and a smile that could melt icecaps. She thought about every kiss and touch and each moan that had followed. Her heart beat harder at memories as her skin began to heat. 

Lena snapped her eyes open, forcing herself away from the consuming thoughts. Even after so many years she’d never gotten over her ray of sunshine. Her Ares. Every Luthor gala post and prior to meeting the girl had paled in comparison. 

Lena wondered where she was and what she was doing. Who she was and if she’d ever see her again. The choice to withhold her name that night had perhaps destroyed any chance of her seeing again but Lena could not bring herself to regret the decision. Being a Luthor had yet to ever bring her love and surely would have scuppered any chances with the girl. 

Still, Lena had never felt the same way again. She’d loved since then and developed a life for herself. And yet, the memories still lingered in her dreams and thoughts. She still felt every kiss like it had happened moments ago and she pined to feel the other woman again. 

Lena turned away from the sunlight as it hit her face and strode back into her office. She had business to attend to, her memories would have to wait. 

**

The meetings seemed to drag on at an alarming pace. Lena’s professionalism had begun to wane towards the end as she eyed up her own arms of the desk, thinking how nice it would be if her head joined them. 

She sighed, looking over her schedule for the rest of the day. Lena grimaced at Clark Kent’s name on the timetable, wary of the reporter. He’d written up many storms concerning Lex and was surely coming on less than friendly terms. Lena scowled, anger bubbling in her chest as she was reminded once again of the stain Lex had smeared over her life and future. 

Lena noted the clock on wall, frowning at how fast her lunch had passed. Right on schedule her intercom lit up and she was greeted by Jess’ hushed tone. 

“Mr Kent has arrived.” She informed. Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Collecting her thoughts and straightening her outfit Lena placed her finger on the intercom, summoning the reporter to her. She took a deep breath as the doors burst open. 

“Ah, Mr Kent, what a pleasant surprise.” She said politely as Clark entered her office. Dashing as always, he offered a strained smile as he replied. 

“Miss Luthor.” 

Clark instantly faded away as Lena caught sight of his companion. Her heart all but burst out of her chest as startling blue eyes looked up from the floor to meet her own, exactly has they had done six years ago. 

Lena’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of her sunshine. Blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, revealing her gorgeous face. She wore a white dress and a cardigan that hid the form she’d dreamt of for years. She was a breath taking as the first moment she’d saw her. It was her, right before Lena’s eyes, staring back at with a look of utter shock. 

Override kicked in as Lena noted Clark looking between them with confusion. She steeled herself, forcing a smile as she addressed the woman of her dreams. 

“And you are?” 

“Kara,” she replied hoarsely, clearing her throat, “Kara Danvers.” 

Kara. Lena repeated the name seemingly a thousand times in her head at once. She finally had a name for the goddess who had so effortlessly claimed her heart and mind so many years ago. 

“Kara joins me from CatCo magazine.” Clark supplied, peering at Kara curiously. Lena had never been so overcome with the desire to throw someone from a room as she was in that moment. Clark was awkwardly ruining a moment she’d thought about for six years. Schooling her features as to not allude to anything between them, Lena smiled at Clark and Kara. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers.” Lena couldn’t quite convey just how much she meant that she gracefully rose from her seat and went to shake Clark’s hand. His grip was tight, making her eyes roll inwardly. 

Her steel began to falter as she reached out to Kara, who grasped her hand. Lena’s breath hitched at the touch, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She stared at Kara, memorising every inch of her face. The blonde seemed completely lost as she gazed at Lena. As if she’d been struck by something Kara quickly snapped her hand away, fiddling with her glasses awkwardly. 

Lena looked her over one last time, taking note of each inch of her body as she turned away regrettably and walked back over to desk, addressing Clark, “I assume you’re not just here to welcome me to my new home.” 

She sat down gracefully in her chair, swinging one leg over the other, schooling her face in an attempt to appear nonchalant. Lena was very aware of Kara’s inability to pull herself together and smiled inwardly. Clark took point, visibly confused. 

The interview rolled by, Lena’s attention barely being held by Clark as Kara stood before her desk, dimpled and perfect. Lena deflected Clark questions as if she’d rehearsed her answers. They’d been easy to predict. Despite her frustration at Clark’s general disbelief of sincerity, Lena pushed forward, answering every question honestly. 

“I hope, given time, people will see me for me. They won’t just see a name. Can you understand that?” Lena said, a touch of vulnerability to her words. 

“Yes.” Kara replied boldly. It was the first time she’d spoken in a while. Lena’s eyes snapped back into her, her heart hammering in her chest at the determined look on the blonde’s face. There was a fierceness in her eyes and she emanated a strong aura of protectiveness. Lena felt a slight flush crawl up her chest and tugged her blouse together. 

“Give me a chance, Mr Kent.” Lena said, standing from her desk. He seemed to let up and bowed his head briefly. 

“Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor.” Clark replied, gesturing to Kara. Lena’s eyes began to dart between them as Kara turned to follow Clark. 

Lena physically restrained herself from grabbing Kara and demanding she stay. Her heart crashed against her rib cage as Kara looked at her, a torn look in her eyes. Lena watched Clark go, letting the door swing back for Kara to catch. 

“I hope to see you again, Ares.” The words came out in a rush and Lena cursed inwardly at the stupidity of her choice of words. It took Kara by surprise and she smacked into the open door. Visibly dazed, the blonde stared back at her. Lena kept her face expressionless except for a soft smile. Kara seemed prioritise the situation and returned the smile. 

“You too, Aphrodite.” 

**

Night had long since fallen by the time Lena returned to her apartment. Though money wasn’t something she centred her life around, Lena indulged in her wealth from time to time when she saw fit. Choosing her new apartment hadn’t been hard, she’d simply looked around for the best view. 

To her joy she hadn’t been disappointed with her selection. Two story windows covered the sitting room wall, opening out onto a balcony high above the city. It was dark out and the lights of city danced across the walls on Lena’s unlit apartment. She basked in the glow, closing the heavy door behind her. 

She shed her coat, shoes and skirt the moment she entered the apartment. They pooled on the hard wood floor, instantly forgotten as Lena padded over to the bar. The rest of the day had been uneventful, meaning she’d been stuck thinking about Kara for hours. 

She knocked back a drink, then another and another until she began to feel a little lighter. The lights were still off as she slunk around the dark apartment. The first floor consisted of a huge sitting room and kitchen, their design dark and sleek. A hallway led off to a study and bathroom. The seating area was sunk into the ground with a fireplace at the end. There was nothing that Lena liked more than a roaring fire. A stair case tucked against the far wall led up to the second floor, which was an open plan and visible from the first floor. Lena didn’t entertain much and had seen no logic to having two bedrooms. Instead, she favoured a large open bedroom that she could still see the city lights from. 

Lena walked over to the sofas, clad in only her blouse and underwear. Green eyes looked out at the night sky as she settled on one of the white sofas, placing a pillow in her lap. She didn’t fight the thoughts of Kara that still zoomed around her mind. 

Lena sighed, rubbing her hands over her face viciously, frustrated. Kara had just been there. Right there. In front of her and she’d let her go. She’d effortless reverted to her twenty-year-old self, reliving the same feeling of watching Kara go the first time. 

She was still so warm and her clothing still so bright. Kara had stuck out at the gala in her yellow dress in a way that had made Lena want to melt. She’d ignited a fire in the brunette that would burn for years after their brief night together. 

Lena wondered how she’d let herself be so utterly consumed by a complete stranger. And yet, as she sat their nursing her drink, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**

The weather took a dreary turn the next morning. Lena stood off to the side of a small platform that had been raised for her speech. Around her were large banners with L-Corp printed on them in bold letters. Pride swelled in Lena’s chest at how far she’d already come with the company and hoped things would go smoothly from here. 

A crowd was beginning to form, a mix of reporters and passers-by. Lena peered at each of them, hoping wistfully that Kara might be among them. Her security team lined the sides of the platform, all them poised for action. 

She stepped up onto the platform, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she took position behind a glass podium and microphone. Lena looked out of the crowd, ignoring the cameras and eyes on her as she powered through her nerves. 

Just as she opened her mouth to speak two flashes of blue and red shot down to the ground in front of her. Sculpted eyebrows rose up as she took in the superheroes. Superman looked at her stoically, crossing his arms as he looked around at the people. Supergirl stared right back at Lena, making her feel oddly exposed. She’d never seen the heroine in person before but had religiously followed her news stories and saves. There was something about her that Lena found familiar, comforting. 

Lena took a deep breath, bracing her hands on the podium. “Welcome. I am deeply thankful that so many of you have come.” 

Several microphones shot forward at the first words out of her mouth. She hesitated briefly, catching Supergirl’s eye who gave her an encouraging nod. “I am here today to reveal the rebirth of my company and the future I am planning for it. My brother drove this company into the dirt, destroying it reputation as he destroyed innocent lives. I am here to begin paying back the debt he owes to Metropolis, National City and many more. By renaming my company L-Corp I hope to give it another chance at life, a life that will hopefully change many others for the better.” 

There was movement towards the back of the ground, disgruntled faces peering about at the commotion. Lena didn’t let it hinder her as she continued to address those around her. 

“Today brings a fresh start for myself, this company and perhaps those victimised by my brother’s act-”

“LUTHER SCUM! You belong with those who DIED!” An angry voice bellowed as a man burst through the lines of people, a gun clenched firmly in his fist. “This is for THEM!” 

Lena heard the shots, felt the screams of panic hit like a wall as she awaited the piercing force of the bullets. But they never came. In a blink of an eye powerful arms wrapped around her, sealing her to solid back of Supergirl as the bullets hit the heroine’s steel body and flattened against her like clay thrown at a wall. 

Screams continued to ring out as people scrambled to get away, weaving manically around as Superman intercepted the shooter and disarmed him. Supergirl remained firmly in front of Lena, looking around for any other signs of danger. Lena held onto the heroine, her heart beating dangerously. Supergirl kept her arms around her, her warmth comforting. 

The commotion began to die down as the police arrived, among them was a young woman in black who strode up onto the platform addressing Supergirl. 

“Superman has the shooter under control, police are searching the area for more. Do you see anything?” 

“Nothing.” Supergirl replied. She still hadn’t let go of Lena. 

“Let the police take it from here,” the woman turned to Lena, her eyes analysing her, “Miss Luthor are you harmed?” 

Supergirl finally released her, turning to face Lena so to look her over. Lena shook her head, still in shock as she looked over to see police handcuffing the shooter. Superman stood by watching, a grim look on his face as the man was led away. 

“Let’s get you over to the ambulance just in case.” The woman said, coming over to guide Lena down off of the platform. She looked back at Supergirl who was watching her go, not saying a word. 

The moment they were in range of the ambulances that were screeching to a holt all over the place she was smothered by paramedics who checked her over head to toe. Lena barely registered them as she watched Supergirl converse with Superman and the woman in black. The heroine seemed enraged and flew away, Superman soon following. 

**

A restless night’s sleep had eventually brought around the next day. Lena sat hunched at her desk chair, a copy of Clark Kent’s article in front of her. A soft smile graced her face as she read his surprisingly kind words regarding herself and L-Corp. 

Her hair was curtained around her face, one hand half run through the soft strands as she continued to read. The brunette’s attention was stolen away as her office doors opened, Clark Kent walking in with a polite smile on his face, Kara bringing up the rear. Kara. Lena smiled at them both, brandishing the article at Clark with a thankful look. 

“Thank you, Mr Kent. This is truly all I hoped for from you.” She said genuinely, standing from her desk. “After yesterday, this is welcomed press for myself and L-Corp.” 

“I told the truth.” He said simply, inclining his head. “You deserve a chance and I’m going to provide one. I hope the rest of the country and the world are just as prepared to do so. I was wrong about you, Miss Luthor.” 

“Well if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent there’s hope yet.” Lena said, unable to keep the smile from her face. Kara chuckled at them, her smile brighter than ever. “What about you, Miss Danvers? I didn’t see your name in the by-line.” 

“Heh, well I’m not a reporter,” Kara blushed through her sentence. 

“Well then perhaps that’s something you should consider.” Lena suggested warmly. Clark nodded enthusiastically. 

“I think so too.” He agreed. Kara went the same shade of Lena’s lipstick, grinning at the floor. Lena smiled back, heart swelling. 

“Miss Luthor,” they all turned to see Jess poking her head around the door, “your two o’clock is here. “ 

“Right.” Lena said, striding back over to her desk. 

“It was nice seeing you again, Miss Luthor.” Clark said, turning towards the exit. 

“I hope we’ll be seeing more of each other?” Lena said, directing the question at Kara, who was still blushing. She nodded. 

“I hope so too.” 

Lena watched her go, her heart aching. She swore to herself this wouldn’t be the last time she saw Kara Danvers.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two for Kara and Lena.

It was a clear night. The sky was an inky black, billons of winking stars scattered across its vast expanse. Kara sat atop her building, her cape gently lapping at her arms in the breeze. Boot clad feet dangled over the edge, swaying idly. Her apartment had been suffocating, pushing an already tense Kara back out into the open.

In her hand was a cracked phone, a victim of her bad mood. Alex had called a several times since Lena’s announcement the day before. Kara had brushed off her questions about Lena, for she was still trying to answer them herself. Clenched tightly in her other fist was one of the bullets that had flattened against her steel chest during the shooting.

Kara’s brow knitted together as she thought back the shooter, looking down at the bullet in the palm of her hand. He’d been no one. Just a jaded man who’d been hurt by Lex Luthor’s crazed rampage.

She shook her head, clenching her fist again and further squishing the already warped bullet. Kara couldn’t bring herself to feel sympathy for the man who’d tried to kill Lena. Her heart pounded painfully at thought of someone trying to hurt her again.

Saving Lena had been as effortless as breathing, but that bothered Kara. She’d spared no thought for the people around her, her mind zeroing in on Lena the moment shots had rung out. On autopilot she’d thrown herself in front of the CEO, her only motivation being to protect Lena.

Kara put her cracked phone on the concrete ledge beside her, placing her hands flat on the ledge and leaning forward into the night. New territory was all around her and Kara was already lost.

The phone lit up feebly beside her, Cat Grant’s name glowing upon the shattered screen. Kara could barely make out the text message she’d received.

_“Tell me your choice tomorrow morning. Do not be late- Cat.”_ Kara reread the text to be certain of the message. She sighed, placing the dying phone back down and crossing her arms.

What was her choice? The question felt heavier than it should have been. Seeing Lena again after that shooting had been wonderful. Her body had turned to jelly all over again the moment they walked into the room. She’d been thankful for Clark’s presence the second time around. Kara didn’t feel ready to face Lena Luthor yet.

She thought instead to thrill of the interviewing process. Lena aside, the interview had been invigorating. She’d eagerly read Clark’s story of Lena and the shooting, her heart aching to have been credited with him. Was this her? Kara Danvers: Reporter?

Kara shook her head, slipping off over the ledge and floating down to the open window of her apartment. It was dark inside, the rooms untouched since she’d left that morning. Kara didn’t feel much like being alone, her mind still heavy with thoughts.

She silently walked through the apartment, moonlight occasionally illuminating her as she went. She wondered where Lena lived…somewhere expensive no doubt. She chuckled to herself, unable to fathom the idea of a successful CEO and billionaire ever been actually interested in her.

Kara climbed into bed, the bullet discarded upon her nightstand along with the glasses she’d abandoned earlier, her heart feeling heavy.

**

Kara walked tentatively into Cat Grant’s office the next morning, hands clasped nervously behind her back to avoid crossing her arms. Cat sat regally behind her desk, her large glasses slipping down her nose as she read the latest mock-up of CatCo’s next edition.

She stopped before the desk, waiting patiently. Cat continued to ignore her for a moment, reading intently. Kara cleared a throat awkwardly, hoping to gain the older woman’s attention. Cat didn’t look up at her, eyes never leaving the page she reading as she spoke ‘I trust you’ve made a decision and aren’t going to waste my time?’

‘Reporter,’ she blurted out. Cat raised an eyebrow, intense eyes flicking up to look at her finally. ‘I wanna be a reporter…’ she trailed off, nervous energy overcoming her.

Cat dropped the papers back onto her desk, letting them skid across the surface as she swivelled around to fully face Kara. She placed pointy elbows on to the desk, lacing her fingers.

‘Good.’ She said, nodding her head slowly.

‘Good?’ Kara perked up at the encouraging word.

‘This is the right path for you, Kira.’ Cat replied cryptically. ‘I saw you years ago; do you remember?’ Kara frowned, racking her brains.

‘You saw me?’ She parroted awkwardly.

‘At the Daily Planet, trailing after the loathsome Lois Lane. I was there meeting with Perry and I spotted you. There was a curiosity in your eyes, a hunger for everything around you.’

‘You really remember that?’ The memory lit up in her mind like a light bulb.

‘I remember all sorts of things.’ Cat waved her hand dismissively. ‘You had the same look in your eye the first time you walked into my office. That same untapped curiosity. But you needed time. Time to grow and learn what was right for you. And that is what I gave you.’

‘Time.” Kara repeated.

“And now you’re finally realising your true potential. So,” she clapped her hands together, ‘let’s begin shall we?’

‘Yes! Absolutely.’ Kara was slightly taken aback by Cat statement, a bashful smile on her face.

‘We’ll start small, test the waters before I throw to the snappers.’

‘The snappers?’

‘Snapper Carr, my editor-in-chief.’

‘Right! Snapper…’ the image of the unpleasant reporter popping into her mind. He was a middle age, bad tempered and seasoned reporter. He stormed around the building like a black cloud, demanding perfection. Kara grimaced at the thought of working under him.

‘You shadowed Clark Kent while he interviewed Lena Luthor, yes?’ Cat asked, ignoring Kara’s expression. She stuttered at the mention of Lena, her chest flushing.

‘Uh ye-yeah.’

‘I want our own scoop on Lena Luthor and since you’ve already been acquainted with insight-’

‘You want me to interview Lena Luthor?’ Though posed as a question Kara had heard Cat loud and clear.

‘I do. I’ve already set up a slot for you this afternoon.’ Cat picked up the pages again, twisting her chair and attention away from Kara.

‘You’ve already set up an interview? You didn’t even know I wanted to try reporting.’ Cat just shrugged.

‘Lucky guess.’ She replied dismissively. ‘I’m bored of you now. Go. Make me proud.’

**

Lena’s waiting room for annoyingly silent. Kara sat rigid on the hard sofas, her notebook awkwardly bent beneath her tight grip. She’d put her hair up, then down, then up again as she waited impatiently for her turn to see Lena.

Jess, her assistant, had chirpily informed her that Lena wasn’t to be disturbed yet and she would have to wait a little while longer. Kara didn’t really mind, her apprehension over seeing Lena again dulled with the wait.

She watched Jess as she absently played with her hair again, wondering for the fourth time whether she should change it. Jess looked up to meet her eye, smiling awkwardly before going back to her scribbling.

Kara forced herself to remain calm and waited for her heart to beat at a regular pace again. The intercom on the desk chirped to life as Lena’s voice softly spoke from it.

_‘I’m set for the interview now, Jess. Is the reporter from CatCo here yet?’_ Lena asked, her voice professional.

‘Yes, Miss Luthor.’ Jess looked up at Kara who was already inching towards the double doors. ‘She’s ready for you now.’

‘Thanks, Jess.’ She smiled appreciatively at the assistant and came face to face with the doors. Her hand rested on the handle but her feet made no effort to move. Kara hovered at the door, her eyes boring into the sleek brown wood.

‘Deep breath and don’t ramble. You’ll be fine.’ Jess spoke gently behind her. Kara looked back at her, flashing a lopsided grin before push the door open.

Lena was stood at the window, her back to Kara as she looked out at the city. She wore a surprisingly simple black dress that hugged at her perfect curves. Endless brunette hair was fixed up into a neat bun upon her head, showing off her slender neck.

Kara didn’t say anything at first, content to drink in the sight of the other woman. It was Lena who turned and greeted her, a surprised look crossing her face at the sight of Kara. She felt stupid in her own clothes all of a sudden, wondering what on earth she must look like compared to Lena.

‘Miss Danvers,’ she breathed out, a soft smile on her lips, ‘I didn’t know you were coming.’

‘Neither did I,’ Kara said, her voice slightly strained, ‘and please call me Kara.’

‘Only if you call me Lena.’ The brunette requested, rounding her desk.

‘I promise.’ Kara grinned, stepping forward to shake Lena’s hand. A silence fell between them when their hands dropped, eyes searching one another’s. Lena pulled herself together first, turning away to sit behind her desk again. Kara followed suit and sat across from her.

‘So,’ Lena began, a thoughtful look on her face as she regarded Kara coolly, ‘reporting?’

‘I was inspired.’ She responded. Lena grinned at that, lips pulling back to reveal pearly white teeth.

‘I hope I had something to do with that.’ She purred and Kara blushed, looking away for a moment.

‘I really enjoyed interviewing you with Clark and I’ve been looking for a new career path for a little while. This seemed like a good choice.’ Beamed Kara.

‘I’m sure it will be. Mr Kent won’t be joining us again…will he?” Lena probed, green eyes flicking to the door as if Clark would burst through at any moment.

‘No, no it’s just me today.’ She assured, waving her hands.

‘I wish I’d been told,’ Lena muttered, a slight frown on her face, ‘had I known you were coming I’d have had Jess allocate you a larger time slot.’

‘I told Miss Grant only this morning that I wanted to try out reporting. She wanted to throw me in deep end right away.’

‘I’m the deep end?’ Lena cooed, a glint her eye.

‘Well yes- no wait, no!’ Kara spluttered as Lena grinned widely. ‘Anything is the deep end currently. I’m not really sure what I’m doing.’

‘We’ll figure it out as we go then. Can’t have you disappointing Cat.’ The brunette winked playfully at her, shifting back in her chair so that she could cross her legs comfortably.

‘I’ll be honest,’ Kara began, looking away, ‘I’ve been apprehensive over seeing you again.’

Lena nodded slowly, leaning forward so that she could rest her elbows on the desk, forearms flat against the glass. Kara wanted to hold her hands.

‘I would have been also if I’d known you were coming.’ Lena said softly, fingers twitching towards hers.

‘This seems like a stupid question but,’ Kara shook her head, cheeks heating up, ‘you remember me?’

‘How could I forget you?’ Blue eyes finally connected with green, her heartbeat becoming erratic again. Lena stared back at her, a soft smile on her lips.

‘I still can’t quite believe it was you that night. _Lena Luthor_.’ She said the name in awe, leaning back in her chair. Something negative flashed in Lena’s eyes, disgust?

‘It’s rare that discovering you’ve slept with a Luthor is such a cheering thing.’ She muttered, looking away from Kara. The blonde shook her head furiously.

‘I wouldn’t have cared.’ Kara said almost aggressively. Wouldn’t she have though? She banished the question from her mind, determined to clear the disgusted look from Lena’s face. ‘That was one of the best nights of my life!’

She cringed inwardly at her own words, fearing that was perhaps too candid. Lena stared at her intently as if searching for a lie. Kara kept her face expressionless, her heart soaring as Lena blushed deeply, a smile on her lips.

‘Mine too.’ She admitted with a dopey grin. Pride swelled in Kara’s chest.

Silence fell between them again, both of them unsure where to go from there. Kara fiddled with her glasses, wondering what to say next.

‘I used to see Lois Lane every now and then,’ Lena suddenly spoke, seemingly more to herself than Kara. ‘I always hoped you might be with her.’

‘It was on that trip that I really experienced reporting for the first.’ Kara chirped, thinking back to the Daily Planet. ‘The Daily Planet is vastly different to CatCo.’

‘You must have known Clark for some time then?’ Lena asked curiously. Kara nodded, wondering how to present her relationship with Clark to someone unaware of their familial ties.

‘Yes. He’s an old family friend. I was staying with him that summer. My sister was worried I was overworking myself at home and practically kicked me out.’ Kara chuckled.

Alex had done a victory lap when Kara returned from Smallville, proud of herself for forcing Kara away and being the indirect cause of her having sex.

‘She sounds like a good sister. Lex left me to my own devices when I went off to college, they all did. I barely came home anyway.’ Lena shrugged.

‘Alex is very overprotective,’ _ironically_ , ‘she’s a big part of my life here in National City.’

‘Do you know the city well?’ Lena asked and Kara nodded. ‘I’m still finding my feet around here. I need help getting my bearings.’

‘I’d be happy to help!’ Kara said instantly, smiling brightly.

‘Good! Because I was wondering-’ The intercom buzzed suddenly, cutting Lena off. Almost simultaneously Kara’s Supergirl phone pinged. She quickly grabbed it as Jess’ voice filled the office.

_‘Mr Jackson has just arrived, Miss Luthor.’_

‘Dammit.’ Lena muttered, pressing the button to reply. ‘Thank you, Jess.’ She looked back at Kara, who was still frowning at her phone. The text had come from Alex, informing her that the unknown alien had woken up.

‘I’m sorry, Kara,’ she grumbled as the blonde sprung up. ‘A client is here.’

‘That’s fine.’ She assured, feeling the phone buzz with more texts. She pocketed it hastily and smiled at Lena who looked disgruntled. ‘Here,’ Kara flipped open the notebook and scribbled something down, ‘take my number.’

‘Oh.’ Lena mumbled, reaching out for it eagerly. Kara ripped the page free and handed it to over.

‘Let me know if you need anything.’

‘Y-yes of course.’ Lena peered down at the number intently. Kara glanced at the window, reminding herself she had to exit the normal way.

_‘Miss Luthor?’_ Jess asked again through the intercom. Kara bowed away, waving goodbye.

‘I’ll see you soon, Lena.’ The blonde smiled genuinely, turning on her heel and taking quick steps to the door.

‘I’ll make sure you do.’ Lena called back.

**

No sooner had she stepped out of L-Corp and ducked into an alleyway was she flying into the DEO. Alex was waiting for her on the stairs, arms crossed and expression passive. Kara was clad in her supersuit, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She approached Alex apprehensively, an eyebrow raised.

‘So…?’ Kara asked. There were no alarms blaring or agents running around. She could see Winn at his desk with J’onn hovering above him. She frowned at Alex who’s face remained unreadable.

‘We think you should talk to him.’ The older woman said passively, jerking her head towards the lower floors. ‘He’s been taken down to the holding cells.’

Kara quickly made her way down to the cells, Alex close behind her. Her eyes jumped from cell to cell before she spotted the alien. He was sitting on the bench, his head hung lower while his arms were braced against his legs.

Kara approached curiously, the sounds of her feet drawing the alien’s attention. He looked up at her, his expression crumpled. Alex had hung back, allowing them to talk.

‘My name is Supergirl,’ Kara began, her words soft. ‘what’s yours?’

‘Mon-El.’ He replied. His voice was hoarse and his eyes twitchy.

‘Where are you from, Mon-El?’ She asked, coming to stand a little close to the glass. He was looking at her suit, his eyebrows scrunched together tightly.

‘You’re from Krypton.’ Mon-El said slowly, looking at her suit. Kara nodded. He pushed himself back to sit against the wall, pulling his legs up onto the bench. ‘Are you?’

‘No.’ He said softly, his voice heavy.

‘You landed here in a Kryptonian pod. If you’re not from Krypton, then where-’

‘Daxam.’ Kara’s eyebrows rose slowly before pulling together.

‘Daxam.’ She parroted, stepping back from the cell and crossing her arms.

‘Do you know if it’s okay?’ Mon-El asked, closing his eyes. Kara opened and closed her mouth, trying to process having a Daxamite on earth with her. She stood for some time looking at him, turning his question over in her mind.

‘Why are you here?’ She asked, putting his question to the side for the moment. Mon-El opened his eyes again, his gaze burning into Kara who glared at him now.

‘Krypton blew up,’ Mon-El began, his eyes going glassy, ‘and it rained debris all over Daxam. Everything was being destroyed, people were…dying. I used the pod to escape. Is Daxam _okay?’_ He asked again, sitting forward.

Kara regarded him for another moment or two, her arms still tightly crossed. Alex still lingered behind her, listening intently. She could see in Mon-El’s eyes that he feared the worst for his planet.

She’d never been to Daxam, but the stories she’d heard were enough to solidify her own personal dislike of the planet. Party attitudes, a corrupt monarchy and slavery were all things Kara didn’t want to associate herself with.

‘No. No it’s not.’ Kara said eventually, pushing through her distaste for Daxamites and trying to see Mon-El instead. He didn’t react to her words at first but colour further drained from his face.

‘What happened?’ His voice was barely above a whisper now. Kara looked back at Alex, who had a puzzled look on her face. She’d never talked about Daxam before to Alex, choosing to leave the planet out of the memories she cherished.

Kara slipped her eyes shut, flashes of Krypton exploding in her mind as she did. Blue eyes quickly snapped open, meeting Mon-El’s.

‘Some of the larger masses of Krypton came down upon Daxam too. They struck the moon there and disrupted Daxam’s gravitational pull.’ Kara paused, struggling to force the images of Krypton from her mind.

‘And?’ Mon-El prompted, bringing her back.

‘Daxam the planet is still there but…it was ravished by solar storms. It’s a wasteland now. I’m sorr- I’m so sorry, Mon-El. Truly I am.’ She meant it, dropping her arms and stepping as close as she could to the glass. Daxamite or not, this is a pain she’d wish on no one.

‘It’s gone.’ He croaked, thudding his head against the wall.

‘Mon-El-’

‘Leave me.’

‘I know how this must fee-’

‘I said LEAVE ME!’ he suddenly yelled, jumping from the bench. ‘LEAVE ME ALONE!’

Kara obeyed, pulling right back from the cell. Mon-El whacked his fists against the cement wall, a rage filled scream ripping from his lungs. Krypton burned brighter than ever in Kara’s mind as she continued to back up from the cell. She could hear Alex saying something behind her but her voice was far away. The walls seemed to shrink around her as her breathing became rapid and uneven.

The blonde all but ran from the cells, bursting out onto the main floor of the DEO. Kara took a deep breath in, ignoring Alex’s calls from behind her as she made for the exit, breaking into another run as she neared the window.

“Supergirl!’ Alex yelled, chasing after her. Her words fell on deaf ears as Kara made it the balcony and flew away, a crack sounding in the air as she shot off. Alex watched her go uselessly, coming to a stop at the balcony.

J’onn came up behind her, a grim look on his face ‘her mind was all over the place.’

‘Do you know where she’s going?’ Alex asked.

‘To get a drink.’

**

The afternoon sun burned in the sky, warming the air and lighting up Kara’s suspended body. She floated above the city skyline, her head lulled back and her eyes clamped tightly shut.

An hour or so had passed since her interaction between Mon-El. She’d stayed in the air the whole time, repeating an old kryptonian prayer over and over again in her mind. The vast openness of the sky had calmed her mind and heart, leaving her feeling light again.

The blonde focused her breathing, keep it deep and even. She hadn’t had to speak out loud about Krypton for some time, the mere memory was often enough to send Kara spiralling down a dark hole. She’d seen the look in Mon-El’s eyes every day for several years whenever she looked in the mirror. The pain and grief over the loss of krypton and the anger of being the only one left.

She continued to breathe slowly, stretching her arms out around her. There was no metal pod to restrict them, no endless black sky around her. She was safe and alive but alone. Blue eyes pricked as she opened them to stare above her.

The heroine dropped a little, head finally coming forward to peer down at the city below her. Life was continuing on around her as she hovered above. Everything was normal. Kara shook her head, rubbing the palms of her hands harshly against her face. The desire for a strong drink returning to the front of her mind.

Kara let herself fall towards the city, enjoying the rush of wind against her body before catching herself at the last minute. In the blink of an eye she flew across the city and landed heavily outside of a secluded bar.

She pushed open the heavy door and shakily walked inside. There weren’t too many people inside save for the regulars and…‘Maggie.’ Kara said hoarsely. Maggie Sawyer turned her attention from the game pool going on to acknowledge Kara.

‘Hey, Little Danvers.’ She greeted brightly. Kara nodded at her, her own smile barely there. She brushed passed her sister’s girlfriend and strode over the maroon booths. The blonde slid inside one heavily, placing her head in her hands once she was settled.

Slow footfall approached her and Kara didn’t react when another body slipped in across from her. Maggie didn’t say anything for a moment or two, giving Kara the chance to speak first.

The kryptonian pulled her hands away, eyes falling onto the detective’s worried expression. She offered a watery smile, dropping her hands against the table. Maggie took them into her own hands, squeezing them comfortingly.

‘Rough day?’ She asked, gaining a strained laugh from Kara.

‘Not really. This is all me.’ She sighed, bothered by how weak her voice sounded.

‘Tell me.’ Maggie encouraged, still holding Kara’s hands.

‘I never forget Krypton,’ Kara muttered darkly, ‘but sometimes it still creeps up on me. Everything that happened.’

The door to the bar swung open again, sunlight streaming in. Kara didn’t need to look up to know who had come in. She felt Maggie shift over as another body haphazardly pushed itself into the booth with them. Another set over hands came to clasp Kara and Maggie’s own.

‘Hey.’ Alex greeted, her words a little breathless.

‘Hey.’ Kara replied.

‘We need some drinks here.’ Maggie said, coaxing Alex out of the booth. ‘You guys talk; I’ll be back in a moment.’

The sisters watched Maggie retreat to the bar, their hands returning to one another once Alex had settled back down. Kara fought the tears that threatened to fall, ducking her head down. Alex stubbornly reached out, grasping Kara’s chin to make their eyes meet.

‘Walk me through it.’

‘Talking about Daxam made me relive it. I couldn’t fight the memories off.’ Kara whispered, holding Alex’s hands tightly, anchoring herself. The brunette didn’t reply and instead stood up, rounding the table so that she could sit beside Kara.

They leant against each for some time, Alex holding Kara in a tight hug. The blonde shook in her sister arms, accepting the burn of her memories. They’d been here many times before but for the first time ever Kara wished it was someone else holding her.

‘We haven’t done this is a while.’ Alex mumbled into Kara’s hair.

‘I fooled myself into thinking I was fine again.’ Kara replied bitterly. Alex squeezed her warningly.

‘It’s okay not to be. You’ve got to stop being hard on yourself.’

‘Is Mon-El okay?’ Kara asked, deflecting Alex. The older Danvers shook her head solemnly.

‘No, he’s not.’ The blonde sighed, knowing that was going to be the answer. ‘You’ve never mentioned Daxam before.’

‘It’s not a planet worth mentioning. Krypton and Daxam didn’t get on.’ She shrugged. Her boot faintly buzzed, alerting her to a text. Kara retracted herself from Alex and reached down into her boot with difficult and fished out her personal phone. She produced the still very cracked phone, the screen faintly displaying the new text.

‘Now I know why you haven’t been picking up my calls. What happened?’ Alex asked, her voice amused.

‘I’ve had a lot on my mind.’ Kara replied vaguely as she squinted at the screen trying to make out the text.

_“I realised we never actually covered any questions in our “interview” today. The rest of my afternoon is open if you want to come back and finish the interview- LL”_ Kara read the text a few times, her heart doing somersaults.

‘Who’s it from?’ Alex asked curiously.

‘Lena. I’m supposed to interview her.’

‘Oh?’ the brunette pried but Kara didn’t budge, ushering her sister from the booth. Alex stood up begrudgingly, letting her out.

‘I better get over there. I need some information to write this article with.’ Kara muttered, stashing the phone away again. ‘Can you pick me up a new phone please?’

‘Sure. Since when do you write articles?’ Alex asked, following Kara to the door.

‘A lot has happened today. I fill you in later on I promise.’ The brunette let her go and Kara shot off into the air towards L-Corp. Towards Lena.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Kara's cute blue clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who is following, giving kudos and commenting on this story!

The sun was beginning to dip behind the city skyscrapers as Kara approached L-Corp. She’d changed outfits a few blocks back and was now speed walking down the street towards the towering building.

Kara’s mind still felt cloudy as she walked, plagued by the day’s events. There was still so much to come. The kryptonian steeled herself, fingers curling around her notebook as the shining doors of L-Corp slid apart to accept her.

The elegant receptionist immediately sent her on up to Lena’s floor, eyeing her with interest as she did. Kara smiled thankful and hightailed it over to the elevators, mindful to move at a human pace.

She took several deep breaths before stepping into the elevator, standing close to the doors as it gravitated up towards the top floor. Kara’s eyes were clamped shut the whole ride up, her breathing choppy. Rao how she hated small elevators.

The silver doors finally pinged open and Kara all but jumped out. Jess looked up in surprise as Kara awkwardly rushed out of the elevator, her hands shaky.

‘Are you okay, Miss Danvers?’ She asked, genuine concern in her voice as Kara came to a stop at her desk.

‘Kara,’ Kara reminded her, ‘and yes I’m perfectly fine. Small spaces just aren’t my thing.’ Jess nodded, turning to the intercom.

‘Kara Danvers has arrived, Miss Luthor.’ Jess said eagerly.

_‘Send her in please, Jess.’_ Kara chuckled, waving her hands to stop Jess from relaying the message they both heard.

‘I got it. Thanks, Jess.’ She said, stepping around the desk and pushing open the office doors. Lena was seated on the sofa this time, her dress having ridden up her thighs where her legs were crossed. Kara’s eyes latched onto the silky skin of Lena’s exposed thighs, her heart hammering and blood heating.

‘Hi.’ Lena said softly, putting down the documents she’d been reading.

‘Hey.’ Kara replied shakily, taking a seat beside Lena. She could smell the brunette from where she sat, a mixture of floral scents. Kara forced eyes not to slip shut as she inhaled the intoxicating smell.

‘I’m glad you were able to come back. I doubt Miss Grant would have been pleased if you’d turned up tomorrow empty handed.’ Lena teased, her arm falling lazily along the back of the sofa, reaching out to Kara. Blue eyes flickered over to the nearby hand. Lena was right, Miss Grant would no doubt be unhappy if Kara failed to produce anything. She tried to priorities her mind, putting the article at the front. It was easier thought than done. Lena was smiling at her in a way she didn’t think many people were privileged enough to see.

‘No. She wouldn’t be pleased at all.’ Kara agreed, her mind a muddle.

‘So what would you like to know?’ Lena asked openly, sitting up straight and feigning a professional attitude. Her eyes glinted playful as Kara grinned at her. She thought back to how guarded Lena had been with Clark, direct and to the point. But with Kara it was like they’d known each for decades and were old friends playing out a long since repeated routine.

‘Let’s start with why you moved to National City.’ Kara asked simply.

Lena launched into her experiences in Metropolis, briefly mentioning her family and the directions LuthorCorp had been going in before she took over. Kara listened with rapt attention, her recorder balanced on her knee as she took notes. Lena continued to talk about her big plans and the future of L-Corp, hammering in her desire for a fresh start both for herself and L-Corp. Her answers were almost exactly the same as when she and Clark had interviewed her two days before, only this time there was no bitter bite to her tone and calculating gaze the made Kara squirm.

‘I’ve barely had the time to unpack my things, my bedroom is covered in boxes still.’ Lena sighed. ‘Work, while important, has been a little overwhelming, even for a workaholic like me.’

‘I hate unpacking.’ Kara hummed, remembering the stress of moving to National City and getting all her things over from Midvale.

‘I haven’t been able to find the box with all my underwear in it so I’ve just been buying new pairs.’ Lena chuckled, covering her face. Kara blushed at the mention of Lena’s underwear.

‘Can’t find it or can’t be bothered to find it?’ Kara teased lightly, grinning when Lena peaked at her from behind her fingers.

‘I guess we’ll never know.’ The brunette said, shrugging. Kara laughed, reaching down to pick up the recorder.

‘I think that’s everything I need,’ she said thoughtfully, glancing down at her list of questions one last time. ‘Thank you so much for having me back.’

‘It’s been a pleasure.’ Lena purred, the hand by Kara’s head twitching. The blonde blushed for perhaps the hundredth time since she’d sat down.

‘I better get going, this deadline is already starting to loom over me.’ Kara mumbled, though she made no attempt to move from the sofa. Lena nodded slowly, eyes darting to the door then back to Kara.

'I look forward to reading it.’ She said earnestly, gaining a goofy smile from Kara. The kryptonian felt light again. The worries of the day, Mon-El and Krypton had melted from her mind, leaving her only with the warm fuzzy feeling that Lena ignited with in her. It wasn’t like the fire that had blazed when they had first met, it was pure and warm. Kara wanted wrap herself up in the feeling and never move.

Lena shifted a little closer, her proximity setting off alarm bells in Kara minds. The blonde subtly leaned back, keeping space between them. She couldn’t think with Lena too close. The brunette didn’t miss the movement and paused, an inscrutable look crossing her face.

‘I was hoping we could talk in a more comfortable setting. Perhaps we can get to know one another more?’ Lena said slowly, her eyes reading Kara carefully. The blonde forced her face to be still, hoping to sound of her heartbeat was only deafening in her ears rather than Lena’s too.

‘What did you have in mind?’ Kara asked, her voice surprisingly casual.

‘I’m no Gordon Ramsay, but I know my way around a kitchen enough to survive.’ Kara grinned, imagining Lena in jeans and t-shirt while cooking.

‘Have you even unpacked your kitchen supplies?’ The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Some of them.’ Lena said with a raised chin. Kara put her hands up in defence. ‘So dinner at my place?’

She hesitated for a moment, trying to mull over Lena’s proposition thoroughly while attempting not to take too long. What exactly did they have to talk about? Did Lena intend for them to _just_ talk or was there more on the table? Maybe it was all entirely platonic or at least platonic for Lena. Kara’s mind buzzed with questions that she didn’t have the time to answer as Lena’s eyebrow slowly began to raise at Kara’s hesitance.

‘Sure!’ She blurted out, smiling brightly. Lena didn’t look at all convinced by Kara enthusiasm.

‘If you don’t want to then we-’

‘I want to! Totally I do. It would be great to get to know you, Lena.’ She wasn’t lying. Kara had spent years wondering who Lena was, desperate to know every detail of her life. But what did it all mean? What did Lena truly want from her and what did Kara want in return?

‘Wonderful.’ Lena seemed more convinced now, her smile returning to floor Kara once more.

The blonde hastily began putting away her recorder and notebook, wondering if there was a time in the near future that she could interact with Lena without making a flustered mess. Lena watched her fumble around with her things, a curious look on her face. Kara flashed a smile from under her arm before straightening up. Lena followed suit, standing up so that they were face to face.

An awkward a few beats passed as they looked at one another, both trying to work out the appropriate way to say goodbye. Kara took the plunge and extended her hand to Lena who took it without delay. Her skinned hummed at the brunette’s warm touch. Her hand was soft and small, fitting perfectly into Kara’s own.

‘Dinner tomorrow night then?’ Lena confirmed as their hands dropped.

‘Can we make it the night after?’ Kara asked, remember she had night patrol tomorrow.

‘Of course. Just text me if anything comes up.’

‘I will. See you soon.’

‘Bye.’ Lena waved her off and Kara swiftly left, her hand still buzzing from their brief contact.

 

**

Warm morning sunlight was the second thing to greet Kara the next morning, the first being the alarm clock that lay in smithereens on her bedroom floor. The kryptonian stared blankly at the deep dent in her wall where the offending alarm clock had made contact.

The night had been long and tiresome. As soon Kara left Lena’s office she’d returned home to write her article. Several re-writes and a series of colourful Kryptonian and English curse words later she had completely her first ever article. She’d emailed it finally to Miss Grant after an aggressive proof rereading and font dilemma.

Kara stretched her foot out, poking at the shattered plastic and wires of the alarm clock. She hadn’t meant to throw the damn thing. Sleep had eluded her all night and when she had finally drifted off the alarm brought right back.

Despite what she told herself, nothing was actually wrong. The city was in relative peace, Mon-El didn’t pose a threat and Lena simply wanted to have dinner with her. Everything was fine and yet things were still simultaneously falling apart.

She’d never been in love before. She’d had fleeting crushes in school and college, but nothing ever serious. Humans were fragile and Kara was clumsy. The few people she’d ever been with had taken constant focus and careful touching. She wasn’t built to be with humans. She wasn’t built to fall in love. Kryptonians mated through compatibility, they were scientists through and through. Always searching for the most effective way to do something.

It had been a shock at first, witnessing everyone around her grow and develop into hormone driven beings. Riddled with emotions and a desperation to be with another human. It had been puzzling at first and had led to many late night conversations with Alex, discussing the various ways in which humans differed from kryptonians. Kara wondered if Lena would be her most compatible match if they were on Krypton.

She banished the thought and stood up, padding off to the kitchen to get a dust pan and brush. It was time to start the day. Once washed and dressed with a note written down to buy a new alarm clock, Kara prepared for work. She trotted over to the counter, upon which was her new phone curtesy of Alex and a sealed envelope.

Kara picked it up, having retrieved it from her mailbox the day before. She’d left it on the counter, delaying opening it. The envelope had come within another envelope, the first being used for her address and the second to protect the letter within. Her name was written in pretty cursive handwriting like it always was. It amused Kara of the length the sender would go to ensure her name was written neatly upon the official envelope.

She placed it back down, content to leave another few hours. Kara didn’t feel ready to divulge her latest drama to the letter sender just yet. She picked up the new phone, quickly flicking through her usual messages.

A non-urgent summons from the DEO had come through a few moments ago and Kara tapped her finger on the counter, debating whether to go. She sighed, losing a battle she knew she’d never win. In the blink of an eye she was changed, her red cape whipping around her as she came back to grab the phone once more. She hated being out of the loop.

Within a few minutes she was landing gracefully upon the DEO balcony, her boots making a satisfying smack on impact. Everyone was busy bustling about and attending to their jobs. At the main computers Kara spied Winn and Alex whispering heatedly.

Kara jogged over to them, a slightly forced smile on her face. She berated herself, her problems could wait until later. The smile became more natural when she caught Alex’s eye. The older Danvers rounded the computer station, a questioning look on her face.

‘Morning.’ Kara greeted, nudging Alex playfully.

‘Morning,’ Alex replied, an eyebrow raised, ‘how’d it go with Lena?’

‘Lena Luthor?’ Winn chimed in, spinning his chair round to look at him. The sisters ignored him. Kara shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

‘Fine. I finished the article eventually and sent to Miss Grant last night.’ Kara said, eyeing the screens behind Alex’s head.

‘You know full well that’s not what I meant.’ Alex pressed, shifting so that she was back in Kara’s eye line. The kryptonian sighed, running a hand through her long hair.

‘It’s complicated. Or more, I’m complicated or I’m making it complicated,’ Kara huffed, crossing her arms, ‘I’ve said complicated too many times.’

‘Why?’

‘She asked me to dinner tomorrow night. I took too long thinking about and then said yes in a panic but I haven’t the faintest clue what I’m doing or how I’m feeling and I broke my clock.’ Kara said it all in a rush, gesturing wildly. Alex stood silently listening to her sister’s rambling, an amused look on her face.

‘The cute blue clock?’

‘I’m in mourning about it.’ Kara mumbled and Alex grinned, putting her hands on either side of Kara’s arms, squeezing gently.

‘It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this all out before tomorrow night and then you can go with a clear head and unbroken clocks.’ The brunette smiled reassuringly at Kara, before dropping her hands.

‘Are you dating Lena Luthor?’ Winn piped up again, practically climbing over the computers now. 

‘No!’ They said in unison. He jumped back and landed in his chair, his hands up in surrender.

‘Supergirl.’ A voice behind Kara greeted. She turned to smile affectionately at J’onn who walked past her and Alex. ‘Are you here about Mon-El?’

‘Is that what the summons was about?’ the cheer died in Kara’s voice as she waited to be filled in on the situation.

‘Our local Daxamite has hit depression city like a bomb.’ Winn commented, pointing to a screen behind him. Kara looked up to see a shot of Mon-El’s cell. He was in the same position he’d been in when they’d first spoken. The cement walls around in were badly dented and the bench was half crumpled as if it had been kicked very hard.

‘He’s not eating or speaking. We can’t seem to get him to do anything.’ Alex filled in, nodding her head to the tray of untouched food.

‘Do you think keeping him in a cell is helping?’ Kara said, eyes still fixed on Mon-El still form.

‘Though he poses no immediate threat, Mon-El is still an unstable alien who’s powers we don’t know the full extent of. I’m not letting him out of there until I know he can handle being out here.’ J’onn said sternly, frowning at Kara. She nodded, accepting his judgement.

‘Judging by what he’s displayed in the cell he’s pretty strong.’ Winn said warily. 

‘So what do you want me to do?’ Kara asked, though she was fairly sure she knew the answer.

‘We want you to talk to him again. See if you can make a connection like you did before.’ Kara sighed, uncrossing her arms.

‘You don’t have to if you’re not up to it.’ Alex cut in, stepping around to face Kara. She smiled but shook her head.

‘He needs someone right now. I can handle it.’

 

**

Kara made her way down to the holding cells, focused on her task. Now wasn’t the time to let her own trauma afflict her. She needed to help someone.

Mon-El didn’t react to her approaching, nor when she stood right before the glass on the cell. He was leant on the right wall, his legs upon on what remained of the bench. His eyes were bloodshot and his face tired looking. Kara guessed he probably hadn’t slept.

‘My name is Kara Zor-El,’ She said softly, ‘I should have introduced myself properly when we first met.’

Mon-El said nothing, his eyes still fixed on the opposite wall. Kara sighed, placing a hand on the glass. She thought back to when she first arrived on her earth, how she’d felt. She looked at the damage to the cell around him. She remembered the rage she’d left at firs and the rage still felt now. It burned in her every moment. But it wasn’t the feeling the that threatened to consume her the most.

‘You feel guilty, don’t you?’ Kara closed her eyes for a moment, a wash of her own early memories on her earth entering her mind. When she opened her eyes and they connected with Mon-El’s. He looked at her intently, his expression crumpled and pained.

‘How do you live with it?’ He asked eventually, his voice hoarse.

‘It wasn’t easy at first.’ Kara admitted, relieved that he was talking. She took a gamble and reached over to the control pad, jabbing at the buttons. He watched her curiously, his eyes widening slightly as the glass slid away and Kara stepped in. She noted the way he looked longingly down the long corridor to the exit. She remained tense, ready to grab him if he made a sudden break for freedom. Mon-El seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking away. Giving up.

‘Everyone is gone. My family, my friends. It’s just…me. Mon-El.’ He said his own name bitterly.

‘I saw Krypton explode right before me. Sometimes I wish they hadn’t sent me away, that I’d died with the rest of them. Being alone here often feels worse. While have my cousin, he doesn’t understand. Not fully.’ Kara admitted, sitting on the bench with Mon-El.

‘I was selfish. I jumped into that pod to save my own life. Figured it was just some huge disaster that would have…causalities but wouldn’t be the end the world. But it was. It was the literal end of the world.’ Kara couldn’t look at him. She’d felt it all before. The utter disbelief that world had truly ended.

‘It’ll get easier. I can promise you that much. I’ve built a life here, a good life with people that I love. That hole in your heart, it won’t go away but you’ll accept it and learn to live with it just as I have.’ She wasn’t lying, her life on earth was truly wonderful and filled with so much love. But her heart had never healed, she’d just built around it.

‘And the guilt?” Mon-El asked, swivelling to sit beside her. Kara didn’t reply for a moment, wondering if it was worth being honest. She looked at him and saw the desperate look in his eyes.

‘Not yet…’ She muttered, looking away. There was a beat of silence fell between them for a moment. ‘I’d rather let myself feel the guilt than be consumed by the rage. Guilt is part of the grief but rage and anger…they’re the ones that’ll break you if you let them.’

‘How do you keep it at bay?’

‘Find something worth staying sane for.’

‘What’s yours?’

‘Someone I don’t think I can have.’

 

**

Everyone stood to attention when Kara stepped back onto the main floor of the DEO, Mon-El trailing behind her. J’onn and Alex were up on the upper floors and Kara quickly led the way to them. Mon-El looked around with curiosity, having not taken the time to take in his surroundings upon waking up.

They came to a stop by one of the conference rooms are were ushered inside by a tense Alex. Kara and Mon-El took a seat at the table, J’onn taking the head with Alex to his left. He regarded Mon-El coolly, having no doubt been listening to their conversation with Alex.

‘Your verdict, Supergirl?’ He addressed Kara first, looking at her intently.

‘Baby steps.’ She looked at Mon-El who shrugged.

‘So long as I’m not in that cell anymore.’ He said, cracking a half-hearted smile.

‘Understandable.’ J’onn said, eyeing Mon-El still. ‘You’ll remain confined to the DEO for the time being. But you are free to roam as you please.’

‘We’d like to learn the full extent of your powers.’ Alex chipped in and Mon-El nodded, looking at Kara who smiled encouragingly.

‘Then it’s settled.’ J’onn decided. ‘You’re dismissed until this evening, Supergirl. Unless anything else comes up that is.’

‘Right-o!’ Kara chirped, content with the outcome of her talk with Mon-El who she turned to address. ‘Perhaps you and I can train together sometime if you’re feeling up to it.’ He nodded, an excited glint in his eyes.

‘Sounds good.’ He said, a little more life to his voice.

 

**

It was nearing midnight when Kara completed her fifth sweep of the city. Aside from a pick pocket and car thief, National City was quiet. Mon-El had been set up in a proper room within the DEO. Winn was eager to help him get settled in. Alex had headed out into the city to pick up files from the NCPD around lunchtime, a badly veiled guise to see Maggie that no one dared call her out on.

Kara loved how giddy Alex got when it came to Maggie. Growing up Alex had been so repressed, something Kara realised was greatly caused by her struggling with her sexuality. Maggie pulled her out of her shell and turned her into a lovesick mess. Though the green eyed monster had reared its ugly head at first, Kara was beyond happy for Alex and the love she had found with Maggie.

As Kara began to make her way back to her apartment she spotted a light glowing in the one of the larger buildings gracing National City’s skyline. She peered at it for a moment before her heart stuttered. It was Lena’s office.

As if possessed Kara immediately began drifting towards the dark building, drawn to the office light like a moth to a bonfire. When she was in range, Kara spotted Lena hunched over her desk, her hair down and shoulders tense.

Kara came to hover at the balcony, eyes fixed on the furious movements of Lena’s pen. Papers were scattered around her, some crumpled up and strewn on the floor. Without thought, Kara landed a little too heavily onto the balcony, instantly drawing Lena’s attention.

Green eyes widened comically at the sight of Kara, who smiled sheepishly. Lena didn’t say anything for a moment, shocked by Kara’s sudden appearance.

‘Supergirl?’ She said puzzled. Kara’s own eyes went briefly wide as she remembered which identity she was currently sporting. She cursed herself for not thinking this through. Lena stood up from her chair and pushed open the balcony door, rushing out to greet Kara.

‘Hello, Miss Luthor.’ Kara greeted lightly, letting Supergirl take over. She extended a hand to Lena, who shook it eagerly. ‘I noticed your light was still on. We haven’t been properly introduced yet.’

‘I suppose not.’ Lena chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘I expect that’s a usual occurrence for you. Save lives first ask names later.’

‘Something like that.’ Kara grinned, her hair whipping in the light breeze. Lena was peering at her intently, an unreadable look on her face.

‘I never got to thank you properly for that. You took off in a bit of a rush.’ Lena said and Kara smiled awkwardly, remembering her abrupt exit well.

‘No need to thank me. Anyone else would have done the same.’ Kara shrugged, frowning as Lena shivered.

‘I doubt they would for a Luthor. I’m surprised you would in fact.’ The heroine’s frown only deepened at Lena’s words.

‘You’re cold out here, let’s go back inside.’ Kara suggested. Lena looked as though she was going to protest but Kara practically pushed her back into the office, shutting the balcony door.

‘Always taking care of people.’ Lena chuckled, waggling her arms back to life.

‘I may need to keep a closer eye on you than others. There won’t be any more assassination attempts on my watch.’ Kara grinned, content now that Lena was warming up.

‘It’ll be nice to know someone around here has my back.’ Lena hummed, an amused look on her face. ‘Funny that the first person to do so would be a Super.’

‘I’m sure there are plenty of people looking out for you, Miss Luthor.’ Kara assured, her heart aching.

‘I doubt that.’ Lena shrugged. She didn’t seem nearly as bothered by the thought as Kara was.

‘Regardless, I’ll be watching.’ She said firmly.

‘Then I’ll be looking out for you.’ They smiled at one another, Kara’s own smile perhaps a little too fond for someone who is supposed to be a stranger.

‘Well,’ Kara said, gesturing to the balcony, ‘best get back to it.’

‘Of course.’ Lena stepped aside to let her pass.

‘You should really get home you know. It’ll all still be here tomorrow.’ Kara said seriously, looking disapprovingly at all the work on the desk.

‘I was hoping to go soon. Planning for our upcoming gala is taking up more time than expected.’ Lena sighed, massaging the muscles of her neck.

‘A gala?’

‘Yes. My family used to host them every year. I’d like to keep the tradition going just without any illegal activities or immoral networking this time.’ Kara nodded approvingly, forcing images of herself and Lena at her first Luthor gala from her mind.

‘Can I offer you a lift home?’ Kara asked boldly. Lena raised an eyebrow, peering out at the night sky.

‘Oh that’s very kind, but I’m not much of a flyer.’ Lena stammered. Kara grinned, holding her hands up.

‘I promise it’d be safer with me than any aircraft around.’ Kara screamed internally, shocked at the burst of confidence that had possessed her. Lena considered this for a while, a curious spark in her eye. Kara prayed she’d turn her down again, not sure she’d be able to mentally cope with holding Lena so close and flying at the same time.

‘Okay…’ Lena said hesitantly. ‘Scientific curiosity wins.’

‘Great.’ Kara watched Lena turn to collect her coat and purse, her breathing faster than ever. She waited a few moments for Lena to be ready, chanting a kryptonian prayer in her head in attempts to calm herself down.

‘I’m ready.’ Lena said timidly, eyeing Kara with trepidation. The kryptonian smiled reassuringly. One of them had to be confident about this.

She led Lena out onto the balcony and waited for permission to pick her up. The brunette placed a dainty hand on her shoulder, long fingers curling hard against her. They made eye contact and Lena nodded her consent to be picked up. Kara swept her up in one smooth motion, not missing the soft gasp that left the CEO’s throat.

She started out slow, hovering off of the ground and letting Lena get used to the feeling. The brunette wrapped her arms more tightly around Kara’s shoulders but made no protests. Gently, Kara took off into the night, letting Lena’s shaky hand point her in the right direction.

No sooner had they taken off did they land again. Kara had zoned out of the world around her as they flew, listening only to the brunette’s excitedly fearful heartbeat. They touched down gently on the private balcony of Lena’s apartment. It was too dark for Kara to get a clear look inside.

‘Thank you.’ Lena breathed out, a soft smile on her lips. ‘That was…different.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Kara bowed dramatically. ‘Superhero by day and part time lift service by night.’

‘I’d give you four stars.’ Lena teased and Kara frown incredulously.

‘Only four?!’

‘You’re a little sharp with your corners.’ Lena grinned, making Kara scowl.

‘Don’t be a back seat flyer.’ She warned, unable to keep from mirroring Lena’s smile.

‘Goodnight, Supergirl.’ The brunette said, sliding open the balcony doors and slipping inside.

‘Goodnight, Miss Luthor.’ Kara watched her disappear into the dark apartment before taking off home. She smiled the whole night onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Kara get's a new clock.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is completely useless.

She was flying. The wind was whipping through her hair and the cool breeze was rushing over her skin. City lights rushed past her in a blur as they soared through the air. Lena clung to the solid body holding her, wrapping her arms securely around broad shoulders. Supergirl’s face was serious and concentrated, her blue eyes fixed on the apartment block Lena had directed her towards.

The brunette felt like weightless in Supergirl’s arms. She held her like she was were a precious gem, delicate and breakable. Lena wondered how hard it was for Supergirl to hold her as carefully as she was.

It was like a dream. She’d followed all of Supergirl’s saves and events since the day she’d revealed herself to the world and now she was in her arms flying through the air in her arms. If only Lex could see her now.

She’d wanted to linger on the balcony with the blonde. Wanted to keep drinking in the sheer magnitude of this surprisingly awkward god-like being. She blushed and grinned at Lena’s teasing words, flustered and bumbling.

Lena slunk into the darkness of her apartment, vivid green eyes fixed on the heroine as she disappeared in the room. Supergirl stayed for a moment longer, staring into the apartment intently. A moment later she was gone, flying back off into the night.

The brunette stood there for a moment longer, leaning against the back of one of the sofas, fingers digging into the leather. She wasn’t sure what to do next. Her mind reeled from being in the arms of Supergirl mere moments ago.

There was something familiar about her, something comfortable. She invocated a feeling in Lena that she couldn’t place. It irked her slightly that Supergirl could be anyone and she wouldn’t know. Or would she? Lena tried to imagine Supergirl in regular clothing but image felt odd in her mind, unsettling.

She pushed away from the sofa and over to the island counter. Finger brushed over the surface to meet with a magazine. Her face was on the front cover, stoic and calm. Lena hated having her picture taken in such a formal setting. Her eyes flickered over the cover, smiling softly as she turned the glossy pages to find the article on her. Kara’s name jumped out at her when she found the page.

The article had been professional and impartial. Kara had written her in an open light, much like Clark Kent had. She detailed her plans for L-Corp and her sudden move. The phrase “fresh start” was used more than once and Lena’s heart had fluttered when she’d first read it.

She closed the magazine and pushed it away, bracing herself against the hard marble of the counter top. Kara had barely left her mind since seeing her the day before. Her smile and warmth filled Lena with comfort.

Lena closed her eyes, letting her hands slip forward so that she could rest upon the cool surface of the counter. A half-hearted groan slipped from her lips as she remembered Kara was due to come for dinner.

The confidence to ask Kara to dinner had been so effortless, as if she’d practiced countless times before doing so. The hesitance that followed had shaken Lena briefly, the violent fear of rejection rocketing through her as the long seconds had slipped by.

But Kara had agreed, that smile rushing back to quell the doubt in Lena’s heart. She scowled, frustrated at the behaviour. She was smitten like a teenage and nervous like one too. She’d taken several lovers over the years but never once felt as giddy as she did with Kara. She liked to be in control. To be able to command her emotions and dictate what she felt and for who. But Kara that didn’t seem to be an option.

The moment the blonde walked into room Lena felt her mother’s harsh lessons of poker faces and concealing her emotions fall out of her mind. Kara made her feel open and free, as if she could shout her every sin and fear at the top of her lungs.

She glanced at the glowing clock on her oven, a reminder of just how late it was. Lena gave in and slunk off towards her bedroom. She shed her clothes, forgoing pyjamas and slept nude.

The bed was too big around her as she settled down against the mattress. It had been a long time since she’d let herself feel lonely. 

**

Kara sat on her sofa, legs tucked tightly beneath her body as she channel surfaced aimlessly. Her apartment was a bomb site. The kitchen was covered in several bouquets of flowers, some of which were limp and shredded. Her bedroom was difficult to see beneath the endless clothes that had been strewn aggressively around as Kara had torn apart her wardrobe.

To say she was nervous about dinner with Lena was an alarming understatement. She’d spent most of the morning trying to pick the perfect flowers for Lena. Without knowing which was her favourite, Kara had had a small tantrum in the flower shop, alarming the owner and eventually buying several different bouquets. In frustration some of the flowers had suffered at her strength and lay as her victims upon the kitchen counters.

She was in her pyjamas, feet bare and hidden between the sofa cushions beneath her. The TV flashed in the corner of her eye as she looked out of the window, the letter from the day before held in her hand.

It was Saturday and Kara had the day off from both DEO and CatCo. Though she remained on call should something major go down, Supergirl was unavailable for the whole day. It was a relief to know she wouldn’t have to deal with any burglars or vandals today.

Kara turned her attention back to the letter, slipping a thin finger beneath lip of the envelope and unsealing it. A thick piece of paper slipped from inside into her waiting hand. She flipped it open and quickly read the short letter.

 

_Kara,_

_It’s been a while; I hope you’re well. I’ll keep this short. I’m coming to National City. Not yet, unfortunately, some business in Paris requires my attention. Thing have been quiet for some time here, I’m glad to get a way for a while._

_It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other. I worry you leave out what’s really going on in your life in our letters. I look forward to seeing you and hope to finally Supergirl in person. I’d be curious to know if you can finally best me, you do owe me duel after all._

_All my love,_

_Diana_

Kara reread the letter, a soft smile on her lips. She looked up, thinking back to the last time she’d seen Diana. The older woman was right, it had been too long. She put the letter on the coffee table, standing up from the sofa and padding into her bedroom.

Wading through the clothes, she reached the wardrobe and knelt down. She shifted some jeans to the side and pulled out a long metal box. Kara shuffled back so that she could place the box on her lap. The latch gave way easily at her touch, and she lifted the lid to reveal a long ornate sword within. It had been a gift, a very long time ago.

 

**Many Years Ago**

_There was a hole in the barn. A smouldering hole. Several feet away was Kara, running around in panic trying to find water. Hay was still slowly raining down upon her, the only remnants of the target she’d been trying to hit._

_She’d been left alone for the first time at the farm. Clark had been called to Metropolis and deemed it too risky to take her with him. Lois had been unavailable to babysit and so had Mrs Kent._

_She’d been bold and tried to practice her powers, despite being told not to. Kara cursed herself repeatedly as she rushed the barn with a hose, putting out the remains of the hay and edges of the barn. Clark was going to be furious._

_She hurled the hose at the ground in frustration, causing it to sink into the earth several inches. This wasn’t the first time things had gotten out of hand. She’d only been on earth for month but things were no easier than when she’d arrived._

_Clark was trying his best, she could see that. But earth was difficult and Kara didn’t belong there. She hurdled the wooden fence, the post splintering under her touch. She glared back at it before ripping the post out of the ground with a yell, hurling it across the field._

_The sun was beginning to set; Clark would be home soon. Tears brimmed in Kara’s eyes as she stared numbly at the hole in the barn and the now broken fence._ _She took off towards the farm house, the ground denting beneath her hard footfalls._

_Tears fell freely now as she reached the path up to the house. Kara covered her face, brushing the tears away harshly._

_Her body collided with something hard. She felt it give way slightly upon impact, but remained upright. She blinked in confusion, her vision blurry from her tears. Kara stumbled back, blinking quickly to look at what she’d hit._

_A woman stood before her, arms crossed and face hard. She had dark brunette hair that hung past her bare shoulders. Her clothes were stranger, even stranger than what humans usually wore. Her body was encased in a thick kind of material that exposed her collar bone and shoulders. Her legs were visible beneath a skirt and knee high boots. At her waist was a lasso and upon her back was a round shield._

_Kara backed up further, frightened by the imposing woman. The stranger tilted her head at the blonde, sizing her up._

_‘Who are you?’ Kara asked, her voice wavering._

_‘I am-’_

_‘Diana!’ Kara turned to see Clark charging up the path towards them, the fence post in his hand._

_‘This,’ she gestured to Kara, ‘is “under control”?!’ Diana snapped as Clark came nose to nose with her, standing directly in front of Kara._

_‘This is none of your business.’ He snapped, putting the fence post down and trying to crowd Diana. The brunette didn’t seem fazed and stared Clark down, pointing a finger at Kara._

_‘This is very much **my** business.’ Kara glared at her, quickly disliking the intimidating woman. Clark looked over his shoulder at Kara and jerked his head towards to the house. _

_‘Kara go inside please.’ Though his face was hard, his voiced softened when he spoke to her Kara. She looked at Diana defiantly but obeyed Clark, storming past them and into the house._

_They stayed out there for sometime yelling at each other. Kara could listen, she should listen as they clearly arguing about her, but she didn’t. She sat at the end of the sofa, peering at the back door to the porch warily._

_She wondered who this woman was and why she was so angry with Clark. Did she know what Kara really was? what Clark really was? She seemed to._

_After what seemed like hours, the adults finally stopped shouting. Diana banged open the door, eyes fixing on Kara ‘you’re coming with me.’_

_‘Diana.’ Clark said harshly, shoving past her with what almost looked like difficulty to get inside. Kara glared at Diana, standing from the sofa as Clark approached her._

_‘Kal what does she mean?’ Kara asked, her voice distrustful._

_‘Kara,’ he began, kneeling down in front of her, ‘Diana is a…friend. She is here to help.’ He voice was unconvincing and his words forced._

_‘I don’t like her.’ She replied, glaring at the older woman. Diana huffed, crossing her arms._

_‘You need to trust me on this, Kara.’ He said sternly._

_‘Wait- you’re not going to let her take me away are you?!’ Kara cried. She looked between Clark and Diana, his face was grim._

_‘You need more specialised training. These powers are so new for you and I’m- I’m not what you need right now.’_

_‘I didn’t mean to blow up the barn I swear!’ Kara said hastily, gripping Clark. ‘I was trying to practice! I was!’_

_‘I know, kiddo. But Diana can help you gain proper control. It won’t be for long, I promise.’ Though his eyes were watery, they held a look that Kara understood. This was happening whether she liked it or not._

_Diana finally stepped forward, her expression calmer than before. Kara glared at her fiercely, still holding Clark._

_‘We’re not trying to hurt you,’ she said evenly, ‘this is for the best. You’re coming with me.’ Her tone was firm but fair._

_‘Can you come to?’ Kara asked, the fight leaving her._

_Clark glanced back at Diana before speaking ‘if you really need me, then I’ll be there.’_

_Kara nodded and Clark stood up. She wrapped her small hands around his forearm, standing close._

_‘So where are we going?’ She asked tentatively._

_‘Themyscira.’_

**Present Day**

Kara ran the pad of her thumb across the cool steel blade. Diana had gifted it to her on her final day of training. She’d been so proud of her that day. It had taken a long time for Kara to get used to Diana. The feeling had been mutual for the older woman, but she’d eventually melted and had becoming loving towards the young kryptonian.

Themyscira was a fond memory in Kara’s mind. Though she’d been angry about it at time, the island had changed her for the better and when she’d finally returned to Smallville she felt far better than when she’d left.

Clark had picked out the Danvers in her absence as a good place for her to continue to grow up. She’d moved there not long after her return from Themyscira. Diana had continued to visit and train with her throughout the years, becoming a close friend and mentor to her. She’d provided Kara with a strength that Clark couldn’t. She’d taught her to hone her anger and how to dispel or use it correctly.

Kara put the sword back and began pick up her clothes, her mind still lost in memories of her youth. She wondered when Diana would come, an excited feeling brewing within her at the prospect of seeing her again.

The sky was dimming outside and Kara checked her watch, noting the time. She was expected at Lena’s soon. Taking a deep breath, she finally selected an outfit and changed. No matter the outcome of tonight, she was going to be the best version of herself that she could be for Lena.

 

**

Lena fidgeted restlessly. Kara was due to arrive in five minutes and Lena was certain her she’d lose her mind before then. She’d debated all day over what to serve for dinner and had stocked up for anything.

Manicured nails picked at the hem of her jeans, eyes fixed on the wall clock. She’d chosen to dress down, hoping to create a different image from the one Kara had seen of her in so far. She wasn’t “Miss Luthor” or a CEO right now. She was just Lena.

The moment the clock struck seven a sharp knock rang around the apartment. Lena sprung from the sofa, discarding her scotch and practically running to the door. She stilled upon reaching it, taking a deep, steadying breath before opening the heavy front door.

She was greeted by a blinding smile on the other side. Kara greeted her brightly, waving. Her hair was half up and pulled away from her face. Her glasses were slightly askew; she’d clearing been fiddling with them. Lena had noted the habit the first time they’d met. She wore a white polka dot shirt that was tucked into green trousers that hugged her legs. The sleeves were partly rolled up, exposing her forearms. She was clutching a bouquet of white lilies.

Lena’s nerves melted away with Kara bright smile as she greeted her back ‘hi, Kara.’

‘Hey!’ the blonde replied enthusiastically, slipping past Lena upon invitation. ‘These are for you.’ Kara said, offering Lena the flowers.

‘They’re lovely.’ A look of relief washed over Kara’s face. She watched as Kara peered around the apartment, blue eyes fixing various things at once.

‘Would you like a drink?’ Lena asked, regaining Kara’s attention. She placed the flowers into a vase beside the door, making a mental note to add water.

‘Sure.’ She replied, following Lena to the bar. Lena calmly indicated to her selection of alcohol, offering Kara as choice. The blonde pondered the drinks for a moment, frowning at the various choices. ‘What’re you drinking?’ She asked Lena.

‘Scotch.’ Lena chirped, pointing to one of the bottles.

‘I’ll have the same please.’ She beamed and Lena poured the drink and handed it to Kara. Silence fell between as Lena heading towards the sofas, Kara close behind her.

They sat down on one of the sofas, close enough to touch if Lena were to reach out. Kara continued to look around apartment, her face awe filled.

‘This place is amazing.’ She commented, looking out of the huge windows. ‘Your view is incredible.’

‘That’s why I chose it. I love looking out at the city.’ Lena hummed, eyes still set on Kara. She watched intently at the way Kara’s jaw flexed as she spoke and bob of her throat. Lena didn’t think she’d ever seen muscles as elegant as Kara’s.

‘I was expecting more boxes.’ Kara grinned, turning back to look at Lena, who blushed.

‘I forced myself to finish unpacking yesterday. I was running out of new underwear to buy.’ She smirked at the blush on Kara’s cheeks. _So responsive_ Lena thought.

‘So what’s for dinner?’ Kara asked, the blush slipping away much to Lena’s disappointment.

‘Kale salad with chicken.’ Lena chirped, grinning at the displeased looking Kara’s face.

‘Kale?’ She parroted, eyeing her questioningly.

‘It’s very good for you!’ Lena defended, poking Kara who looked unconvinced. ‘I had a feeling you’d disapprove, that’s why I threw in the chicken.’

‘How thoughtful,’ Kara’s eyes crinkled as she shook her head ‘can I help at all?’

‘Of course!’ Lena stood from the sofa, placing her drink onto the coffee table. Kara followed suit, excitedly following Lena. ‘The chicken is cooking and dressing is done so can you chop the tomatoes?’

‘You got it.’ Kara retrieved the fresh tomatoes that had been washed and placed in a bowl. Lena watched as she began cutting the tomatoes carefully and stacking them together at the edge of the chopping board.

They weaved around one another for a while, adding various salad ingredients to the bowl. Lena struggled to take her eyes off Kara. She loved the look on concentration on her face as she chopped up different vegetables.

‘I’m beginning to fear you’re going to bring a lot of kale into my life.’ Kara commented after sometime of comfortable silence. Lena chuckled, as she added the offending vegetable to the mix.

‘What’s your standard meal?’ She asked, coming to lean against the opposite side of the counter to Kara.

She shrugged with an amused smile ‘anything but kale.’

‘What’s your favourite thing to eat?’

‘Potstickers,’ Kara replied instanty, ‘-wait no, sticky buns! No! Yes!’ She paused for a moment, frowning in hard thought. ‘Potstickers. They win.’

‘Why potstickers?’ Lena asked curiously, loving the adorable crease of Kara’s brow as she further debated her choice internally.

‘They were like one of the first things I ate when I got here.’ Kara chuckled.

‘To National City?’ She asked. Kara paused, the knife hovering briefly in the air before resumed chopping.

‘Yeah.’ She nodded, a different frown on her face now. Lena noted the change, wondering what Kara was thinking.

‘I remember the freedom of living on my own for the first time. The joy of not having my mother control everything I did, like what I ate was so liberating.’ The said brunette, scooping up the chopped cucumber and mixing it into the salad.

‘That I can agree with.’ Kara said thoughtfully. ‘I ate SO much pizza during my first few weeks of college. But after a while I just wanted Eliza’s lasagne again.’

‘Eliza?’

‘My adoptive mother.’ Lena paused, looking over at Kara who was smiling at her.

‘You’re adopted?’

‘When I was thirteen. Alex is my adoptive sister too.’ Kara rounded the counter to add the last of the cucumber to the bowl. Lena watched her, more curious than ever.

‘May I ask why?’ She held her breath, fearing the question may be a step too far. Kara hesitated only momentarily.

‘My parents died suddenly. The only family I had left was my cousin, but he felt I deserved more than just him.’ Kara leant against the counter, facing Lena, ‘Overall I would have been fine with him, but he was right. Growing up with the Danvers is one of the best things that ever happened to me. Through them I have a sister and two more parents who love me.’

A look of deep love bloomed in Kara’s eyes as she spoke of her family. Lena wondered what it must feel like to be truly loved by parents who chose her. A bitter edge poked at her mind as she remembered the Luthors adopting her and how different her own experiences surely were to Kara’s.

‘I was adopted too,’ Lena said softly as she retrieved the chicken from the oven, ‘though my parents couldn’t be any more different than yours.’

‘How old were you?’ Kara asked, taking the tray from Lena and depositing the chicken into the bowl.

‘I was four.’ Lena sighed, pouring the salad dressing onto the food. ‘The only person who made me feel welcome was Lex.’

‘Were you two close growing up?’ Kara asked as she followed Lena to the table.

‘Yes. Though I was always in competition with him. Not that he noticed.’ Lena didn’t let herself dwell on the memories as they sat down.

‘I’m sorry you had to lose him from your life.’ Kara said softly, reaching out to squeeze Lena’s hand. Green eyes snapped to look at the contact, her heartbeat picking up.

‘I’m better off without him.’ Lena said dismissively, turning hand beneath Kara’s to squeeze back.

‘Still,’ the blonde replied, ‘I don’t know what my life would be like without Alex. Criminal or not, it would crush me to lose her.’

‘Thank you.’ Lena smiled affectionately at Kara, who sadly withdrew her hand to start eating.

Their conversation picked from there, remaining light and playful. Kara talked about her work at CatCo the quirks of Cat Grant. Lena in turn discussed L-Corp and her former life in Metropolis. Kara noticeably evaded speaking about her life before the Danvers, a subject Lena did not push. She knew how it felt to have a painful past.

Dinner eventually came to an end, followed by desert. Lena had purchased a cheese cake from a local bakery, of which Kara had three helpings of. The brunette couldn’t fathom where Kara could put all the food she seemed capable of eating.

After clearing up they found themselves back in the sitting area, their drinks refilled and their conversation still flowing. Lena reached over to the coffee table to retrieve a remote. She aimed it at the fireplace and clicked, a fire igniting instantly.

Kara shifted violently beside and Lena turned around quickly to look at her. Kara’s gaze was fixed on the flames, her expression uneasy.

‘Are you okay?’ Lena asked, placing a hand on Kara’s knee. The touch brought Kara straight back to her and she nodded.

‘Yeah totally. Just surprised you can just…turn on fire is all.’ Lena wasn’t convinced but Kara quickly steered away from the conversation ‘I’ve had a great time tonight.’

‘Me too.’ Lena smiled, her hand was still on Kara’s knee. They both seemed to note this at the same time, their eyes meeting momentarily before Lena withdrew her hand slowly.

‘Do you think about it? The night we met?’ Kara suddenly asked, surprising Lena.

‘I do.’ She admitted, leaning back into the sofa, eyes glued to Kara.

‘So do I.’ Kara mumbled, her brow pulling together.

‘That was one of the reasons I asked you here tonight.’ Lena truthfully, building her words up in her head. Where was she going with this?

Before Lena could come to terms with her thought process Kara began speaking quickly ‘I’m glad you did! That night has been on my mind a lot since our first interview. I spent years wondering who you were and where you were. I wanted to know _you_.’ Lena smiled at Kara’s words, shifting forward slightly.

‘I felt that same.’

‘And now we do. We’ve found it each other. And in doing so we’ve found closure to the whole experience, you know?’

No. No she didn’t. Lena shifted back, her expression changing rapidly before she let her mask slip in place. _Closure?!_ Kara’s eyes were searching her intently, her own expression unknown to Lena.

‘Closure.’ Lena repeated, her voice even. Kara nodded, the movement slightly stiff.

‘Sharing this connection will surely be the beginning what I can imagine will be the best kind friendship.’ Kara continued, an odd look in her eyes. Her emotions weren’t hiding as well as Lena’s, but they were too all over the place to decipher. ‘I’ve never really had a really close friend before. Beside Alex and Winn, my circle isn’t huge. I want nothing more than for us to be friends.’

Friends. She wants to be friends. _Just friends._ Lena nodded despite her internal combustion. She felt a smile on her lips that she didn’t mean and words of false agreement leave her lips.

_Just friends._

‘I’d love nothing more than to be friends too.’ Lena said, her voice chirpy despite herself. Kara smiled at this, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes like before.

An awkward silence fell between them. Lena drank heavily from her glass, the scotch burning her throat. She didn’t really feel it as she watched Kara over the rim of the glass. The blonde looked conflicted, her eyes looking anywhere but Lena. They both jumped as Kara’s phone began to sing loudly.

‘Oh,’ Kara mumbled, fumbling to shut the phone up.

‘What’s that?’ Lena asked, her tone rather clipped.

‘An alarm. I’ve been trying to get my sleeping pattern back on track.’ Kara muttered, successfully turning off the alarm.

‘Do you struggle to sleep?’ Lena asked, putting her glass down, glancing at the clock on the wall.

‘Sometimes.’ Kara replied dismissively, frowning at the time. ‘It is getting a little late.’

‘Yes it is.’ Lena agreed, seeing an exit to the evening. Kara was too preoccupied to notice Lena’s suggestive tone but thankfully seemed to be on the same wavelength.

‘Thank you again for having me over. We should do that city tour soon!’ She chirped, standing from the sofa. Lena copied her movements, agreeing absently.

Kara headed towards the door, Lena trailing behind her. She paused, turning back to face Lena. Kara noticeably debated something her mind before sweeping forward and hugging Lena. The brunette was briefly caught off guard, the warmth of Kara’s body enveloping her. She brought her arms up and hugged back, forcing herself to not bury her nose in the soft blonde hair caressing her face.

Kara eventually let go, smiling softly. Lena returned the smile, a genuine one finally coming through.

‘I’ll see you soon, Kara.’ She cooed, opening the door. Kara nodded, backing out into the corridor.

‘Not if I see you first.’ She grinned at her own joke and waved goodbye. Lena watched her retreat down the hall, her pace deliberately even.

She shut the door with a snap, resting her palms against the smooth surface. She stood there for a while, braced against the door. 

‘I’m such a fool.’ She growled, fingers curling harshly against the wood of the door. Lena pushed away and stormed upstairs, pacing around her bedroom.

Of course Kara only wanted to be friends. Whatever was she expecting? They met only once and slept together on a whim. Sure, Kara remembered it but that was it. She wasn’t foolish like Lena. She wasn’t hopeless like Lena. And she defiantly wasn’t utterly in love like Lena.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she covered her face. Cursing herself as she sunk down into an arm chair by the window. Why would Kara have ever wanted her? Who could ever want a Luthor?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for when chapters will be released or if you wanna have a chat about our two favourite girls. I don't bite unless you ask me too. Just search for thealcharles
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is shOOk. Who ever said love was easy?

Kara stood silently in her apartment, the remnants of her dining table scattered around her feet. She regretted breaking the table. But that was all she regretted. Clenched tightly in her fist, knuckles white, was her Supergirl suit.

The evening had been perfect. Lena had been a vision dressed in jeans and shirt. Kara had struggled to breathe the moment the door had opened. Cooking together had been a dream, domestic and comfortable. Kara had imagined years ahead of them, married in their own home and cooking dinner after a long day.

But then they’d sat down and Lena had begun to talk. Kara could see it coming, a confession of feelings. She wanted to hear the words. _Rao_ how she’d wanted to hear them! Lena had looked at her in a way no one had before, like she was everything.

Kara wanted to be everything for Lena, for she was already everything to her. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t be with Lena and lie about who she was. But more importantly she couldn’t endanger Lena.

Her secret wasn’t to keep her safe anymore. It was about the people she loved. Kara hurled the suit away from her, watching it limply hit the opposite wall. She resented it for the first time. Resented her choice to be this beacon of hope and a target of evil.

She knelt down in the wreckage, the wood poking holes in her trousers. It wasn’t fair. Clark made it look so easy. But Lois was in constant danger because of her relationship to Superman. Clark had had to save her time and timer over. Kara couldn’t risk Lena like that.

She thought back to the day of the shooting, remembering her abandonment of the civilians and her determination to protect Lena and Lena alone. It hadn’t been because she was the target. No. Kara had saved her because she was _Lena._ Her Lena.

The look on the brunette’s face earlier that night had almost been enough to make her crumble. She witnessed the walls going up. Lena had been ready to open up to her and she shut her down. Kara cursed herself, crushing wood beneath her fingers.

_I’m doing the right thing!_

The words sounded unconvincing in her mind. She didn’t believe herself. She didn’t want to. Lena had been right there and she her turned away. Perhaps for good.

Rage bubbled in Kara as she stood from the floor, ripping her clothes from her body. They fell to the floor in tatters, instantly forgotten. Kara collapsed into bed, her vision red and her thoughts angry. She hated herself and she hated Supergirl.

 

**

 

Kara’s rage hadn’t subsided by the next day. It burned in her throughout her day at home. Later in the afternoon she was requested at the DEO. Kara scowled down her body, her bad mood further fuelled by the donning of her supersuit. She travelled to the DEO, landing heavily on the balcony.

J’onn was by the door, arms crossed as he discussed something with one of the agents. Kara spied Alex zipping about by the computers, snapping at Winn. Kara didn’t have the strength for a full blown interrogation from her sister.

J’onn looked up at her, his face instantly scrunching up as she approached him. She didn’t smile but eased up her posture, trying to quell the hostile aura around her.

‘Are you all right?’ He asked, his deep voice concerned. Kara nodded in a futile attempt to avoid discussing the former night’s events.

‘Fine. Busy day.’ She replied dismissively. He stepped in front of her, looking down intently. Kara sighed, avoiding his gaze.

‘Alex informed you were having dinner with Lena Luthor last night.’ He said, his tone serious now.

‘And?’ Kara replied sharply.

‘Did it go well?’ He was probing, they both knew that. She shrugged, crossing her own arms now.

‘It went as well as it was ever going to.’ Kara looked around J’onn, noting Alex coming towards them. J’onn looked to see her coming too and backed off from Kara, though his gaze never left her.

‘Supergirl.’ Alex greeted brightly. The moment the elder Danvers was in Kara’s vicinity she paused, seemingly hit by the bad mood that was coming off in waves. She glanced between J’onn and Kara quizzically.

‘Alex.’ Kara greeted, forcing a smile this time. J’onn sighed and walked off, giving them privacy.

‘What’s wrong?’ Alex’s voice was commanding as she forced Kara to look at her, seizing her chin.

‘Now’s not the time, Alex.’ Kara muttered, tipping her face up to dislodge her sister’s grip. Alex scowled, crossing her arms to mimic Kara.

‘Did something happen last night?’ She asked, side stepping to remain in front of Kara as she attempted to walk away.

‘Can we please not discuss this now, _Agent_ Danvers?’ She dropped the title with emphasis, reminding Alex that the DEO wasn’t the best place for Kara to spill her guts. Alex was visibly annoyed now, frowning at Kara. ‘Why was I called here?’

‘Mon-El. We want you to do some training exercises with him.’ The brunette said, the annoyance in her voice was very present. Kara nodded and made to step around Alex again. The elder Danvers shifted as if to block Kara once more, their eyes meeting. Kara raised a challenging eyebrow. Alex glared for a moment longer before fully backing up and letting Kara past. 

‘We’re discussing this later!’ she promised as Kara walked away.

 

**

 

The kryptonian found Mon-El in his room on one of the upper floors. The room wasn’t much and was pretty bare for a living space. He’d been provided with several sets of clothes, curtesy of Winn judging by the style. There was an unmade bed and large window to see outside. Judging by the sounds she could hear Kara guessed Mon-El was in the bathroom.

She continued to look at the things he was beginning to accumulate. Some books had been provided and a small laptop. The clothes he’d arrived in were folded neatly by the window, away from the others.

The bathroom door opened and Mon-El emerged. He looked much better than the last time she’d seen him. The bags under his eyes were gone and he was clearly eating again. The look of sadness hadn’t left his face, though he smiled when he noticed Kara by the door.

‘Kara.’ he greeted.

‘Mon-El.’ She nodded curtly.

‘Have you come to train with me?’ He asked hopefully, tugging off his grey t-shirt and replacing it with a black one.

‘Yes.’ She affirmed with another nod.

‘Great! Let’s go!’

They made their way quickly down to the training rooms below the main surveillance floor. Mon-El was almost jumping for joy over being able to finally do something.

‘-And there’s so much news!’ He said, as they continued to walk. He’d been filling her in on the events of the day before. ‘Everybody has something to say about one small thing that happens. Is Kim Kardashian some kind of leader?’

‘What?’ Kara asked absently as they arrived at the training rooms.

‘Everything she does seems to get reported. I figured someone with the much coverage must be important, no?’ He asked, frowning at the amused look on Kara’s face.

‘She’s just a celebrity.’ She said, a smile finally cracking for the time that day.

‘Strange.’ Mon-El mumbled.

Kara led him to the centre of the room, going over the basics of fighting. She seized him up, wondering just what he was capable of.

‘So we’ve determined you’re strong,’ she noted and Mon-El nodded ‘are you fast?’

‘Um,’ he shrugged, ‘maybe?’

‘Come here.’ She instructed him to stand at the end of the room. ‘Run to the other end as fast as you can.’

He did. If Kara was human she’d have missed the movement entirely. One moment he was one side and next he was smacking into the wall at the other.

‘How was that?’ he called to her. Kara nodded approvingly.

‘That was good.’ So he was fast, that would be useful.

‘Can we test my strength?’ he asked hopefully, running back over to her.

‘Sure.’

They started out slow. Kara encouraged Mon-El to throw some punches at her, testing both his accuracy and how hard he could hit. He was definitely stronger than most other aliens she’d fought. When they landed properly Kara could really feel the force behind them. They almost hurt.

They kept it up for some time, sparring back and forth. Kara let her mind wander as they did. Mon-El wasn’t trained in any kind of combat and she could block him easily. Her thoughts went instantly to Lena.

Kara wished to know if she was okay and what she was doing. Pain bubbled with her as she continued to worry about the brunette. The mess she’d gotten herself into was huge and suffocating.

Her mind began to go cloudy as she grew angry again. Mon-El continued to try and pacify her, pushing hard. Kara effortlessly blocked him, a low growl in her throat.

‘Try harder!’ she encouraged, though her tone was rather aggressive. Mon-El reacted off this and began weaving around Kara and trying to push her. She followed his movements, side stepping him and pushing him back. She could see the frustration beginning to grow on his face.

To her surprise he suddenly shot across the room out of sight. She turned in time to see him charging back towards her. She reacted without thinking and knocked him aside. Mon-El soared across the room and crashed into the wall. It gave way instantly on impact and Mon-El disappeared through to the other side. Kara winced, realising she’d thrown him far harder than necessary. 

An audible grown came from the hole and Mon-El pulled himself back through. Kara cursed herself and jogged over to help him up.

‘I get why they call you the Girl of Steel now.’ He wheezed, taking her hand.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have thrown you so hard.’ Kara apologised and but Mon-El waved it off.

‘No, it’s fine. It’s a good example of why I should never get on your bad side.’ He joked, though he eyed her more warily now.

‘Still, I shouldn’t let my thoughts cloud my actions. You could have been seriously hurt.’ Mon-El went over to sit on one of the benches, frowning at her.

‘Is something on your mind?’ he asked softly. Kara sighed, looking over at the hole in the wall one last time. ‘Is it Lena Luthor?’

‘Does everyone know?!’ She snapped.

‘I overheard Alex telling J’onn.’ He admitted.

‘Do you have super hearing too?’ Kara asked with interest but Mon-El shook his head.

‘No. I was just passing by.’ She sighed again and sat down beside him.

‘Yeah, it’s Lena.’ Mon-El nodded slowly, twiddling his thumbs.

‘What’s the issue?’

‘Me.’ Kara grunted.

‘Do you want to talk about-’

‘Supergirl!’ Alex called, her head popping around the hole. She didn’t seem at all fazed by the broken wall. ‘Armed attack downtown.’

‘Where?’ Kara was already up, Mon-El close behind her.

‘Twenty Second Avenue.’ Alex said quickly, ‘NCPD are inbound but there are civilians in the crossfire as we speak.’

‘I’m on it,’ Kara affirmed as she looked at Mon-El, ‘and so are you.’ 

‘Really?’ He chirped, instant excitement in his face.

‘Yep.’

‘You’re sure?’ Alex asked, blocking them.

‘He’s got this.’ Kara assured. ‘Let’s go.’

 

**

 

Kara could already hear gunfire as she took off from the balcony, Mon-El dangling from her arms. It was the fastest way of getting them both there but it was made quickly apparent that Mon-El was scared of flying.

Kara sped to the location as fast as she could, scanning the area for the attackers when they came in range. They landed outside an expensive jewellery shop, five men in masks sprinting out as they did.

‘Take care of the civilians.’ Kara instructed and Mon-El dashed off. Kara intercepted the men, who pointed their guns at her.

‘Stand now and surrender.’ Kara commanded firmly, placing her hands on her hips. She could see Mon-El escorting the employees from the shop, some of whom were injured.

‘Bloody superheroes.’ Growled one of the men and they all raised their guns. Shots suddenly rang out, hailing down on Kara. They pinged off her body like raindrops and littered the ground. Some missed and hit the car behind her.

Kara sprang forward and in one sweeping motion knocked all the men to the ground, their guns scattering away. Mon-El reappeared, pushing all the guns away. Kara could hear sirens in the distance.

The men all groaned on the floor. Kara looked up at Mon-El, her eyes jumping to the civilians around them.

‘injuries?’ She asked.

‘A few gunshot wounds to the legs but nothing fatal.’ Mon-El said, pride in his voice. ‘This is great!’

Before Kara could chastise him about taking the situation seriously movement to her right caught her attention. A sixth man had appeared and hurled a flaming bottle towards them. She dodged it effortlessly only to quickly realise her mistake. The bottle smashed beside the car, the flames instantly taking to the leaking fuel that been dripping from the bullet holes in the metal.

It went up in a second, the whole car was engulfed by flames. Kara stumbled back from the fire in fear, tripping as she did. Mon-El panicked beside her, dashing over to a fire hydrant nearby.

Kara could only watch, her body paralyzed as the fire as it took over her vision. Before Mon-El could break the fire hydrant the car suddenly exploded, metal raining down around them. People screamed and ran away. Mon-El reacted faster now and shielded the men still laying on the floor.

Kara did nothing, the screams invading her mind. She thirteen all over again and trapped in a tiny pod. Krypton erupted before her, an entire species silenced in one giant explosion. She could only watch, unable to do or save anyone. Everyone was gone. She was alone.

Mon-El was shouting at her, his voice distant like a memory. He tackled the sixth man, who had tried to grab the jewels stolen by the other men. Police cars had arrived and were screeching to a holt all around them. Among them was Maggie, who yelled for the officers to stay back, wary of the flames.

Mon-El returned to the fire hydrant, kicking it open and placing his foot over the stream, aiming it towards the car. The flames began to die back under the relentless spew of water. The police officers began to move in, Maggie led the charge. The robbers were quickly handcuffed as the flames finally went out.

Mon-El bent the remaining metal over the hole, forcing the water back. He ran over to Kara, who still remained pacified on the ground.

‘Kara?’ He called to her, ‘Kara!’ A hand clasped Kara’s shoulder, shaking her slightly. She felt his touch, her body slowly becoming her own again. Screams still rang in her ears, memories of a distant past.

‘Keep your voice down!’ Snapped Maggie, pushing Mon-El away. ‘Supergirl?’ She said softy, touching Kara’s face. It did the trick and Kara came crashing back to reality. She gasped sharply, sitting up.

Mon-El hovered over her, looking worried. Maggie tried to help her up but Kara quickly stood on her own, her face burning with embarrassment.

‘What happened there?’ Maggie asked, her voice gentle and reassuring. Kara watched as the men were led over to the police cars. More civilians had gathered now, they were all watching the exchange between Kara and Maggie.

‘Can you take it from here?’ She said, stepping back from Maggie. The shorter woman nodded, putting her hand into her pocket.

‘Yeah we got it. I’m gunna call Alex, okay?’

‘No!’ Kara said quickly, shaking her head. ‘I’m fine. The situation is under control.’

‘Supergirl,’ Mon-El began evenly but Kara didn’t let him finish.

‘I’m fine! It took me by surprise is all.’ A shiver ran through as she eyed the car. Blinking quickly, she turned away from the two other them, addressing Mon-El over her shoulder. ‘Go back to the DEO and inform Agent Danvers that the situation has been handled.’

‘Where are you going?’ He asked stubbornly.

‘Back home. There is something I need to do.’ She replied shortly.

‘Supergirl-’

‘Do as you’re told!’ she snapped, hating her own tone. Mon-El withered under her gaze. He let her go, stepping back to stand beside Maggie.

Kara didn’t spare them another glance as she took off into the sky, far away from wreckage.

 

**

 

Kara didn’t return home like she said she would. She flew right up to the edge of the atmosphere and stayed there for hours. Her phone had buzzed none stop since she’d abandoned Mon-El with Maggie, an action she was no doubt going to regret later on.

She wasn’t certain of the time; light didn’t change the same way this high up. Kara’s eyes were dry from keeping them open, fearing she’d relive it all again if she closed them. The explosion had taken her by surprise, as had the sixth man. Kara was baffled by where he’d come from and how she’d missed him upon arrival.

She wasn’t ready to face Alex yet. The eldest Danvers took her episodes very seriously and was no doubt waiting for Kara at her apartment. Kara couldn’t go over every detail of the event with her yet.

She felt weak and stupid. It had been Mon-El’s first time in the field and because of her thing could have gone horribly wrong. He was quick on his feet, thankfully, and had shown great initiative with the fire hydrant. Kara wondered how he knew it had contained water.

Her phone buzzed once again for perhaps the millionth time and Kara conceded, flying back down towards Earth. It didn’t take long for America to grow in size, revealing its cities as she drew closer.

Within minutes she was among Nation City’s skyline again. Kara paused then, looking towards the direction of her apartment. However, she began to fly in another direction, opposite to her home.

Another apartment came quickly into view. The lights were turned on and Kara could easily see inside. Long brunette hair whisked into the sight as Kara spotted the object of her desires.

Lena was padding around her apartment, her clothes not quite as casual as the night before. The wore a green dress with flowers all over it. It hugged at her body perfectly and revealed her long legs. No shoes allowed for the small woman to move quickly around the sitting room.

Kara hovered there, a small distance away from the apartment but close enough to see Lena. Her heart ached and mind thrummed with everything she wished to tell the brunette. She wanted to go to her and rest in her arms. She wanted to cry and scream about her day and have Lena just hold her.

Kara edged closer, drawn to Lena as always. She panicked when beautiful green eyes looked up at the window, locking onto her as she’d known she was there. Kara froze, watching as Lena quickly padded over to the balcony door, throwing it open.

The brunette came to stand at the edge of the balcony, hands resting on the cement edge. She extended one toward Kara, beckoning her close with a curl of her index finger. She obeyed, floating closer.

Lena didn’t speak until Kara was fully level with her, hovering on the opposite side of the balcony, less than an arm’s length away.

‘Hello, Supergirl.’ She greeted sweetly, smiling at Kara. The blonde returned the smile despite the storm the raged inside of her. She shouldn’t be there. It was terrible idea to be there. And yet she was. Lena was looking at her like she had the night before. She was open again. Happy.

‘Miss Luthor.’ Kara greeted softly.

‘What’re you doing it out here? Spying on me?’ Lena teased lightly, only for her smile to falter at the pained look on Kara’s face.

 ‘I- I don’t why I’m here.’ Kara muttered, looking down at the street below her. 

‘Has something happened?’ Lena asked gently, reaching out to tip Kara’s face back up to look at her. The touch burned her.

‘It’s just been a rough day.’ Kara admitted, placing her own hands on the edge of the balcony.

‘Would you like to talk about it?’ Lena offered, placing a hand on Kara’s.

‘I wouldn’t know where to begin.’ Kara sighed.

‘What  _do_ you want?’ The brunette asked, squeezing the hand beneath hers. Kara around a the surrounding city, thinking about her apartment.

‘I don’t want to go home yet.’ Kara said quietly.

‘Would you like to come inside?’

‘Yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Kara's dining table. When will this thoughtless furniture massacre end?


	8. VIII

Kara wasn’t sure what woke her, nor did she really care. She was wrapped in warm duvet and snuggled into a very soft mattress. Blue eyes blinked opened, squinting at the bright light surrounding her. She lay there for a moment, staring out of the huge ceiling high windows that looked out over the city.

Wait.

Kara sat up, looking around. This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t her bed. This bedroom was huge and white, with dark walls and a shiny wooden floor. The furniture surrounding her was pristine and expensive looking. Kara shifted to look down at her body, frowning in confusion. She was still clad in her supersuit, though her cape was gone. Then it hit her.

She was in _Lena’s_ apartment.

Kara peered over her shoulder at the rest of the bed, but it was empty. She thought back to the night before, trying to pin point the exact moment she’d fallen asleep. She’d come to Lena rather than returning home after the downtown event. Lena had invited her in and they’d talked for hours.

Lena had provided food and comfort to a still shaken up Kara. At some point she’d been taken on a tour of apartment, which had ended in Lena’s stupidly large bedroom. She remembered them sitting on the bed and Kara mentioning the jewellery shop robbery earlier in the day. She’d only shut her eyes for a moment.

Kara swung her legs off the bed, looking around for signs of Lena. She was nowhere to be found. The kryptonian spotted her cape at the end of the bed and picked it up.

She was still wearing her boots, one of which was buzzing. Kara assumed this was what had woken her up. With difficult she shoved her hand into the boot to retrieve the offending item within.

Kara produced her phone and cringed at the plethora of calls and texts from Alex. She’d known her sister would have been waiting for her back at Kara’s apartment but had failed to inform Alex that she was okay.

Kara put her cape back on and tiptoed out of the bedroom towards the stairs. It was then that she finally spotted Lena.

A small lump covered in a blanket was curled up on one of the hard leather sofas, brunette hair barely visible poking out from beneath the blanket. Kara’s heart warmed as she realised Lena had allowed her to sleep in her bed and taken the sofa for herself.

Kara continued to tiptoe around, reaching Lena silently. In one smooth motion she picked up the CEO in her arms and walked them back up the bedroom. She was surprised Lena didn’t have a spare room in an apartment like this.

Gently, as to not wake her, Kara laid Lena onto the huge bedroom, pulling to duvet snuggly around her. She stayed there for a moment, marvelling in Lena’s beauty. Her face was devoid of any make up (not that she needed it) and was perfectly calm. Her dreams were not plagued by thoughts like Kara’s often were.

She couldn’t help but place the softest of kisses to the brunette’s temple, smiling affectionately at the way Lena mumbled in her sleep.

Kara silently backed away, remembering she had return home before Alex had the entirety of the DEO searching for her. With one last lingering look she left, super speeding through the apartment and out of the window into the early morning chill.

 

**

 

Her sitting room window was wide open, allowing for Kara to slip in easily to the apartment rather than having to go through the building’s main entrance. She wasn’t surprised to discover Alex standing in the centre of the apartment, arms crossed and expression livid.

A hand came up as Kara opened her mouth to speak. Alex glared at her, closing her fist and waging her index finger at Kara. She obeyed the silent command, shutting her mouth with a snap and bracing herself for Alex’s wrath.

‘First question,’ the elder Danvers began, turning her attention towards the table that still lay in piece of the floor. Kara had ignored its destruction the day before, her bad mood having driven her to disregard the issue, ‘the table?’

‘I lost my temper with it.’ Kara said sheepishly. She felt like they were teenagers again and Kara had manhandled one of Alex’s lacrosse sticks and broken it. 

‘Because of Lena?’ Alex looked back at Kara, a disapproving expression on her face. Kara nodded and Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, placing her other hand on her hip as she approached Kara.

‘Dinner took a difficult turn.’ The blonde edged away from her sister and over to the sofa.

‘And yesterday?’ Alex pressed further, coming loom over Kara.

‘Car explosion. It triggered me. If it hadn’t been for Mon-El things could have gone drastically wrong. I failed.’ She couldn’t look at Alex, who’s hostility let up immediately.

‘Kara,’ she sighed, running her fingers through her, ‘I’m not mad that you had an episode.’

‘You should be. I put civilians in danger.’ Kara countered but Alex shook her head.

‘Mon-El was there like you said, and Maggie arrived soon after. The situation was handled; you did nothing wrong.’ Alex sat down beside Kara, taking her hands and squeezing them hard. ‘However, you ran away.’

‘I know.’ She mumbled, her eyes becoming misty as she looked at their joined hands.

‘That really scared me. I had no idea where you were or if you were okay.’ Alex was speaking softly, though there was still a stern edge to her voice.

‘I meant to text you, I really did. I just wasn’t ready to face you and before I knew it was somewhere else.’ Kara explained in a rush. Alex’s eyebrow rose questioningly.

‘Where?’

‘With Lena.’ Kara chanced at glance at Alex, confused by the sympathetic look on her face. ‘What?’ she asked.

‘You’ve really got it bad, huh?’ The brunette muttered, more to herself that Kara, who nodded.

‘Yeah.’ She sighed, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder.

‘Is it not mutual?’

‘Oh no, it’s mutual. Or at least I think it is,’ Kara shrugged uselessly, ‘regardless, I shut it down during dinner.’

‘Why?’ Alex pulled her head away from Kara’s to peer down at her quizzically.

‘I’d be putting her in so much danger,’ Kara fought the new tears that wanted to fall, ‘and I can’t lie to her. If I was with her she’d deserve the whole truth. But the truth is dangerous and complicated.’

‘But Clark and Loi-’

‘Are different. Lois’ life has been in danger countless times because of Superman. I can’t risk Lena like that.’ The sisters looked at one another for a moment as Alex processed what Kara was saying.

‘You make a good point,’ Alex eventually said, wrapping arms around Kara, ‘and I’m sorry for that.’

‘Me too.’

They sat like that for a while. The sun was fully in the sky now and light was streaming into the small apartment, basking the two sisters in warm rays. Kara wondered if Lena was wake yet.

‘I have to go to work.’ Kara muttered into Alex’s chest. The elder Danvers grunted in agreement.

‘So do I. I’m going over more training exercises with Mon-El today.’

‘Be careful not throw him through a wall.’ Alex chuckled, the sound reverberating through her chest for Kara to feel. She smiled at her sister’s amusement.

‘Do you fancy a Danvers Girls night tonight?’ The brunette asked, kissing the crown of Kara’s head

‘I’d love that.’ Kara mumbled, snuggling into Alex for a few moments longer. They stayed there until Kara’s phone chimed with a work alert.

Alex said goodbye, hugging her tightly before setting off. Kara had stood there for a little while, hugging herself as she was lost to her own mind. She was bordering on being late by the time she threw herself into a hot shower.

The water cascaded upon her skin, too hot for a human to bare but just right for Kara. She washed her hair vigorously, forgoing the usual calming massage she gave her scalp. In one sweeping motion she was out of the shower and changing into her work clothes.

Kara picked out a bright yellow dress, hoping it would make her feel her usual sunny self. With her hair half up and glasses back in place she made a quick stop in the kitchen, grabbing several muffins and cramming them down her throat before taking off out of the window.

 

**

 

CatCo was buzzing as always as Kara strode through the various floors to arrive at her work station. The reporting department was filled with frantic reporters and grumpy editors, the grumpiest of all being Snapper Carr.

He roamed around like a dark cloud, raining on whom ever bothered him most. Cat had introduced the two after her successful Lena article and informed Snapper that he was to take Kara under his wing. He’d be none too happy with Cat’s decision, but didn’t fight her on it and instead just took it out on Kara.

Kara didn’t let Snapper outwardly faze her and put extra effort into being a beacon of light when around him. This only seemed to bother him more.

She arrived at the reporting station where she found Snapper barking at people. The moment he sighted her his eyes narrowed, taking in her outfit and bright smile.

‘Good morning.’ Kara greeted cheerfully. Snapper only grunted in reply. ‘What’s the news today?’

‘None of your business,’ he grumbled, jabbing his finger in the direction of one of the desks, ‘you’re on scut.’

‘Scut?’ Kara parroted, looking to where he pointed.

‘It’s all over there, ponytail.’ He said gruffly as another reporter skidded to a halt beside him. Kara glared internally at Snapper before spinning on her heel and marching over to the assigned desk.

Sitting neatly on the white plastic surface was a short brief. Kara picked it up and inspected the words on the page. An out of city businesses woman has been buying up real-estate in National City’s financial district and Snapper wanted the scoop on why. Kara didn’t recognise the name and quickly sat down at the computer and whipped up Google.

‘Kate Kane.’ Kara mumbled as she scrolled through the various existing articles that popped up with the search. She went to images first, eyebrows rising at the appearance of the up and coming business woman. She had short hair with shaven sides and a seemingly endless collection of tattoos. Though not immediately Kara’s type she couldn’t deny the attractiveness of the woman. She looked confident in the various pictures taken of her. Kara clicked onto Kate’s Wikipedia page but was met with very little information. Other than being noted as prominent figure head of Wayne Enterprises and Bruce Wayne’s cousin there was nothing else on her.

Kara sighed, knowing she’d need a lot more to go on than that. She peered over her shoulder, spying Snapper still at the main station snapping at people. Kara smirked inwardly at how appropriate his name was.

She got up and approached him once more. He looked at her and huffed, raising an eyebrow ‘what is it now?’

‘I’m going to need to set up an interview with Kate Kane to get full coverage on this story.’ Kara said.

‘Not necessary,’ he jabbed his finger at the brief in Kara’s hands, ‘just go down to the sites and talk to the sellers. That’s all we need.’

‘But surely talking to Miss Kane would be better than the real-estate agents.’ Kara pointed out, making Snapper scowl.

‘Wayne Enterprises don’t like CatCo. You’ll be hard pressed to get an interview there. You’ll just be wasting my time.’ He fixed her with a hard look ‘go to the sites. Get the information, write it up and bring it to me. End of.’

He walked away dismissively, leaving Kara to glare after him. She stewed for a moment, determined to go above and beyond on the “scut” work she’d been given. If she was ever going to succeed she had to stand out.

A light bulb went off in her head as she skipped back over to the computer and hopped onto Google once more. After a quick search she was delighted by her accurate hunch. Wayne Enterprises was a huge company and surely did business with other company similar to it. It only made sense that L-Corp was one of them.

Kara practically ran from CatCo, excited for the chance to see her favourite CEO again.

 

**

 

Kara had to hand it to Jess, she was a fiercely stubborn as she was cute. The two women stood in a Mexican standoff, Jess positioned right in front of the large double doors to Lena office with Kara poised to dash around her.

‘Miss Luthor is busy.’ Jess said firmly, crossing her arms. Kara felt bad knowing what she was about to do might not reflect all the well on the assistant slash bouncer. She peered over her glasses and x-rayed Lena’s office. She spotted Lena at her desk, slumped back in her chair and typing at her computer.

‘I’m very sorry about this, Jess.’ Kara said apologetically as she shot passed Jess, moving a little too far for humanly possible. 

She burst through the doors, startling Lena who looked up in surprise at her. Jess came sprinting in behind her, glaring at Kara. 

‘I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor!’ She said, charging ahead of Kara as if she push her back out of the office. ‘I told her no but she’s so _fast_.’ 

‘It’s fine, Jess.’ Lena said, her voice amused. 

‘It is?’ Both Kara and Jess said in unison. 

‘Yes. Please make a note that Kara is to be shown in whenever possible.’ Jess let up, dropping the stern look on her face and nodding at Lena.

‘Of course, Miss Luthor.’ She affirmed, stepping around Kara and leaving the office.

‘That’s really kind of you, Lena.’ Kara said as the doors shut. Lena shrugged, smiling.

‘You’re always welcome here.’ She said earnestly before frowning, ‘why are you here now though?’ 

Kara fiddled with her glasses, suddenly realising it was perhaps deeply inappropriate to have just turned up to ask something of Lena given how she’d left things the last time they’d seen each other. None the less Kara powered through. 

‘I hoping you might be able to help me with something?’ Kara asked sheepishly, sitting across from Lena. The brunette peered at her curiously, eyes jumping up and down her body before resting on Kara’s face. 

‘Anything.’ Lena replied, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. Kara felt the back of her neck warm up as she took in Lena’s power position. 

‘Do you know Kate Kane?’ the blonde asked hopefully. Lena narrowed her briefly before nodding. 

‘Yes. We conducted some business recently.’ Kara perked at this. 

‘Really? That’s great! Do you think there is any chance she’d be open to doing an interview with me?’ Lena regarded her silently, an indescribable look in her eye. Kara waited patiently. 

‘Of course.’ The CEO said eventually, smiling at Kara. 

‘Are you sure? If it’s too much of a bother I can-’ 

‘Kara,’ Lena said firmly, cutting her off, ‘it’s fine. Friends do each other favours. Besides, I’m happy to help.’ 

‘Well that would really help me. Thank you, Lena.’ Lena smiled sweetly. 

‘Anytime.’ She shrugged. ‘In fact I can call her right now if you’d like?’ 

‘Sure!’

Lena reached out to pick up her office phone, pressing a single button before lifting the receiver to her ear. Kara frowned, Lena had Kate on speed dial? The line rang for a few moments before Kara heard a someone speak out of the receiver. 

 _‘Calling back so soon, Luthor?’_ Asked an amused voice from the other end of the phone. Lena smirked, glancing at Kara. 

‘Don’t let it go to your head.’ Lena quipped, still smirking. 

 _‘Noted. Why’re calling?’_ Kate asked, her voice still light and playful. Kara was beginning to debate how professional their relationship was. Something spiked in her stomach as she watched Lena interact with Kate. 

‘I have a friend who’d like to do an interview with you. Would you be able to accommodate?’ Lena asked, her tone becoming more businesslike. 

 _‘Depends. What’s in it for me?’_ Kara forced away the glare that threatened to appear on her face at Kate’s suggestive tone.

‘We’ll discuss that another time.’ Lena chuckled, eyes darting back over to Kara who smiled tightly. 

 _‘I’ll make sure of it.’_ Kate promised. ‘ _If your **friend**_ _can be here this afternoon then I’ll do the interview. I’ve got a little window between meetings.’_

‘Wonderful.’ Lena chirped, reaching for a pen and piece of paper. ‘And where is here?’ 

Kate reeled off an address and Lena scribbled it down for Kara. The blonde was seething silently in her chair, eyes narrowed as Kate continued to be suggestive towards Lena. Though the brunette was deflective, at no point did she shut down the interactions. Kara wanted throw the phone out of the window. 

‘I’ll speak to you soon.’ Lena said, hanging up the phone and turning her attention back to Kara. 

‘So?’ Kara chirped, her voice slightly strained. 

‘She’ll meet with you this afternoon.’ Lena said, handing Kara the address. She took it thankfully, quelling the green eyed monster within. 

‘Again, thank you so much for doing this for me.’ She said, her cheery tone masking her rather aggressive thoughts about _Kate_. ‘You two sound close.’ 

‘We get along.’ Lena shrugged, her eyes calculating as she watched Kara nod slowly. 

‘That’s good, that’s good.’ She muttered, hastily grabbing her bag. Lena was openly grinning at her now, a glint in her eye. 

‘Why? Are you _jealous_?’ Kara head snapped up at the question, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. 

‘Wha-  jealous? Me?’ She spluttered, cheeks heating up quickly. Lena laughed loudly at her flustered display. 

‘I’m just kidding, Kara.’ She grinned at the blonde who continued to mumble “no”. 

‘Right! Of course you are.’ Lena was still grinning as Kara straightened up, bag now set in on her shoulder. 

‘All set?’ Lena asked. 

‘Yep! I better get going.’ She replied, smiling brightly. ‘Thank you again.’ 

‘And again, you’re welcome.’ Lena grinned, before winking at her, ‘just remember you owe me.’ 

Kara almost toppled over the chair as she backed out of the office, making various affirmative gestures at Lena, who just smiled at her.

 

**

 

The address Kate had provided led Kara to a small block of offices towards the edge of the city. It seemed Kate’s presence in National City was on the down low. 

Kara strode through the front doors and was met by a small reception. A bored looking man sat behind a desk towards the back of the room in front of a set of elevators. He didn’t acknowledge Kara until she stood directly in front of him. 

‘Hello,’ she greeted brightly, ‘I’m here to see Miss Kane.’ He slowly dragged his eyes away from the paper in his lap and regarded her with a bored expression. 

‘Name?’ 

‘Kara Danvers.’ 

‘The friend.’ Someone said from behind her. Both Kara and the man jumped as she turned to see Kate Kane waltzing towards them. She grinned at Kara, eyes raking over her. 

‘Kara.’ She supplied, reaching out to shake Kate’s hand. She was more striking in person. Her hair was a little longer than in the pictures and she wore a relatively simple shirt that was rolled all the way up to expose her heavily tattooed arms. 

‘Kate.’ She replied. There was a mysterious aura to her, one that made Kara want to know more. ‘Follow me.’ 

Kate led Kara to the elevators and they stepped in. The elevator creaked a little before beginning to zoom upwards. Kara was too interested in Kate to care about the structural integrity of the elevator. 

They eventually slowed to a stop and the doors heaved apart, revealing an office that looked out over the surrounding concrete land. Kate strode through the office towards the high backed chair and desk, taking a seat and indicating for Kara to do the same.

‘I’m sorry I don’t have a lot of time.’ Kate said apologetically. 

‘That’s fine! I’m thankful you’re doing this at all. I know how you feel about CatCo.’ Kara assured. 

‘That’s all Bruce. I personally rather like the magazine. The fashion break downs they do on me are hysterical.’ She chuckled, kicking her feet up onto the desk as Kara pulled out her recorder and notepad. 

‘I’ll admit the billionaires I know all wear Versace and Gucci.’ Kara chuckled, making Kate grin. 

‘Well Lena Luthor is a classic example of “dress to impress”. I don’t care nearly as much about what I wear and what people think about it.’ 

‘It’s refreshing.’ Kara admitted. 

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Okay, down to business.’ Kara said, switching on the recorder and putting on her professional face. 

The interview rolled by quickly. Kate was happy to talk about her latest investments but was cryptic about her plans. She mentioned expanding Wayne Enterprises’ reach beyond Gotham. Kara had tried to pry further but Kate had waved her off, insisting she had to have some secrets. 

By the time Kate stopped the interview Kara was buzzing with excitement. She couldn’t wait to slap Snapper with her article. She stood up and shook Kate’s extended hand, the jealously from before having been forgotten. 

As she turned to leave she was called back ‘Kara?’ She turned to see Kate looking at her curiously. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘How do you know Lena so well?’ She asked, an eyebrow raised. 

‘We’ve only just met.’ Kara shrugged, noting the disbelieving look on Kate’s face. 

‘Are you guys close?’ She asked, further prying. 

‘Are you?’ Kara countered, her own eyebrow raised. Kate chuckled, shaking her head. 

‘I gave it my best shot.’ She muttered, ‘but she’s never let get any further than imagining it.’ Kara cheered inwardly, the green eyed monster doing a backflip within her. 

‘That’s unfortunate.’ Kara said, trying to not to grin. 

‘How’d you manage it?’ Kate asked, crossing her arms. 

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ The blonde deflected.

‘No?’ the other woman coaxed, eyeing Kara playfully. 

‘We’re just friends.’ Kara turned back and continued to walk towards the elevator. 

‘Uh huh.’ Kate chuckled, grinning wildly at Kara as she stepped in the elevator.

‘Goodbye, Miss Kane.’ She said stubbornly. 

‘I hope to see you soon, Miss Danvers.’ Kate called back as the elevator doors slid shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get out your best outfits cause we're going to partyyyy! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Don't forget to check out my tumblr for a heads up about my sporadic update system. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles


	9. IX

Mornings at CatCo were always crazy. A whole night had passed and new news was all around. Bad fashion choices had been made, political decisions had been criticised and a foolish celebrity had made out with the wrong chatty person. Kara was used to the rush of the morning. She even enjoyed it more now that was part of the news process.

It had been almost a week since her article on Kate Kane had been published. While Snapper had only grunted his shock at her gaining an interview others had been far more vocal. Even Miss Grant had offered her praise. 

Kara was at her desk, her very own desk. Snapper had directed her towards it earlier in the week. While he was still determined to pile on every bad story he could find Kara was proud to have her own space on the floor. 

James visited her often, showing off his latest pictures and providing her with tips of the trade he’d learned from working with Lois and Clark for so many years. She appreciated the help and liked the visits. 

It was a Thursday and Kara was keen to see the weekend arrive. She was hunched over her laptop, typing furiously with a pen hanging from her mouth. Kara was too absorbed in writing to register the click of expensive heels striding in her direction. 

Green eyes honed in on Kara from some distance away, watching her with an amused smile playing across red lips. It was only when the onlooker was right beside the desk did Kara finally realise someone was there. 

‘Lena!’ she gasped, spinning around in her chair to see Lena smiling at her affectionately.

‘I’m sorry to disturb you. You looked very absorbed.’ The brunette chuckled, perching herself on the edge of Kara’s desk. Blue eyes flittered over Lena’s body, mouth watering at the tight black skirt she wore and the white blouse that was tucked into it. She was the definition of professional and drop dead gorgeous. 

‘No need to be sorry, I was due a break.’ Kara chirped, grinning up at Lena. ‘What brings you to CatCo?’ 

‘You, actually.’ Lena purred, placing her hand on the desk and leaning on it. A warm flush began to creep up Kara’s back at the suggestive tone. Was Lena flirting with her? She laughed awkwardly and adjusted her glasses. 

‘What for?’ Kara asked, her voice squeaking. 

‘Do you remember the favour you owe me?’ Lena reminded her, as she picked up things from Kara’s desk and inspected them. Kara nodded, eyes watching intently as Lena’s thigh was further exposed when she crossed her legs. 

‘Yeah, totally. What do you need?’ She asked rather absently, trying in vain to pull her eyes away from Lena’s legs.

‘A date.’ 

‘A date?’ Kara parroted, her arm slipping off the arm rest as she spoke. 

‘There is a fundraiser tomorrow night. It’s high profile, lots of potential investors will be there. When I was in Metropolis there was always at least someone to yank along with me. However, here you’re my only friend.’ 

‘I’d love to come with you.’ Kara’s head was already exploding with images of Lena in a breath taking dress. 

‘Really?’ Lena said, a huge smile lighting up her face. Kara melted at the look, her own smile appearing. 

‘Of course! Sounds like fun. Wait-’ her hand shot as if to stop Lena from saying something ‘will there be free food?’ 

Lena laughed deeply at this, grinning at Kara. She nodded, still chuckling to herself ‘yes, there will be food.’ 

‘Then I am one hundred percent in!’ Kara made a mental note about picking up a dress. 

‘Great! I’ll text you the details since I’ve got to run now.’ Lena slipped from the desk, readjusting her skirt. Kara almost pouted as she did. 

‘No rest for the weary, huh?’ Kara sighed, sorry to see Lena go so soon. 

‘Something like that.’ Lena picked up her bag and flashed Kara one last toothy grin. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow night.’ 

‘Can’t wait.’ Kara called back as Lena marched away.

 

**

 

It occurred to Kara around dress shop number four that she should had issued a warning to boutiques of National City about the screaming mess that would likely descend on them at some point during the day. 

She begun the dress mission alone which had been her first mistake. Though the staff in both shops one and two had done their best, Kara had dissolved in both, jabbering on about her complicated situation with Lena and her desperate desire for the perfect “but not crazy noticeable, something pretty but too girly, maybe something in blue” dress. 

By shop number three reinforcements arrived. Alex and Maggie had been enjoying a joint lunchbreak before Alex received a phone call from Kara that came out in nothing but squeaks. 

They found Kara in a small shop not far from their restaurant, clad in a hideous purple gown that the owner _insisted_ was the perfect choice. The three had quickly moved on to the next shop on Kara’s list. 

After the fourth shop Kara was losing the will to live and so was Maggie. Alex was fully focused on the task at hand and was brandishing dresses up against Kara’s skin to see which colours worked best on her. 

‘Look, so long as it’s not white she’ll be fine.’ Maggie whined from the corner of the shop. She’d taken up residence in one of the chairs the moment they’d stepped inside. 

‘Do I not look good in white?’ Kara asked worriedly, thinking back to all the times she’d worn white of the years. 

‘You look great in any colour. But you’ll be nervous, there will food and you will no doubt drop something down yourself. Trust me, where something dark.’ Maggie explained and Alex reappeared with a new dress to try. 

‘Put this on.’ She instructed, thrusting the dress into Kara’s arms and pushing her towards the changing rooms. 

Kara obeyed and disappeared behind the curtain. Maggie sighed even louder, earning a trademark glare from Alex. 

‘How’s it coming?’ Alex called, ignoring Maggie. 

‘Nearly there.’ Kara called back, trying to get a look at herself in the mirror as she pulled the dress on. 

‘Can’t you super speed up?’ Maggie called. Kara didn’t see it, by a loud smack followed the comment, making her laugh. 

She pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out, two gasps following. Alex had selected a knee length, sleeveless dress with wide straps and a modest V cut neckline. The skirt was subtly pleated and whooshed a little when Kara moved. The colour was a light grey, hinting at blue. 

‘What colour is that?’ Maggie asked, peering around Alex. 

‘Silver mist.’ She gushed, drinking Kara in. 

‘That’s not a colour.’ Maggie muttered as she also stared at Kara. 

‘How do a look?’ Kara asked, peering down at her body. 

‘Wonderful.’ They said in unison and Kara grinned, skipping over to a mirror. She inspected herself thoroughly from every angle. After a while Maggie became bored again and snapped at Kara, demanding she buy the “goddam dress already”. 

With the dress bought and safely stored in a dress bag provided by the very relieved shop owner, the three departed. Alex instructed Kara to take the dress straight home and hang it up. 

Maggie had begun to grumble about her incomplete lunch and had been whisked away by Alex, who demanded pictures from the night. 

Kara flew home and was there in a flash. She’d taken to simply leaving her sitting room window partially open for easy access via flight. She was cautious of being spotted when going to and from her apartment and tried not to fly in and out of the window too often. 

She hung the dress up in her bedroom, admiring it as she did. Kara wondered what glorious outfit Lena would no doubt be wearing. 

She’d taken the day off from CatCo, knowing full well she couldn’t manage the dress shop in one lunchbreak. Without any DEO requirements or CatCo articles to worry about, Kara let herself relax and collapsed onto the sofa. 

Time eased past and soon Kara was throwing together a large dinner before getting ready. She’d already showered and was prancing around the apartment in nothing but a dressing gown, giggling to herself as she did. 

Kara pondered how the night might go. She imagined Lena would have to do quite a bit of networking during their time there, so socialising might be a little strained between them. Kara didn’t mind, she was simply happy to just be around Lena. 

She paused, the large kitchen knife in her hand freezing in mid-air, bits of carrot falling off of it. What message was she giving Lena by attending this fundraiser? Kara worried her bottom lip as she continued to chop vegetables. It was rare that Lena wasn’t on her mind and spending time with her made Kara’s heart sing. But what did it do for Lena? It had seemed like Lena was flirting with her the day before, was tonight a date? 

No. Kara was certain it wasn’t a date. She’d made things clear between them during their dinner. She paused again, the knife dangerously close to her fingers this time. What if Lena picked up on something from Kara? 

Truth be told, Kara wasn’t excellent at concealing her feelings and Lena was someone who’d been raised to read and understand people. What if Lena saw just how much of a lie Kara’s desire to be _just_ friends was? 

She began to chop more vigorously now, shoving carrots onto the chopping board. Kara worried she’d made a terrible mistake by accepting Lena offer. She hadn’t thought it through at the time. The prospect of spending time with Lena had been enough to cast almost every worry and consequence out of the window. 

Kara huffed, raising the knife in agitation to glare at it. She frowned when she noticed the finger shape dents in the metal. She looked down at the chopping board and realised she’d run out of carrots had been mindlessly chopping her fingers.

‘That would be such a stupid way to lose fingers.’ She muttered to herself, tossing the knife into a draw with several other blunt or bent kitchen knives she’d never gotten around to throwing away. 

Kara took a deep breath, calming herself. She’d have to be careful tonight, that much was certain. Despite the worry she felt, the mere thought of Lena was enough to make the risk worth it. 

She finished making dinner and hastily wolfed it down, inhaling the food in a way that would surely make a human choke. Afterwards Kara scuttled off into her bedroom to dry her still damp hair, looking at her dress the whole time. 

Time began to tick on as she got ready. Makeup and hair were soon ticked off the list with only the dress to go. Kara selected a moderate heel from her collection, hoping Lena hadn’t picked shoes that would make her considerably taller than Kara. 

Her phone buzzed with an alert of the time, prompting Kara to quickly put the dress on and snap a picture of herself in it for Alex. 

She was soon out of the door and making her way down to the street below. She opted to simply super speed the rather than fly, wary of any cameras that might be at the event.

 

**

 

The fundraiser was being held in a hotel in central National City. Kara could see people arriving in fancy cars as she walked up. Most of National City’s finest and more were in attendance. Kara didn’t know what was being fundraised by it was clearly enough to get everyone together. She spotted Lena standing off to the edge of the entrance, avoiding being seen until Kara arrived. 

Kara took a moment to simply look at Lena. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress, similar in length to Kara’s. It was an off the shoulder dress with arm lengths sleeves. Lena’s prominent collar bone and neck were visible to the whole world. The top of the dress stopped just high enough to cover Lena’s cleavage while still giving a hint of what was hidden beneath. Her hair was done and cascading over her pale shoulders like a waterfall. 

She truly was a goddess. 

Kara approached slowly, still a little overwhelmed by the sheer sight of Lena. When the brunette finally spotted her Kara’s night was made by the megawatt smile she received. Damn the consequences, Lena was always worth it. 

‘Kara!’ She gushed, almost jumping over to the blonde. Green eyes raked over Kara’s body, hands coming to grab Kara’s own. ‘You look wonderful.’ 

‘I’m nothing compared to you. Wow, just wow.’ Kara breathed out, her body heated by Lena’s touch. 

Lena simply blushed, looking down from Kara’s awe filled gaze. She reached to lace their fingers, guiding Kara towards to the entrance. Before she could process that fact Lena was holding her hand cameras began flashing all around her. 

Kara blinked in shock as people called out to Lena, trying to get the best shot of her and Kara. Lena didn’t seem fazed and walked up the steps of the hotel swiftly, firmly tugging a startled Kara along with her. 

The hotel lobby was huge. Kara stared up at the ceiling above them, taking in the intricate detailing and colour work. The theme seemed to be red and gold, matching the original décor of the hotel. Attendants were directing guests towards the dining hall while offering drinks. 

Kara didn’t have much time to further admire the room before Lena was steering her towards the dining hall. The lobby was packed with people, all of whom were dressed to impress. 

Kara enjoyed looking at everyone’s chosen outfits, admiring some and judging others. She wondered how many people she might recognise. 

The dining hall was very grand. The tables had been moved to the edge to make room for a dance floor in the middle. A stage had been erected at the back of the hall for a lively band that was already in full swing. Kara spotted a few people on the dance floor. 

She felt eyes on her and turned to find Lena staring at her, a passive look on her face. Kara smiled brightly at her, looking back out at the crowds of people around them. 

‘Is there always this many people?’ Kara asked as Lena looped their arms together as they stepped into the crowd. 

‘Depends on the event. Everyone loves a good fundraiser. It does wonders for one’s image.’ Lena explained, peering around them. Kara just nodded, her spirits dampened slightly by the less the genuine people she was surrounded by. 

People soon began coming up to them and engaging Lena in boring conversations about investments. Kara smiled politely, trying to seem interested and laughing when Lena did. She mostly observed Lena quietly, watching how easily she could switch back to business mode. Kara loved how serious she became and the way her voice became subtly authoritative as she spoke. 

After a while Kara excused herself from seemingly the hundredth middle aged man keen to talk to Lena and went off to get drinks. 

Kara was halfway to the table when she was suddenly intercepted. Surprisingly strong hands gripped her forearm, grabbing her attention. Kara spun around to be face to face with none other than Cat Grant. 

‘Miss Grant!’ Kara greeted breezily. 

‘Kira.’ She replied, a questioning tone to her voice. ‘What’re you doing here?’ 

‘I came with a friend.’ Cat narrowed her eyes, peering around at the crowd. 

‘ _Who?’_ She asked suspiciously. Kara frowned at the older woman’s peculiar behaviour. 

‘Lena Luthor.’ Kara replied. Cat didn’t seem satisfied by the answer at all and began looking around them. 

‘You two are…friends?’ Cat seemed to struggle with the word “friend”. Kara chuckled, nodding. 

‘Yes, we’re friends.’ She clarified. 

As if she’d been summoned, Lena appeared beside Kara, a warm handing coming to the small of her back as she greeted Cat warmly. 

‘Cat Grant.’ She said, her hand still resting on Kara’s back. 

‘Lena.’ Cat snipped, eyeing the two of them. ‘When did _this_ happen?’ 

‘When did what happen, Cat?’ Lena asked innocently. Kara looking between the two of them, utterly bewildered. What on earth was the big deal? 

‘When did you two become fundraiser friends?’ Cat specified, her nose wrinkling at her own words. 

‘Is that a thing?’ Kara asked lightly. Cat’s hand shot up to silence her, surprising Kara. Lena sighed, raising a challenging eyebrow at Cat. Her hand was still on the small of Kara’s back. 

‘Nothing untoward going on here, Cat. You have my word.’ Lena promised. Kara nodded, knowing full well it was blatant lie on her part. She glanced at Lena who smiled innocently at her. 

‘The media will eat it up you know. That kind of coverage can be…dangerous.’ Cat’s flickered over Kara briefly before she stuck her nose in the air. ‘I need she a drink.’ She announced and marched away, leaving behind a bemused Lena and bewildered Kara. 

‘What on earth was that?’ Kara exclaimed, looking at Lena. 

‘Apparently someone is more of a mama bear than she’d like people to think.’ Lena smirked, eyes still trained on Cat’s retreating form. 

‘Strange.’ Kara mumbled, wondering what danger Cat was alluding to. Her tone had suggested she was implying more than she let on. Kara frowned to herself, unaware of the way Lena was watching her. 

‘Are you having fun?’ Lena asked, breaking Kara’s silent ponderings. She nodded with a smile, turning her full attention back to Lena. 

‘I am.’ She said softly before grinning, ‘I like your business mode. Very powerful.' 

‘You liked it, huh?’ Lena teased and Kara instantly blushed. As always. 

‘It’s nice to see a powerful woman stand out among so many male fossils.’ Kara clarified, clearing her throat. 

On que several more people walked up to them. They all greeted Lena eagerly, ignoring Kara. She sighed softly, Lena’s attention slipping away again. It didn’t overly bother her, given that Lena was here to network after all. 

Kara spotted a tray of food whiz past her and quickly followed it, keen to have something to eat. She followed the waiter for some time like predator after its prey, weaving amongst the various well-dressed people. 

She eventually caught him and a took a handful of pretty canapés in one go, fearing she might not catch him again. 

She stuffed several in to her mouth at once, stomach growling. The sea of people around her swayed with the music, conversation bubbling in the air. Kara watched contently from the edge, keeping Lena in her line of sight as she indulged in the free food. 

‘Nothing like free food, eh?’ A voice said to Kara’s left, startling her. She turned to see Kate Kane beside her, offering her a plate to put the food onto. Kara took it gratefully and dropped the remaining canapés onto it. 

‘I love free food.’ Kara grinned, eating more politely now. Kate chuckled, taking a sip from her glass. 

‘You’re here with Lena?’ She asked, eyes following Kara’s gaze. 

‘I am.’ 

‘She looks stunning.’ Kate said appreciatively. Kara looked at her out of the corner of her eye. 

‘She really does.’ The blonde agreed, watching as Lena laughed lightly at something a tall man with grey hair had said. It wasn’t her real laugh, the laughter was rehearsed and the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Kara loved watching Lena laugh for real. 

‘You’re being a fool for not going there.’ Kate said, her tone more serious now. 

‘It’s complicated.’ She admitted, not looking at Kate. 

‘A woman like that is worth it.’ 

As if her ears were bleeding Lena turned to look at the two of them, eyebrows raising. She strode towards the duo, hands on her hips as she eyed them suspiciously. Kara grinned sheepishly as Lena approached them. 

‘This is a surprise.’ Lena commented, eyebrows raised. ‘Are you replacing me, Kara?’ 

‘Jealous?’ She smirked, remembering Lena asking her the same thing regarding Kate. Lena narrowed her eyes playfully.

‘Get a room.’ Kate groaned, stomping away. They watched her go, giggling together.

‘I’m sorry I keep being whisked away.’ Lena apologised but Kara shook her head. 

‘It’s not a problem. Although I am curious to know which billionaire is going to intercept me next.’ She joked. 

‘Not happening. This billionaire is requesting your attention for the rest of the night.’ Lena purred, picking a canapé off Kara’s plate. 

‘As you wish.’ She replied, bowing her head. Lena laughed softly and Kara grinned. 

Before they could say anything more a man appeared behind Lena and cleared his throat.

He was tall and handsome with long brown hair neatly swept back. His beard was closely shaven and very tidy. His suit looked expensive and the air of confidence around him suggested he had deep pockets. 

‘Miss Luthor.’ He greeted. His voice was deep and smooth like chocolate. Almost sickeningly so. 

‘Hello.’ Lena replied, taking that hand offered to her. 

‘I’m Derek Ames. I’m a big fan of your work.’ He said, taking a while to release Lena’s hand. Kara narrowed her eyes at Derek, wary of the unsettling feeling he invoked within her. 

‘Thank you, Mr Ames.’ Lena replied politely, finally retracting her hand. ‘I’m afraid your name doesn’t ring any bells.’ 

‘It wouldn’t,’ He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, ‘I’m still rather new to this world.’ 

‘Careful it doesn’t eat you up.’ Lena said charmingly, glancing at Kara from the corner of her eye. The blonde was too preoccupied by Derek to note the subtly looks she was receiving. 

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink in a thoughtful fashion, ‘say, I’ve been looking for a new project to invest my time in. I read recently about a medical research program L-Corp is setting up. I’d love to discuss it further with you sometime?’ 

‘I’d be delighted to.’ Lena replied brightly. Derek smiled, revealing lots of straight white teeth. 

‘I look forward to it.’ Kara almost glared at him from behind Lena. Something predatory kicked up within her as she quelled the desire to throw Derek across the room. She stepped slightly closer to Lena. 

‘Derek!’ Someone called from the crowd. He turned and waved to someone. 

‘Please excuse me.’ He said apologetically. ‘It was a pleasure meeting you, Lena.’ 

‘You too, Mr Ames.’ Kara noted the way Lena didn’t use his first name as he had done for her. 

He slunk away and back into the crowd. Kara watched him go, nostrils flaring. Lena shifted slightly, their bodies brushing together. The movement brought Kara straight back to the moment at hand. 

‘Would you like to dance?’ She asked abruptly, tuning into the music that had been filling the air all night. It was a relatively upbeat tune. 

‘Yes.’ Lena replied and took Kara’s hand. She led them onto the dance floor, which had filled up considerably as the night progressed. 

As they stepped onto the polished floor the beat of the music slowed suddenly. Kara’s pulse quickened as she watched the couples around them step closer together. Though she grew hesitant at the far more intimate music Lena did not and took charge. 

Warm arms came to rest on Kara’s shoulders, wrapping loosely around her neck. Kara slowly brought hands up to Lena’s waist, pulling them together subtly. They moved back and forth gently in time with the music. 

Kara peered over the top of Lena’s head at the people around them. She noted an elderly couple a few metres away in a close embrace as they swayed to the music. Her heart ached at the effortless intimacy between the couple. 

As if reading her thoughts Lena stepped even closer, her cheek brushing Kara’s as she did. The blonde could feel Lena’s warm breath on the her neck as they moved back and forth. 

‘Thank you for coming tonight.’ Lena said softly, her voice barely above a whisper only for Kara to hear. She smiled, squeezing the smaller woman gently. 

‘It’s been lovely.’ Kara muttered, turning her head slightly as she spoke, her nose brushing Lena’s soft hair. 

The brunette pulled her head back so that she was eye level with Kara. They were no more than inch apart as they continued move with their bodies so close. A pink tongue darted out of Kara’s mouth to wet her lips nervously. 

Green eyes dropped to watch the action. Kara was acutely aware of how close their lips were. How easy it would be to lean forward and kiss Lena. The brunette seemed to realise this too as her head titled slightly to the right. 

Kara was no longer breathing, her eyes fixed on Lena’s lip. She was certain that not even a kryptonian army with all the powers under a yellow sun would be enough to pull her away from this moment. 

 _Kiss me._  

Kara tilted her own head to the side, a silent invitation that she shouldn’t offer. She’d shut it all done, laid out all the facts. She knew she shouldn’t. She _couldn’t_. 

 _Kiss **me.**_ ****

It was all she wanted. All she dreamed of. If Lena kissed now she could forget it all. Every worry and every care. If Lena kissed her she’d never be able to stop. She’d never be able to let go. 

 **_Kiss me!_ **

But Lena turned away. 

It was over as soon as it started. The moment was gone and so was the chance. She’d been given the option but Lena didn’t take it. 

Lena nestled her face into the crook of Kara’s neck, wrapping her arms more tightly around her neck. Kara could only stare at the couple across from them, wishing they were them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have the right scream if you so wish. 
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking, punching, eating.

Autumn descended upon National City, stripping trees of their leaves dropping the temperature down to a comfortable coat and scarf chill. The autumn weather didn’t drive people indoors as rapidly winter did but the streets had become a lot less cluttered as the remaining months of summer drew to a close and opened up into September and October.

Kara walked lazily down the street, having opted to walk to the DEO that morning rather than run or fly. She loved the golden leaves the lurked on the pavement and crisp air around her. The cold for it reminded her of Krypton. Earth had so many different kinds of weather, some predictable and some not. Kara had found this phenomenon fascinating during a first few weeks on earth. 

She strode along at a comfortable human pace, picking at a sticky bun from Noonan’s. It was a Saturday, and usually her day off but J’onn had personally requested she come and train with Mon-El. 

It had been five months since Mon-El had arrived and new chapter of Kara’s life had begun. Five months since Lena Luthor turned her world upside down. She smiled at the thought of Lena, it was a rarity that she didn’t. Despite the confliction that continued to rage within her, Kara had adapted to her relationship with Lena and treasured it. 

After the fundraiser the two women had become almost inseparable. They spent much of their free time together exploring the city and finding new and obscure places to eat and hang out. Kara loved nothing more than spending her lunch breaks in Lena’s company. 

When the DEO city branch came into sight Kara took a sudden turn into a nearby ally and changed from Kara Danvers into Supergirl effortlessly. She took the last leg of her journey in one literal leap, jumping from the alleyway and up towards the DEO balcony. 

The place was buzzing as always with agents zipping around and tripping over themselves to be somewhere. Kara strode down steps and onto the main floor, peering around for familiar faces. 

She spotted Winn hunched over his computer, a big pair of headphones clamped over his ears. Kara frowned at the intense look of concentration on his face, peering over the computer station to see what he was working on. 

Winn’s screen flashed with colourful balls descending slowly from top towards a little cannon he was aiming at them. Kara sighed, shaking her head at her “professional” colleague. 

He didn’t notice her as she silently slipped behind him, too absorbed in the silly computer game. Kara bent over so that her face hovered right beside Winn’s, a mischievous smile on her lips. 

‘WINN!’ She yelled suddenly, sending Winn rocketing out of his seat at almost a Kara level speed. 

‘Why!?’ He cried, clutching his chest as he spun to look at her in outrage. Kara laughed loudly, doubling over the look on Winn’s face. 

‘Too good a chance to pass up.’ She wheezed, grinning wildly at him. Winn scowled, slamming the head phones down and collapsing back into the chair grumpily. 

‘You made me lose.’ He muttered, resetting the game. 

‘You fault for playing video games at work.’ Kara retorted, receiving a glare from Winn. 

‘It’s a slow day. No crime. No fuss.’ He replied, keeping a wary eye on her. 

‘And I was enjoying it.’ Kara said, smiling innocently at him. 

‘We appreciate you coming in.’ Someone said from behind her. Kara turned to see Alex striding towards them, smiling at Kara. 

‘Mon-El really driving you that crazy?’ Kara asked, smirking at the look Alex gave her. 

‘He’s like a caged animal. Except he doesn’t live here anymore and is free to do whatever he wants.’ 

‘Like fight crime?’ Kara shook her head, aware of Mon-El recent desire to get back into hero work. 

Once J’onn had given him the all clear to pursue a life on Earth he’d fallen apart again. Kara had helped him get an apartment not far from her own and even set him up with a job. However, he’d crashed after a month. 

It’d taken the full effort of Kara, Alex, Winn, J’onn and even James to try and get him excited about life. Despite her desire to see him up and about again, Kara had struggled to help get him through it, knowing better than anyone how crushing the feeling he felt was. 

Mon-El had finally bounced back a few weeks ago and had come back to the DEO during the day to continue learning to fight and defend properly. His training was usually overseen by Alex, with Kara helping out on more power based fighting. He was good and the two worked well together in the field. 

However, when there was no one to fight and his work shift didn’t start till the evening Mon-El was inferable. 

‘It’s a royalty thing I figure.’ Said Winn, peering over his shoulder at them. ‘You know, want for nothing kind of life to you make your own destiny here on Earth. It’s not a huge shock that he can’t handle it.’ 

‘Well he’s not a prince here.’ Alex snapped, ‘though he is a royal pain in my arse.’ 

‘That joke isn’t funny anymore.’ Mon-El muttered, appearing from Kara’s right, a sheepish look on his face. 

The truth of Mon-El identity had come out in a heated argument with Kara. They’d both been on edge that day and an argument had broken out over the differences of Daxam and Krypton. 

It had been a shock at first and had resulted in another major breakdown on Mon-El’s part as he explained in more accurate detail how he’d escaped from Daxam. It had taken a while to pull out of that particular dark hole. 

‘Come on,’ Kara said, gesturing for Mon-El to follow, ‘let’s go hit things.’   

They headed down to the sparing room, away from Alex’s glares. Mon-El seemed apologetic about his erratic behaviour. 

‘I’m not trying to be a pain,’ he muttered as Kara pushed open the doors ‘I’m just bored.’ 

‘I know.’ She replied, not fazed by his pent up actions. She’d been there too. 

She’d requested training dummies to be set in the room for them and was delighted to find half a dozen plastic humans set up along the wall. 

‘We’re working on control today. Specifically, with pacifying an armed human.’ Kara wasn’t certain how close the plastic was to the actual structure of a human body and if it could be as easily broken but she’d work with what they had. 

They quickly got started, the first two dummies suffering immediately. Kara had graphically imitated dying screams as Mon-El broke both dummies, freaking him out. The look on his face had been worth it. 

They talked it over for the while with Kara slowly showing effective ways to take a person out while in the heat of the moment without crushing them. Mon-El was a good student and listened intently and quietly as she went over several different moves. 

The next two dummies were spared their predecessor’s fate and Kara excitedly encouraged Mon-El as he effectively took down the dummies without breaking any part of it. 

A soft buzzing drew her attention away as Kara reached into her boot and pulled out her phone. She frowned as Clark’s name appeared on the screen, her thumb sweeping across it to accept the call. 

‘Hey!’ Winn pushed opened the door to the sparing room, his voice breathless. Kara looked up from her phone, the thump of a dummy dropping to the floor indicating Mon-El’s attention moving to Winn. 

‘What is it?’ Kara asked, sighing as Clark stopped calling.

‘Bank robbery anyone?’ He grinned at Mon-El who clapped his hands excitedly. 

‘That’s what I’m talking about!’ He said gleefully, running past Kara to go get changed. She shook her head at his antics, forever unable to get him to view crimes as something serious rather than playtime.

 

**

 

The robbery was as straight forward as any crime can be. Two men and woman had turned up at the bank with guns and bags, threatening those around them. Supergirl and Mon-El had quickly arrived and defused the situation. 

Kara swooped in and knocked the guns from the robber’s hands, eliminating the threat against Mon-El. They’d discovered his weakness to lead not long after he’d arrived. 

Winn had been trying to get to the bottom of Mon-El invulnerability and if there were any limits. Kryptonite had been ruled out after Clark had dropped off a small amount to test against the Daxamite. 

While Winn had been running tests Mon-El had grown bored and decided to see if he could catch bullets as fast as Kara did. The result had been instant and very loud. The gunshot had sent all the agents up the walls ready for action with Alex screaming orders while searching to the source of the shot. 

A very shocked Mon-El had dumbly stood there as chaos ensured around him. Kara had arrived not long after and defused the situation. Lucky for Mon-El the bullet had gone straight through his hand, which had healed almost instantly as soon as the lead was gone. 

Since the incident Mon-El was very wary of guns and bullets and often let Kara deal with armed attackers first before he also intervened. 

Police arrived at the bank almost as soon as the aliens did, ready for action. Supergirl had marched the three robbers out of bank while Mon-El had catered to those still inside. They made a good team and Kara was thankful to have him around dealing with side issues that she couldn’t. 

They returned to the DEO after the attack, both hungry and ready for lunch. Kara watched Mon-El dart off the cafeteria as soon as they awkwardly touched down on the DEO balcony. Despite how often they did so, Mon-El was no better at flying around with Kara. 

‘That should hold him for a while.’ Kara muttered to Alex who’d walked up to meet her. 

‘Good job.’ She praised, smiling at Kara. ‘You can probably take off now, I know it’s your day off.’ 

‘Thanks, but I’ve got a little time left to burn.’ Kara shrugged, walking down the steps with Alex by her side. 

‘Till?’ 

‘Italian.’ She beamed, stomach growling at thought. ‘Lena found this new place near here for us to try. They do this awesome looking layered pizza.’ 

‘Of course. Saturday is date day.’ Alex teased, grinning at Kara who scowled. 

‘No.’ She snapped. ‘Just lunch.’ 

‘You’ve spent every Saturday together for last I don’t know how many months. Plus you share your work lunch breaks too!’ She pointed out, still looking at Kara playfully. 

‘We have to eat.’ The blonde shrugged, ignoring the look on Alex’s face. 

‘Sure. That’s what is it.’ She chuckled, nudging Kara. 

Before she could retort Kara felt a buzzing in her boot and reached down to grab at her phone. She pulled it free and was surprised to see Clark’s name flashing on the screen for a second time that day. 

‘What does he want?’ Alex asked, curiously peering over her shoulder. 

‘I’m not sure-’ 

‘Supergirl, Agent Danvers, a word?’ They both looked up at the walkway above to see J’onn frowning down at them. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Alex said, taking off up the stairs. Kara sighed, wary of J’onn serious voice. She hung up the phone this time, making a mental note to call Clark back as soon as she was done speaking with J’onn. 

They met him on the walkway and were quickly ushered into one of the conference rooms which was occupied by several people in suits. Kara almost groaned out loud when she realised what the meeting was. 

Damage control. 

Was she a messy superhero? No. Was it always the criminals fault? Duh! Did the government still randomly send men in suits to complain about damages to the city caused by her? Naturally. 

Kara slumped in her chair, barely with the conversation. She didn’t have much input and mostly just sat and listened to a small man reel off a list of things that the DEO had to compensate for. Keeping the city safe was clearly not enough to excuse a few broken walls. 

The meeting dragged on and Kara was forced to send Lena an apology text informing she’d be slightly late. When the man finally got to the end of his list Kara almost sprinted from the room. A stern look from J’onn kept her in place until she’d been formally dismissed. 

With a breezy goodbye to J’onn and Alex, Kara quickly took off from the DEO, heading back briefly to her apartment to change before meeting Lena at the restaurant.

 

**

 

It was around one o’clock when Kara finally arrived at the restaurant, a spew of apologies coming out of her as soon as Lena was within ear shot. She bounded up like a guilty puppy, but was laughed off by Lena. 

‘I just got so caught up and-’ 

‘Kara,’ Lena said firmly, an amused smile still on her lips, ‘it’s fine. You’re here now.’ 

‘Right, right.’ Kara muttered, sitting down across from Lena. They were in a booth towards the back of the small restaurant. It was a quaint place with minimal decorations. Kara liked the colour scheme and large open windows that made up for the relatively empty appearance. 

There were only a few other people in the restaurant with them, couples mostly. Kara hated seeing couples out doing the same thing she and Lena were doing. 

‘How’s work?’ Kara asked, peering over the top of her menu at Lena, who shrugged. 

‘Busy. The upcoming gala is absorbing more of my time than I imagined.’ Lena replied airily as she frowned at her own menu. 

The upcoming Luthor gala was the buzz of the business world. Lena had set the date for November so that a winter wonderland theme could coincide. Kara had received her formal invitation as Lena’s date for the gala a few weeks ago. 

‘It’s not a Luthor party if you’re not pulling you hair out.’ Kara teased and Lena glared at her playfully. 

‘I suppose not.’ She sighed, placing the menu down and leaning her head on her hand. ‘This’ll be the first one I attend without any of my family present though.’ 

‘Isn’t that a good thing?’ Kara asked softly, lowering her own menu to fully see Lena. 

It had taken a while for Lena to really open up about her family. In the first few weeks of knowing her, Lena had mentioned her upbringing in a bitter but vague way. One night out drinking Lena had been far more eager to discuss it. Since then Kara had slowly pieced together facts about her adolescents and how it shaped her as a person. 

Lena was a tough nut to crack at times with so many rules and internally struggles over being open and honest about her true feelings. Kara did her best to create a safe environment for Lena so that she felt capable of being honest with her. 

‘Yes, it truly is. But it still feels odd?’ Lena muttered, looking at Kara with a thoughtful expression. The blonde simply nodded. 

‘I’ll do my very best to keep your mind off their absence.’ She promised, smiling earnestly at Lena. 

‘You do that simply by existing, Kara.’ Lena purred and Kara blushed lightly, ‘you’re the kind of family I spent my life dreaming of.’ 

‘I learned from the best.’ Kara replied with a grin. 

‘Indeed. How is Alex? And Eliza?’ The brunette asked, returning her attention to the menu. 

‘Lovesick as always. She and Maggie just celebrated their sixth month anniversary.’ She kept the bitter tone from her voice. Though beyond happy to the two of them, Kara couldn’t always quell the envious feeling she felt over their relationship. ‘And Eliza has started sending us weekly lasagnes so I think she misses seeing us.’ 

‘That’s wonderful for Alex and Maggie.’ Lena smiled, waving at the waiter.   

A young man halted to a stop beside them, smiling warmly ‘welcome. Can I take your orders?’ 

‘Yes!’ Kara replied, indicating for Lena to go first. 

‘I’ll have the antipasto salad please.’ Lena said politely, watching as the waiter jotted it down on his pad. 

‘And a drink?’ He asked Lena. 

‘Whatever the chef recommends with the food.’ He nodded and turned his attention to Kara. 

‘I’ll have the quattro formaggi.’ She said, still eyeing the menu. 

‘Sure thing,’ he said, ‘and a drink?’

‘Just water please.’ 

‘You got it.’ He walked away and disappeared through a door to the kitchen. Kara looked at the open kitchen, intently watching the chefs busily working. 

‘Kate regularly asks about you.’ Lena said, drawing Kara back to her. 

‘Oh?’ 

‘Mmhm.’ Lena hummed. 

‘I haven’t seen her since the fundraiser. Is she back in Gotham?’ Kara asked lightly. 

‘Yes. She went back a few months ago. Her time is a little stretched at the moment. But she still calls every once in a while.’ Lena chuckled, eyes on Kara. 

Their food arrived not too long after ordering, both of them surprised by the speed of preparation. Their conversation was lively as they ate, with Kara in intent on making Lena laugh as hard as she could. 

They savoured their time together, enjoying the freedom of their day offs rather than the time parameters they were always under during work breaks. Lena was finishing the last of her strange looking salad as she told Kara a story of about college. 

‘Lena Luthor!’ Kara chastised playfully, grinning at Lena who shrugged. 

‘I didn’t say it was me.’ She dismissed, smirking at Kara. 

‘That was waaaay too specific to have happened to “a friend”,’ Kara pointed out, jabbing an accusing finger at Lena. 

‘We all have a past.’ She winked at Kara who shook her head. 

‘Not like that we don’t.’ Lena glared at her, becoming defensive. 

‘I was twenty! It happens!’ 

‘Ah ha! So it _was_ you.’ Kara cackled and Lena covered her face. 

‘Walked right into that one.’ She mumbled, peeking through her finger at Kara who was still laughing. 

‘Some genius you are.’ She felt a warning kick land on her shin and feigned shock, ‘hey!’ 

Kara’s phone suddenly buzzed on the table, making them jump. Kara was still giggling as she picked up the offending object, eyebrows raising at the sight of Clark’s name for a third time that day. 

‘Do you need to get that?’ asked Lena curiously. Kara glanced at her and then back at the phone, trying to decide. She wondered if something serious had happened and Clark needed her. She shook her head, knowing if there was trouble he would have been much more persistent. 

Kara declined the call, not wanting to miss even a single moment with Lena. She put the phone into her pocket, out of sight and mind. 

Lunch continued normally from there. Lena finished her salad and Kara ordered pudding. They continued to chat and laugh, eyes both alight with one another company. The usual fight broke out over the bill with Kara stubbornly winning despite being at lunch with a billionaire. 

Once lunch was paid for they headed back into the city, Lena insisting on walking Kara home. They strolled down the streets in a comfortable silence, Kara kicking at the leaves whenever she saw a pile of them. 

‘You’re such a child.’ Lena muttered, watching intently as Kara all but ran at a large pile raked neatly together beneath a tree. 

‘It’s fun!’ Kara defended stubbornly, letting herself be tugged along by the bemused brunette. 

‘What am I go to do with you?’ She sighed, looking at Kara out of the corner of her eye. 

‘Hopefully nothing painful.’ Kara laughed as she linked arms with Lena who smirked at her. 

‘Some people like pain with pleasure.’ She countered, causing Kara to trip slightly. 

‘Y-yeah, I’ll bet.’ She stammered, cheeks pink. Lena just smiled at her innocently and walked on. 

They soon arrived at Kara apartment. Lena was idly chatting about the building, noting how much more she liked than her own. Kara was busy fumbling with her keys when she paused, looking up at the door in front of her. 

‘Everything okay?’ Lena asked, frowning at Kara. She nodded, brushing off the strange feeling weighing on her shoulders all of a sudden. 

Kara located the right key and slipped it into the lock, wary of the way Lena was suddenly looking at her. She twisted the handle and opened the door rather cautiously, as if something were on the other side. 

No sooner had she stepped over the threshold was she one the floor, flat on her back with something heavy on top of her. 

‘Whoa!’ She heard Lena say as Kara wrestled with the creature above. 

‘For the love of Ra- God!’ She cried, sitting up and bodily pushing of the white mass that had successful knocked the air from her lungs. 

Kara shook her head, eyes wide as she came face to face with a large, white dog. He had short sleek fur and alert pointed ears. His nose black, contrasting with his fur. A yellow collar was fastened around his thick neck. 

She got up off the floor, glaring at the dog briefly before looking up to the see a young man grinning broadly at her from the other end of the room. He had dark, swept back hair with good looking features. His eyes were familiar and bright, with a permanently mischievous look in them. He had a broad build and was surprisingly muscled for teenaged boy. There were bags by his feet. 

‘Oh god.’ Kara muttered as he opened his mouth to speak. 

‘Sup, cuz!’ He said excitedly. 

Kara could only stare back with a bewildered look on her face ‘I really should have taken those calls.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a 25/7 carnivore and had to google "salads" 'cause the only one I knew was caesar. I'm also aware winter doesn't start in November but neither does Christmas but my ass is trying to put a tree up on November 1st regardless. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farm life is a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support you're all giving this story! All your comments really spur me on to work on this story as much as I can!

There was a moment of tense silence as Kara stared at Connor. 

Connor. Connor Kent. Connor. _Damn_. Kent was standing in her apartment with a super dog and the love of her life looking at the three of them with the most bewildered look on her face. 

Though her reaction said otherwise Kara loved Connor, he was a true joy in her life. A rather absent one, but a joy none the less. And yet, in that precise moment, she couldn’t have resented him more. 

‘Connor,’ she began tightly, glancing at Lena from the corner of her eye, ‘ _what_ are you doing here?’

The smile on his face wavered slightly at her tone, unfamiliar with this pissed off version of Kara. He looked between the two women, a knowing look beginning to form in his eyes as a mischievous smile spread across his face.

‘Oh damn,’ he chuckled, ‘am I _interrupting_ something? We’re y’all on a date?’ Kara flapped her hands frantically at Connor, advancing on him only to almost trip over Krypto. 

‘No, we weren’t.’ Kara snapped, glaring at him. He didn’t look convinced at all. 

‘If you guys want some alone time I can go and come back?’ He suggested, winking at her. Kara was red in the face now, both with anger and embarrassment. 

‘Connor-’ 

‘Where are my manners?’ He said rhetorically, brushing passed a fuming Kara to address Lena directly, ‘I’m Connor.’ 

He extended hand to her which Lena took cautiously, looking at Kara with a look of amused confusion. 

‘Lena Luthor.’ She replied politely, smiling at him. The smile on Connor’s own face vanished in a flash, his head whipping round to look at Kara. She glared at him before looking to Lena. There was an odd look in her eye and her lips had drawn into a thin line. 

‘A Luthor?’ He said slowly, his voice a little strained, like he was holding something back.

Krypto growled on key, sniffing in Lena’s direction. Kara glared him, then at Connor and then back at the dog. This situation couldn’t get worse. 

‘I didn’t know you had another cousin, Kara.’ Lena said lightly, looking at Connor in a calculating way. 

_Shit._  

‘I’m her favourite.’ Connor said smugly, grinning at Kara. 

‘He’s…complicated.’ She said sharply, looking at Connor pointedly and repeating her earlier question, ‘ _why_ are you _here?’_  

‘Why else? Home sucks and you live in a cool city.’ He shrugged, finally reading the situation. Kara knew there was more but he was holding back because of Lena. He walked over to Krypto and stroked him. 

‘And you brought the dog because…?’ 

‘He’s my best friend.’ Connor said stubbornly, making a big fuss of Krypto to help make his point. 

‘I can see this is a…family matter,’ Lena suddenly said, looking at Kara with the same calculating look, ‘so I’ll let you to catch up.’ 

‘You don’t have to go, Lena.’ Kara said quickly, wondering if it would be suspicious if threw Connor out of the window.  

‘I think I should.’ Lena said, a firm tone to her voice, ‘I’ll see you for lunch on Monday?’ 

‘Of course.’ Kara confirmed, following Lena to the door. 

‘I’ll see you soon, darling.’ She said, swiftly heading out into the corridor. Kara watched her go, the room completely silent until she’d full closed the door. 

_‘Kon-El!_ ’ she snapped, rounding on him. 

‘Whoa, whoa!’ He cried, backing up, ‘I had no idea you’d be bringing your girlfriend back for sex!’ 

‘Rao!’ she said exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘She is _not_ my girlfriend and _weren’t_ going to have sex!’ 

‘Seriously? Cause the vibe tells a waaaay different story.’ He pointed out, smirking at her. 

‘What’s going on? Why are _really_ here?’ She asked, her anger seeping away. He shrugged sheepishly, looking down at the floor. 

‘Like I said, home sucks at the moment. Plus, you never visit anymore and I missed you.’ Kara could see the guilt trip from a mile away but she fell for it like domino. 

She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, picking her up excitedly. She huffed, glaring at him affectionately. 

‘You should have called. Does Clark know you’re here?’ Connor shrugged, putting her back down gently. 

‘I dunno. I kinda stormed out.’ He admitted. 

‘Dammit, he’s probably worried sick!’ Kara felt very guilty as she pulled out her phone, thinking of all the times Clark had tried to call her today. 

‘Don’t call him!’ Connor pleaded, snatching the phone. 

‘He needs to know you’re okay.’ Kara snapped, taking the phone back. 

‘Then I’ll have to go home!’ He complained, his voice boarding on a whine. 

‘That’s the point.’ Kara dismissed, clicking on Clark’s name and holding the phone up to his ear. 

He let out an aggravated sound and stomped over to the sofa to sit down in a heap. Krytpo followed him quickly and hopped up beside him. Kara sighed, a whole different wave a guilt washing over her. 

It was true, she hadn’t been to Smallville in quite a while. Since she’d become Supergirl her time had become limited with juggling CatCo and the DEO. She hadn’t meant to stay away nor had put a lot of effort into going either. 

Connor was a special part of her life and she loved him deeply. Though he’d only been around for three years, he’d had a big impact. 

Kara remembered getting the call like it was yesterday. She’d been at home, enjoying a day off when a cryptic call had come from Lois requesting she come to the farm. 

Kara had arrived not long after getting the call, using her powers for the first time in a long, long while to get there as soon as possible. 

Lois had met her outside where they were soon met by Clark. He’d had to explain the situation three times over before Kara could begin to process it all. 

A clone. Born and artificially aged to a teenage with the genetic templates of Superman and Lex Luthor. It had been a lot to take in. 

Connor had been wary of her at first, of all of them. It had taken time to for him to adapt to any kind of stable life. 

She’d spent a lot of time at the Kent farm post Connor, trying her best to help him adapt to life. He’d been around the age of sixteen when he’d arrived in Smallville and was enrolled into school to try and help him build a human life. 

Kara had taken to Connor, later gifted the kryptonian name Kon-El, quickly and accepted him into the family. Clark had struggled, much like he did with Kara. Unlike Kara, Connor was simply a fresh slate who needed guidance with his power and someone to take care of him. 

Clark had decided it was best Connor remain living with him, fearful of Lex finding him. Though Clak could rather stubborn at times, Kara couldn’t understand what could have driven Connor to run off. 

She tapped her foot, waiting patiently for Clark to pick up the phone, eyeing Connor who sat defeated on the sofa. 

_‘Kara?’_ a voice suddenly said from the other end of the line. 

‘Hey, Clark.’ She softly. 

_‘Do you have-’_

‘Yeah, he’s here.’ She cut him off, a sigh of relief following her words. 

_‘Thank God.’_ He said, his voice was weary. 

‘I’m going to drop him back home.’ Kara said, ‘we’ll see you soon.’ 

_‘Okay, fly safe._ ’ Kara hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket, approaching Connor cautiously. 

She sat down beside him, placing a pillow in his lap like Alex always did for her and waited for him to start talking. Connor sat silently for a while, petting Krypto. 

Kara was wary of the kryptonian canine, never having the best track record with him. He was looking at her with intense eyes, seizing her up as always. 

‘I know I shouldn’t have left.’ He said after a while, not looking at her. 

‘You’re right.’ she agreed, placing a hand on his back, ‘you know you’re always welcome here, but running away like that was irresponsible. You could have gotten hurt.’ 

He threw an incredulous look over his shoulder, receiving a shove from Kara. 

‘I just- he- urgh.’ Was all Connor could muster as he twisted the pillow around in his hands. ‘I just wanted some freedom.’ 

‘From Clark?’ 

‘From everything!’ He snapped. ‘He treats me like a child! Not that I ever was one.’ The bitter tone to his voice was shocking.

‘Did you guys have a fight?’ She asked, frowning at him. Connor shrugged heavily. 

‘Sort of. I snuck a girl over last night and things kinda escalated from there.’ He confessed. 

‘A _girl?’_ Kara parroted. 

‘Look it’s not a big deal! I’m nineteen, I should be allowed to bring a girl over to my own house!’ He said heatedly, twisting to look at Kara. 

‘Connor-’ 

‘No! I didn’t sleep with her, we just fell asleep. But Lois came in and found us and totally flipped out! Next thing I know she’s running outta there like she was burned and Clark is yelling at me like I’m some kid. He’s all like “you have no idea the kind of risk you put us in” and “you’re not a regular boy and we have rules”! Fuck rules!’

‘He’s right about the risks,’ Kara said evenly, ‘what if she’d gotten up in the night and Clark was heating up food with heat vision or had seen Krytpo, a _dog_ , flying around the yard?’ 

‘I’ll admit I didn’t think that part through.’ He muttered, leaning back against the sofa and crossing his arms. ‘But still, he’s on my ass about being a “normal kid” but the second I try and do something any other guy my age would do and he totally loses it. He still acts like Lex Luthor is lurking round every corner trying to get us.’ 

‘He has every right to worry about these things.’ Kara pointed out. ‘Look he loves you, so do I and we don’t want you getting hurt.’ 

Connor glared at the floor for a few minutes more before his face softened and he leant against Kara. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sighing softly. 

‘If you ever need to get of the house for a while you can come here anytime. I get how you feel, trying to adapt to world that wasn’t made for you is extremely difficult. But you can’t run away when all someone is trying to do is help you. Trust me, I’ve made that mistake.’ 

‘They’re trying for a baby. I think it’s scaring him though and he’s projecting it onto me.’ Kara frowned, wondering why Clark wouldn’t have mentioned him and Lois trying for a baby. 

‘I’ll talk to him when we get back, okay?’ She said, standing up and pulling Connor with her. 

‘Okay.’ He muttered. She pulled him into another hug, holding him tightly. 

‘Come on. I’ll stay for dinner on the farm and we can have some proper family time.’

 

**

 

The flight back to Smallville was slightly slower than usual for, while still very fast, Connor couldn’t quite keep up with Kara. 

They arrived in the late afternoon, landing neatly on the dusty road leading up to the farm house. Kara instantly spotted an agitated looking Lois and Clark on the porch waiting for them. Connor looked like a guilty puppy as Kara led them up the path. 

Krypto jogged ahead of them, keen to great Clark. He hadn’t rushed up to the greet them and had on a face that Kara could only describe as a “disappointed dad look”. Lois was first up, skipping down the wooden steps and over to Kara in a flash, wrapping her in a tight hug. Even by human standard it was particularly tight. 

She promptly laid the same affection onto Connor, saying she was glad he was safe. Kara peered up at Clark who stood with his arms crossed, looking over the top of his glasses at Connor. 

She almost laughed out loud at the way he slowly stepped down towards them. He fixed Connor with an intense gaze, seemingly waiting for the teen to say something first. Connor shifted awkwardly, looking down at the dry mud beneath them, kicking at it idly. 

‘I’m sorry for running off.’ He muttered, glances up at Clark and Lois. Kara and Lois stepped off to the side, letting Clark to lead. They shared matching smirks as they listened to Clark’s unusually low tone. 

‘You really scared us.’ He said seriously, frowning at Connor, ‘running off like that without any warning of where you were going.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘I wouldn’t half as mad if you’d just said you were going to Kara’s. It was irresponsible and I want tolerate that kind of behaviour under _my_ roof. Do you understand?’ 

‘Yeah, you got it.’ He said, peering up at Clark with his head hung. Lois looked she was going to explode with either laughter or praise, but Kara couldn’t quite tell which. 

A moment of silence followed before Clark clasped the back on Connor’s head and pulled him into a brief hug. Kara smiled, wondering if this was the kind of moments Clark had shared with Jonathan, his father, while he was growing up. 

‘Kara,’ he said turning towards her, ‘thanks for bringing him back.’ 

‘Always.’ She stepped forward and wrapped Clark a warm embrace, forever uplifted by how wonderful his hugs felt. 

‘You’re staying for dinner, right?’ Lois piped up and Kara nodded. Connor grinned, clapping his hands. 

‘That means Chinese, right?’ He asked hopefully. It was rare that they didn’t get Chinese when Kara was visiting. 

‘It sure does.’ Lois said, turning to towards the house. ‘I’ll head into town and go pick up the usual.’ 

‘I can go get it?’ Connor offered by Clark raised a hand. 

‘Nope. You can go do chores until dinner. Consider that your punishment.’ He said firmly, gesturing to the barn. Connor sighed before cracking a smile. 

‘I’ll take it.’ He shot off, leaving a dust trail behind. Krypto barked, rushing after him. 

Kara and Clark watched him go, saying goodbye to Lois as she came back out of the house with her purse and keys. 

‘Let’s go for a walk.’ Clark said softly, wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

 

**

 

They set off around the edge of one the fields. They’d done the same walk often when Kara had first arrived. Clark had used the time to bond with Kara away from any noise and stress. Along with cuddling up with Alex or being hugged by her mother it was one of the places she felt safest. 

Clark did most of the talking to begin with, opening up about him and Lois trying for a baby and the fears that had unexpectedly brought up in him. Kara could understand his worries about what growing kryptonian, even half a one, would do to Lois. 

‘I couldn’t raise you and I don’t seem to be doing much better with Connor,’ he sighed, stuffing his hands further into his jean pockets, ‘what kind of a father am I going to be?’ 

‘You can’t base your worth as a father on your orphan cousin and “clone child”.’ Kara pointed out sternly. 

‘Regardless, we don’t know what kind of powers it might possess. Or what dangers might lurk around the corner.’ He continued. 

‘If humans could successfully raise you _and_ me, full blooded kryptonians, how could you possibly fail with your child? Besides, fun Aunt Kara will be here to help anytime.’ 

‘Thanks, kiddo.’ He said, kissing her temple. 

‘Anytime.’ She replied. They stopped at the far end of the field, resting their forearms on the withering wood of the fence. The sun had begun to set and was bathing them is brilliant golden light. 

‘Hopefully,’ Clark began after a while, ‘my kids will have yours to play with some day. Every child deserves to have someone they can roughhouse with without breaking any bones.’ He chuckled softly. Kara nodded in agreement, trying not to imagine tiny toddlers with her hair and Lena’s beautiful eyes. 

‘I want to tell you something,’ She said, not looking at Clark who shifted against the fence to look at her, ‘but I need you to keep an open mind.’ 

‘Is it about Lena?’ He asked gently. Kara whipped around to look at him, her glasses almost flying off her face with the speed of her movement. 

‘How did you- oh, James.’ Kara had never once considered the fact that James might tell Clark about her friendship with Lena. 

‘Yeah, he told me you guys are friends.’ Clark clarified, his tone still light and loving. 

‘How come you never said anything?’ Kara asked, frowning at him. 

‘How come you didn’t?’ he retorted, smiling. She sighed, turning back towards the sunset. 

‘I guess I was just waiting for the right time.’ 

‘That’s what I figured. I was happy to give you that time.’ He nudged her with his elbow. Kara’s face still remained pensive as she twiddled her fingers. 

‘There’s more that James doesn’t know.’ 

‘Oh?’ 

‘I love her, Clark.’ She’d never said it so bluntly before. Not out loud at least. She didn’t look at Clark, who remained silent beside her, processing. 

‘For such a wonderful statement you don’t sound happy.’ He finally said. Kara let out a choked laugh, turning to look at Clark. He looked back her with the same amount of love as always. There was no disgust or anger in his eyes, just sympathy. 

‘I’m scared of the danger I’ll put her in.’ she confessed, ‘I can’t lie to her and hiding who I truly am would be doing so every day. She of all people in the world deserves honesty from those who confess to love her.’ 

‘I agree.’ Clark said gently. ‘Lying to Lois about who I was for so many years was heart breaking and Lena Luthor strikes me as someone who been greatly deceived in her life.’ 

‘So what do I do?’ 

‘You tell her the truth. Tell her who you are.’ He said bluntly, placing a hand on hers. 

‘But-’ 

‘I don’t know what kind of a man I would be without Lois. I don’t ever want to know. She’s been in her fair share of difficult situations but most of them she caused herself by being a far too dedicated reporter.’ They laughed softly at his words, ‘but I’ve always been there to get her out of them and I always will be until the end of my days.’ 

‘Does it frighten you that she’ll die long before you do?’ She asked suddenly, the thought never occurring to her until then. 

‘Sometimes. But it just makes me treasure what I have now.’ He said earnestly. ‘Look, Kara, love isn’t something that’s guaranteed, it’s as much a gift as life is. And if there is a chance for you to have it. A chance that we might one day stand right here and watch our kids play together, with Lois and Lena beside us, then you take it.’ 

‘You really think it can work?’ she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

‘I really do.’ They both shared a watery smile, the sunlight having turned to deep orange around them. 

The moment was brought to an end as Connor suddenly came to stumbling halt behind them. They turned to look at him, smiling. 

‘Dinners here!’

 

**

 

It was dark out when Kara finally jogged down the old wooden steps of the farm house with Connor practically chasing her out. She had a care package from Lois under her arm and a set of dates to come back uploaded to her phone.

‘When can I actually come to National City?’ Connor asked, skidding to a halt beside her. Despite being nineteen and the size of an average body builder he more a less a giant puppy. Kara often felt sadden by the fact he never been a child and had missed so much because of it. 

‘Anytime you want, just warn me before okay? And _don’t_ bring the dog.’ Connor laughed, looking through the glass door to see Krypto begging for scraps. 

‘He totally likes you deep down.’ He defended, but Kara waved him off. 

‘I’ve made my peace with it.’ She replied lightly, having better thing to be heartbroken over than Krypto not liking her. 

‘Guess I’ll see you around then.’ Connor murmured. Kara pulled him into a tight hug, bidding him goodbye and kissing his forehead. 

‘I’ll keep in touch more.’ She called back as she gently took off down the path. He watched her go sadly, eyes following is she jumped into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

 

**

 

It was nearing midnight when Supergirl landed neatly on the stone balcony of Lena Luthor’s apartment. She took a seat on the ledge, hands in her lap as she waited for Lena to appear. Over the last few months it had been a regular occurrence for Supergirl to visit Lena this way. 

Whenever her nightly patrols came to an end she almost always found herself either at L-Corp or outside Lena’s apartment. They’d developed bond, one that had manifested from them both needing someone to talk to at different times. 

However, nothing had plagued either woman in several weeks and Supergirl had simply come back for the company. 

Lena soon appeared from the kitchen, approaching the balcony slowly. Supergirl noted the slight sway of her hips, her eyebrow twitching slightly. 

The brunette pushed open the balcony door and smiled brightly at Supergirl, ‘hi.’ 

‘Hey.’ Supergirl replied, raking her eyes over Lena’s attire. She was in sweats and jumper, a classic Saturday evening look. Her hair was up and face wiped clean of make-up.

‘You’re later than usual.’ Lena noted, coming to stand in front of Supergirl. She could feel the warmth coming off the small woman and wanted wrap her arms around her. 

‘I’ve had a busy day.’ She replied, keeping her voice light. 

‘Me too.’ Lena didn’t mask the down tone to her voice and Supergirl frowned, slipping off the wall to stand in front of Lena. 

‘Did something happen?’ She asked worriedly. Lena shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

‘It was nothing.’ She muttered but Kara pushed. 

‘Tell me please.’ Lena looked past her and off into the city. 

‘I met a young man today,’ She began, an odd look on her face, ‘he was just a boy really but his reaction to my name was…irksome.’ 

Supergirl’s pulse quickened, she knew that Lena was talking about Connor. She kept her face passive as she replied, ‘what did he do?’ 

‘It wasn’t so much what he did, he just seemed bothered by it. People react to me negatively on a regular basis, it’s not something I’m not used to.’ She paused, mulling over her thoughts, ‘it something about the way he looked at me, I’ve seen it before, I’m just not sure on who.’ 

Lena shook her head, seemingly dismissing her own thoughts. Supergirl stood with her arms crossed, waiting to see if Lena would anything more. When she didn’t silence fell between them. Lena leant against the ledge beside Supergirl, their arms brushing. 

‘Have you ever been in love?’ Supergirl asked after sometime. Lena didn’t look at her or seemed phased by the question. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Do you think it’s worth a second chance?’ This did gain Lena attention, her head turning to look at Supergirl with interest. 

‘Elaborate.’ 

‘If someone missed a chance at love, do you think it’s worth trying again? Even if the other person might have moved on?’ Supergirl explained, hoping the questioned seemed completely hypothetical. If Lena suspected otherwise she didn’t voice it. 

‘I think when it comes to a chance at love a person should never stop until they’re told to.’ Lena replied after a while, looking intently at Supergirl. 

‘What if you’re scared?’ She asked, her voice conveying more emotion than intended. 

‘Fear is what makes us brave. The absence of fear is what makes us forget that we have something to lose. A soul who is truly fearless is perhaps the most frightening thing of all, for there is nothing that isn’t worth losing to them.’ 

‘Wise words.’ Supergirl stated, swooning slightly. Lena smiled though there was a sadness in her eyes. 

‘My brother was fearless.’ She said darkly, ‘I’ve seen what that looks like up close.’ 

‘Are you fearless?’ Supergirl asked, turning around to face Lena properly. 

‘Oh, no. I’m completely terrified.’ 

‘Me too.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore one Super Family. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me here >https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths, tantrums and stupidly tall men.

It was Sunday evening and Kara was sat cross legged on the floor of her apartment, an instruction booklet spread out in front of her. She was surrounded by bits of long wood and an endless selection of screws. To her right was Alex, the two of them staring at the instruction with identical looks of frustration. 

‘There is no way we can’t figure this out,’ Alex muttered, brandishing a piece of wood in her hands like a bat. ‘it’s only a table!’ 

‘I’ve dealt with aliens less complicated than this.’ Kara said grumpily, running a finger of the instructions. 

‘I’m getting another beer.’ Alex stated, smoothly standing up and padding off to the fridge. Though Kara was focused on the task at hand, her mind was still otherwise preoccupied. 

She’d spent the whole day pacing up and down her apartment, mulling over everything Clark had said and the encouragement he had offered. When Alex had finally arrived with a new table she’d tried to put her thoughts on hold. 

‘So you going to tell me what’s going on in your head or do I have tickle you till you tell me?’ Alex called from the kitchen. Kara chuckled softly before she rammed her hands under her arms to protect her armpits from Alex. 

‘I had a long talk with Clark about Lena yesterday.’ Kara replied, shoving a dowel in one of the table legs. 

‘Seriously? How’d he take it?’ Alex asked, coming back to help. 

‘He already knew part of it thanks to James.’ She muttered. ‘But I told him I love her.’ 

‘Wow.’ 

‘Yeah. He took it well,’ Kara smiled softly. ‘He even told me to go for it. To tell her the truth.’ 

Alex sat back slightly to look at Kara who glanced at the brunette from the corner of her eye. Alex didn’t say anything for a moment, peering at her intently. Kara waited patiently. 

‘Are you going to?’ She finally asked after sometime of silence. 

‘I’m scared to.’ She admitted quietly. ‘But, if I lose her or the chance to be with her, I’ll never forgive myself.’ 

‘I get that.’ Alex replied shortly, taking a long slip from her beer. Kara looked at her worriedly. 

‘Do you think it’s the right thing to do?’ She asked nervously, toying the screws in her hands. 

‘I can’t tell you what to do-’ 

‘I know,’ Kara cut her off, fixing her with a look, ‘but I’m asking for your opinion.’ 

‘I don’t want to judge Lena because of her name and I’m trying not to but it raises all kinds of red flags for me,’ Alex confessed slowly, looking at Kara with wary eyes, ‘but, if you truly believe this is the right thing for you then I will stand by you. I will always stand by you.’ 

‘And if it all goes wrong?’ 

‘Do you trust her?’ Alex asked seriously. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Then focus on that. The tricky stuff can come later but for now, focus on what you feel about her and you’ll do that right thing.’

 

**

 

It was around seven in morning when Kara finally pulled herself from Alex’s warm embrace. The eldest Danvers had stayed the night, which had been fully consumed by building the world’s most complicated table. 

She quickly showered and dressed, careful not wake Alex as she did. She was due at work in half an hour, giving her enough time to chow down from breakfast as she mulled over her thoughts one last time.

‘I’m going to do it.’ She said out loud to the back of her spoon, gazing at her distorted reflection. 

Kara was going to tell Lena the truth, all of it. She was scared, _Rao_ was she scared. What if Lena had fully moved on and Kara had missed her chance? She was quite certain this was the case, it had been months after all. 

‘“A woman like that is worth the risk”.’ Kara repeated the words Kate had said at the fundraiser, believing them now more than ever. 

She’d take it slow, starting by confessing her true feelings for Lena and seeing where they went from there. If Lena reciprocated, then she’d tell her the truth about Supergirl. Kara thought it over, not seeing an immediate issue with her plan. 

Content, rather nervous and proud of the new table she was admiring, Kara picked up her bag and headed out of the door for work, giddy over seeing Lena for lunch.

 

**

 

Work was slow. Inhumanly so. 

Kara sat at in a heap at her desk, re-reading the same article she’d working on for the past hour, her eyes jumping to the clock every few seconds. It was ten to twelve and she could leave as soon as the small hand struck home. 

Her day had consisted of two meetings, verbal disgruntlement from Snapper and breezy conversation with Cat over her choice of clothing for the day. I relatively average day in Kara’s book, just far too slow. 

Lena had texted her about an hour ago to confirm lunch which Kara had replied to in heartbeat, informing the CEO she would be providing something special. The “something special” was two ridiculously overpriced kale salads that Kara was already planning purge from her body with donuts as soon as she done seeing Lena. 

Kara often wondered how much Lena truly liked salads and if she was just one too many stupid vegetables away from raiding a fast food restaurant. The blonde hoped she’d be present to witness such a thing should it happen. 

With a gleeful whoop turned awkward cough the clock struck twelve and Kara was out of her seat in a flash, grabbing her bag and taking off across the department like an over excited child off to see Father Christmas. 

She was outside L-Corp almost thirty seconds later, crashing right into the gleaming glass doors. The various monochrome people in the lobby all watched her power walked past, craning their necks to see her make two wrong turns before successfully arriving at the elevators. 

Kara was all over the place, buzzing with so much energy she felt as if she might explode. Jess waved at her as she came barrelling out of the elevator with a big grin. 

‘Jessica!’ She cheered, waving her hands in the air. 

‘Hi, Kara!’ Jess laughed, taken aback by Kara’s enthusiasm. 

‘I got you lunch!’ Kara placed a salad on her desk, having picked Jess up one too. ‘I promise there is a no kale in yours’ 

‘You’re a doll. Miss Luthor is waiting for you.’ Jess picked up the salad gleefully, cracking it open and sniffing it. 

‘Thanks!’ Kara skipped off towards the double doors, pushing them open smoothly. Lena was seated on the sofa, brow furrowed as she read over something. 

‘Drop it.’ Kara instructed like a stern mother, pointing a finger at Lena who looked up suddenly. ‘It’s lunch time’ 

‘Kara,’ she gushed, standing up to hug the blonde. 

‘I have salad!’ Kara chirped, thrusting the box into Lena’s hand and sitting down. The brunette looked at the two salads in shook, inspecting the contents. 

‘Is this kale?’ She asked, peering at Kara with a look of both surprise and amusement. The blonde nodded, cracking hers open and pulling out the plastic fork. 

‘Surprise!’ 

Lena chuckled, sitting down beside Kara, ‘it certainly is. Noonan’s are going to lose their mind when you have to buy fifteen sticky buns after eating kale.’ 

‘It was payday recently, I’m thinking twenty.’ Kara shrugged, stabbing at the salad. 

They fell into easy conversation as always, with work talk coming and going. Lena chatted away about a recent project, the specifics of which went in one ear and out the other. Though Kara’s intellect was well beyond that of the average human Lena could quite easily give her a run for her money. 

‘What happened with your cousin?’ Lena asked, changing the subject effortlessly from work. Kara paused, having forgotten all about the brief interaction between Connor and Lena. 

‘He’s fine,’ she said vaguely, looking down at her empty salad box. ‘he just needed a good talking to.’ 

‘I see.’ Lena replied, crossing her legs and watching Kara intently. 

The blonde looked right back at her, seeing the searching look in Lena’s eye. Kara wondered how on earth she’d ever explain the reality of her relation to Connor. Or Lena’s relation to him for that matter. 

_Tell her now._

Kara took a deep breath, placing the box onto the glass coffee table, shifting round to rest her elbows on her knees. A rage of pent up nerves rushed through her like a suddenly broken dam, crashing against the walls of her heart. 

‘Are you okay?’ Lena asked, swivelling on the sofa also to lean towards Kara. 

‘Lena,’ she began, her mind racing a mile a minute. ‘I’ve been meaning to tell you something.’ 

_It was now or never._  

A sharp knock at the door brought Kara to a sudden halt, her body freezing in place as the doors suddenly opened to permit someone. 

Both women’s heads snapped round to see who had walked in on them. Kara recognised him instantly, her heart dropping the depths of her stomach. 

His smile was as charming as ever and his hair perfectly swept back. His suit was expensive looking and sharp. His teeth straight and white and the twinkle in his eye surely too pronounced to be genuine. 

‘I’m sorry to disturb you,’ said Derek Ames, looking slightly shocked to see Kara. ‘There was no one at the desk outside so I thought I’d take a chance and see if you were in here.’ 

Kara peered around him and spied Jess’ empty desk. It was beyond rare that the fiercely protective assistant wasn’t there to ward off unannounced visitors. 

‘Oh,’ said Lena, successfully masking the surprise Kara knew she felt, ‘that’s quite alright, Mr Ames. Come on in.’ 

Kara wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as Derek stepped confidently into the room, smiling politely at them both. She sat back against the sofa, trying in vain to look calm and collected. 

‘I’m surprised you remember me given how many months ago we met.’ Derek said, his voice forcefully casual. 

‘You made quite the impression as I recall.’ Lena said, standing from the sofa to shake Derek’s hand. He grasped the offered hand greedily, displaying a toothy grin. 

‘I’ll make this quick given that you have company.’ It was clear Derek hadn’t been banking on Lena having someone with her. Kara smirked inwardly at this. 

‘It’s fine, really, Kara and I were just having lunch.’ It shouldn’t hurt the way it did to be brushed off. Kara smiled tightly at Derek, inclining her head. 

‘I don’t know how much of our conversation at the fundraiser that you recall but I mentioned that I was looking for a business partner.’ Derek said, his voice deep and smooth. ‘There is no one I’d rather look to partner with than you, Lena. So I was hoping we could perhaps get dinner and discuss _business_ further.’ 

Kara fumed silently, realising quickly what was happening. There was so much suggestion in Derek’s voice that he might as well rip off his clothes there and then. Despite his blatantly unsubtle behaviour Lena smiled politely, not sparing Kara a glance. 

‘That sounds lovely, Derek.’ She called him Derek. There was no polite brushing off or professional name usage. Lena was openly smiling at the stupidly tall man in front of her. 

‘Wonderful.’ He slipped a hand inside his suit jacket and retrieved a business card. ‘Here are my contact details and personal details.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Lena took the card from him. 

‘What a joy this is.’ Derek grinned, his teeth almost blinding Kara with how wide he smiled. ‘Whether we succeed business-wise or not, dinner with a woman as stunning as you will be something truly special.’ 

Lena blushed lightly, finally looking over at Kara who had a stony look on her face. Derek bowed to them and began to retreat towards the door. 

‘Enjoy your lunch.’ He said sickeningly, ‘and I’ll see you soon, Lena.’ 

With that he pulled open the doors and stepped back out of the room. Kara watched him over the top of her glasses, noting Jess’ continued absence. She didn’t say anything as Lena walked over to her desk and stowed away the business card. 

Kara wasn’t sure if she wanted to scream or cry. Blue eyes pricked either way as she watched Lena from across the room. The brunette was jotting something on a pad of paper silently, her back to Kara. 

She felt like a fool. She’d been right, she’d left it too long. Lena accepted a “business dinner” without batting an eye or even casting a glance at Kara. 

A surge of anger and regret boiled with the kryptonian as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She numbly pulled it out as Lena’s heels clicked back over to her. 

Kara sighed, further bothered by the text from Winn reporting yet another robbery downtown. She knew Mon-El was more than capable of handling it but Kara couldn’t stand to stay any longer. 

‘Everything okay?’ Lena asked, sitting back down beside her, ‘I’m sorry Mr Ames showed up like that.’ 

_Now_ he was Mr Ames again. Kara laughed internally, a bitter song filling her heart. 

_Foolish, stupid girl._  

Her thoughts became red as she hastily grabbed her bag and stood up, not looking at Lena as she said, ‘work emergency, I gotta run.’ 

‘Oh.’ The disappointment in Lena’s voice was lost on Kara. The brunette stood up to bid Kara goodbye. The blonde let herself be wrapped in a warm embrace, her body rigid against Lena’s. 

_You were going to tell her the truth. Have all out in the open so you could be together. But she doesn’t want **you.**_

Kara’s mind taunted her as Lena let go, smiling at her. The blonde mirrored the smile, knowing it probably wasn’t as genuine as Lena’s. She turned to go. 

‘Kara?’ Lena said, making Kara pause. ‘What was it you want to tell me?’ 

Kara said nothing for a moment, her heart screaming as if a thousand knives were stabbing her at once. She looked over her shoulder at Lena, her voice strained as she replied. 

‘It was just about the gala. We can talk about it another time.’ 

It was over too effortlessly. She’d come with every intention of telling Lena how in love she with her, how she should never have asked to be “just friends”. But it was too late, Kara could see that now. 

It was all over. 

‘I hope your dinner goes well.’ Kara said bitterly, not bothering to mask her tone. Lena looked taken aback and opened her mouth to say something. 

Kara practically fled from the room before Lena could reply, shooting across the waiting room and over to the elevators, her eyes burning. 

_Foolish, foolish girl._

**

 

National City bank was a huge building in the financial district of the city. It was heavily guarded and often crowded with people. Of all the banks she might think to target in the city, Kara wouldn’t risk the largest one there. 

She landed heavily on the pavement outside, the cement cracking beneath her feet. Mon-El hadn’t arrived yet but Supergirl didn’t bother to wait and crashed through the heavy wooden doors of the bank. 

There was at least a dozen armed robbers in immediate sight in front of her, all with heavy automatic weapons. They wore matching jackets with a symbol Kara didn’t recognise. 

All eyes turned to her as she stood in a power stance before them, eyes glowing ready with heat vision as she glared around the masked robbers. 

‘Stand down!’ She yelled, eyes sweeping across the room and surveying the situation. There were at least two dozen, maybe three, civilians all huddled behind various chairs and desks. Armed men stood over the groups of people threateningly. 

Kara looked towards the vaults with her x-ray vision, noting a broken wall which had allowed easy access and several more men working on getting into the vaults. She could see large explosives piled up and ready for use. 

‘You’re too late. You can’t stop us all!’ shouted one of the masked men, aiming his gun at her. 

Kara remained where she stood, fully aware that the man was right. She could see the men in the vaults already unloading large quantities of items and passing them out to more people in the alley behind the bank. 

‘Move and we’ll shoot every last person in here!’ Threatened a masked woman, placing the barrel of her gun against a young woman’s head. 

Kara had no idea where Mon-El was nor did she know if anyone else was coming. She alone and outnumbered. 

Before she could despair any further a thundering crash came from the ceiling above as someone broke the glass roof and landed heavily in front of Kara. 

Dark hair, tanned skin and a look determination that could send any man running stood before Kara glaring around. 

‘Wonder Woman.’ She breathed out. 

‘Get to the vault, I got this.’ She commanded. Kara instantly followed her order and super sped to the back vaults, taking out of the men within instantly. 

A series of gunshots followed soon after but no cries of pain or death followed. Kara jumped through the hole in the wall, a storm of bullets raining uselessly down on her. She charged the shooters more aggressively than needed, throwing them against the wall and knocking them out. 

Sirens came screaming into her earshot, the sound of hard breaking and shouting following. Kara jumped back through the hole to join Wonder Woman. 

The Amazon elbowed the last man as Supergirl skidded back into the room. She rushed to the civilians, who were all now huddled off to the side of the room. Though severely shaken up, no one looked hurt. 

The doors burst open once more as armed police offered charged in, ready for a fight. They swarmed the building, going straight for the pacified attackers on the floor. 

Wonder Woman stepped back, gesturing for Supergirl to do the same. Kara did so, naturally compelled to do as commanded by Wonder Woman. 

They watched silently as the various offers began hauling the robbers off of the ground and back out into the street. Kara took the time to get a good look at the symbol on the back of one of their jackets, frowning at it. 

A familiar voice filled her ears as Maggie stormed into the bank. She looked mad, glaring the remaining robbers with a fury Kara rarely saw. She approached the supers, eyes widening at Wonder Woman. 

‘Detective Sawyer.’ Kara greeted formally. Maggie smiled briefly, eyes still glued to Wonder Woman. 

‘Hello.’ She said in a slightly dazed voice. 

‘Maggie this is-’ 

‘Wonder Woman.’ She finished, thrusting out a hand, ‘I’m a big fan.’ 

Wonder Woman smiled kindly, taking the offered hand and shaking it. Maggie looked like she was going to faint. 

‘It’s nice to meet you Maggie Sawyer.’ Wonder Woman said, letting Maggie shake her hand longer than necessary. 

‘You guys did a great job.’ She said, peering over her shoulder at the mess. ‘We’re pretty sure these attacks are all linked.’ 

‘Starting to get the feeling too.’ Kara agreed, crossing her arms. 

‘Any ideas who’s behind it?’ Maggie asked, mimicking Kara’s posture. 

‘Not yet.’ She replied. 

Someone called for Maggie back out in the street and she quickly excused herself. While no one was watching Wonder Woman pulled Kara into a brief but warm hug. 

‘That’s hug number one.’ She said softly before jerking her towards the exit, ‘I want number two someone more private.’ 

‘My place it is.’

 

**

 

The two heroines quickly excused themselves from the crime scene and headed back to Kara’s apartment. Diana’s sudden appearance had almost been enough to make Kara forget what had happened with Lena barely an hour prior to her arrival. 

They landed back at Kara’s apartment, the blonde being pulled into a much fiercer hug as soon as they were inside. 

Kara melted into the embrace, feeling as if she were child again and had just successfully taken down a fully grown Amazon during training. 

Diana eventually let go, pulling back to cup Kara’s face in her hands. The height difference between was pretty noticeable with Kara having to tilt her head slightly to see Diana’s face clearly. 

She elder woman looked Kara over thoroughly, checking for a mysterious injury that might have somehow occurred upon kryptonian’s steel body. Diana eventually let go, smiling lovingly at Kara. 

‘It’s great to see you.’ She said, removing her tiara and placing it on the table beside them. 

‘You couldn’t have come at a better time.’ Kara confessed, her earlier feelings rushing back. 

Kara launched into her whole story about Lena from start to finish. She told Diana of their night in Metropolis and then meeting again after so many years. She told her how she’d feared being with Lena and opted to be friends only for her to change her mind. But it was too late. 

Diana sat silently the whole way through, perched on the sofa with Kara sat between her legs on the floor, her back against the sofa. Dextrous fingers played with Kara’s hair throughout the story, calming her. 

‘Well,’ Diana said softly after Kara brought her story to a shuddering end. ‘That’s quite the corner you’ve backed yourself into, isn’t it?’ 

‘Tell me about it.’ the blonde muttered, lifting her hand up to the feel Amazonian braid Diana had woven her hair into.

‘We’re going to need a lot more food if we’re going to properly get into this.’ The brunette muttered, nudging Kara with her knee. ‘Come, pizza awaits.’ 

‘You read my mind.’

 

**

 

Heavy footfall rang around the deserted street, echoing off the dark buildings where the street lights couldn’t reach. A tall man in a hat and long coat marched with purpose down the street, the hour late and the location peculiar given his expensive clothes. 

Taking a sharp right, he turned into an alleyway, foot splashing in a puddle as he passed several old bins and boxes. He seemed to know where he was going as he followed the odd twists and turns of the alleyway without hesitation. 

He stopped abruptly quite far in, turning to face a large wooden board propped up against the old brick wall of the surrounding buildings. Large hands slipped from the pockets of his coat, lifting the wooden board and putting it to the side. 

Behind it was an old looking metal door with less than old keypad. He jabbed a code in and listened for a faint buzz within. Several moments passed before the key pad turned an approving green. 

He roughly pulled open the door and stepped inside. He was met by a long staircase the descended deep underground. Carefully, he pulled the wood back across the door before shutting it. 

Echoing footsteps rang around the stone walls as he strode quickly down the steep steps, knowing where to avoid and skipping trick steps. 

The room at the end of the stairs was far grander than the alleyway above would suggest. Gold and red trim greeted the man as he marched across expensive carpet. The room was styled like an old fashioned club. A bar and tables was off to one side, with a large dining area and stage in the centre.  

On the stage was a white grand piano, which was being played by an elegant looking woman with deep red hair and a wicked gleam in her eye. 

The man approached her, removing his hat to reveal swept back hair and a handsome face. He bowed politely to the woman who continued to play softly, ignoring him for several moments. 

‘Derek,’ she finally said calmly, her voice had a heavy southern accent, ‘I trust you bring me good news?’ 

‘I’ve made progress with the Luthor woman.’ Derek stated proudly, receiving a wicked grin. 

‘I am impressed.’ She said, stopping her playing to look at Derek fully. ‘I figured she’d be one tuff nut to crack.’ 

‘Seemed like she was just making a show of it for the blonde that was there. Doesn’t matter, I’ll still get it done.’ 

‘In that case we move to stage two.’ She said, turning back to look at piano. Where the sheet music should have been was instead a series of bullets all lined up. Four of them were knocked over and she picked up the fifth, holding it up before her eyes. ‘This is gunna be fun.’

                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan girling, bad flirting, city lights and Wonderwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to start this author note with a touched thank you. The response I received regarding my message to you all was very wonderful. The love you showed me and my story was incredible and I won’t be forgetting it any time soon. 
> 
> Now, this is the revised chapter 13. To those who read the original you’ll notice the change in ending. I’m happy to admit the removed ending was poorly written. It was there to initially further the current storyline. However, after some consideration i’m taking things in a slightly different direction. I won’t go into further detail as that would spoil the upcoming chapters that i’m looking forward writing for you. 
> 
> Many of you were very kind and encouraged me to not be put down but one or two criticising comments and I appreciate that support. I’m young and still learning, the original version of this chapter and the response I received was a great learning curve for me. 
> 
> I spent all of yesterday and today very conflicted over my decision to remove the original chapter given the overwhelming response I received but I stand by the decision and the changes I have made to the upcoming storyline. 
> 
> I’m excited to share with you the upcoming changes to my story and hope they reflect the desires the readers have expressed and my own decisions as the writer. I will be more vigilant at remaining consistent, though I apologise should I slip. Again, I am still learning but hope you’ll alway be honest with me should something have truly gone south with my writing. 
> 
> Lastly, I’d like to shout out to mad_dog especially, your comment really made my day. 
> 
> It is my only wish that you enjoy this chapter and those to come as we enter the final stages of this slowburn and the birth of Supercorp. With that being said happy reading and I’ll see you all in the comment section.

Kara leant against the kitchen counter, a coffee mug cradled in her hands. Across from her was Diana, sat on a stool with her head in her hands. They’d spent most of the night talking about everything. Diana had put a pin in Lena after dinner, requesting time to process Kara’s mess. Instead they discussed Supergirl. 

Diana was most interested in her working with the DEO, finding it refreshing compared to Clark’s stubborn desire to do things his own way. Kara had babbled for hours about her big saves and loses, going over each one in detail for Diana to re-analyse herself. 

Kara drummed her fingers on the edge of the mug, her heart feeling heavy as she thought of Lena. She hated how jealous she was of Derek. She should be happy for Lena and encouraging of her dating other people.

‘It’s impressive how fast your mind goes back to her.’ Diana commented, pulling Kara’s mug from her and taking a sip. Kara scowled, snatching the mug back and wiping the edge. 

‘Gross.’ She muttered, making Diana smirk. 

‘Afraid you’ll catch something? Like common sense?’ The brunette teased, though Kara knew she was being serious. 

‘Love isn’t easy.’ She retorted, stubbornly. 

‘You’re what’s making it hard.’ Diana snipped, rounding the island counter gracefully and opening the fridge. 

‘She’s going on a date-’

‘ _Business_ dinner.’ 

‘-with another man!’ Kara snapped, glaring at Diana now. The amazon wasn’t at all fazed by her anger.

 ‘Perhaps she was trying to make a point.’ Diana suggested, looking at Kara over the top of the fridge. 

‘What kind of a point would it make!?’ 

‘That’s she a single woman, who _you_ turned down, who has options elsewhere that’s she willing to take if you don’t step up.’

Before Kara would start yelling an excited knock came at the door. She peered over the top of her glasses to see who it was before groaning internally. 

‘Who is it?’ Diana asked as Kara dragged herself over to the door. 

‘Alex.’ She replied, bracing herself as she pulled opened the door. Kara barely had it open before Alex crashed inside, her eyes locking on Diana the instant she stepped in. 

‘Diana!’ Alex greeted, flinging herself across the room and into Diana’s arms. The amazon laughed deeply, hugging back her biggest fan girl. 

Alex had been taken with Diana from the first moment she’d come to visit Kara. Since then she’d always ensured she was around when Diana would occasionally visit, only ever missing her one time which resulted in the Big Pout of twenty fourteen. Kara liked to bring it up when trying to embarrass her sister. 

Kara’s bad mood dissolved at the sight of a very excited Alex speaking at high speeds about the recent events of her life. She told Diana all about Maggie, who must have informed her about Wonder Woman’s appearance the day before. 

‘It’s so cool you’re here!’ Alex practically squealed, gripping Diana’s forearm. Kara grinned at the amazon who nodded in agreement. 

‘Well it’s been far too long since I’ve visited.’ Diana said fondly, extracting her arm from Alex grip. The DEO agent seemed to get a hold of herself, taking a step back. Kara huffed out a laugh, stepping passed Alex and pouring her a cup of coffee. 

‘Have there been any developments since yesterday?’ Kara asked, handing Alex the coffee. She took a long drink before answering.

‘Not yet. J’onn wants to do a full run down at the DEO.’ She replied before gesturing to Diana, ‘you’ve been invited along.’ 

‘To the DEO?’ Alex hummed affirmatively.

‘It’d be cool for you to see where I work.’ Kara piped up, smiling at Diana. 

‘I’d like to.’ She nodded, though she looked at Kara sternly, ‘but this will not distract me from dealing with your idiocy.’ 

‘About Lena?’ Alex asked, gaining a nod from Diana. 

‘She calls me an idiot and you assume it’s over Lena?’ Kara snapped. 

‘Absolutely.’ 

‘I hate you both.’ She muttered, stomping off to her bedroom.   

 

**

 

Kara was apprehensive over Diana seeing the DEO. She hoped the older woman would be impressed by her place of work and the good they did for the city. 

They arrived dramatically, Kara and Diana landing on the balcony fully suited up with Alex’s in Kara’s arms. The brunette gracefully detached herself from Kara and led them inside, glancing back occasionally to gage Diana’s opinions of the DEO. 

The amazon looked for the most part impressed. She greeted star struck agents politely, smiling and even shaking some hands. When they finally reached the computers they came face to face with J’onn, Mon-El and a constipated looking Winn.

‘Wonder Woman.’ He greeted, offering a hand to Diana, which she accepted, ‘it’s an honour to have you here. I am J’onn J’onzz.’ 

‘Likewise.’ Diana replied, shaking J’onn’s hand firmly, ‘I’ve heard a lot about you from the kryptonians.’ 

Kara beamed at J’onn who glanced at her warily. Mon-El stepped forward next, the biggest and most flirtatious smile Kara assumed he could muster on his face. 

‘Mon-El, Prince of Daxam.’ He introduced himself proudly, offering to also shake Diana’s hand. He was met with slightly more reluctance as Diana accepted the handshake briefly. 

‘Former prince.’ Alex coughed behind her hand, earning a scowl from Mon-El. 

‘It’s a pleasure to be here.’ Diana said, turning her eyes to Winn who was now half climbed over the computers, his face red due to the lack of oxygen intake. He managed only a squeak as he awkwardly waved at her. 

‘That’s Winn.’ Kara supplied for him, trying to mask her amusement at the way everyone was unravelling in the presence of Wonder Woman. J’onn frowned at Winn, who slithered back to his side of the computer station, his eyes wide and dreamy as Diana smiled at him. 

‘Have you made any progress with the gang from yesterday?’ Kara asked, pulling things back on track. 

‘Not yet,’ J’onn practically growled, gesturing to the screens behind them. Security images had been blown up to try and identify faces. ‘We can’t ID any of the members nor the symbol they’re all wearing.’ 

‘Whoever they are they’re new and ambitious.’ Winn said, his voice still breaking awkwardly. 

‘And making a statement.’ Alex muttered, rounding the computer station to get a better a look at the screens.

‘How long has this been an issue?’ asked Wonder Woman, looking between them. 

‘We’ve been dealing with random attacks for months. Yesterday was the biggest yet and first to sport an indication to a group.’ Kara explained. 

The offending symbol was a red shattered star, embroidered on the backs and sleeves of the attacker’s jackets and jumpers. Kara hadn’t seen anything like it before nor could she pin to anyone specific.

‘Something bigger is coming surely.’ Alex said, turning back to look at them. ‘They’ve been at it for months, it can’t just be because they can.’ 

‘I agree,’ sighed J’onn. ‘But without any information on who they’re working for all we can do is continue to foil their attacks.’ 

‘I bet you’ve had to deal with way more serious stuff than this. You’re the real talent around here.’ Said Mon-El, stepping towards Diana and leaning forward. She shrugged, not looking at him. 

‘No crime is too big or too small.’ She dismissed, walking towards the screens for a better look. Mon-El was left hanging awkwardly, a baffled look on his face. Kara wondered if that was the first time a woman had never swooned at his compliments. She didn’t bother to hide her amused smirk.

‘I’ll aid in any way I can while I’m here.’ Wonder Woman offered, directing her words to J’onn. He inclined his head. 

‘It’ll be interesting to see you work.’ Mon-El piped up again. ‘I know I’ll learn a lot.’ 

Diana looked as though she wanted to laugh but held it in. Alex was not so restrained, sniggering at Mon-El’s failure to flirt. 

‘Now’s your chance.’ J’onn suddenly said as the computer screens flashed red. 

‘Holy moly,’ Winn breathed, bringing the image on his computer up on the big screen. Three areas were highlighted on the city. ‘We have simultaneous attacks people!’ 

‘Where?’ Kara demanded, glaring at the screen. 

‘Three jewellery shops across the city. They’re trying to split us up.’ 

‘They won’t succeed.’ Diana said, looking to the group. ‘Let’s go.’ 

‘On it.’ Kara said, turning to leave.

‘Not you.’ She froze, looking back with a frown at Diana. There was a stern look on the amazon’s face, one she very familiar with. 

‘There’s three groups, I need to be out there.’ Kara argued. 

‘You’re too distracted.’ A vein in Kara’s neck popped as she huffed in annoyance. 

‘I’m _fine_.’ Lena had barely been on her mind throughout the conversation, she could handle one group easily. 

‘You need to be more than _fine_.’ Diana snapped, advancing on her. Alex looked between the two of them, seemingly unsure if she should interject.                                                                                                    

‘I understand your concern,’ Kara said tightly, wary of their time wasting, ‘but I’ve got this.’ 

‘With all due respect, Wonder Woman, it isn’t up to you to decide if Supergirl can go.’ J’onn informed, stepping towards them. Diana shot Kara a warning look. The conditioned part of her brain struggled with the conflicting orders, finding it difficult to disobey Diana even years later. 

‘Trust me.’ Kara said firmly. The amazon looked unconvinced but nodded her head. They set off, Mon-El close on their tail 

The two women flew away to the further destinations while Mon-El took the closest, super speeding to it. Kara shot across the city as fast as she could, determined to prove Diana wrong. 

The elder woman’s words whirled around her mind, angering her. She was more than capable of separating her feelings from duty. 

Despite her conflicting thoughts Kara put her head in the game as she landed outside a large jewellery shop not far from L-Corp. She knew if she were to turn her head she would be able to see Lena’s office among the skyline. 

She charged inside, analysing the situation carefully. To her dismay she noted one visibly injured man huddled among several others on the floor towards the edge of the store. Above them was a man dressed in all black, a balaclava over his face and cap on his head. Embroidered on his jacket was the same star as before. 

Five other people were hastily snatching up jewellery and money, the same star on their clothes. They all held dangerous looking guns. 

Before they had time to clock Kara, she was off. She went for the man threatening the civilians first, hurling him across the room into another attacker. They crumpled into one another with audible groans. 

She went next to a tall woman with blonde hair poking out beneath her beanie. The surprised look on her face was short lived as Supergirl snatched the gun from her hands and broke it in half. A swift tap to the back of the skull sent her slumping to the ground. 

The remaining three reacted quicker, all shooting feebly at Kara. The bullets bounced off of her like hail on a roof. She briefly relished in their useless attack, smirking at them. In an instant she was charging into them. The first man went down like a domino, smacking into the woman behind him. 

Kara used the two of them to ram into the last man, thwacking them against a wall. They slid down the stone almost comically, all groaning. She approached them, tapping each on the back of their heads like before and knocking them out. 

Kara went instantly to the injured civilian, surveying the wound. He’d been shot in the hip and was bleeding relatively heavily. Kara carefully removed his hands and wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around his waist and over the shot wound, placing padding over it to soak up and any excess blood. 

 _‘Status report, Supergirl?’_ Came J’onn’s voice in her hear via the com Winn had shoved in her hand before take-off.

‘Attackers pacified, one wounded, no casualties.’ She informed, smiling reassuringly at the man who thanked her profusely. 

 _‘NCPD are in bound.’_  

‘Roger.’ Kara affirmed, peering out of the window. The glass had been shattered, presumably by the gang upon entry. She looked up to see L-Corp some distance away. The shop was facing towards Lena’s side of the building and Kara could see her balcony. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to spot Lena inside. 

A squawk from one of the civilians grabbed her attention as she spun around to see another man in black emerge from the back room. He had only a small handgun but pointed it threateningly none the less.

Kara moved effortlessly across the room, knocking the gun from his hand and throwing him to ground. He went down without resistance, joining his companions in defeat. Kara ran her fingers through her hair, hyper aware that she’d let her guard down too soon.

A flutter in her ear told Kara she was no longer alone. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting Wonder Woman as she stepped into the ransacked jewellery shop. Her boots crunched down on the broken glass on the floor as she took in Kara’s handy work. She wanted to flinch under her mentor’s calculating gaze, wary of her opinion. 

Diana’s expression was stoic like it always was when they’re in the field. She nodded to Kara, a searching look on her face. 

‘Told you I could handle it.’ Kara said smugly, going over to check on the civilians once more as sirens reached her ears. Wonder Woman looked unconvinced but offered no comment as police officers flooded the shop. Kara backed off, letting them take over. She followed Wonder Woman back out onto the street. Diana took lead, informing the ride along detective of the two other attacks that had occurred. Kara chimed in with her account of the events, trying not to squirm under Diana’s intense gaze. 

The detective thanked them for their continued service and headed into the building to survey the damage. 

‘Your head was still in the clouds, whether you’ll admit or not.’ Diana hissed lowly as they walked away. Kara grimaced at the venom of her words. 

‘I admit it. But I got the job done!’ Kara protested.

‘Don’t act like a child.’ Diana scolded, making Kara feel even more like one. ‘The second you enter a situation like that everyone’s lives are in your hands. This is not news to you, Kara. A millisecond distraction could be what costs a civilian’s or even your own life. Just because you _can_ do something doesn’t mean you _should_ do something.’ 

Defiant words rose and fell in Kara’s throat as she withered beneath Diana’s burning gaze. 

‘I’m sorry.’ She ducked her head. 

‘I’m not who you should apologise to.’ Strong finger’s gripped Kara’s chin, forcing her eyes up. ‘Be better, Supergirl.’ 

They flew back to DEO, meeting up with Mon-El and recounting each other’s fights. Kara remained hung up on Diana’s words throughout the breakdown of the attacks, angry at herself for her mistakes.

 

**

 

Of all the words Lena could think of to describe herself, foolish was never one. And yet, as she sat uncomfortably in a five-star restaurant, she’d never felt more foolish in her life.   

Across from her in a pristine black suit and silver tie was Derek Ames. His face was bright and charming and his teeth as white as ever. Lena had never categorised her sexuality, finding both men and women equally as enticing at times. She didn’t care for labels, carting around enough as it was without further pinning herself down with a definition. 

Despite that, Lena was certain that regardless of if he was a man or woman she’d never be attracted to Derek Ames.

He’d been dashing and charming at the fundraiser, an act Lena assumed he’d perfected. But she hadn’t had eyes for him that night, or any other afterwards. 

No. Her eyes were meant for only one person. 

She’d decided Kara Danvers was someone to study from the first moment they’d ever met. At the first touch Lena had wished to know every sordid little secret the Kara possessed. She wanted to know all the good and all the bad. She wanted everything. 

But Kara gave nothing. She had something to hide, that much Lena was certain of. However, what Kara felt the need to hide away so desperately was still lost to her. A times she felt close to it, as if the answer was right before her eyes. But then it would go and Lena would be left more frustrated than ever. 

She loved Kara. She’d loved her for years. And yet she didn’t have her. Why? Kara wasn’t a subtle person, her face was often a road map of emotions that, with a little work, Lena could follow quite easily. 

Kara wanted her but denied herself. Not only did this fact drive Lena insane it also peaked her curiosity to no end. 

But Kara was her friend, something that was truly rare in Lena’s life. And as her friend she had no more right than anyone else to pry where she hadn’t been granted access. Instead she worked at their friendship, hoping in vein that Kara would just come to her senses. 

However, after months of nothing but conflicted looks and sad eyes Lena was becoming fed up. Whatever plagued Kara Danvers so much was perhaps something Lena needn’t bother with. 

Her mind was forced away from her endless thoughts of Kara as Derek cleared his throat in order to regain her attention. Lena smiled politely, wondering long she’d been spaced out. 

‘How’s your food?’ he asked, smiling. Lena looked down at her plate, having been eating on autopilot since it had arrived. In front of her was a half-eaten plate of neatly stacked roasted vegetables that cost more than an average person’s weakly shop. And frankly it was rather bland. 

‘Delicious.’ She lied, thinking instead of the burgers she and Kara had shared one weekend not too long ago at her apartment. She’d caved at Kara’s incessant pushing to get a take away from a greasy burger joint. 

The food had almost been as heart stopping as the smile Kara had worn the whole night at her success. They’d laid around for hours eating and chatting, the evening ending with Kara falling asleep in her lap while they watched one of the numerous musicals Kara so enjoyed. 

Lena had sat still as a statue for the rest of the film, her fingers running through Kara’s hair the whole time. She considered the moment Kara woke up and moved away equal to the that of any heartbreak she’d ever experienced in her life thus far.   

‘I don’t know how you can manage just vegetables.’ Derek muttered as he sawed through his steak greedily. Lena simply shrugged, her mind still so far from the dinner.

Lena thought about the day before and how Derek had waltzed into her office. True, this was technically a business dinner and Derek had been nothing but a slightly over exaggerated gentleman all night, but Lena had known as well as Kara had that the implication was for something more.

She wasn’t certain why she’d said yes. To get a rise out of Kara? She’d succeeded there. Kara had practically run out of the office, the vein in her neck out of control. Lena had witnessed Kara angry only one time before when she’d met Derek for the first time. 

Kara’s jealously over Kate had been cute and was something Lena had thought about at great length. She’d imagined Kara acting on her jealous and asserting dominance over Lena there and then. Generally, Lena didn’t like to relinquish control to others, but for Kara, she’d make an exception. Dangerous thoughts of Kara taking Lena on her desk had almost ruined an important board meeting. Twice. 

She shook her head, actively trying to rid the blonde from her mind. What good did agonising over her actions do? Kara had been angry about Derek but _still_ had done nothing. A part of Lena wondered if perhaps she was wrong and Kara’s jealously was somehow platonic. 

She struggled to believe this, sighing softly in frustration. Perhaps Lena simply had to take matters into her own hands. 

‘Are you okay?’ Derek asked, cutting across Lena’s thoughts. 

‘I-’ Lena paused, mulling over her answer. She’d known from the moment she’d sat down that this dinner was a mistake. Derek was a man who wanted something, something that Lena wasn’t going to offer. She shook her head, knowing it was wrong to remain in his company when it was going to lead nowhere for either of them. ‘I shouldn’t have come tonight. I’m sorry.’ 

Derek leant back in his chair, frowning slightly at Lena. He didn’t seem annoyed, his expression was searching as he regarded her coolly 

‘Is it because of that blonde?’ He asked calmly. Lena was rather taken aback by the question, her mouth forming a surprised “o”. 

‘That’s a complicated question.’ It was a yes without saying yes and it was at this that Derek seemed bothered, as if he’d anticipated this happening. 

‘I see.’ He replied, his tone more clipped than before. Lena didn’t care much for his annoyance. She picked up her clutch and made to stand up. She halted when a large hand covered hers. ‘You needn’t leave.’ 

‘I’m afraid I must.’ 

‘If you want her why aren’t you with her?’ Derek’s tone was more irritated now, his hand still on Lena’s. 

‘Like I said, it’s complicated.’ She said again, tugging her hand out from beneath his. 

‘I’d never pass up a chance with you. Doubt anyone would even with you being a Luthor.’ Lena’s eyes went cold as she stood from the table, gesturing for the waiter to come over. 

‘Bill please.’ She asked tightly. He rushed away at once, leaving Lena to glare at Derek. 

‘I’m just saying, what’s her hang up? Must be pretty big if she’s willing to pass on you.’ His gaze became sleazy as he made a point of looking her up and down. 

‘Goodnight, Mr Ames.’ Was all Lena said as the waiter came rushing back. 

‘The gentleman pays.’ Derek said, trying to intercept the waiter, turning his charm back on. 

‘I don’t see one of those here.’ She quipped, paying for the meal. Derek scowled at this, opening his mouth to retort. Lena didn’t give him the chance as she stormed away, not sparing him one more glance.

 

**

 

Soft piano music wafted in the air of the underground club as Derek Ames stormed into the room, hurling his coat onto a dust covered chair. His eyes fell on the piano and the woman hunched over the keys. 

Her eyes were shut and hair was pulled back to reveal her face. Her features were slender and sculpted with high cheek bones and a pronounced jaw. Her beauty was often a useful tool, one she utilised like Derek. 

Her expression was peaceful despite the rage Derek knew was burning inside of her. His steps towards her lost their vigour as he become apprehensive of the punishment he was no doubt going to receive. 

‘There’s been a complication.’ He said smoothly, though his voice wavered towards the end. 

‘That being you.’ She said sharply, not opening her eyes. 

‘I didn’t anticipate her being this difficult.’ He snapped, instantly regretting his tone as dark eyes flew open to look at him. 

‘She ain’t the problem here, Ames.’ She snarled, the piano coming to an ominous end. Derek swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. ‘My girls need more time on her accounts, they’re workin’ with chicken scratches right now. We need information that only Luthor can provide. This, on top of Supergirl and her possy taking out my guys every day, is really startin’ to piss me off.’ 

‘Seducing her won’t work. She wants this blonde library girl.’ He said evenly, keeping his tone of voice polite. A sculpted eyebrow rose subtly, her interest peaked. 

‘So you’re losing to some other girl, huh?’ He nodded curtly. ‘Who?’ 

‘Kara Danvers, I saw her name on the assistant’s diary. That’s all I know.’ 

The woman nodded thoughtfully. She stood from the piano gracefully and walked to the edge of the stage. She wore a long gold dress, dolled up as if she were really going to play to an actual crowd. She snaked a hand along her arm to the bracelet around her wrist. From it she pulled a small vial of colourless liquid. 

‘And that’s all you need to know.’ She extended her hand towards Derek, beckoning him forward. He obeyed, coming to the very edge of the stage. She placed the vial against his lips, a wicked smile upon her own. ‘If she’s an obstacle then you know what to do.’ 

She pushed the vial between his lips, letting her fingers go with it. Derek’s pulse quickened as her fingers entered his mouth slowly. In a sudden movement she gripped his jaw, nails digging into his gums as was he yanked forward until their faces were an inch apart. 

‘Don’t fail me again, darlin’. She cooed, ‘or I’ll fill you with so much lead that the girl of steal wouldn’t be able to see your body.’ 

She pushed him away roughly and Derek stumbled, the vial held awkwardly in his mouth. She waltzed back across the stage, sitting back down at the piano. 

‘Now,’ she said, her tone light and bright as if she hadn’t just threatened his life, ‘here’s Wonderwall.’

 

**

 

Kara swung her legs idly back and forth, her eyes closed. Her head was dipped forward, the light of the moon illuminating her hair. She’d been sat on the roof for some time, clad in her super suit. 

She listened intently to the singular heartbeat below her, it’s rhythm slow and steady. The owner was asleep, tucked away from the worries of the day. Kara had been there since the sun had set, unable to the speak to the woman of her dreams. 

A soft flutter alerted the kryptonian to another’s presence upon the silent roof. The city was oddly quiet, as if everyone had decided to fall asleep at once. Kara enjoyed the calmness of it, feeling at ease despite the turmoil of her heart. 

‘You were right before,’ whispered a smooth behind her, ‘love isn’t easy.’ 

‘I’m not making it easy.’ Kara repeated the response she’d been given to the statement. The striking brunette swung a long leg over the edge of the building, gracefully sitting down beside Kara. She’d witnessed Diana perform incredible feats of strength and deal with the many scums of the earth, but had never once witnessing her lose the grace and decorum of an Amazonian princess. 

‘I knew you would be tricky to deal with the first moment I laid eyes on you.’ Diana admitted softly. ‘And I was right. You were a terror child to begin with.’ 

‘I had reason to be.’ Kara defended, mimicking the same gentle tone as Diana. 

‘Yes, you did.’ Diana agreed, smiling at Kara. ‘The universe had thrown so much at you all at once. It would have broken anyone else. It should have broken you.’ 

‘You didn’t let me break.’ 

‘And I never will.’ Diana’s tone grew serious, ‘but this woman is breaking you.’ 

‘I’m so scared of what might happen. Everyone says to go for it, Alex, my friends and even Clark. But what if she hates me for lying? What if one of my enemies comes after her? Rao what if _I_ hurt her?!’ 

‘I can’t give you the solutions to those answers. They’re all maybes.’ Diana pointed out, ‘maybe you’ll get hurt. Maybe she’ll get hurt. Both are risks you have to be willing to take if you want to be _with_ her.’ 

‘I wouldn’t be in this situation if I was on Krypton. I’d be married by now to whoever was most compatible to me, I’d have no powers nor any complications to worry about.’ 

‘I cannot speak of the inner workings of the kryptonian marriage system but I can speak of love. Based on what I have observed from you and feelings you have described I have no doubt that no matter where you are, whether it is on Krypton or Earth, Lena Luthor is the one for you.’

‘Like soulmates?’

‘Exactly.’ 

Kara laughed softly, shaking her head. She was a child of science and knowledge, born from a race of logical thinkers and bright minds. The concept of soulmates was truly absurd. 

‘You cannot truly believe in soulmates.’ Kara scoffed. Diana looked offended. 

‘Just because your people believed creating new life was about finding the perfect match does not mean many of you weren’t destined to be with each other. More often than not two souls that are meant to be together find each other. You and Lena had a chance meeting _six_ years ago and here you are again. You have loved a woman you met _once_ years ago. How can you not see what that truly means, child? 

Kara stared at Diana in bewilderment, taken aback by her statement. She wanted to do deny it, claim that is was merely coincidence that the recent events had occurred. But she couldn’t, the words died in her mouth. Kara sat there silently, listening instead to Lena’s heartbeat once more. 

‘You realise I’m like fifty years old? Hardly a child.’ She muttered, unable to voice her feelings over Diana’s statement. The older woman seemed acceptant of her avoidance on the subject, laughing softly at her stubborn words. 

‘You were a child when you came to me and you remain a child in my heart. The second to ever to live upon Themyscira.’ 

‘You would make a very wonderful mother.’ Kara complimented, nudging Diana. 

‘You were enough to fill my maternal desires for at least another thousands years or so.’ She winked. 

Kara’s attention snapped away as Lena’s heartbeat suddenly sped up. She listened intently, focusing on Lena’s movements. She heard her clamber out of bed, the sound of bare feet against sleek wood wafting up to Kara. 

She looked over the edge suddenly, seeing Lena exit the apartment and out onto the balcony. She was dressed in a large shirt from what Kara could see from above. Her own heartbeat picked up at the sight of Lena bathed in the soft glow of the city lights. 

‘Perhaps she knows you’re here.’ Diana whispered, pushing her from the edge of the building. 

‘I’ll be back soon.’ Kara mumbled, already floating down towards Lena. 

‘I’ll return to the apartment. Think about what I said. You needn’t rush perfection, but don’t run away from her for good, Kara.’ 

Diana took off from the building and back out into the night. Kara watched her go as she silently travelled down towards Lena. 

She landed softly on the balcony, instantly gaining Lena’s attention. She was startled only briefly, green eyes locking with blue. 

Kara tried to keep her eyes on Lena’s face, hyper aware of the fact the large shirt was the _only_ thing Lena was wearing. If the brunette was bashful about her appearance it didn’t show.

‘Were you sitting on top of my building?’ Lena asked, peering up above them. Kara nodded, her blush hidden in the darkness. 

‘I missed visiting hours but couldn’t leave.’ It was a half lie. Kara had observed Lena upon her balcony some hours earlier, unable to engage but not strong enough to go. 

‘Why did you stay?’ Lena asked, stepping closer. Kara sighed, jumping up to sit on the edge of the balcony. 

‘Even the sound of just your heartbeat is enough to make any difficult day better.’ Kara admitted. An eyebrow raised subtly at the blush that graced Lena’s delicate features. 

‘You’ve yet to stop surprising me, Supergirl.’ Lena hummed, standing in front of Kara. ‘Would you like to discuss it?’ 

‘Not yet. I’m still figuring out how I feel about it all.’ It was the truth, her answering meaning for more than Lena knew. 

‘I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.’ Lena insisted, green eyes boring into Kara like a hot knife through butter. 

‘I fear what might be right for me could utterly destroy someone else. Someone I care for.’ Kara whispered, her voice suddenly heavy. ‘I have so many options with many opinions to weight each one with.’ 

‘Perhaps you should let them decide what’s best? Perhaps they’re willing to risk what you’re not?’ Lena suggested softly. Kara looked away from her, knowing she shouldn’t tiptoe the line as she was. 

‘You sound like you’ve had experience with that.’ She said, still not looking at Lena. 

‘There’s still so much you have left to learn about me, Supergirl.’ Lena reached out to pull Kara’s face back to hers, a reassuring smile on her face. 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment or two. Kara observed a series of emotions flicker in Lena’s eyes they stared at each other. The brunette was the first to move, stepping out of Kara’s personal space. The blonde hadn’t realised she’d been holding breath until there was a good metre between them again. 

‘I best get back to bed. Lots of paper work to do tomorrow.’ Lena mumbled, her demeanour suddenly different. Kara nodded, pushing backwards as if to fall into a pool of water. She caught herself the moment her body left the ledge, Lena watching her intently. She did a little backflip in the air, coming back up to hover in front of Lena. 

‘Sleep well, Miss Luthor.’ She said, bowing in a gentlemanly fashion. Lena chuckled at her goofy display. 

‘I hope to see you again soon.’ She brunette whispered, backing into her apartment. 

‘I’ll never go far.’

 

 

 

 


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PDA, sexy dancing and a very fateful kiss.

Derek Ames sat slumped in a deep red armchair, his arms hanging over the arm rests, a heavy tumbler loosely held between his fingertips. The golden brown liquid within swirled back and forth as dark eyes glowered at the strewn pieces of paper on the coffee table at his feet. 

Kara Danvers’ bright smile taunted him from the pages beneath his nose. He chewed irritably on the cigarette in his mouth, the smoke swirling around Kara’s face. It had been almost four days since he’d been instructed to terminate Kara’s existence. And it had been four days since he’d failed to do this for the first time in his life. 

Agitated eyes flickered over to the stage before him. The dining area had been spruced up, the tables and chairs replaced with red lounges and arm chairs. Various people had occupied the space mere hours before but now the underground club was empty. 

Derek’s mood was too sour to enjoy the show in front of him. 

Laid back with her red hair splayed across the piano lid like spilt wine was the woman who’d tasked Derek with the seemingly impossible task of killing Kara Danvers. Her mouth was partly open, a silent moan held back as an unknown soul worked tirelessly between her thighs. 

Derek could see the top of their hair bobbing up and down as they fought to gift their boss with an orgasm. He usually wasn’t one to watch, believing such a graphic display should be kept behind closed doors. But he’d been too engrossed and unwilling to move his broodings elsewhere. 

She hadn’t cared. The red haired woman had simply laid back on the piano and instructed whichever minion had been summoned to go to work. Derek admired her confidence. He wondered if she was trying to make a statement by being served by another in front of him or perhaps the woman cared so little about Derek that it didn’t matter whether he was there or not. The answer wasn’t one he needed. 

The mistress of crime seemed to hit her peak as her body arched off the piano, hands flying to practically rip the head between her thighs away. He raised his eyes to see a sheepish woman stumble away, her dark hair messy from being held so tightly. 

The woman said nothing, clicking her fingers and shooing the girl away. She scrambled off, seemingly thankful to escape the situation. The red haired woman sat up from the piano, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm alone. 

Derek went back to his brooding, surprised the show hadn’t even earned a rise in his pants. He glared at Kara Danvers’ face, blaming her for further ruining his chances at a good feeling. He looked up when someone dropped down onto the lounge across from him. 

‘You’ll get frown lines.’ The crime lord sighed, dramatically stretching out like a cat upon the plush cushions. Derek’s scowl only deepened as he slammed the papers down and took a long drag from his cigarette. 

He’d wanted to be a farmer once upon a time. His father had owned a large patch of land far away from here where he’d grown up. Derek had planned to take it over when he grew up. He wondered where his life had gone so drastically downhill that he was here now. 

‘This woman will be death of me.’ He growled, steeping his fingers. The woman turned her head to look at him, her long white dress riding up to expose her pale legs. 

‘Ironic since you’re supposed to be the death of her.’ The woman smirked, picking up Kara’s picture from the table and admiring it. ‘My,’ she breathed, running a manicured nail of the picture, ‘look at that jawline.’ 

‘Perhaps we don’t have to kill her.’ Derek suggested, further frustrated by the woman’s seemingly unfazed behaviour. 

‘Oh?’ she asked, still looking at the picture intently. Derek noted the squeeze of her thighs but chose to ignore it. 

‘She’s just some woman. I can get to Luthor without agonising over some library girl.’ He muttered. The woman laughed at him. 

‘This,’ she waved the picture at him, ‘ain’t no library girl. This is an _angel_.’ Derek scoffed, picking up another picture of Kara and looking at it intently. 

‘She’s plain.’ He retorted. 

‘Only in those clothes. Somethin’ tight would change that instantly. Or maybe nothin’ at all.’ She mused, biting on the tip of her finger. ‘Luthor agrees, which is why she’s a problem.’ 

‘If she agrees how does killing her really solve anything?’ 

‘A broken heart makes for a poor defence system. If you’re correct about how Luthor feels for our Miss Danvers then she’ll no doubt be rendered broken by her sudden death. That is when we strike.’ 

‘And what am I to do? Be a shoulder to cry on?’ 

‘If that’s what she needs, then yes. Her bank accounts are iron clad and I won’t have my guys just bustin’ in and stealing the lot. This requires _finesse.’_

‘And the robberies across the rest of the city don’t require “finesse”?’ Derek muttered, throwing the picture back down. 

‘That’s different.’ She shot back. 

‘How?’ 

‘Since when is that your concern, Ames? I gave you a job and so far you haven’t delivered. Unless you turn that around I’ll find someone else who will and dispose of you.’ Her tone was instantly chilly, as wicked eyes bored into his. Derek gulped, ducking his head in submission. 

‘I’ll figure something out.’ He promised, taking a long drink from his glass. 

‘You better.’ She warned darkly. ‘I don’t care how you deal with her. Surely a skilled hitman like yourself can’t be truly stumped by some reporter?’ 

Derek didn’t reply as he leant forward to stub out his cigarette. He could feel the woman’s eyes on him, searching for weakness. 

‘I don’t require subtly on this. Do whatever is necessary but don’t let it run back to you. I still need your face with Luthor. If you can’t kill her then bring her here…’ she trailed off, getting lost in the picture once more, ‘I could make use of her for hours.’ He looked away in disgust, gaining a laugh from the red head, ‘what? Not a prude are ya?’ 

‘She’s not my type.’ He deflected. 

‘More for me then.’ She shrugged. She waved a hand in his direction, dismissing him as another flunk beneath the hem of her dress. ‘I’m bored of lookin’ at you. Go, fix this mess before my fingers itch too much and I gotta shoot you.’ 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice as he flung himself from the armchair and backed towards the exit. He forced himself not to plug his ears as low moans followed his retreat. God, Kara Danvers was ruining everywhere for him.

 

**

 

Kara hadn’t seen Lena in days. She’d spent several lunch breaks alone for the first time in months and was certain this was beginning of a downwards spiral. 

She tapped her foot annoyingly on the floor, her fork hitting the surface of the kitchen island in time with her foot. Kara glared at her lunch, unable to focus on anything over than Lena. 

Diana had left for a few days to deal with business elsewhere but had promised to return once she was finished. Kara had been rather thankful for her departure after their conversation on Lena being her soulmate. 

Kara hated the position she’d put herself in. It had gotten to the point where Lena consumed almost every thought. Kara thought endlessly about how to approach Lena about being Supergirl and the love she’d harboured for her for almost a decade. Despite it all being in her control, Kara felt powerless. 

Ever since she’d arrived on earth and had been taken under Diana’s wing she’d been drilled about control. She must control her strength. She must control her temper. She must control her heart. It was exhausting. 

Diana had been lenient with her over several things while she grew up, but never when it came to control. Eliza and Jerimiah had been the same. No one ever wanted to admit it, but they feared her more than they did Clark. 

Kara was the flight risk, the damaged one. She’d posed a greater threat than Clark had. 

Evil was never something that crossed her mind. Upon being exposed to red kryptonite Kara had learned just what she was capable of if she’d given in to the pain and rage that had threatened to consume her for so many years. 

But she was good and had proven it so time and time again. And yet, despite all the good she did, it felt like she was being punished. Or tested. Lena was the ultimate test of fate. The situation was perfectly balanced but could tip either way. Should Kara go about things wrong she risked losing so much more than just Lena. 

Her thoughts were brought to a close when a soft knock came at her door. Kara looked over the top of her glasses and almost choked on the chicken she’d been idly chewing. Lena was standing patiently on the other side of the door, her hair noticeably down. Just the way Kara loved it. 

She shot across the room to the door, nearly taking the handle off in her haste to open it. 

_Calm and controlled_ she told herself as Kara took a deep breath in. 

She pulled open the front door, breath effortlessly catching in her throat at the sight of Lena. She was rather dressed down for a weekday, clad in tight blue jeans and flowery black blouse. A large, black cold weather coat covered her body, coming to a stop around her boot covered ankles. Kara was quite certain that Lena Luthor could wear a giant sock and she’d be blown away. 

‘Lena.’ She breathed, stepping aside to allow Lena inside. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t text first.’ She apologised as she strode inside, a shiny bag in her hand. 

‘Nothing to be sorry about,’ Kara assured, closing the door before pausing, ‘…it’s good to see you.’ 

‘And you.’ Lena said earnestly, looking back at her. ‘It’s been several days.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Kara rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, ‘I know.’ 

‘I went to CatCo first, I assumed you’d be there.’ Lena explaining, taking a seat at the counter, swinging one leg over the other smoothly. 

‘I took the day off.’ Kara filled in, wandering back over to the other side of the counter. 

‘Yes, Cat rather aggressively supplied me with that information.’ Lena chuckled. 

‘Aggressively?’ Kara parroted. 

‘It’s okay, I don’t take it personally. It’s more about you than it is me.’ Lena winked at her, the hairs on the back Kara’s neck standing up as she did. 

‘I owe you an apology for how I reacted with…Derek.’ Kara muttered, fiddling with the chicken remaining on her plate. She didn’t look up at Lena, though she could feel her eyes like fire on her skin. ‘I don’t know what came over me.’ 

‘You were jealous.’ Lena replied plainly. This gained Kara’s full attention as her eyes shot up to look at Lena. 

‘Lena-’ 

‘And that also why you’ve been avoiding me.’ Kara opened and closed her mouth for several seconds, thoroughly taken aback by Lena’s blunt words. The brunette looked at her intently, an eyebrow subtly raising. 

‘I wasn’t _jealous_ ,’ Kara defended, keeping the dangerous quiver from her voice, ‘the dude just gave me a really bad vibe.’ 

Lena didn’t look at all convinced, though she nodded, ‘you’re not wrong there. He turned out to be rather disgusting. I left before dinner ended.’ 

‘I’m sorry it didn’t work out.’ Kara wondered if she sounded truthful at all or if her words gave away the crowd worthy cheer going on within her. 

‘Look,’ Lena began, placing her hands on the counter, ‘I don’t have time to fully get into this now, but there is so much we need to talk about. And I mean _really_ talk about, Kara. I was hoping you’d come over later that we could lay _everything_ out in the open. The good and the bad.’ 

Kara stood silently for a moment, the emphasis of Lena’s words not lost on her. She wet her bottom lip nervously, hyper aware that Lena seemed to know something. 

‘I won’t lie, there are thing I need to tell you,’ Kara began slowly, ‘but I can’t tonight. I’m attending a club opening with Miss Grant. Apparently there was no one suitable for her to take,’ Kara put on her best impression of Cat as she quoted her, ‘“no one in this city is worthy of all my power so you’ll have to do, Kira”.’ 

‘Worthy of all her power,’ Lena chuckled, shaking her head, ‘Cat is something else. Which club?’ 

‘Aruba. It’s over on the east side.’ Kara said, eyeing Lena intently. She brunette sighed, seemingly indifferent. A beeping came from Lena’s pocket, alerting her to something. 

‘I’m out of time.’ She muttered, slipping off of the stool. Kara moved around the counter to escort her to the door. Lena smiled at her, though her eyes were still calculating. 

‘We’ll talk soon, I promise.’ She said earnestly, desperately trying to buy herself more time. She wasn’t ready for the eruption. Not yet. Lena didn’t look convinced, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. 

‘I don’t think even you believe that, darling.’ She said softly, opening the door. Kara was lost for words as Lena stepped out into the hall and took off. The blonde could only stand there dumbly, fingertips ghosting over where Lena’s lips had briefly been.

 

**

 

Kara was beyond absent as she entered the lavish club. Cat Grant had her arm linked with Kara’s, greeting people left, right and centre as they were engulfed by the sea of people within the packed out club. 

It wasn’t an average club designed for the general public. This was a place for those of money and power to get down and dirty. From what Kara could tell Cat wasn’t at all the kind of person who enjoyed such things. 

‘Young money.’ She heard Cat mutter constantly as they were surrounded by heirs and heiresses alike. Everyone was dolled up and already drunk as a loud beat thrummed through Kara’s body as Cat weaved them through the crowd. 

Miss Grant had a private booth on one of the upper tiers that surrounded the club. The dance floor was sunken into the ground with an outer ring above made up of plush booths. The theme was dark and edgy. Strange geometric art covered the walls, with sculptures made up of odd angles and edges in every corner. Kara wondered what entitled young adult had used their parent’s money to set this club up. 

Cat led them over to the booth and sat down, pulling Kara down with her. The older woman seemed determined to at least show her face among the new money of National city before hightailing it out of there. Kara wasn’t concerned over leaving early, her mind too preoccupied to really notice where she was. 

‘What is this music?’ Cat snapped from beside her as a man offered them drinks. Kara tuned into the thrumming beat. She was unfamiliar with the artist and shrugged 

People began to descend on the booth, greeting Cat eagerly. Kara sat there politely, watching the crowd intently. Her mind was so far away that she didn’t notice the commotion among the crowd at first. 

Blue eyes idly wandered over the bobbing heads as they began to part, revealing a singular woman among them. Kara’s heart almost stopped as she recognised just who was causing everyone to stop. 

Dressed in a red dress so tight Kara was certain it had been painted onto her body was Lena Luthor. Her hair was down, with one side partly pulled back. The tips of her hair were curled and shone in the bright lights of the dance floor. 

Lena looked directly up at Kara as her hips began to sway slightly to the music. Kara watched opened mouthed as Lena moved to the beat of the music, her body twisting and turning. 

It was the sexist thing she’d ever since and everyone else seemed to agree. All eyes were on Lena as she danced salaciously to the beat, her movements never faltering or her eyes ever leaving Kara’s. 

Cat shifted slightly beside Kara, watching Lena as the blonde did. She wore a more reserved expression, eyes moving between the seductive look on Lena’s face the gobsmacked one of Kara’s. 

Kara sat utterly frozen in place, her heart rate off the scale as she watched others begin to react to Lena. A young man stepped forward, coming up to grind with Lena. Though green eyes never left blue she deliberately moved with him. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kara was certain Lena was trying to make a point. However, whatever it was lost on Kara as she glared at the people trying to engage Lena. A woman had joined Lena, dancing with her while the young man still grinded from behind. 

The glass in Kara’s hand shattered as she shot from her seat. Cat was long since forgotten as Kara practically hurdled the railing keeping people from falling on to the dance floor from the upper tier. 

She ducked beneath it, the music changing around her as she joined the crowd. Dangerous Woman by Arianna Grande suddenly filled the air as Kara pushed none to politely through the crowd. 

Kara reached Lena in moments, practically wrenching the woman hovering too close to her away. She took her place, pulling Lena into her and dislodging the man behind. He looked as if he wanted to argue but backed off when Kara practically growled at him. 

‘What’re you doing?’ Kara hissed into Lena’s ear thickly. The brunette wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck innocently, smiling at her. 

‘Dancing.’ She replied as Kara pulled back to look at her. 

‘What’re you doing _here?’_  

‘I was on the guest list. I had no intention of coming but…I changed my mind.’ Lena’s lips were against Kara’s ear, making her grip Lena’s waist a little too tightly. Kara wore a blue blazer and shirt, her trousers tight and matching the blazer. Lena ran a hand along the collar of the blazer before gripping it. 

‘Are you trying to make a point?’ Kara moved effortlessly with Lena, painfully aware of just how close they were pressed together. 

‘Yes. _You_ are a very jealous person.’ Lena husked, smirking at her. Kara scowled at her defensively. 

‘You were grinding with _strangers_. You never know what someone intentions might be.’ Kara huffed, her breath hitching when Lena gripped the front of her blazer and pulled them nose to nose. 

‘Is that the only reason?’ she asked. Their movements faltered as Kara felt the weight of the question. She felt Lena’s grip tighten her grip on her blazer as if to stop her running suddenly. 

‘I don’t know how to do this right now.’ Kara mumbled, ducking her head so that her forehead rested on Lena’s shoulder. Lena didn’t accept this, one hand releasing Kara’s collar to grasp her chin and pull her back so that they were face to face. 

‘Just say the words, Kara.’ 

_Soulmates._ Kara stared into Lena’s eyes as the rest of the word melted away. What suffering would it cause her soul to give Lena Luthor up? What truth was there to a ridiculous _human_ idea about fate and destiny. Kara had never been able to control her destiny. It had been dictated by her mother, then her cousin and her adoptive family. Coming out as Supergirl had been the first time Kara had truly seized her own destiny despite what other’s wanted. 

This wasn’t right. It couldn’t be here. 

Kara pulled back, letting go of Lena. Before she could utter any words her phone buzzed in her pocket. _Just perfect_. 

She pulled it out, glancing at the distress call from the DEO. Kara had barely opened her mouth to speak before Lena cut across from her, ‘don’t you dare walk away. Not now.’ 

‘Lena-’ 

‘That’s all you do. You run.’ She snarled. There was anger in her eyes, real anger directed at Kara. The usually so loving eyes glared at Kara’s phone as if it were a bomb. Lena shook her head, letting out a bitter laugh. Kara became acutely aware of just where they were as a body haphazardly bumped her. 

‘Go. Go deal with your emergency, Kara.’ Lena stepped away from her, melting into the crowd. 

‘Lena!’ she yelled, but the brunette was gone, lost in a sea of people.

 

**

 

It hadn’t been worth the red alert she’d received. The rage that burned in Kara made this very clear to those around her as she stormed back into the DEO. A minor shoot out had occurred between two policemen and some vandals on the outskirts of the city. 

Kara harshly ran her fingers through her hair as she rounded on Winn, ‘next time something like that goes down send someone else! That situation didn’t need me.’ 

‘Hey, no crime is too big or too smal-’ 

‘Shut up.’ She snapped at him. Winn shut his mouth instantly, the pair of them both surprised the anger in her voice. 

‘Supergirl.’ Someone said sternly. Kara looked up to see J’onn frowning at her, his arms crossed. 

‘I’m a person too. I have a life outside of this,’ she gestured wildly around her. ‘think next time.’ 

Kara didn’t wait for a response as she stormed towards the balcony. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to scream or cry. The look on Lena’s face still burned in her mind. They’d stood on the edge of the truth and she’d still been too scared to do it. They’d been so close. 

Supergirl came to an abrupt halt at the railings of the balcony, her body still as she listened. A voice carried on the wind, one the plagued her night and day. 

_‘Supergirl.’_ Lena was calling her. She was some distance away but Kara heard loud and clear as if they were side by side. Lena was calling for Supergirl, not Kara. She wanted the shiny hero of honour and justice, not her cowardly counterpart.

She debated it for a moment, wondering if she should ignore Lena’s call. Even as she tried to fight with herself her body made the decision, hovering off of the balcony and heading towards Lena’s summoning voice. 

It was like a siren’s call, guiding her through the city to the beautiful temptress through the mist 

Lena was waiting for her on the balcony of her apartment, her expression stoic and her eyes red. She’d been crying. 

Kara almost fell out of the sky the moment she was within distance of Lena. The brunette regarded her coolly, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. There was an empty tumbler in her hand. 

‘Of course you came.’ She muttered, turning away from Kara. The blonde took her usual position on the balcony ledge, sitting down. 

‘What do you mean?’ she asked, wary of Lena. She was upset, presumably because of the club. Her heart twisted painfully as guilt rose within her. 

‘I should have waited. She was busy but I went anyway.’ Lena muttered, more to herself than Kara. ‘I thought if I went, if I danced she’d come to me, and she did. And then she didn’t.’ 

‘Miss Luthor I don’t understand.’ 

‘Why do I bother when she just walks away? I follow every time, and every time we get so close to something that I feel as though I could reach out and touch it. But then she runs away, and I’m left the fool who chased.’ Lena’s words were full of hurt as she disappeared into the dark apartment. Kara sat patiently, wondering if she was going to come back. 

Lena soon reappeared, her glass full again, ‘I act surprised as if this isn’t what always happens. Did she truly never want me or I am not important enough for her to just stop for a moment. I see it, the weight she carries, and I only want to share it. I want to help, be of any use to her. God knows I’m not to anyone else.’ 

‘Lena that’s not true.’ She’d never used Lena’s name while as Supergirl before. The slip didn’t go unnoticed as her brunette’s attention fell on her. 

‘But you came. You always come. Whenever she refuses to be somewhere you were there instead. You listened, you laughed. You made me feel seen, rather than someone who just complicates everything. A Luthor and a Super. Oh the stories they could write about us.’ 

‘Lena-’ 

‘Why chase someone who never stays? Why not have the one who comes back? Who’s always here despite the whole world needing her?’ 

Lena was right in front of Kara now, the glass discarded on the ledge. Kara slipped off the ledge to stand in front of Lena, her hands raised. 

‘You’re upset, and you have every right to be but-’ Lena placed a finger on her lips, silencing Kara. 

‘I won’t wait for someone who can’t tell me the truth.’ 

Kara saw it coming. The dart of green eyes to her parted lips. She could have stopped it. She possessed every chance to do so. But Kara didn’t. 

Lena leant forward, soft hands gently clasping the sides of her face as she pulled them together, their lips sealing. 

It felt the same. It was like six years had never passed. She was nineteen in a dress as bright as the sun with Lena in her arms kissing her goodbye one last time. Electricity shot through her like she’d been struck by lightning. She held Lena as if her life depended on it. An eternity seemed to pass before Lena pulled back. 

The moment collapsed around them as a look of recognition shot into Lena’s eyes. It was like watching the final puzzle piece fall into place upon Lena’s face as her hands fell away from Kara and she uttered the one thing Kara hadn’t bargained on happening. 

‘Kara?’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A girl sexy dancing to Dangerous Woman is very specific fantasy of mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal, stupidity, brownies and two hearts becoming one.

_‘Kara?’_  

Lena Luthor had been losing her mind recently curtesy of Kara Danvers. And while for the first time in her life the genius was unsure of so many things, there was one thing Lena could never mistake. One thing that she could never forget. Kissing Kara Danvers. 

The first time she’d kissed Kara had been like taking her first breath. She needed it, couldn’t live without it lest she suffocate at the loss. She’d been trapped underwater for so ages, longing take that deep, uplifting breath that was Kara Danvers. Her skin was warm; her lips were soft. The sunlight she seemed to emanate made her glow despite the darkness of the night. 

Yes. Lena knew with all certainty that the kryptonian heroine beneath her fingers was Kara Danvers. 

And then it all came crashing down. 

Lena recoiled in one disgusted motion, stepping away from Kara as a whole host of emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She could see Kara franticly talking though her words fell on deaf ears. 

Kara. She could see _Kara_ talking. The name was bitter in her mind as she identified Supergirl with it. It wasn’t right. Her Kara was quietly powerful, hidden beneath glasses and cardigans. Supergirl was bold and confident, unafraid to voice her feelings, even to Lena. 

She laughed bitterly as she backed further into her apartment, envisioning Supergirl with dark rimmed glasses. She, _Lena Luthor,_ had been _fooled_ by a pair of glasses and pony tail. It was so tragic it was funny. 

‘Lena, please-’ 

Kara was still frantically talking, her eyes wide and afraid. Lena could understand her fear. She’d seen Kara wrestling with something for months, desperately hiding it away. It all made perfect sense now. All this pain and all this anguish was over a secret identity.

Lena wanted to understand as she watched the love of her life kneel down before her, tear brimmed eyes begging her for forgiveness. But she could only stare back, her heart perfectly torn between the woman she loved and utter pain of betrayal. 

She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. The one thing Kara Danvers had always been was a breath of fresh air, but now even she could not breathe life back into Lena. She felt cold, hurt, betrayed. 

‘Stop.’ She commanded, her tone devoid of the affection she reserved for Kara and Supergirl. The same bitter laughed sounded in her mind. They’re _not_ two different people. Just one liar. 

Kara’s mouth snapped shut, her tears still not falling. She bowed her head, still knelt pleadingly before Lena. A shaking hand reached out to her, palm turned towards her. 

‘Just let me explain it. All of it.’ Kara begged, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Lena stared blankly towards the balcony, a place she spent most of her nights hoping Supergirl would visit her. Rage burned in her now as she thought of all the hours she’d confided in Supergirl, opened her heart and telling her things she hadn’t been able to share with Kara. She should listen to what Kara had to say, perhaps her actions were truly justified. 

‘Leave.’ Her voice was pained, not even a well-trained Luthor could hold back this pain from her voice. She didn’t want Kara’s explanation. She didn’t want to forgive. 

‘Lena-’ 

‘ _Leave,’_ Lena demanded, her voice whispered. Her hands gripped Kara’s chin, forcing guilty blue eyes to look up at her, ‘now.’ 

The blonde seemed to admit defeat. She stood up shakily, never taking her eyes off Lena as she disappeared from the room. Super speed carried her away too fast to catch the singular tear the slipped down Lena Luthor’s cheek. 

 

**

 

Kara could feel the cold. The weather didn’t usually bother her; cold temperatures were something her body could handle even without the aid of a yellow sun. 

But Kara was cold now. 

She was sat upon a gravel topped building, the ground cut away were her boot clad feet dug in. Her cloak was strewn a few metres away, catching the light of the moon upon the red material. 

Kara had her head in her hands, tears wetting her palms and cheeks. She was on top of Lena’s building, unable to part herself from the woman she loved. The woman who had told her to leave. 

Kara hadn’t known what to do. Lena had recoiled from her as if she’d been burnt, her face a picture of pain. She’d looked so hurt, so betrayed. And why wouldn’t she? That’s exactly what Kara had done. 

She’d desperately tried to get Lena to listen to her as the brunette notably analysed everything in her mind, no doubt going back over every interaction they’d shared and finding the inaccuracies of it all. 

Kara thought of what Clark had told her of his dreams. She felt her image of their children dissolving like dust in the wind as she remembered Lena’s face. She was a woman of logic and reason but did not want to use it for Kara. Kara could guess that Lena could see things from her point of view but chose not to accept them. She was right to. 

Kara sobbed a while longer alone, listening only to the erratic heartbeat below her. Lena was upset, perhaps crying too. Kara could hear Lena moving around her apartment, her movements switching from rage filled stomps to slow mournful steps. 

Kara truly wondered if this was it? If Lena would ever give her a second chance? She wondered how things might be different if they’d shared their names six years ago. Would they be together now or would the same issues of just what Kara truly was have still been a roadblock? Kara truly couldn’t answer her own question, knowing she’d never know. 

Her heart felt heavy, like a thousand weights hung from it, anchoring her to the ground. She felt pathetic, unable to move away from Lena. Months avoiding this moment had resulted in her being unable to walk away. 

Lena had told her to go. She didn’t want Kara there. Kara listened for a moment or two longer, her tears ebbing slowly. Lena’s heartbeat was still fast though her movements were still. Kara forced herself not to look beneath her to see the brunette. She wouldn’t further violate Lena tonight.

She pushed forward into her hands and knees, wishing she could feel the bite of the small stones against her skin. Any feeling would be better than torrential downpour of pain she felt. Kara crawled over to her cape, fisting it tightly. The kryptonian fabric did not yield to her touch. 

Kara didn’t replace the cape upon her shoulders as she regretfully took off from the building top. She continued to listen to the sound of Lena’s heartbeat all the way back to her apartment.

 

**

 

Kara didn’t sleep that night, nor did she move that morning. She was supposed to be at work, an offense she’d deal with at a later time. Someone had been repeatedly texting her throughout the night and day, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to look. She’d stayed in the same place almost all day, the lights of her apartment were out and everything was dark. 

She sat on the bottom of her bathtub, no longer able to cry. She forced herself not to call Lena and further try and explain herself. If Lena wanted to talk to her she would. 

Kara was vaguely aware of someone banging on her front door. She made no move to open it as she further turned up the unrelenting spray of hot water cascading upon her skin. Were she a human her skin would surely be melting off of her by now. 

The bathroom door suddenly burst open and shower curtain was ripped aside. This gained a reaction from Kara as she yelped and covered herself up from the intruder. 

‘Alex!’ She cried, hastily turning off the shower. Alex wasn’t fazed by her nudity as she waved the phone menacingly at her younger sister. 

‘What is the point of owning one if you won’t use it?’ Alex demanded, hurling a towel at Kara as the blonde turned off the water. 

‘Alex-’ 

‘Last I heard you stormed into the DEO, snapped at Winn and told off J’onn before shooting off. We were supposed to have girl’s night last night but you never showed up. Forgive me for being _worried!'_  Her voice was more relieved than angry as Kara awkwardly wrapped her body up. 

‘Alex-’ 

‘I don’t need hourly updates from you, Kara, but at least one text would be nice!’ 

‘Lena knows.’ Kara whispered the words, eyes glued to the floor. Alex heard her, angry words catching in her throat almost comically. She stared at Kara, opened mouthed with her hands frozen in the air. Kara was aware many of Alex’s mannerisms had worn off on her over the years, hand talking being one of them. 

‘What?’ she breathed, eyeing Kara more intently now, searching her. 

‘Last night she kissed me- kissed Supergirl and recognised me through it.’ 

‘She knows?’ Alex repeated, her hands dropping heavily to her sides. Kara nodded solemnly. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Everything?’ she asked. 

‘Only that I’m Supergirl. I didn’t get anything else out.’ Kara brushed passed her sister and out into her bedroom. She shed her towel, her shame forgotten as she grabbed at a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Alex followed her out of the bathroom slowly, lips drawn into a thin line as she evaded looking at Kara’s naked form. 

‘She knows.’ Alex said again, no longer asking. Kara tugged on her t-shirt and turned to sit down heavily on the bed.

‘We had a disagreement at the club opening last night-’ 

‘The club?’  

‘She turned up, I didn’t know she would. We danced, she asked something of me but I ran off. Partly because of the DEO and partly because I’m,’ Kara laughed bitterly, ‘because I’m a coward.’ 

‘Kara-’ Alex began softly but Kara didn’t let her finish. 

‘She called for Supergirl later that night and I went. She was upset at me and about the club. She kept saying how “Supergirl” was always there for her when I wasn’t.’ 

‘So she kissed Supergirl.’ Alex muttered, gaining an affirmative nod from Kara.

‘She knew it was me. Rao, Alex she looked so hurt. This whole time I’ve been so focused on what might happen if we were together that I didn’t worry enough about how hurt she’d be when the truth came out.’ Kara voice shook as Alex sat down beside her. 

‘What happened next?’ 

‘I tried to explain. I tried to make her listen but it was like she wasn’t there. She told me to leave and I didn’t fight her on it. I just left.’ Alex wrapped an arm around Kara, pulling them together so that she could rest her head atop of the blonde’s. Kara closed her eyes, comforted by Alex’s embrace. 

‘I’m not sure what to say.’ Alex admitted after a short while. Kara sniffed, shrugging against her. 

‘What can you say? What can be done?’ 

A loud knock came at the door from the front room, alerting the sisters. Alex frowned, looking towards the sitting room as Kara cursed herself repeatedly. 

‘Are you expecting someone?’ Alex asked, releasing Kara so that she could stand up. 

‘I’m such an idiot!’ Kara snapped at herself, rushing off to get the door. ‘I completely forgot.’ 

Kara barely had the door open before an immense force engulfed her. Kara couldn’t begin to express how good it felt to hold someone as tightly as she could as she hugged back. Alex appeared behind her, only able to see Kara wrapped in muscled arms. 

‘Connor.’ Kara breathed, hugging her little cousin with all her might. He didn’t pick up on the sombre mood as he excitedly released her. 

Kara had received a message from Connor not long after she’d returned him to Smallville, requesting a preapproved visit to National City. She’d accepted without hesitation, knowing caring for a teenager would probably take her mind off Lena. Alas, she wasn’t sure even Connor could manage that now. 

He let her go, grinning broadly at them both as he swung around to grab his duffel bag. Kara was thankful that Krypto hadn’t been brought along this time as she stepped aside to let Connor inside. 

‘Alex!’ he greeted the elder Danvers enthusiastically, pulling her into a much lighter hug. Alex patted him back awkwardly, less familiar with his overly friendly personality. So much like Clark. 

Alex had met Connor only once before when she’d come to visit Smallville during the early stages of Connor’s arrival. They’d gotten along well, Connor recognising certain things about Alex that he’d grown comfortable with in Kara. 

‘Connor, hi.’ Alex said, prying him off of her. ‘I didn’t know you were coming.’ 

‘I’m sorry, Connor. You totally slipped my mind.’ Kara admitted, closing the door. He didn’t look offended as he placed his bag on the counter and pulled a tray out. He peered at Kara over his shoulder, reading her body language more carefully now. 

‘What’s happened?’ he asked, looking between the sisters. 

‘Is that food?’ Kara asked, briefly shelfing his question. Connor nodded, tipping the tray slightly to reveal the contents. 

‘Lois’ brownies.’ He said before looking down sheepishly, ‘there was a second batch but I ate those on the way.’ 

‘Those are most welcomed.’ Kara practically jumped across the room to pick up a brownie. 

‘So?’ he prompted, clambering onto the bar stool by the counter. Kara sighed, running her fingers through her still wet hair. 

‘You remember meeting Lena Luthor when you came last?’ She asked, leaning against the counter beside him. Alex picked up a brownie too, stepping back to let Kara talk. 

‘The chick you’ve got the hots for? Yeah, I remember.’ 

‘I have a lot more than just “the hots” for her and last night she discovered who I truly am.’ Kara muttered, stuffing brownie into her mouth. Connor nodded, processing this. 

‘She’s not okay with it?’ He asked, frowning. Kara sighed. 

‘It’s a lot more than that.’ She replied vaguely. He seemed dissatisfied with her answer, ‘it’s grown up stuff.’ 

‘Hey!’ he snapped, scowling at her, ‘just cause I’m technically three years old doesn’t mean I think like one! I get the complexities of relationships, Lois and Clark are a constant source of information for them.’

Kara let out a soft laugh, putting up her hands, ‘you’re right.’ 

‘I know.’ He replied smugly, sticking his nose in the air, ‘now explain.’ 

Kara went over the whole night with him, telling him about the club and the balcony moment afterwards. Alex supplied to the odd bit of information when Kara became emotional. Connor listened with rapt attention, drinking her story in. 

‘And that’s when I came back here.’ Kara finished. The brownies were all gone now and she craved more. 

‘Well that was stupid.’ He said instantly. Both Danvers raised their eyebrows at his conclusion. 

‘Pardon?’ 

‘You leaving. That was stupid.’ Connor said bluntly, slipping of the bar stool. 

‘Were you listening to what I just said?’ Kara said irritably. 

‘Every word and it’s clear that you shouldn’t have left.’ He stated matter-of-factly. Kara glanced over at Alex who wore the same perplexed expression that she did.

‘How do you conclude that?’ Alex asked, crossing her arms. 

‘Aren’t you two supposed to be smart?’ he chuckled, shaking his head. ‘She loves you! I doubt she stopped the moment she realised you are. Sure, she’s mad and hurt but she still loves you. You should have stayed and explained yourself.’ 

‘She didn’t want to hear it-’ 

‘Then make her listen! Man, whenever Lois gets mad about something, which is often, Clark just keeps at her till she listens. Soon as she stops being stubborn they talk things through.’ 

‘I understand that,’ Kara said tightly, ‘but this isn’t a squabble over stealing a news story from each other or how to feed pigs.’ 

‘Lois is pregnant.’ Connor interrupted her, ‘and Clark lost his mind. He still doesn’t have fully together yet but his freak out resulted in a big fight. Hell, I started staying late at school just to avoid them!’ 

‘She’s pregnant?’ Kara whispered, awe struck. 

‘Yeah. He was planning telling you himself so act surprised when he does.’ Connor said quickly. ‘but the other night I came home and she was yelling and yelling, telling him to get out and leave her alone and stuff, but he just stood there and talked till she listened. Things are better now ‘cause they’ve finally talked it out but it took a while. He didn’t stop though, not till she listened to his fears and he listened to hers.’

‘He has a point.’ Alex admitted after a beat of silence. 

‘Damn right I do.’ He said sternly, looking at Kara.

‘What if she needs space?’ Kara said weakly, Connor’s words sinking in deeply. 

‘You can give her that. But she needs to hear your side. She needs to know how you feel.’ He explained softly now. Alex nodded her head. 

‘He’s right. She been angry at you for running this whole time. That was the one time you should have stayed more than ever but you still ran.’ Alex said. 

‘Because she told me to!’ Kara defended quickly. 

‘She’s angry, with every right to be. But the longer you’re gone the angrier she’ll get. You have to go back.’ Alex’s voice had taken the same stern tone as Connor’s, urging her to listen. 

Kara looked between the two of them desperately, more afraid than ever, ‘what if she won’t hear me?’ 

‘You can only try.’ Alex reached out and took her hand. Connor nodded along encouragingly. ‘you’ve risked so much already to keep it all a secret and now everything is out there. You’ll either get Lena now or you never will. Don’t let fear dictate your final chance at life with this woman.’ 

Kara felt herself nodding. Matching the identical nods of Connor and Alex. 

‘Will you watch him?’ Kara suddenly said, seizing the moment. 

‘Absolutely.’ Alex agreed, gaining an indignant sound from Connor. 

‘I don’t need watching!’ He snapped, though Kara ignored him as she began rushing around. She disappeared into her room briefly only to return seconds later in her super suit. 

‘The suit?’ Alex asked, tilting her head. 

‘It’s the right choice.’ Kara muttered, hesitating. ‘What am I going to say?’ 

‘Everything you should have said right at the beginning. The whole truth.’ 

‘The truth.’ Kara repeated.

 

**

 

Kara landed silently on the balcony of Lena’s apartment, the inside of which was dark and lifeless. Kara knew better than what the apartment suggested as she listened for Lena’s heartbeat. A steady rhythm reached her, confirming the CEO’s presence in the silent apartment.

She wasn’t certain if she should wait to be seen or let herself in. Judging by the sound of the heartbeat Lena didn’t know Kara was there. The blonde shook her head, knowing she was in enough trouble already that breaking and entering was barely an offence at this point.

Kara grasped the handle of the glass door and tugged very gently as to not smash the glass. The lock gave way like soft butter and the door swung open at her pull. 

She stepped inside, boots echoing on the wooden floor around the silent apartment. There were no immediate signs of Lena aside from a half empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table and an empty glass. 

Kara stepped further inside, peering upwards and x-raying the room for signs of Lena. She finally saw the brunette in her room, padding around silently. Kara hesitated only momentarily as she took a deep breath. 

‘Aphrodite.’ She said softly, though loud enough for the name to carry up to Lena. Kara watched the smaller woman freeze, her head whipping around to face the direction of Kara’s voice. 

She watched with bated breath as Lena cautiously walked across her bedroom floor and out on to the small landing at the top of the stairs. Kara heard the hitch of her breath and the sudden fast pace of her heart. 

‘I told you to lea-’ 

‘I know and I did. But I won’t walk away from you, Lena. I won’t leave you.’ Kara said firmly. Lena scowled, beginning to walk down the stairs. 

‘Kara-’ 

‘Six years ago I fell in love with you… And from every moment after you have consumed me. Every thought, every feeling and every dream. I wanted you, every part of you. I wanted to know who you were, what you thought and what you felt. Every day I wondered where you were and if I’d see you again. I couldn’t predict this happening,’ she gestured between them, ‘I couldn’t predict you’d be a Luthor nor did I ever care. All that mattered was that I’d _found_ you… But I was scared. I still am. I’m scared of what I am and the danger that puts you in. I’m scared that one day I’ll squeeze too hard or someone will take you away. And because of that I tried to stay away. I convinced myself that everything between us wasn’t real. But you wouldn’t let me forget it. And while this isn’t how I planned to tell you, I’m telling you everything now. My name is Kara Zor-El, I’m the last daughter of Krypton. I landed on this planet when I was thirteen and was raised by a human family. I am Supergirl and I am Kara Danvers. But more importantly than that I love you. I always have and I always will. I will never lie to you again and I don’t ask your forgiveness. You just needed to know the truth.’ 

Lena stood frozen on the stairs, staring at Kara. Her hands gripped the metal bannister, her knuckles white. 

‘I know I lied about so much. I truly believed I was doing the right thing. But that doesn’t excuse the betrayal you feel nor the pain. You’ve been hurt by both Kara Danvers and Supergirl but they are merely two sides of a life I’ve created for myself. I want you to know me, the real me. Kara Zor-El is the girl you met six years ago and she is who I get to be whenever I am with you. You make me feel like person I once was and so much more.’ 

Kara stopped talking, her own heart frantically beating in her chest as Lena continued to stare at her silently. The brunette was completely passive, looking at Kara with what other might describe as mild to no interest. 

Kara didn’t falter as she fell to one knee like she had done the night before. She placed one hand over her heart as she locked eyes with Lena, ‘please, Aphrodite, see the woman you love again.’ 

Lena seemed to finally unfreeze as she took the last few steps of the stairs. Her bare feet on the wooden floor was the only sound around them as she approached Kara. The blonde waited silently, her breath caught and her eyes shining. 

Lena stopped before her, so close that Kara could count the fibres of her blue dress. She knelt down slowly to be level with Kara, her knee wobbling slightly as she did. 

‘Kara Zor-El.’ She said Kara’s name in a whisper. It sounded like heaven falling from Lena’s lips. Kara didn’t dare speak as she waited for Lena to continue, ‘…it’s nice to finally meet you.’ 

‘And you.’ Kara breathed. 

‘I don’t know how to put I how feel into words, Kara Zor-El.’ Lena sighed, green eyes locked onto blue. ‘but I do know that I love you too.’

‘You can have all the time in world you need to figure it all out.’ Kara offered earnestly. Lena shook her head, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she reached out to gently hold Kara’s chin.

‘Haven’t we waited long enough?’ 

In one soft, tentative movement they came together, their foreheads meeting to rest against one another. Kara’s reached out to Lena, pulling them together so that only their faces were apart. 

Lena’s hands hesitantly went to Kara’s face, fingers brushing her cheeks and tracing her jaw. Their lips were an inch apart, so close though it felt like a mile. 

‘Promise me you’ll never lie again.’ Lena whispered, her fingers moving up to tangle into Kara’s hair. 

‘I promise.’ 

Their lips finally met as two hearts became one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kidding. 
> 
> Catch on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, ripped mattresses, pancakes and a cheesy pick up line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are ever curious about how something reads in my head I suggest listening to the piece of music "When Ginny Kissed Harry" while reading the first scene of this chapter. My favourite genre of music is classical, specifically score, and it's all listen to when I write. I used the piece When Ginny Kissed Harry to help me figure out the tempo and emotion of the love making scene between Kara and Lena. Listening to it while reading might put you right inside my head! 
> 
> I listened to it 25 times on repeat while writing the first scene! Here's a link for anyone who wants to listen > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIIB7CntzOo

Kara hadn’t kissed many people in her life. Several broken noses had made her deeply wary of doing so. She feared the same as she pulled Lena as tight against her as she dared. A worrisome thought about maintaining control irked her. 

The same thoughts did not seem to plague Lena as she sealed them tightly together, her tongue desperately seeking Kara’s as she moved to deepen their kiss. She instantly obliged, a low rumbling moan slipping from her throat as Lena’s tongue sought hers. 

It was like Kara’s mouth was on fire as they kissed. Lena’s hands were tightly wound in her hair, manicured nails scraping at her scalp. The feeling made Kara’s hips jerk slightly as she tried in vain to pull Lena even closer. 

The brunette was moaning freely, pulling back to nip at Kara’s lips before surging back in again. Kara let her lead them, content to be utterly lost in Lena. 

Blue eyes snapped open when she felt Lena tug at the neckline of her super suit. They were still knelt on the floor, Kara’s cape caught around them. Lena’s tugging became more incessant and Kara pulled back, stilling the smaller woman. 

‘Lena, wait-’ 

‘I thought we agreed we’d waited long enough.’ Lena breathed, holding Kara tightly to avoid putting too much distance between them. 

‘I know, but we needn’t rush?’ Kara spoke softly, her words somewhat unconvincing to her. Lena, however, seemed to sober and eased her grip on Kara slightly. 

‘You’re right, I don’t normally do this.’ Lena’s eyes were dark and her chest heaved slightly. Kara gulped, keenly aware that heat between her own thighs was mutual. 

‘This is crazy.’ Kara mumbled, her eyes fluttering as Lena’s hands came back up to lightly caress her face. She traced Kara’s cheek bones with thumbs, her eyes drinking in every one of Kara’s features like she’d never seen her before. 

‘Completely insane.’ Lena agreed lowly, her voice deeper than usual. They were still so close, the heat of their bodies obvious to one another. 

Kara leant forward again, less fever in her movement as she brushed her lips against Lena’s. She kissed her back, their lips moving in sync liked they’d practiced. Kara leaned against Lena, her heartrate going back up as they continued to kiss. 

‘I know we don’t need to rush,’ Lena mumbled between kisses, her hands back in Kara’s hair, ‘but I’m not certain I can stop.’ 

‘Neither am I.’ One of Kara’s hands now rested on Lena’s hip, kneading the skin there beneath the brunette’s dress. 

‘Then don’t.’ Lena’s words were the last thing needed to fully break Kara’s resolve. 

They stood up in unison, their kiss never breaking as Lena began to back them towards the stairs. Kara wanted to take her time worshipping Lena Luthor and let them movement a human pace towards the bedroom. 

Lena let out a surprised yelp as they reached the stairs. Kara picked her up effortlessly and began to ascend the stairs. Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist as she continued to kiss her endlessly. 

Kara walked into Lena’s bedroom boldly, the brunette locked around her like she feared Kara would disappear should she let go. Kara knew with all certainty that not even an army of kryptonians under a yellow sun could part her from Lena in this moment. Or ever. 

She pried Lena from her body, setting her down gently, hands fisting her dress tightly. Lena clasped the back of Kara’s neck, placing a kiss on her pulse point. Kara groaned softly as she felt feather light kisses trail up her neck to her ear. 

‘Are you very attached to this dress?’ Kara growled, tugging it slightly to indicate her intentions. Lena moaned softly into her neck, shaking her head. 

‘Not at all.’ She purred back. 

The distinctive sound of ripping fabric filled the air as Kara effortlessly yanked the dress apart, revealing endless pale skin before her. Lena was clad in red lacy underwear; a vision Kara had dreamed of for years. 

‘Your turn.’ Lena commanded, unclipping Kara’s cloak. The suit was removed more carefully, though Lena made hasty work of it. Kara’s skirt and boots were dumped unceremoniously on the floor, her top and tights following. 

The floor was a mess and clothes as both women stumbled away towards the bed. Lena was firmly held in Kara’s arms as she laid back on the bed, the brunette straddling her. The mattress was utterly divine, sinking beneath their shared weight. 

‘Rao, this bed is amazing.’ Kara moaned, stretching out beneath Lena. 

‘Don’t get too lost in in it.’ Lena husked into Kara’s ear, leaning down beside it and lightly biting the lobe. 

Kara groaned, her hips rolling beneath Lena as perfect teeth continued to nibble at her ear. Lena’s hands smoothly ran up and down her sides, lightly brushing the sides of her breasts before darting away. 

Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair, pulling her face to meet her own. Their lips sealed together effortlessly, Lena’s tongue slipping inside without hesitation. She tasted faintly of scotch and something that was so distinctly _Lena._  

She rolled them easily, Lena falling against the soft mattress as Kara hovered above her. Deft fingers skidded over the brunette’s bra as blue eyes met green, waiting for permission. Lena nodded, moaning softly. Kara snaked a hand behind her back, pinging the bra apart smoothly. Lena’s breast gave way slightly, the confines of the bra gone. 

They sat up, Kara moving back as Lena pulled her bra free, flinging it to an unknown place. Kara’s eyes drank in the sight of Lena’s nude upper body. Her breasts were firm and perky, larger than Kara’s own. She reached up to cup them, urging Lena back down as she sealed her lips to the pale throat straining with moans. 

Kara brushed her thumbs over hardened nipples, Lena’s arousal more present to her than ever. A whispered sigh left Lena as Kara tweaked both nipples between her fingers, her teeth scraping along the brunette’s neck. 

Needy hips rolled up into Kara’s as she broke away Lena’s throat and drew a path down her collar bone to her breasts. She gently bit the skin there, earning a sharp intake of breath from Lena. Kara smirked, continuing to pull and tug at the nipple between her fingers as she took the other into her mouth. 

Lena’s hands were buried deep in Kara’s hair, pulling and tugging the same way Kara did at Lena’s nipple. Her name slipped from the brunette’s lips, her tone both needy and loving. 

‘Kara,’ she repeated endlessly, still rolling her hips up into the blonde. She relented on teasing Lena’s nipples, releasing them as she began to descend down her body. 

Kara reached the hem of Lena’s pants, eyes flicking back up once more as she waited for a desperate nod. In a flash the lacy red pants were gone, thrown without care off of the bed. 

Lena was glistening in the low light of the bedroom. Only the cities lights illuminated the large room, dancing over their bodies as they rived against one another. She jerked beneath Kara as eager fingers brushed her folds, collecting her arousal to tease her clit with. 

Kara grinned at the strangled moan the followed the first touch of Lena’s clit, the quiver of her thighs and the heaving of her breasts. She placed a dextrous thumb over the bundle of nerves, rotating evenly to elicit a beautiful song of moans from Lena. 

Her breath was high and hitched, coming out in pants as she grinded against Kara’s thumb for more friction. Kara obliged, angling her hand down to ghost her fingers over Lena’s entrance. 

‘Kara, darling- Ah! Inside!’ Lena begged, thrusting up to seek out Kara’s curious fingers. She paused only for a moment, waiting for Lena to open her eyes and look at her. As soon as starling green eyes met mischievous blue she thrust inside. One deep motion sent Lena screaming without care. 

Kara sunk her finger into Lena as far as she could, keeping up the steady rhythm of strokes on her clit as dragged her finger back out, crooking them as she did. Coherent thought seemed to have abandoned Lena as flailing hand reached out to Kara as she thrust in and out of the brunette. 

‘Come here.’ Lena commanded, her voice broken by moans as she drew ever closer to her peak. 

Kara moved back up Lena’s body, never letting her rhythm falter as she did. Lena clasped the back of her neck, pulling their faces together. Her legs came up to wrap around Kara’s waist, aiding the blonde with a better angle. 

Kara moved against Lena in time with the thrust of her fingers, her forehead rested against the brunette’s as she moaned endlessly. 

‘I love you.’ Lena breathed out, both hands clasping Kara’s head tightly as she ground up against the blonde. 

‘I love you too.’ Kara choked out, suddenly overcome with emotions as Lena’s peak was met. 

In a silent cry she came at Kara’s touch, hips cantering and walls clenching tightly around Kara’s fingers. Her breath stuttered, Kara’s name falling from plump lips as she rode out her orgasm. 

Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck, breathing in her scent deeply as Lena shook beneath her, legs still tightly clamping them together. 

She slipped her fingers out from inside of Lena, earning a strangled moan in response. Lena’s arms slipped around her neck, crossing over as she dug her fingers into the skin of Kara’s back. 

‘Kara.’ She sighed, seeking the blonde’s lips. 

‘Lena.’ Kara mumbled, pulling back from her throat and meeting the incessant lips she couldn’t get enough of. 

Lena pushed at Kara’s shoulder, urging her to roll over. Kara obeyed, pulling Lena with her so that was on top. The brunette stared down at her, her eyes brimmed with emotional tears as she leant forward to kiss Kara deeply. 

There was so much emotion swirling around them as they kissed. Kara held her close, fingers slipping over the soft skin of Lena’s hips. 

‘I don’t ever want to leave this moment. I don’t ever want to part from you.’ Lena whispered against Kara’s lips as she reached down between them to cup the blonde’s heat. Kara knew she was dripping, she more aroused than she ever thought possible.

‘You never have to.’ Kara assured, pulling Lena into another kiss. Their tongues sought each other, a battle for dominance short lived as Lena regained control. 

The brunette bypassed the foreplay, knowing Kara was more than ready for her. She bucked up desperately against Lena’s hand, fingers digging into her hips. 

Lena broke the kiss, abruptly slinking all the way down Kara’s straining body. She came face to face with her sex, wasting no time. Lena poked her tongue out tentatively at first, playing Kara like an instrument and listening to her song. The blonde moan instantly at the light touch of Lena’s tongue, not knowing the last time someone had touched her there. 

She swept her tongue up the length of Kara’s sex, tasting her fully. She flicked at her clit with the tip of her tongue, relishing at the strangled moan it ripped from Kara’s throat. Lena wrapped her lips around Kara’s clit, sucking hard. 

Kara was already so close as Lena sucked on her clit. She focused on not frantically thrusting her hips up and knocking Lena away. She instead gripped the sheets beneath her, strength focused elsewhere. 

Lena worked tirelessly on her clit, fingers joining the party as she slipped them easily into Kara. She met no resistance as her fingers sank into the boiling heat of Kara’s sex. 

She came without warning, her body going rigid and the sheets and mattress beneath them ripping apart like a hot knife going through butter. Kara arched from the bed, collateral damage clenched tightly in her fists as Lena helped her ride it out. 

It took Kara sometime to fully calm down from her high. Lena hovered above her, smiling lovingly as she held up a large chunk of mattress between them. Kara smiled sheepishly, turning her head to both sides to see the huge holes in mattress where her hands had been. 

Lena laughed softly, tossing the mattress piece away as she leant forward and kissed Kara. She kissed back, untangling her hands from the mangled sheets to lightly cup Lena’s face. 

In this moment she knew true perfection.

 

**

 

The bedroom was perfectly still, the morning sun streaming in through the large windows covering the far wall from the bed. No sounds penetrated the air except for the slight shift of the bed as Lena slowly began to wake. 

Her body ached in the most delicious way possible, something she hadn’t felt in quite some time. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist and a face was buried in her hair, warm breath spilling over her skin.

Lena dared not shift to look at Kara’s sleeping face, not wishing to wake her. She lay perfectly still, relishing in the perfect muscles that enveloped her. Kara’s over arm was beneath her head, her hand stretched out before Lena.

The brunette let her fingers whisper up and down the arm around her waist, which tightened more securely around her in response. Lena smiled, loving how Kara wished to be close to her even unconsciously. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep. One moment Kara had been panting beneath her and the next sunlight was interfering with the best night sleep she’d had in years. She’d never slept quite as well since the first night she’d been with Kara. 

Lena didn’t want to leave the bedroom. Didn’t want to ever be away from the perfect feeling of being in Kara Zor-El’s arms. 

Kara Zor-El. 

She’d been angry. _God_ , she’d been angry. The moment Kara had left the apartment she’d let herself cry. Lena hadn’t been sure if they’d been tears of pain or betrayal, perhaps both. The loss of both Supergirl and Kara Danvers in one moment had been beyond heart breaking. 

But it was different now. Kara Danvers and Supergirl were gone and instead she had Kara Zor-El. 

Kara’s words had shaken her to her very core. Hearing her declaration of love had been a truly unfamiliar occurrence for her. Never once had someone bared themselves completely to just prove their love. 

Though the pain of it all still lingered, Lena could understand just why Kara had kept it from her. She imagined there was much they needed to talk about, various details to discuss. Lena didn’t care for that right now. She had Kara in this moment and intended for it to never end. 

‘I can feel your mind working.’ Said a sleepy voice in her ear. The arm around her shifted, moving so that Kara could run her fingers over the soft skin of Lena’s stomach. The brunette titled her head back, catching the top of Kara’s hair. 

‘Sssh.’ Lena hushed Kara, turning around in her arms so that they were face to face. Kara’s eyes were still shut, her brow furrowing slightly as Lena moved. The brunette lifted her hand up to rest on Kara’s cheek, her thumb stroking over her skin. Kara turned towards the hand, kissing her palm. 

‘I haven’t slept like that in years.’ Kara muttered, still not opening her eyes. Lena smiled, humming. 

‘Me neither.’ She replied softly, running her fingers through Kara’s sleep tousled hair. Kara finally opened her eyes, meeting Lena’s loving gaze. 

‘Hey.’ She whispered, leaning forward. 

‘Hey.’ Lena said back, meeting Kara’s lips with her own. The kiss was short and sweet, so different from the night before. There was no demand anymore, no rush. They had all the time in the world again. 

Lena pulled away, smiling softly at Kara. The arm around her pulled their naked bodies together even closer, legs tangling in a mess of limbs. Lena’s fingers were lost in Kara’s hair, lightly scratching against her scalp. She wondered how much pressure she needed to apply to make Kara actually  _feel_ her touch. 

‘You’re an alien.’ Lena said abruptly, her tone curious. Kara nodded, the loving looking in her eyes not wavering. 

‘I am.’ She affirmed. It was all still greatly sinking in. It didn’t faze her as Lena thought it perhaps should. Alien or not she was still  _her_ Kara. Goofy, clumsy, painfully perfect Kara. 

‘A blind part of me knew you were different. So much makes sense now.’ Lena mumbled, her trapped arm snaking up between them to brush long fingers over Kara’s lips. 

‘I’m still me.’ Kara said, the ghost of a defensive tone behind her words. 

‘You are. You most certainly are.’ She hushed, kissing Kara soundly, hoping to convey her acceptance, ‘it matters not to me.’ 

‘Perhaps you’re the strange one then for loving an alien.’ Kara chuckled, white teeth peeking out from her behind her lips. 

‘Surely I am as much an alien to you as you are to me.’ The brunette pointed out, loving the slight pull of Kara’s brow as if she’d never pondered this. 

‘I suppose you’re right.’ She laughed softly, shaking her head, ‘sometimes I forget I’m not one of you and you’re not one of me.’ 

‘How long have you been here?’ Lena asked. Kara rolled onto her back, moving Lena’s hand from her face and resting it on her stomach. She bit her lip at the feel of Kara’s solid abs beneath her fingers. Kara’s expression was neutral as she stared up at the ceiling. 

‘I arrived when I was thirteen.’ She replied, not looking at Lena, ‘my cousin, Kal-El, found me and took me back to his home. After a short while he found a more permanent place for me to live with the Danvers.’ 

‘Your cousin is Superman.’ Lena muttered, amusement in her voice. _So_ much to process. 

‘Yeah. His Kryptonian name is Kal-El. I was a mess when I arrived on Earth. Traumatised with unthinkable powers. He loves me more than anything and I him, but he couldn’t handle me, not at first.’ Kara explained, her hand lazily running up and down the arm on her stomach. 

‘I can’t imagine what that must have been like, to lose your parents and planet.’ She truly couldn’t. Lena had often thought her childhood was one that rivalled most other troubled ones but Kara’s made hers look like a walk in the park. 

‘In the grand scheme of things it was rather…momentary.’ Kara said, her voice had taken a more serious edge, ‘before Krypton exploded my life was wonderful and afterwards, given time, it was again. The Danvers, Clark and everyone else created a world where I could be safe and happy again. There isn’t a day that passes that I don’t grieve for them, but that pain does not dictate my life. Not unless I succumb to it.’ 

Lena didn’t know how to answer. Kara’s words were raw and blunt, not withholding anything. She further understood the burden of Kara’s secret and how much she had to withhold from those who didn’t know. Whenever she was grieving or in pain over her past she couldn’t share it, lest she reveal too much. Lena’s heart ached for all the times Kara had no doubt felt alone.

‘Clark?’ She said after a while, two and two going together, ‘Clark Kent?’ 

Kara looked momentarily worried, eyes flicking to Lena. The brunette suppressed a mischievous grin as Kara nodded stiffly. 

‘Yes…’ Kara uttered. 

‘Well,’ Lena said seriously, keeping her face expressionless, ‘I must tell my brother!’ 

She pretended to get up, grinning wickedly at Kara who yelped, pinning her to the bed. Lena laughed heartily, continuing to grin up at Kara, who attempted to glare at her. 

‘Minx.’ Kara growled, dipping down to kiss her. Lena returned it with vigour, wrapping her long legs around Kara’s waist and pulling them together. 

Lena rolled her hips up into Kara’s, the fire from the night before effortlessly reigniting. A fire, which for so long, had been dormant.

 

**

 

Round three had been forced to an end by Kara’s stomach. For the first time in a while Kara had been truly annoyed at her requirement for so much food. Lena had found it amusing and had scampered off to the kitchen, donning only tiny cotton shorts and t-shirt. She’d thrust a shirt into Kara’s hands, deliberately not giving her anything else to wear. 

Kara had shot after Lena in the blink of an eye, catching her at the bottom of the stairs. She’d erupted into a fit of giggles as Kara effortlessly swept her up, fingers digging into her sides, causing Lena to desperately writhe in her arms to get away. 

Kara was leant against the kitchen island, watching Lena intently as she whisked pancake mixture in a bowl. There was a smudge of flour on her cheek, her expression slightly scrunched as she focused on whisking. She’d given Kara apple slices to keep her going. 

The blonde chewed on a piece idly as her expression grew hungry watching Lena. It was a different kind of hunger than before, less primal and more possessive. Lena was beyond perfect as she moved up and down the kitchen, the smudge of flour on her face warming Kara’s heart. 

‘You’re perfect.’ Kara said in awe, eyes wide. Lena paused, looking up at Kara through long lashes. 

‘You’re insatiable.’ She purred, stepping towards the counter and plucking the piece of apple from Kara’s fingers and eating it. 

‘I mean it. I thought so from the first moment I saw you.’ She admitted. Lena shook her head, resuming her stirring more vigorously. 

‘You just think that because I’m about to feed you.’ Kara rolled her eyes, though she watched like a hawk as Lena gently poured some of the mixture into the preheated frying pan. ‘I’m glad the mystery of how you eat so much has been answered.’ 

‘I sometimes wondered if you’d figure it all out based on the time I ate ten sticky buns in one sitting.’ Kara chuckled, instantly craving the sweet treat. 

‘I’ll admit I was truly puzzled by that display.’ Lena muttered, her face twisting in disgust at the thought of so much sugar. 

‘You’ll witness far worse in the coming future.’ 

Lena flipped pancake after pancake at Kara, all of which went down in about three seconds flat. The brunette nibbled on a few of her own, a bemused look on her face as Kara restrained herself from the licking the plate clean. 

‘You never specified how long you stayed with Clark, was it a while?’ Lena asked after a patch of comfortable silence. 

‘I stayed with him for a few months before he delegated my training to Diana.’ Kara mumbled through a mouthful of pancake she’d nicked from Lena’s plate. 

‘The amazon?’ She verified, gaining a nod from Kara, ‘I look forward to meeting her. I’ve always been a fan of Wonder Woman.’ 

‘You and Alex both. She loses her mind a little when Diana stays with me.’ 

‘Has there ever been anything…?’ 

‘No! no way, no.’ Kara said quickly, putting an end to such thinking. Lena put her hands up in surrender, laughing. ‘Diana has always been like a third mother. There never been _anything_ like that between us. Ever.’ 

‘Forgive my curiosity.’ Lena chirped, kissing Kara’s cheek. 

Kara quickly grabbed her before she pulled away, kissing her square on the lips. The faint clatter of Lena’s plate could be heard as she let it go, wrapping her arms instead around Kara’s neck.

 

**

 

They were in bed again, Kara between Lena’s leg with her head on the brunette’s stomach. Blonde hair was splayed out around her, Lena’s fingers running slowly through it. 

Lena wore only her short shorts now and Kara’s shirt was wide open but still on. The skin beneath Kara’s cheek was warm and soft, rising and falling with each breath Lena took. 

‘What are we now?’ Kara mumbled into Lena’s skin. The fingers paused in her hair. 

‘What do you mean?’ Lena asked softly, reaching down to tilt Kara’s face up towards her own. 

‘We love each other, I know that, but are we girlfriends now?’ She asked, a tentative edge to her voice. Girlfriends seemed such a trivial word for the magnitude of their feelings. Were they on Krypton Kara would have wed Lena long ago. 

‘Is that what you want, Kara Zor-El? To be my girlfriend?’ Lena asked, her lips quirking at the edges. 

‘I want to be everything.’ Kara admitted, shifting upwards so that they were face to face. She meant it. 

‘Then have all of me.’ Lena leant forward and kissed Kara. It was soft and sweet, conveying the deeper meaning of Lena’s words. Kara smiled as they parted, returning to her previous position. 

‘Lena Luthor is my girlfriend.’ She chuckled, kissing Lena’s stomach. 

‘A Luthor and a Super.’ Lena purred. 

The two of them were too far away in their own worlds to immediately process the ringing of a phone. Lena reacted first, peering towards the edge of the room where their joint clothing from the previous night remained. 

‘Someone wants you.’ Lena noted. Kara grumbled as she crawled away from Lena and over to her discarded boot. She fished out her phone, eyes bulging in her head at the name. 

‘Hey.’ She greeted sheepishly, accepting the call. 

 _‘We’ve been remaining calm here but Alex is slowly starting to lose her mind. Where are you?’_ asked Connor’s voice from the other end. 

‘I’m at Lena’s.’ She answered, glancing back at the brunette. Lena had slipped down onto her front, her head propped up as she watched Kara. 

 _‘You succeeded then?’_ He asked hopefully. 

‘You could say that.’ She chuckled. 

 _‘Have y’all been fucking this **whole**_ _time?!’_ Connor laughed out.

‘Connor!’ She snapped, cringing at his crass words. ‘Tell Alex everything is fine and I’ll pick you up later tonight. Go get as much ice cream as you want on me.’ 

 _‘Score!’_ he said gleefully, _‘see you later!’_  

He hung before Kara could reply, no doubt super speeding to the closest store to buy the most expensive ice cream available. She sighed, putting the phone back as she swivelled to look at Lena. 

Kara had been wondering how to explain Connor to Lena as she’d flown over the night before. She’d come to the conclusion that there was no simple way to explain the existence of Clark and Lex’s clone “son”. 

‘He looks a lot of like Clark.’ Lena noted, sitting back up as Kara re-joined her on the bed. 

‘Pardon?’ Kara said, peering at Lena with a frown. 

‘Connor. I noticed when we met but didn’t really acknowledge it. I imagine there is a good reason for that?’ She smiled encouragingly at Kara, her eyes alight with scientific curiosity. 

‘He’s an experiment born from the genetic templates of both Clark and Lex. He escaped Cadmus facilities three years ago and we’ve raised him as a member of the family. Clark took him in as his brother rather than his clone son and I accepted him another cousin. He’s technically your nephew.’ Kara explained rather rapidly, getting it all out like ripping off a plaster. 

Lena didn’t instantly reply, her expression caught between shock and amusement…? Kara furrowed her brow as she watched Lena process her words.

‘I may be a genius but I don’t think I could have ever predicted you saying that in a million years.’ She breathed out, running her fingers through her hair, ‘is Lex aware of him?’ 

‘We aren’t fully certain. Clark took every precaution to keep Connor sheltered. If Lex knew about him and what Cadmus had created, he made no indication towards it.’ 

‘And he’s like you?’ 

‘Almost entirely. He’s not quite as strong, he doesn’t process yellow sun radiation quite as efficiently as we do. Though compared to a human he is still very much us.’ Lena nodded, the same scientific curiosity in her eyes as before. 

‘From a sciences point of view that is, truly, quite a feat. But from a moral view it’s-’ 

‘We love him. I love him. We don’t care what Cadmus created him for, he’s our family and, I suppose, yours too.’ Lena laughed softly at this. 

‘What a strange thought. A kryptonian nephew sired by two men, technically.’ 

‘It’s easier to process if you just don’t think about the technicalities of it all.’ Kara suggested and Lena nodded. 

‘I think you’re right.’ She smiled at Kara, cupping her face and leaning in close, ‘things are always going to be slightly bizarre with you, aren’t they?’ 

‘You’ll get used to it, Miss Luthor.’ Lena’s eyes flashed at the name as she kissed Kara, her tongue seeking immediate entrance. Kara complied, moaning. 

‘I always got a thrill when you called me that, darling.’ She husked. The use of “darling” sent the same feeling through Kara. 

‘Ditto when you call me “darling”.’ Kara purred, pushing Lena back onto the bed. 

‘Such useful information to know.’

 

**

 

The sun had finally begun to set as they dragged themselves from the bedroom. Kara was in the shirt once more, though she’d put on her pants this time. Lena wore the same shorts and t-shirt, her legs endless before Kara’s eyes as she led them to the sitting room. 

Kara sat down one of the sofas, relaxing back into the pillows. Lena waltzed over to the fire place, pressing a button. A roaring fire sprung to life instantly, making Kara wince slightly. She’d spent many evening in Lena’s apartment, often rather on edge when the fire was going. _Rao_ , she hated fire. 

Lena had been watching her intently, a slight frown on her face, ‘do you not like fire?’ 

‘No.’ Kara replied honestly. 

‘I noticed on occasion that you’d wince when I lit it. I wasn’t sure if was something you’d want to talk about so I left it alone. However, we’ve shared an awful lot in the last twenty-four hours that it seems silly not to ask now. Would you like me to turn it off?’ 

‘No,’ Kara shook her head, ‘it’s small and enclosed, I needn’t fear that fire.’ 

‘You’re invulnerable to almost everything. Why do you fear it?’ Lena asked softly, turning it off regardless of what Kara had said. 

‘I saw my planet explode in a wave of fire and destruction. It haunts me constantly. Fire has always been a trigger, especially explosions, despite them not being able to hurt me.’ 

‘That night, the second time you came here, you were traumatised by a car explosion.’ Kara nodded as Lena sat down between her legs, snuggling into her. 

‘Without warning I’m thirteen again and trapped in what felt like a glass coffin in space, forced to watch everyone and everything I’d ever loved die before my eyes. I can escape it, usually, but its times like that when I just can’t shut out the memories. I am weak.’ 

‘No,’ Lena said firmly, ‘not at all.’ She grasped Kara’s chin in the same way Alex did when Kara sank into her own self-doubt. ‘Don’t you dare think like that.’ 

‘You saved me from it all that night.’ Kara whispered, taking Lena’s fingers from her chin and kissing them. ‘Alex can calm me down eventually, but the moment I felt you near me, the second heard your heartbeat it all melted away. I felt safer than I ever thought possible on this planet.’ 

‘I will always pull you out.’ Lena promised, leaning up to kiss her softly. Kara nodded. 

‘I believe you. You’re the only one who can. You’re my soulmate.’ Lena looked as though she might laugh, believing Kara’s words to be a cheesy line. The laughter died as she took in Kara’s serious expression. 

‘You believe in that?’ 

‘Not until recently.’ Kara admitted, cupping Lena’s cheek. ‘Diana pointed it out to me. It seemed stupid at first until she laid out the facts. I believe it now. The bond we share is much more than any usual connection two strangers might make. My heart knew yours from the first moment I saw you. We’re both women of science, Rao, my entire race was. But this I know to be true. You’re my soulmate, Lena Luthor.’ 

‘Given all that has happened I’d be a fool to believe the impossible was not possible.’ She grinned at Kara, too much love for either of them to handle in her eyes, ‘you’re my soulmate, Kara Zor-El.’ 

‘Damn, come on a little strong don’t you.’ Kara grinned, gaining a half-hearted smack from Lena. 

‘Shut up.’ 

They kissed softly, more emotion between them than ever before. For once, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all deserved this and so did they.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouts, bagels, sway and water skiing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter take me a month? Yes. Should it have? No. Did I procrastinate? Yes. Am I sorry? Very. Hotel? Trivago.

Kara strode across the wooden floors of Lena’s immaculate apartment, her heavy footfalls ringing around her. She was dressed in her super suit once more, red boots and skirt neatly in place. However, instead of her signature red cape she wore a small and stubborn CEO on her back. 

‘Stay.’ Lena purred into Kara’s ear, mouthing at her neck as she wrapped her arms more securely around Kara’s chest. 

‘Lena,’ Kara whined, knees weak at the attention on her neck. Lena chuckled deviously, her legs further encasing Kara. 

‘Your sister can handle Connor a little longer.’ Lena goaded, leaning back in attempts to jerk Kara’s steel body backwards. Her attempts were futile, though she heaved none the less. 

‘Once you spend some time with him you’ll realise just how wrong that statement is.’ Kara countered, reaching around and pulling Lena off of her effortlessly. She huffed in annoyance, pouting at the heroine. Kara’s actual cape was clutched tightly in Lena’s hands. 

‘I dislike you.’ The brunette muttered childishly as she unfurled Kara’s cape and draped it round her shoulders, fastening it in place. Kara kissed the tip of Lena’s nose, smirking at her. 

‘Sharing isn’t your strong suit.’ She laughed, poking at Lena’s sides to wipe the pout from her face. 

‘Lex was an attention hog.’ Lena replied sharply, making Kara grin further. 

‘Defensive.’ 

‘Stay and I’ll forgive you.’ The brunette offered, looking at Kara through hooded eyes. Kara shook her head, amused by how insatiable Lena had become. 

‘And you say  _I’m_ insatiable.’ She darted around Lena, avoiding her grabbing hands as she backed up to the balcony. 

‘Promise you’ll come for lunch tomorrow.’ Lena seemed to relent, her stubborn pout finally giving way. 

‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’ Kara promised, dropping a kiss atop Lena’s head. 

After a few more minutes of goodbyes and lingering looks Kara took off into the night. National City was oddly quiet and calm as if it were reflecting Kara’s heart as she flew above the city. 

Alex lived several blocks away from the DEO in a nice single bedroom apartment. Kara had often been jealous of the classy design compared to her own rather makeshift home. 

She came to hover outside the window, rapping on the glass and alerting the occupants within to her presence. Alex appeared instantly at the window looking frazzled. She swung open the large glass window to allow Kara in. 

The kryptonian understood immediately why Alex looked to be at the end of her patients. Connor was leant of the island counter, two empty cartons of ice cream discarded beside his arm which was locked in place with Maggie’s. Maggie had a look of stubborn determination on her face as she counted down from five to begin an arm wrestling match. 

‘They’ve been at it for almost half an hour.’ Alex hissed into Kara’s ear, her arms crossed tightly. Kara suppressed a smile as she noted the empty whiskey bottle beside Maggie. 

‘Watch and learn, babe!’ Maggie called to Alex as she attempted to pin Connor’s arm down. He grinned smugly, letting her pull desperately at his hand for several moments. Maggie grunted in frustration, trying with all her might. 

‘Did she drink that whole bottle?’ Kara asked out of the corner of her mouth. 

‘Nope.’ Alex replied, lifting a before unseen glass to her lips and necking the last of her drink. ‘I swear I’m not raising teenagers.’

Kara blew out a long puff of air before stepping between the supposedly mature detective and teenager. Maggie cried out in dismay as Kara pulled them apart, swatting at Kara, ‘I almost had him!’

‘Sure you did.’ Connor laughed. Kara looked at him in disgust for Connor’s face was covered in ice cream. 

‘You’re a mess.’ Kara snapped, shoving him towards the bathroom, ‘go and wash up then we’ll leave.’ 

He instantly obeyed her and walked off to bathroom to clean up, rubbing self-consciously at his face as he went. Maggie began cleaning up the kitchen counter as Alex slunk back over to Kara. 

‘So?’ she said lowly. 

‘So what?’ Kara replied innocently, her lips curling.

‘I’m not spelling it out with the child present.’ Alex jerked her head towards the closed bathroom door. 

‘Let’s just say I can’t wait to see my _girlfriend_ again tomorrow.’ Kara grinned, laughing as Alex clamped her hands onto Kara’s arm excitedly, shaking it. 

‘Get some, Little Danvers!’ Maggie whooped from the kitchen. 

‘I need full details tomorrow.’ Alex said seriously, pointing a finger at Kara.

‘Why tomorrow?’ 

‘Because if you don’t remove Connor from my apartment in the next thirty seconds I’ll put a kryptonite bullet in him.’ Alex growled. 

‘You’re just mad ‘cause I beat you at monopoly.’ Connor chirped as he exited the bathroom, looking clean and fresh once more. 

‘You cheated!’ Alex snapped. 

‘How could I? _You_ were the banker.’ He replied defensively. Alex opened her mouth to retort but Kara held up a hand. 

‘We’ll talk properly tomorrow. Come on we’re leaving.’ Kara said, looking over at Connor who nodded. 

He jogged past them, kissing Alex’s cheek and waving goodbye. Alex smiled despite the stubborn look on her face. Kara did the same, briefly hugging her sister as well. 

They flew out of the window together, Kara letting Connor take the lead back to her apartment. She observed his carefree flying, wondering just how strict Clark was with him at home. 

They landed on the street below her apartment moments later and headed inside. Connor didn’t instantly press her for details on her time with Lena like she’d expected him to. He seemed suddenly more reserved as they headed up the various flights of stairs.

‘I’m sorry I was gone so long.’ Kara apologised. Connor shrugged, seemingly unfazed. 

‘It’s no big deal, although Alex is a sore loser.’ He chuckled as they reached Kara’s floor. 

‘She is. She’s a bad winner too, it’s a dangerous combination.’ 

They headed inside, Connor making a beeline for the fridge as Kara flicked on the various table lamps around the apartment. She watched Connor out of the corner of her eye as he gnawed quietly at some leftover pizza. 

‘So what’s the plan tomorrow?’ he asked through a mouthful of food. Kara scrunched up her nose.

‘I’m planning to take you to work with me, we’ll see how you compare CatCo to the Daily Planet.’ She waggled her eyebrows at Connor who hummed in amusement. 

‘Sounds good.’ 

‘Oh, I’m having lunch with Lena though so I figured you could come back here?’ Kara suggested, frowning as Connor seemed to deflate slightly. 

‘Yeah, sure.’ He said, wandering out of the kitchen and over to the sofas across the room. Kara crossed her arms, eyeing him quizzically. 

‘Is everything okay?’ She asked gingerly. 

‘Yeah.’ He shrugged. 

‘Kon-El.’ Kara said, a slight warning in her voice. His eyes jumped over to her then back to the TV.

‘Did you tell Lena about me?’ He asked, not looking at her. 

‘I did. I couldn’t not really.’ Connor nodded at this, clearly agreeing. ‘Did you not want me to?’ 

‘Nah, it makes sense I guess.’ 

‘Do you have a problem with Lena?’ Kara asked the blunt question, hoping it was the wrong. She knew it wasn’t in an instant as Connor paused noticeably, thinking over his answer.

‘I don’t _dislike_ her.’ He countered vaguely.

‘When last I saw you practically threw me out of the apartment to go and talk to her.’ Kara said tightly, approaching him. 

‘I know.’ He sighed, sitting back against the sofa. ‘I want you to be happy, I do, but how can you know she’s not gunna turn on you? That this whole “love and acceptance” thing isn’t one big Luthor ruse?’ 

Kara stood quite still for a moment, pondering his question. He seemed so much like Clark in that moment with the pull of his brow and the distrustful look in his eye. Though physically very similar, Kara had never considered Connor and Clark to be very close in personality. She’d often wondered where Lex was within him and how he presented in Connor’s base personality. 

‘I trust her.’ Is all Kara could say. It’s all she had. Kara was certain with her whole heart that Lena was above her family and truly strove to ensure goodness in the world. She’d be lying if she said Connor’s question hadn’t crossed her mind once or twice. For all she knew it could be one giant and elaborate plan. Regardless, Kara would always give Lena Luthor the benefit of the doubt. 

‘Clark trusted Lex.’ Connor replied, crossing his arms. 

‘Lex…is a complicated man with a _very_ complicated relationship with both Clark and Superman. He didn’t simply wake up one day and decide he wanted to dismantle them both. No. Things deteriorated between them over time until there was nothing left but hate. There is no future I can predict where I would be left with nothing but hate for Lena. No future at all.’ Kara explained, sitting down beside Connor and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He didn’t reply and instead sat silently beside her, his arms crossed defensively. Kara regarded his silence, searching for the deeper meaning of his worries. Though he shared genetics with Lex, Connor had never met him. In fact, Lena was the first Luthor he’d ever encountered. It hit her then. 

‘Exposure to Lena isn’t going to trigger some unknown system in your head and drive you crazy like Lex.’ She said slowly, hoping she’d come to the right conclusion. Kara was met by surprisingly watery eyes as Connor finally looked at her. 

‘You promise?’ He mumbled, his sudden insecurity coming off of him like waves.

‘You are Connor Kent and Kon-El, a son of Krypton. You are the man you chose to be, the blood in your veins does not dictate that. It never has and it never will.’ He smiled at this, leaning over to rest his forehead against Kara’s. She smiled back warmly, cupping his cheeks. 

‘Thanks, Kara.’ He said, kissing her cheek. 

‘You’re welcome.’ She pulled back, her smile still present. 

‘Do I have to listen to her as well because she’s my aunt?’ He suddenly asked, the rebellious teenager replacing the insecure boy effortlessly. 

‘We’ll see.’ Kara shrugged, supressing a grin. He scowled, snatching up more pizza. 

‘Great. All I needed was another person who can send me to my room.’

 

**

 

Kara woke up before her alarm, her body alert and ready for the day ahead of time. Her bedroom was cool, the crisp autumn air filling the room through the partially open window. Even if Kara was bothered by the cold she’d be unable to feel it was the kryptonian furnace curled up against her back. 

The downside of her apartment was the lack of room for guests. Diana had been less of an issue for she remained almost perfectly still when she slept. Connor on the other hand sought physical comfort like a depraved man who’d been lost to humanity for years. 

Kara wouldn’t mind nearly as much if it weren’t for the fact he moved so much in his sleep and was hotter than the sun.

She eased herself out of bed and away from the grumbling teenager. He turned over in his sleep, not yet ready to awaken. Kara left him to sleep a while longer, giggling at the mess of his hair and screwed up features.

She padded into the bathroom, pulling her hair free from the loose ponytail she’d fallen asleep with. Kara wondered if Lena was up and performing similar tasks as she was. The kryptonian smirked as she thought of all the concealer Lena would be applying to her neck to hide their activities from the day before. Kara ran her hands over her own neck, thankful her skin couldn’t be riddled with love bites so that she could wear a dress. 

Kara was ready in a flash and already putting together breakfast by the time Connor crawled out of bed. He glared at her groggily as Kara greeted him with a bright sunny smile.

‘Good morning, sunshine.’ She greeted him.

‘Whatever genes you got to make morning so easy I definitely didn’t inherit them.’ He grumbled, slouching against the island counter. 

‘I’m certain that this,’ she gestured to his slumped body, ‘is all you and not your lacking of more kryptonian blood.’ 

Connor could only muster a disgruntled noise as he pawed at the bagels in front of him. Kara zoned out from her cousin as she picked up her phone, her pulse quickening at the sight of Lena’s name on the screen. 

_“Good morning, darling X.”_ Kara grinned goofily at the text, quickly tapping back a reply with lots of hearts.

‘Keep smiling sweetly likely that and you’re going to give me diabetes.’ Connor said in mock disgust. Kara ignored him as she waited for Lena to text her back. 

_“Can’t wait to see you for lunch. I’ll be thinking of you all day X.”_ Lena said, making Kara swoon further. She replied the same thing and put down the phone in favour of getting Connor up and moving. 

‘Eat up, I don’t want to be late.’ She instructed.

They walked over to CatCo as soon as Connor was washed and dressed. He’d grabbed the remaining bagels, including the ones left in the packet, and was munching on them thoughtfully as they walked. 

Kara was wrapped in her favourite long blue coat, underneath which was a defiantly summery dress. Connor was dressed more appropriately in a jacket and jeans. They strode along at a relatively relaxed pace with Connor too caught up in the bagels for conversation. 

Kara let her mind wander to Lena as she walked, noting the various restaurants they’d eaten at together and how they could now return to them as a couple. _A couple_. Lena Luthor is _her_ girlfriend. Not Kate Kane’s or Derek Ames’. _Hers_. Such thoughts seemed almost farfetched if it were anyone else like her.

‘No one knows Clark is my cousin so you can’t be either.’ Kara said after a while. ‘As much as I’d like to introduce as such it just seemed too close to the line for Clark and I to be cousins so that same goes to you.’ 

‘Go it.’ he mumbled through a mouthful of the last bagel. 

They arrived at CatCo not too long later, the colourfully building was as always full of life already despite the early hour. 

They rode the elevator up to Kara’s floor, her stomach clenching as always at the small space. Connor was giddy over exploring her office as the doors pinged open. However, no sooner had they stepped out of the elevator and into the department did an angry voice reach Kara’s ears. 

_‘It’s a simple question, Mr Olsen. Where is Kara?!’_ Snapped the voice of Cat Grant from her office. Kara winced as she steered Connor towards Cat’s office, James coming into view through the glass walls. 

‘Ms Grant I-’ 

‘I’m here!’ Kara announced, almost running into the office before James could answer. He visibly slumped at the sight of her. 

‘Kira.’ Cat said icily, regarding her coolly. She turned her attention to James and pointed a finger towards the door, ‘out!’ 

He glanced at her sympathetically before dashing out like a kicked puppy. Kara braced herself for the oncoming onslaught from Cat. It didn’t immediately come as Cat was instantly distracted by Connor.

‘Who are you?’ Her voice was ever so slightly lighter as her eyes raked questioningly over Connor, a look of recognition in her eye. 

‘Connor Kent.’ Connor said, extended a polite hand to Cat. Her icy mood melted instantly as she smiled almost creepily. 

‘Another Kent.’ She said, looking at Kara before back at Connor. ‘How ever to do you summon them to you, Kira?’ 

‘They follow me like puppies, I don’t have to summon them.’ Kara chuckled, gaining a scowl from Connor. 

‘If only I had that.’ Cat sighed dreamily, ‘are you a relation of Clark’s?’ 

‘He’s my older brother.’ Connor filled in, smiling charmingly. Kara rolled her eyes, annoyed that Connor seemed to also possess Clark’s “sway” over Cat. 

‘…I didn’t know he had siblings.’ Cat mumbled, her brow tugging together for a moment. 

‘Connor is just shadowing me for the day and seeing how CatCo compares to the Daily Planet.’ Kara explained quickly. 

‘The Daily Planet aren’t even on the same level to be compared to us.’ Cat said sniffily. Connor grinned at them both. ‘Well, Mr Kent, if you wouldn’t mind excusing us.’ 

‘Right, right.’ He said, scuttling away to where James was hovering outside. 

Cat flicked the door shut behind him, her eyes set on Kara intently. Kara swallowed hard against the lump in her throat as Cat stalked around her and towards her desk.

 

‘So,’ Cat began as she gracefully sat down in her throne like chair. ‘Not only do you abandon me at Aruba to fend off every Oprah wannabe and Harrison Ford look alike in that club for none other than _Lena Luthor_ you also skipped not one but  _two_ whole days of work without any explanation.’ 

‘Ms Grant-’

‘Now I’m _sure_ , whatever it was that consumed your attention for two full days, was of the up most importance to you but-’ 

‘You’re right, you’re totally right, Ms Grant. _God_ , I’m really sorry,’ Kara said in a flustered flash, her hands waving. ‘It was beyond unprofessional of me, I know that, and I cannot stress enough that it will never _ever_ happen again.’ 

Cat regarded her coolly, her elbows on the desk and her fingers steepled. Kara’s own hands hovered awkwardly in the air as she waited with baited breath for Cat to speak. 

‘Was it because of Luthor?’ Cat asked after several moments of tense silence. 

‘Yes.’ Kara replied honestly. 

‘Are you two…?’

‘Together? Yes.’ It still felt unbelievably strange to say, especially to Cat Grant of all people.

‘You’re certain it is the right choice for _you?’_ The question took Kara aback. She’d expected icier words or more anger over her absence. She mulled the question over, wondering what Cat was implying. 

‘I do.’ She replied with a shrug. Cat seemed to take a moment to think about this. A slow, calculated nod followed Kara’s statement.

‘Miss work like that again and I’ll fire you, do you understand?’ She made no further comment regarding Kara’s relationship status as she looked down at the ipad on her desk. 

‘I understand. Again, I am _so_ sorry-’ 

‘Enough.’ Cat commanded. ‘Out. Go do something useful.’ 

Kara retreated quickly, unsure why she’d been let off the hook without much of a fight. She didn’t care to dwell on it, thankful to whatever merciful god had possessed Cat Grant long enough to save her skin.

 

**

 

Kara had sent Connor back to the apartment when the clock struck twelve, trying to avoid his mournful gaze as she did. His reservations about Lena irked her, his worries mingling with her own. 

Kara leant against the railings of the polished elevator, her eyes fixed desperately on the doors as she willed the metal contraption to rise faster. She’d debated to just flying up to the office and surprising Lena by swooping in. However, she’d abandoned the idea when the chance of Jess coming into the office to find her there from seemingly nowhere arose. The receptionist was like a hawk. 

It was this train of thought that increased Kara’s surprise as she stepped out of the suffocating and small elevator to be met with Jess’ empty desk. Worry blossomed in her chest as she peered around for any signs of the small receptionist. 

Kara frowned as she pressed on towards Lena’s office, pushing open the doors with practiced restraint. 

The office was empty at first, both the sofa and desk vacant of life. Green eyes scanned the room, surprised to spot Lena and Jess outside on the balcony. They looked to be in deep conversation, the slight tug of Jess’ brow alluded that it was about something serious. Kara daren’t listen in, knowing if it was important Lena would tell her. 

She waited patiently, wondering if she should make her presence known or not. Her thoughts quickly diminished as Lena suddenly looked up to meet Kara’s intent gaze. Like flicking a switch Lena’s face instantly brightened, red lips pulling back into a toothy grin which Kara returned in kind. 

The two women dropped their conversation and headed back inside, both greeting Kara warmly.

‘Hey,’ Kara greeted, eyebrows raising briefly as Lena swept forward to solidify their greeting with a chaste kiss. ‘I didn’t want to interrupt you guys.’ 

‘You didn’t,’ Lena assured, squeezing one of Kara’s crossed forearms, her fingers lingering. ‘We were finished talking anyway.’

‘I’ll go set up the conference room for after lunch, Ms Luthor.’ Jess said, swiftly leaving the two women alone. 

They watched her go, Kara waiting patiently for the soft thud of the door to indicate their privacy. She turned her attention back to Lena, a slight frown on her face as she asked ‘is everything okay?’ 

‘Absolutely.’ Lena smiled, kissing Kara’s cheek firmly. ‘We were just discussing the ever growing bill of the Christmas gala.’ 

‘Okay.’ Kara shrugged, accepting Lena’s word. 

Before she could speak again Kara was tugged down to meet Lena’s expectant lips. It occurred to her only briefly that Lena wasn’t wearing shoes before she was consumed the searing kiss. 

Lena loosened her possessive grip and looped her arms around Kara’s neck lightly, smiling into their kiss. Strong hands gripped the brunette’s waist as Kara kissed her hungrily, a sudden need she’d been quelling throughout the day rising within her. 

They moaned softly, both aware that company was not too far out of earshot. Lena eventually broke the kiss, pulling on arm back so that she could cup Kara’s cheek and place one last kiss at the corner of her mouth before letting go. 

‘I’ve been thinking about kissing you all morning.’ Lena sighed, tracing the crease around Kara’s mouth with her thumb. 

‘I’ll admit the need has only just come back for me.’ Kara mumbled, placing an apologetic kiss to Lena’s neck as she pretended to be upset. ‘It’s been a busy morning.’ 

‘I don’t know if anyone told you but the rules of girlfriends clearly state you must think about making out with each other during every waking moment.’ Lena stated seriously, her eyes twinkling. 

‘I’m going to need a copy of those rules.’ Kara grinned, wrapping her arms around Lena tightly. 

‘You’re dating me; I’ll have them ingrained in your memory before the day is out. Thus is the Luthor way.’ Kara grinned, slapping Lena’s thigh.

‘Of course dating a Luthor means homework.’ She groaned dramatically.

‘Obviously.’ 

They retreated to the sofa, bodies pressed close as they ate lunch in peace. Lena’s legs were thrown over Kara’s own casually, the blonde’s lunch balanced precariously atop of the offending legs. 

No much had been said in the last few minutes, Kara’s attention captured solely by her food. Lena’s fingers kept slipping in and out of her hair, nails scratching against her scalp occasionally. 

‘Do you register touch less because of your invulnerability?’ Lena asked absently after a while. 

‘I don’t think so.’ Kara mumbled, turning to playfully snap her teeth at the fingers dancing around her head. ‘I know when you’re touching me.’ 

‘But this doesn’t hurt at all?’ Lena asked as she sunk her nails slightly into Kara’s pale neck. 

‘Nope. Just feels like pressure.’ She shrugged. 

‘Incredible.’ Lena replied, letting up on Kara’s neck and returning to playing with her hair. 

‘If Clark were to do that it would be a different story.’ 

‘Can he hurt you?’

‘In theory. We’ve never come to blows before. I don’t actually know which of us would win in a fight, though I do know I can fly a little faster than him.’ Kara said smugly. Lena shook her head, picking at her food. 

‘So you can defiantly feel this?’ she caressed Kara’s neck with a feather light touch. The small hairs upon Kara’s skin stood instantly to attention at the feel of Lena’s fingers. 

‘Yep.’ She replied, clearing her throat. Kara could see Lena smirking from the corner of her eye. 

‘And this?’ Lena’s fingers trailed down to Kara’s exposed collar bone, fingertips ghosting over the neckline of her dress. 

‘…Yes.’ Kara’s voice was a little more strained as Lena’s fingers continued to dance lower. 

‘How about this?’ Kara gasped sharply as Lena located her nipple with practised ease. Though covered by both bra and dress, Lena knew exactly where to pinch and tug, electing breathy sounds from Kara. 

‘Lena,’ she said warningly, turning to look at the innocent expression on the brunette’s face. 

‘What?’ Lena asked, her fingers letting up and rising to Kara’s chin. ‘It was for science.’ 

She guided Kara’s face forward, firmly kissing her when she was within range. Kara rolled her eyes at the victorious smirk on Lena’s lips. 

They kept it relatively light, their hands wondering on occasion. Lunch had been forgotten as they enjoyed one another immensely. Kara drove Lena back against the sofa boldly as she bore down upon her. 

Lena reciprocated in kind and fisted the front of Kara’s pretty dress, tugging it helplessly. They were both keenly aware of where they were but neither seemed to care as Kara’s hand slipped along the smooth skin of Lena’s thigh. 

A sharp knock at the door sent Kara rocketing into the air. Literally. Lena’s laugh followed as the kryptonian willed herself back down to the ground, her face red with embarrassment as she smoothed her dress out. 

‘Come in.’ Lena said once Kara settled back down and had wiped away the smear of lipstick from her face. 

Jess poked her head around the door, her eyes downcast and expression apologetic. She chanced a glance up at them, caution in her eyes as if she’d expected to find something freighting. 

‘I’m sorry, Ms Luthor, but the members of the board have arrived early.’ Jess said sheepishly. Lena grumbled to herself, shooting Kara an apologetic look. 

‘I should probably go check in on Connor anyway.’ Kara said, avoiding the stream of apologies brewing within Lena. 

‘Are you sure? I’ll make them wait.’ Lena offered. 

‘L-Corp needn’t come to stand still because of me.’ Kara replied with a warm smile as she stood up from the sofa. Lena did the same, stepping into Kara’s space and kissing her softly. 

‘Thank you.’ She said, planting a second and third kiss on Kara’s lips. 

They walked out together and parted at the elevator, Kara stealing one last kiss as they did. She watched Lena walk away from the elevator, craning her neck to see her go even as the doors slid shut on her.

 

**

 

There was blood. A lot of blood. It was staining his new shirt and jacket. He hadn’t expected her to shoot him nor had he expected himself to bleed this much. Did he really need all this blood inside him? 

Derek was knelt on the ground, one hand covering an oozing bullet wound on his shoulder while the other strained to keep him upright against a dark red chair. 

He was on a nice balcony overlooking the city, the chill of the night biting at his lungs as he drew in quick pained breaths. 

Beside him in the chair was the surely insane woman who’d shot him. She was completely at ease, as if there wasn’t a bleeding man beside her. Her legs were crossed and body lazily draped over the plush chair. Her silk dressing gown fell away at her crossed legs which were illuminated only by the pale light of the moon. 

‘The only thing I don’t like about shootin’ a man is the mess he makes.’ She said conversationally as she sipped at her drink. 

‘That’s the only thing?’ Derek gasped out in pain. 

‘Quit bein’ a baby, Ames. I could have done a lot worse. I still can.’ She said threateningly though her voice was like honey. She produced the gun she’d shot him with only minutes prior once more, dangling it tauntingly in front of him. ‘Normally I like to go for the face, make it so he can never escape the sight of his punishment. However, I still need your looks.’ 

Derek already knew this. The only reason he was still alive was because he was still of value elsewhere. When he’d received a summons to the boss’ private home he’d expected a far less painful briefing. 

‘I ain’t forgiving you for messin’ things up with Luthor.’ She said darkly, looking down at him. 

‘I can still fix-’ 

‘You’ve done enough.’ Derek snapped his mouth shut at the venom in her voice. ‘I’ll be dealing with Luthor personally.’ 

‘How?’ He struggled to stand, his hand still clamped over his shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through, as she’d intended, and the wound would heal eventually. 

‘I’m done with subtly. It’s time I let my boys have a little fun before the real shit begins.’ She chuckled, producing a single bullet from the pocket of her robe and holding it up before her eyes. ‘It’ll be bye bye Luthor and hello jackpot. Perhaps I’ll find a way to snatch up Danvers once she’s finished grieving for her girlfriend.’ 

‘You’re going to kill her, just like that?’ Derek asked, crawling over to the seat he’d previously occupied and heaving himself up into it. The woman scowled at this. 

‘Don’t bleed on my chairs.’ She warned, eyeing the expensive upholstery. ‘And yes, just like that. It’s been a while since I did some real killin’. Besides, once everything is in order I won’t have much time for my hobbies anymore.’ 

‘Hobbies.’ He parroted, shaking his head.

 ‘I made my money killin’ years ago, now it’s just for fun. We all need a little fun in our lives, Ames.’ She grinned wickedly. ‘I like water skiing too. It’s not just holdin’ onto a rope, you know. There is a real art to it.’ 

Derek stared with a mixture of horror and bewilderment at the woman across from him as she began to discuss water skiing in detail, the bullet still twirling around her fingers as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been surfing since I was a child but have never tried water skiing. I'd like to though I fear I would end up like Tom Baker in Cheaper by the Dozen 2. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr in case you haven't! We can chat, sing songs, relive past experiences, discuss prompts and mostly importantly you can discover how university robbed me of my will to live and part of my eyebrow. You can find me here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or just search for thealcharles


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physics, ratatouille, assholes and bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter resulted in my ass having to google "physics" because I haven't studied a single science in nearly four years, a fact that is being majorly hammered given that today is my 20th birthday. 
> 
> This whole ageing deal isn't for me so i'm planning on calling customer services and cancelling my subscription. It's all get too expensive and i'd rather pay for Netflix. 
> 
> Pls help. Am old.

November was slowly rolling past as the days grew even colder and the leaves were all almost gone. The streets of National City were littered with bundled up residents in large coats and thick scarves. The weather was still rather wet with a threat of ice looming on the horizon. 

It was that time year when you snuggle up with those you love and drink hot beverages while discussing the cold weather and wishing for the winter months to be over soon. 

However, for kryptonians the desire for warm weather was far from their minds. 

Kara padded around her apartment, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and an overpriced bag of dog food in the other. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the white monster who had invaded her home like a hawk. 

It had been a week since Kara and Lena had solidified their relationship and gone public. And it had been a week since they’d spent any real alone time together. 

Clark had called midway through last week to inform Kara officially of Lois’ pregnancy. Though Connor had already spilled the beans Kara hadn’t had to act excited for them. She’d screamed down the phone loud enough for neighbouring planets to hear her. After she’d finished deafening her cousin he’d hesitantly told her that he and Lois would be going to see her family to spread the good news and asked if she’d be able to keep Connor for a little while longer. Kara had said yes without hesitation, a decision that was finally coming back to bite her in the arse. 

Alex flat out refused to let Connor stay the night again, especially since Krypto had arrived not long after Clark had requested Connor remain in National City a while longer. Though he was well behaved, Connor and Krypto were a nightmare pairing and after a suspicion chain of events resulting in a broken window in the apartment occurred, Kara didn’t trust them alone together for very long. 

Kara was proud of her parenting abilities, even if Connor wasn’t technically that much younger than her. His maturity levels were far below hers, as well as his recklessness. She didn’t want to hover, both because it annoyed her and Connor as well as meaning she didn’t have as much time to spend with Lena as she’d like. However, for the sake of her apartment and neighbours, Kara stayed put. 

The overgrown teenager was slumped on the sofa, a physics book in one hand and Krypto beneath the other. The dog was sprawled on his back, feet in the air and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kara appreciated Mrs Kent couldn’t handle the super dog and had begrudgingly accepted to take him too. 

Despite all the time they’d spent together and obvious fact that Kara had never been a threat to Clark, Krypto just wouldn’t fully warm up to her, though he seemed more keen now that she was feeding him. 

Connor was absorbed by the book, his brow furrowed and pencil straining awkwardly beneath is restless fingers. Science, especially physics, was like a second language on krypton and was more advanced than what had been achieved on earth. Though she’d only ever learned about it on Krypton, her knowledge had been far beyond that of her earthen counterparts in school. She’d enjoyed excelling at simple things like maths and science when she’d first started school, it had made up for what she had desperately lacked in such as history and English. 

Kara was deliberately avoiding offering Connor aid with his homework as she tidied the kitchen up. Before falling asleep she’d sent Lena a text to ask her over for the day with them. Kara was aware Connor had been avoiding further contact with Lena and she was keen for them to get to know one another. Not only would it be good to put Connor’s mind at ease, she also hoped Lena might bond with him. She was his aunt after all. 

Lena was due to arrive any minute and Kara was trying to remain calm. She’d tidied up around apartment all morning, ensuring it was as immaculate as it could be despite Lena having seen it many times before. It was different now, Lena was her girlfriend and Kara wanted to make the extra effort. 

The door went and Kara super sped to it, intercepting Krypto before he could go straight through the solid wood door again. The first time had almost been catastrophic as a knock had come and Krypto had rushed towards it with such enthusiasm that he’d rocketed straight through the closed door and into the unsuspecting Alex on the other side. Besides a bruised and grumpy Alex, the damage had been minimal, though Kara was now beyond wary of any unannounced visitors since then. 

Kara pulled open the door, straining to keep Krypto back as he desperately snuffled against the backs of her legs to see who had come. Lena beamed at her radiantly, eyes filled with instant affection. She was wearing a long cold weather coat and heels with her hair down. 

‘Hey-’ Kara didn’t manage the rest of her greeting and Krypto jumped up against her back and flattened her to the floor. Lena’s laughter followed as she stroked him gingerly, wary of his unknown strength. Kara groaned, battering the dog away and clambering to her feet. 

‘Hello, darling.’ Lena smiled, kissing her briefly. Kara longed for more but was aware of the keen eyes watching them from the sofa. 

‘Damn dog.’ Kara muttered as Krypto’s tail beat relentlessly against her calf. Lena continued to pet him as Kara shut the door with a snap. ‘Why does he like you so much? You’re more of a threat than I ever was surely.’ 

Lena grinned at her wickedly, ‘are you sure about that, darling?’ 

‘He doesn’t know what he’s missing.’ Kara dismissed, swooping to kiss Lena once more. She kept it chaise with difficulty. Lena lightly clasped the back of Kara’s neck, getting lost effortlessly. Connor cleared his throat loudly from the sofa. Lena sprung back, collecting herself, and looked over at Connor. 

He slipped off of the sofa and approached them, a polite smile on his face. Kara could feel Lena tense up beside her and took her hand reassuringly.

‘Hello, Kon-El.’ Lena greeted formerly.

‘You can just call me Connor, Ms Luthor.’ Connor said, catching Kara’s eye. 

‘Then please call me Lena, Connor. It’s nice to see you again.’ He nodded and retreated back to his homework, Krypto at his heel. Lena puffed out a small breath, looking at Kara for some guidance. ‘I picked up some donuts for Noonan’s.’ 

Lena produced a neat white box from her hand bag, offering it to the room. Like lightning Connor was back in a flash, leering at the box like an animal. The same look overcame Kara’s face as they waited for Lena to open it up and reveal the treats within. She looked at them both with amusement before lifting the lid. 

‘I wasn’t sure what your favourite was so I got one of each, Connor. There are sticky buns in there for you, Kara.’ Lena said, offering the box to Connor who grinned excitedly. 

‘Thanks!’ He said taking the box with restraint though his fingers itched to snatch. ‘You wanna share them?’ 

Lena’s eyes darted to Kara’s before nodding, ‘I’d love to.’ 

Kara followed them both over to the sitting room, watching silently as Connor plucked the donut with the most sprinkles from the box before indicating for Lena to pick one too. She went for a simple jam donut while she peered at the textbook in front of Connor. 

‘Are you studying for something?’ Lena asked, picking up the textbook. 

‘Physics test, I need to get my grades up if I’m going to get into university.’ Connor said, eyeing the book with disdain. 

‘What’re you currently working on?’ 

‘Thermodynamics. It’s doing my head in.’ He muttered and jabbed his finger on the page he had been previously reading. Lena scanned the textbook for a moment, a scowl on her face. 

‘School textbooks don’t ever lay out the fundamentals nearly well enough. How are young people expected to learn how to apply this knowledge,’ she indicated to the words on the page, ‘without understanding the core of what they’re reading in the first place?’ 

‘My physics teacher is ancient. There are all these new studies we’re supposed to learn about but he never covers them. He’s always banging on about how it was all fine in the first place and didn’t need to be changed.’ Connor grumbled. Lena looked outraged. 

‘The _whole_ point of science is furthering our understanding. Just because you have one answer doesn’t mean there aren’t hundreds more out there!’ Lena snapped, glaring at the book. Connor nodded in agreement. 

‘Are you any good with thermodynamics?’ He asked hopefully, picking up another donut. 

‘I could talk about them in my sleep.’ She said, slamming the book down and grabbing the pad of paper and pencil beside Connor. ‘Let’s start at the beginning.’ 

Kara smirked into her mug as she watched her plan fall into place. Lena launched into a very long winded explanation while Connor noted stuff down and asked various questions. The blonde was quite certain she could watch Lena be this animated for an eternity. Her face was serious and her eyes focused as she drew diagrams for Connor. 

Several hours slipped by and lunch came and went. Kara made sandwiches for Connor and Lena, not wanting to break up their adorable study session. Connor was visibly relaxed and engaging with Lena and vice versa.

It was mid-afternoon when they finally called it quits. Connor scampered off into the bedroom for something and Kara slunk over to the sofa to join Lena. 

‘You’re such a nerd.’ Kara husked, kissing the spot below Lena’s ear. 

‘There is _nothing_ wrong with that.’ Lena shot back with a pout. Kara kissed it away, placing a hand on Lena’s knee. 

‘Thanks for coming over.’ Kara said, her fingertip drawing circles on Lena’s skin. 

The brunette took Kara’s hand in her own, squeezing it, ‘I’m glad I did. I haven’t seen much of you this week.’ 

‘I know and I’m sorry. Things, as you can see,’ Kara gestured to Krypto, who was asleep under the coffee table, and towards the bedroom where Connor was still hidden, ‘have been rather hectic.’ 

‘It’s fine, darling.’ Lena assured, kissing the tip of Kara’s nose. ‘I have you all to myself now anyway.’ 

No sooner had the words left her lips did Connor reappear, a DVD case held in his hand. He brandished it at them, one shoulder raised, ‘you guys wanna watch a film?’ 

‘Sure.’ Lena said, smiling warmly at him. Connor looked between the two of them questioningly before sitting down in between them. Kara shuffled to the side to accommodate his body and Lena did the same, shooting Kara an amused look. 

He offered the DVD to Kara who was closest to the TV. She snatched it from his hand, supressing a grumble, and slipped off of the sofa to set it up. There was an awkward silence in the air as she fiddled around. 

‘Do you want me to call you “aunt” or something?’ Connor suddenly asked, turning to look at Lena. Kara looked of her shoulder at the brunette as well, an eyebrow raised. Lena looked taken aback, her mouth slightly open. 

‘I-well, um,’ she mumbled, eyebrows scrunched in thought. 

‘I get that you don’t know me all that well yet but I thought I’d check.’ He reasoned, his own expression rather passive, as if he wasn’t aware of the awkwardness of his question. 

‘I think Lena is fine. My family are always so formal; I don’t like titles all that much.’ She said slowly. Connor shrugged, seemingly unfazed. 

‘Okay.’ He said, wiggling into a more comfortable position. 

‘Kara I was hoping I might be able to take you to dinner tonight?’ Lena then said, looking intently at the blonde who shuffled around. 

‘Dinner?’ Kara parroted, a goofy smile on her face.

‘We haven’t done so yet as a couple.’ Grinned Lena. Kara looked over at Connor briefly and then the dog. 

‘We’ll be fine I swear.’ He said seriously. ‘The window was a total accident and won’t happen again. I promise I’ll be good.’ 

‘The window?’ Lena asked. 

‘A mishap.’ Kara brushed off before setting her gaze on Connor. ‘You pinky promise?’ 

‘Pinky.’ He affirmed, thrusting his own out to Kara. She eyed it for a moment before wrapping her finger around his. 

‘Then yes, I’d love to go to dinner with you.’ Kara said to Lena, beaming. Her smile was reciprocated in kind. 

** 

The evening rolled around quickly. Lena had returned to her apartment to change an hour earlier, leaving Kara wrestling with Krypto over one of her pillows. 

The afternoon had been pleasant, filled with sneaky kisses and lingering looks between Kara and Lena when Connor wasn’t looking. Though acceptant, Connor wasn’t keen on all the PDA they were trying get away with.

Kara was deeply looking forward an evening alone with Lena. There was still so much for them to talk about and, besides sex, talking was the only thing Kara _really_ wanted to do. For some time, she’d danced around topics with sticky questions that could come up. But now that everything was out in the open Kara wanted to share so much of it with Lena.

Kara leant against her open window as she looked down at the street below. Lena had insisted they do their date properly and wanted to pick Kara up. Kara had relented, knowing Lena was simply trying to make up for lost time. 

The evening was relatively cool, the cold bite in the air having dissipated sometime earlier. Kara had donned a crisp shirt and tight trousers, her body buzzing with nervous energy. It was silly, she knew, to be nervous over going out with Lena. They’d been going out together for months and she’d never worried before.

Kara sighed, picking at the paint on the windowsill. It made sense that things would be different now. She and Lena were together and exploring their relationship from a completely different angle. It was as if they’d suddenly just met and Kara knew nothing about her. She learning all over again what made Lena tick, but as her girlfriend this time. 

‘An hour ago you were cuddling on the sofa and now you’re a nervous wreck. Explain to me how that works?’ Connor asked from the kitchen, keen eyes trained on Kara’s fidgeting body. 

‘I’m trying to figure that one out for myself.’ She shot back, never taking her attention off of the road below. She heard Connor laugh softly behind her and she scowled. 

‘You’re probably over thinking it.’ He said, coming to stand beside her. 

‘Probably.’ 

He said nothing more as he leant against the window, a frown in his face and a sandwich in his hand. Kara absentmindedly plucked some ham from the sandwich and chewed on it. 

A sleek black Mercedes pulled up on the street below, coming to smooth stop alongside the pavement. A man hurtled out of the driver’s seat and round to the passenger’s door, pulling it open. He was smartly dressed with cropped black hair and stern features. Kara recognised him as Johnson, Lena’s driver. 

Johnson was a lot more than just a driver and prowled around L-Corp when Lena was working. He was loyal and dedicated, never too far away to offer aid. Kara didn’t know his first name, both he and Lena had only ever introduced him as Johnson. 

‘Ironic she has a bodyguard given that she’s dating you.’ Connor chuckled, peering at Johnson as he held open the door and Lena stepped out. 

‘He’s an unofficial bodyguard.’ Kara replied as she pushed away from the window and went to grab her jacket. ‘You’re sure you’ll be okay?’

‘Positive.’ Connor assured, placing a hand over his heart. ‘I’m a big boy, I don’t need constant supervision.’ 

‘It’s not you I’m worried about.’ Kara shot Krypto, who was laying on the sofa, a look. ‘My apartment better be intact when I get back.’ 

‘You’re not staying at Lena’s tonight?’ He asked, winking at her suggestively. Kara scowled and opened the door. 

‘I’ll see you later.’ She said before super speeding downstairs in a flash. 

Kara skidded to a stop at the door and took a deep breath before pulling it open. Lena had her back to the building and was conversing with Johnson about something. He nodded politely at Kara when she came into sight. 

Lena spun around at Johnson’s nod to see Kara, her face breaking into a breathtaking smile as always at the sight of Kara. The brunette looked exquisite dressed in a tight red dress and black heels that put her taller than Kara. 

‘You’re a vision.’ Kara breathed out, hands reaching for Lena who stepped towards her like a magnet. 

‘As are you.’ Lena replied, kissing Kara softly. 

‘It’s just a shirt.’ Kara shrugged, knowing full well she was nothing compared to Lena. 

‘Not to me.’ She husked, tilting her head so that she could lightly nip Kara’s ear. 

‘Should we go?’ Kara suggested, clearing her throat as she noted Johnson nearby trying to act like he was on another planet. 

‘We should.’ 

Johnson whisked them across town, the city lights dancing over the shiny car as they drove. Lena’s hand was clasped in Kara’s, her thumb rubbing circles over Kara’s skin making it tingle. 

They were heading towards an unknown restaurant, the likes of which Kara was already predicting to be expensive. They were in the posher side of town where Lena lived and Kara rarely visited. 

They came to a stop outside a large French restaurant with big windows that allowed passers-by to see inside. The exterior of the restaurant was lavish and red, the architecture curved and stylised. 

Kara let a puff of air as Johnson sprinted out of the car before she could open the door herself. Kara slipped out awkwardly, smoothing her hands down her shirt as she did. Lena was the definition of elegance as she offered her hand to Kara and stepped out of the vehicle. 

Johnson shut the door with a snap and politely waited for instructions. Lena turned to address him, ‘that’ll be all for tonight, Johnson. If this weather holds, I’d like to walk home.’ 

‘Are you certain, Ms Luthor?’ He asked, displeased with his instructions. 

‘Very certain. Enjoy your night.’ Lena dismissed him politely and Johnson nodded, visibly uneasy as he climbed back into the car and drove off. 

‘If only he knew who _really_ accompanied you.’ Kara chuckled as she Lena wrapped her hands around Kara’s arm. 

‘He’d still look just as uneasy about leaving.’ They both laughed softly as they headed inside. 

‘This place looks…expensive, Lena. I’m not sure-’ 

‘It’s on me tonight, Kara. And no, that’s not up for debate.’ Lena said firmly as Kara opened her mouth to protest. ‘What’s the point of dating a billionaire if you don’t reap the benefits?’ 

‘It’s a point of principle.’ Kara replied stubbornly. 

She dropped the topic as they reached the front desk. A tall man with wispy hair greeted them. Lena gave him her name and he snapped into action, ushering over a waitress to take them to their table. 

The young waitress, a short brunette girl, whisked them through the restaurant. Kara had little time to take it all in as they were manoeuvred between tables. She caught a glimpse of a grand piano at the centre of the large dining room. A woman with deep red hair was sat at it playing a soft melody for the various diners around her. 

The waitress came to an abrupt stop at an already made up table. Fresh roses and a bottle of champagne had been neatly placed ahead of time for them. Kara’s heart fluttered as she realised Lena must have called beforehand and set this up. 

They took their seats, hands instantly entwining atop of the white table, their beaming faces mirrored. 

‘This is wonderful, Lena.’ Kara said, popping open the champagne and filling Lena’s glass.

‘I wanted tonight to be perfect. Granted that meant pulling out every romantic stereotype in the book.’ She gestured to the deep red roses between them. 

‘I love it. I feel like I’m in a classic movie or something.’ Kara replied goofily. She filled her own glass and raised it to Lena. Their glasses clinked softly, their joint laughter following as they drank. 

‘Don’t drink too much, I want you alert tonight.’ Lena warned, her eyes twinkling. 

‘Not a problem. I can’t get drunk.’ Kara smirked. 

‘At all?’ Lena asked, eyebrows rising. 

‘Not on human stuff at least.’ Kara explained, taking several sips of the delicious champagne. Lena had bought the _really_ good stuff. ‘There is an alien bar across town, they’ve got some mean drinks in there that can get me going.’ 

‘Fascinating as always.’ 

They slipped into a comfortable silence as they pondered the menu. Kara had only been to France once on trip with Alex when they were teenagers. She’d spent most of their time there complaining about how much money they’d spent on plane tickets when she could have just flown them there. 

Lena’s eyebrows were slightly scrunched together in thought as she contemplated what to get. Kara was content to order whatever Lena was going to have, hoping it would be cute and because she didn’t have the faintest clue what most of the dishes were. 

A waiter soon came over to their table, his expression uneasy. Kara frowned as his eyes shifted between the two of them quickly. 

‘Ready to order?’ He asked politely, his voice unlike his demeanour. 

‘I believe so?’ Lena said, looking at Kara over her menu who nodded. ‘I’ll have the ratatouille.’ 

‘And I’ll have the same.’ Kara said soon after. The waiter nodded and took away their menus. Lena looked at Kara with an amused expression. 

‘Ratatouille? Really, Kara?’ She asked, her eyes glinting. 

‘Of course! It’s my favourite thing to eat in France.’ She replied quickly, smiling convincingly. 

‘It’s entirely vegetables.’ _Rao dammit._  

‘I can be healthy too.’ Kara countered. 

‘Do you need to be?’ Lena asked, that spark of scientific interest returning to her eye. 

‘Not really. But my diet used to make Alex jealous when we were kids so Eliza was pretty forceful with vegetables. They’re not the _worst_ things in the world.’ Kara told her, smiling at the memory of a fuming Alex after she’d eaten an entire cake in one sitting. 

‘It’s like a game. Is it a Kara thing or a kryptonian thing?’ Lena chuckled, her voice dropping on the word kryptonian. 

‘Connor blames all of his imperfections on lacking more kryptonian blood. I’m positive it’s just him.’ Kara chuckled. 

‘Tell me, if you were to have children, would they be like Connor? Power-wise?’ Lena asked, taking a meaningful sip from her glass. Kara’s neck flushed at the question. She’d fantasied about children with Lena on many occasions, but hearing the mere suggestion fall from her lips was a far more frightening concept. 

‘Um,’ Kara mumbled, getting her thoughts in line, ‘I think so. C-Clark and Lois just got pregnant, whatever they have will be what I can have too.’ 

‘How wonderful.’ Lena hummed, a slight smirk on her face. ‘Do you want kids?’ 

‘I’ve never really thought about it.’ A blatant lie. ‘You?’ 

‘Very much so.’ Lena said sincerely. ‘Despite my shaky upbringing I’m certain I know all the “don’ts” when it comes to raising a child. How hard can it be when you actually love it?’ 

Before Kara could reply their food suddenly arrived, ‘wow that was really quick.’ Kara said as the waiter placed two steaming plates in front of them. 

‘It’s almost like the knew you needed an escape.’ Lena winked, picking up her fork. Kara didn’t reply and busied herself with tucking in. 

Lena didn’t further push the topic of children and instead turned to safer subjects. They talked lightly about work and how Kara had been on her upmost best behaviour since her last run in with Cat. Lena had rather alarming threatened to buy CatCo if Cat dared put her out of a job. Though she’d insisted she was joking, Kara was quite certain Lena would do it. 

The food didn’t last very long. Though still only a neat pile of vegetables, Kara enjoyed all of it. Lena had almost done a victory lap over the fact Kara had enjoyed a healthy meal and launched into talking about more they could try together. Kara had all but thrown herself across the table to kiss Lena into silence about kale. 

The kiss had been short a first, intended to quiet the brunette. But Kara had shot in for more the moment their lips parted, hungry once again for something that wasn’t food. 

The reminder of their location forced them apart. Kara had slumped back into her chair, willing the faint throb between her legs away as she peered around the restaurant. She looked over at the pianist who was still playing. She was very focused on her music, her body hunched low over the keys of the piano.

Kara was quickly snapped back to Lena when a foot drifted up her calf teasingly. Lena was smirking at her across the table, a few strands of hair had fallen out of her neat bun. Kara cleared her throat, her whole face going red. 

Lena casually beckoned the waiter back over, her foot still drifting up and down Kara’s leg. Kara gripped the edge of the table tightly, the wood groaning beneath her hands. 

‘Would you bring us the bill please? I think we’re ready to further our evening together.’ Lena practically purred, making the waiter blush and scurry away. ‘How soon do you need to return to Connor?’ 

Kara’s mind was quickly going blank as she stared at Lena’s lips, the question barely registering, ‘he’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.’ 

‘Excellent.’

The waiter returned quickly, his blush returning as he handed Lena the bill. She paid quickly and practically yanked Kara out of her seat and towards the door. The blonde giddily fell into step with Lena. 

‘Ah, I forgot I told Johnson we’d walk.’ Lena muttered as they came to a stop outside the restaurant. 

‘I can have us at your apartment in 10 seconds.’ Kara said seriously. Lena chuckled but shook her head. 

‘I think the walk will do us good.’ She said, taking Kara’s hand in her own and pulling her along. ‘You act like you haven’t sex in years.’ 

‘I hadn’t until I was with you.’ Kara mumbled, looking down at the floor. 

‘Seriously?’ Lena looked genuinely shocked. 

‘Humans are fragile.’ Kara replied shortly, not wanting to dwell on the subject. 

Lena let it go, noting Kara’s short answer. She looped her arm with the blonde’s so that they walk close together. The temperature had dropped a little while they’d been having dinner. 

‘Do you want my jacket?’ Kara asked.

‘My hero.’ Lena husked into her ear as Kara shed her jacket and helped Lena into it. 

‘I try.’ Kara laughed. 

They strolled along at a fairly relaxed pace. Kara had her arm slung around Lena’s shoulders, holding her close. The brunette leant against her, her own arm around Kara’s waist. 

The city was quiet and dark, the various riff raff and hooligans not straying into Lena’s district. They cut through an alley and out onto a road alongside the large park at the heart of the city. The road was still damp from rain earlier in the day, a few puddles lurking here and there. The streets lamps reflected in the water and made the road glow a warm orange.   

‘I love this.’ Kara said softly. The park was empty, save for a homeless man asleep on a bench. Everyone else was clearly safe in the warmth of their homes. 

‘So do I.’ Lena replied in the same tone, kissing Kara’s neck. 

‘Thank you for being patient about Connor. Clark and Lois deserve some time away before pregnancy mania descends upon them.’ The blonde sighed, mirroring Lena and kissing her forehead. 

‘I don’t mind at all, darling. He’s a lovely young man.’ Lena replied earnestly. 

‘He has a lot to learn before he can represent our family.’ Kara grumbled. ‘but at least his heart is in the right place.’ 

‘He’s clearly all Clark in that department then.’ Lena smiled. 

‘I don’t think so. You and Lex share biology, all the good in you could easily been in Connor too.’ 

‘You really think so?’

‘Absolutely. However, he’s a total pain in the ass times and I’m confident that’s all you-’ Lena shoved Kara as hard as she could, making the blonde cackle. Lena pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at Kara. 

‘Asshole.’ She muttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

‘You love me.’ Kara countered, taking Lena in her arms. They’d stopped now and were stood under the direct light of a street lamp. 

‘I do.’ Lena whispered. ‘I really do.’ 

Kara kissed her passionately, tugging at her waist to pull her close. Lena held her tightly, conveying all she could to Kara as she kissed her back. 

The terrible screech of tires against tarmac tore them apart as a large black car skidded down the road towards them. Lena jumped away from Kara as the car came to halt beside them, a man hanging out of the window. 

Kara barely registered the shots being fired as she dove into the line of fire, shouldering Lena out of the way as several bullets struck her chest.

Lena crashed to the ground hard, clearly still alive. Kara only saw red as she jumped towards the shooter who took aim again at Lena. She fisted the front his shirt and pulled him out of the car.

He tumbled out on top of her, the car instantly taking off without him. The shooter scrabbled against Kara desperately. She hurled him to the ground, which he skidded across from the force of her throw. 

‘Kara!’ 

The man scurried backwards, grabbing for another gun at his waist. He pulled it out, aiming at Kara this time. She knocked it away with ease before jumping on top him. Blood was screaming in her ears as she glared down at the frightened assassin. 

‘Who the hell are you?!’ She yelled, pressing him into the road. 

‘Get the hell off me you bitch!’ He screamed, unsheathing a knife and swiping at her. Kara growled, catching his wrist and squeezing it tightly. He cried out and dropped the knife, the panic in his eyes growing. 

‘You _dare_ try and harm her?!’ Kara couldn’t register the world around as she stared down at the pathetic man beneath her. He helplessly pushed against her steel body. Kara wrapped long fingers around his throat. ‘Why did you do this?! Tell me!’ 

‘Kara!’ Kara faintly felt a tugging against her shoulder. The white hot anger that coursed through her briefly quelled at the touch, the red sheen over her eyes flickering. 

‘You’ll pay.’ Kara growled, leering over the man who continued to struggle, his face turning blue. 

‘That’s enough, Kara! Let him go! Let him GO!!’ The red sight finally dissipated as Kara turned to see Lena at her side, her own fingers wrapped tightly around Kara’s wrist. _Lena_. Alive and breathing _Lena_. 

Like a light being turned off the rage disappeared. Lena’s touch grounding Kara instantly. She released the man’s throat and he gasped dramatically, the colour returning to his face. Kara got off of him, a firm hand on her chest forcing distance between herself and the crumpled assassin. 

Lena stood between them, her hands never leaving Kara’s body as she held her back. Lena was _holding_ her back. Kara’s mind fully cleared as she looked between Lena and the man. Her breathing was still fast and angered, her eyes still fixed on him. She didn’t register the fearful looks in either Lena or the man’s eyes.   

It took a while for her to finally calm down. The fear of losing Lena and anger that someone would hurt still coursed through Kara like a burning poison, infesting her mind. Lena was still at her side, her warm hand resting against Kara’s neck as she spoke quickly on the phone.

The man lay in a defeated heap on the ground, seemingly too shocked to move. His gun was beside Kara’s foot, useless to him. 

Sirens eventually penetrated the silent air. Kara hadn’t spoken a word, her arm firmly wrapped around Lena, her other hand tucked near chest feeling her heart beat.

_Lena is alive._

_Lena is okay._

Several police cars pulled up along with as Alex’s truck. Had Lena called Alex? Both Alex and Maggie leaped out of the truck, Alex rushing over to them while Maggie joined her fellow officers. 

Kara didn’t hear Alex speaking as she came up to check them over. Lena was saying something, telling Alex what happened. Kara felt like she was underwater, their words sounding distorted and distant. 

A gentle touch to her chin forced her to return. Lena pulled Kara back to her, her words finally registering. 

‘Then Kara apprehended him and car took off.’ Lena explained to Alex, the two of them looking Kara. The blonde looked over at the assassin with dark eyes. She watched as an officer put him in handcuffs. He locked eyes with her, a glimmer of fear flashing in them as he looked back at Kara. 

‘I’ll take you guys home.’ Alex offered, mirroring the concerned look in Lena’s eyes as they regarded the kryptonian. ‘Kara?’ 

‘Okay.’ She replied robotically, her eyes never leaving the car the shooter sat in. Maggie jogged over to them, her expression serious.

‘He seems more shaken up than you two.’ Maggie noted, looking at Kara. ‘You go all Supergirl on him, Little Danvers?’ 

‘No.’ Kara replied, finally looking away from the man. ‘I’ll take Lena home.’

‘Whatever this was, and it looks pretty serious, I don’t advise Lena being alone.’ Maggie said more to Lena than Kara. 

‘Then she’ll stay with me. I’ll protect her.’ Kara assured Maggie before looking to Lena. The brunette nodded. 

‘I’ll drive you.’ Alex offered again, taking Kara’s arm and guiding her towards the car. Kara followed, still not releasing Lena. They both clambered into the backseat, Lena pressing herself against Kara. Kara kissed her forehead softly.

Alex stood outside of the truck, shutting the door. Maggie peered at the two women through the window before looking at Alex, ‘this isn’t standard post shooting behaviour, is it?’ 

‘No. This is entirely something else.’ Alex mumbled, watching Kara intently. 

‘I’ll go down to the station with him. We’ll deal with this in the morning.’ Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek before jogging back over to the other policeman. 

‘Shit.’ Alex sighed. 

** 

Derek Ames stood silently in the shadows, his body unmoving and his face stoic. He waited patiently for the policeman to clear away from the street. He watched as Kara and Lena were escorted to a car and he watched as the policeman bagged the gun and knife left behind before setting off. 

He continued to stand very still in his spot, his long coat lapping slightly at his ankles in the soft breeze. He’d followed the women from a safe distance from the moment they left the restaurant. They’d been too caught up in one another to register a hurricane pass by let alone him. 

The plan had been simple. Perfect. They’d watched Luthor for days trying to select the perfect moment to get her. When she’d place a two-person reservation that night the opportunity was perfect. She should be dead. 

But she wasn’t. 

Derek finally slipped out of the alley and into the open. The street was silent once more, as if the events that had occurred not long ago were a distant memory. 

‘Strange.’ Derek muttered to himself as he came to stop where Kara and Lena had been kissing not long ago. The boss had instructed he watch how a real hit went down. Had he not been so bewildering by the events he’d laugh at how wrong the red woman had been. 

She’d sent her best shooter to do the job, thinking it was beneath her. Besides, Danvers wasn’t to see her face anyway. And yet, he’d missed. 

Derek stood quietly on the pavement, surveying the road. The tire marks were perfectly lined up with where he stood. How had the shooter missed? Sure Danvers had pushed Lena aside but surely she’s not fast enough to avoid speeding bullets? 

Derek was baffled as he stepped off the curb, frowning at the ground. A car drove past, the headlights dazzling him. He shielded his eyes and looked down at the ground to avoid being blinded. As he did a flash on the road caught his eye. 

Derek waited for the car to be out of sight before he knelt down on the road and peered at the edge of the curb. There, nestled between the tarmac and pavement were three golden bullets. The bosses signature brand. 

He poked them out of the gap, eyebrows raising as he lifted them up into his line of sight. He held between his fingers the remnants of a bullet, the metal completely squished as if it had impacted with the thickest material known to man. 

A wicked smile painted across Derek’s features as he inspected all three bullets. Question after question bubbling in his mind as he pocketed the ruined bullets. Though there was so much to ask, Derek knew one thing for certain. There was an awful lot more to Kara Danvers than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck off, Derek. 
> 
>  
> 
> Catch up with me on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying babies, cold coffee, bacon and small town girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has resulted in me having to google some of the most bizarre, out of context stuff you can imagine. I'm quite certain that if anyone actually monitors search history they think i'm trying to plan a murder and are going to arrest me after I had to google "do you go to jail if you're hired to kill someone?", "jail time for attempted murder?" and "Pineapple on pizza is the best".

Kara’s bedroom was deathly silent, the only sounds penetrating the air were distant noises of the city. It was the middle of the night, everything was quiet and at peace. Everything except Kara’s mind. 

She felt numb as she lay perfectly still in bed. Lena was snuggled beside her, her front facing Kara’s own and her head tucked beneath Kara’s chin. Her long hair was spilled out around them, a single strip of moonlight shining in through the curtains illuminating her.

Kara held her close, her eyes stubbornly open and arms protectively wrapped around the smaller woman. 

It had been such a perfect day. Hanging out with Connor and Lena, cuddling on the sofa and then a romantic dinner. It was all Kara had been dreaming about for months. 

Her heart thumped a little harder in her chest as she remembered the car suddenly pulling up beside them and man who’d taken shots at Lena. It wasn’t a hate crime this time nor a statement. He’d come to kill her, to kill _Lena._  

The same white hot rage simmered in her veins as the man’s face swam in her eyes. He’d been hired, that much Kara could guess. Whoever had called for the hit hadn’t banked on Kara being anything more than human. 

A warm hand cupped her cheek, drawing Kara away from her threatening thoughts. She looked down in the darkness seeking out green eyes. Lena’s thumb rubbed over her cheek, moving in soothing circles. 

‘Kara.’ She whispered, shifting up slightly so that their faces were level. Kara wrapped her arm more firmly around Lena’s body, pulling her even closer. The brunette wore nothing, her skin moulding against Kara perfectly, though the blonde was too far away to enjoy it. 

‘You should be asleep.’ Kara muttered, her eyebrows drawn together. 

‘I’m trying.’ Lena sighed, slipping her leg between Kara’s so that she could be even closer. ‘There’s a lot on my mind.’

‘It’s not every day someone tries to kill you.’ Kara said darkly. Lena grasped her chin, forcing their eyes to meet in the darkness. 

‘Don’t. I’m here, you saved me.’ Lena leant forward and kissed Kara firmly, her hand slipping forward to cup Kara’s neck.

Kara didn’t say anything when she pulled away and rolled onto her back. Lena settled on top of her, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and her hand on her chest. Kara stared up silently up at the ceiling, listening intently to Lena’s steady heartbeat. 

‘I was lying earlier.’ Kara whispered into the silence. Lena titled her head up to look at her. 

‘About what?’ 

‘Kids. I do want them. I’m not sure what kind of parents I’d make, but I do want them.’ Kara admitted softly. 

‘With me?’ Lena asked quietly, almost whispering. 

‘That’s…the future, Lena. That’s far away.’ It wasn’t the right answer; Kara knew that the moment Lena sat up to look down at her. She placed her arms on either side of Kara’s body, keeping her firmly in place. 

‘And where do I fit into that future?’ She asked, her voice passive. Kara frowned, shifting below Lena. 

‘Is now the best time to be talking about _this?’_ Kara asked gently. 

‘Kara, a hired gun just tried to kill me which means someone out there wants to end my life. Forgive me for feeling a little insecure about my future right now.’ Lena said snappishly. 

‘Okay,’ Kara mumbled, running a soothing hand up and down Lena’s forearm, ‘that’s fair.’ 

Lena shuddered and rested her head on Kara’s chest, her hair spilling over the blonde’s skin. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she shook against her, rubbing circles into her back, ‘I’ve got you, it’s okay.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’ Lena whispered, a single tear escaping her eye. Kara urged her up so that she could wipe it away. 

‘You don’t have to be sorry. This wasn’t your fault. We’ll find who’s behind this and I’ll personally throw them behind bars.’ 

Kara loathed Lena’s family more than ever in that moment. Loathed them for making Lena feel as though this was her fault. For making her feel as though crying about it made her weak. Loathed them for not loving and supporting their child for the brilliant person she was and punishing her for everything she wasn’t. 

‘I do see a future with you, I always have. Telling you my secret wasn’t just so I could be with you, Lena, it was so that I could have everything with you. White picket fences, babies that’ll fly right out of our arms and dogs that actually _like_ me. I want it all with you and we _will_ have it. I promise.’ 

‘Technically you didn’t tell me your secret.’ Lena pointed out as she dipped her head to kiss Kara’s chest. ‘But I want it all too. Not yet, but someday soon.’ 

‘I’m happy with right now until then.’ Kara cupped Lena’s face and pulled it up to hers. Their lips sealed together like puzzle pieces. A perfect match. 

Lena slowly deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue past willing lips and seeking out Kara’s own. They moaned softly, mindful of the super ears nearby. 

They eventually broke apart, their breathing deeper than before. Lena’s face hovered above Kara’s, their eyes locked. Kara could see an unspoken question in the way Lena looked at her, a worry she couldn’t quite voice. She didn’t know how to explain the rage that had overcome her before, nor did she want to. She’d seen a glimmer of fear in Lena’s eyes in that moment, a fleeting look that burned Kara’s heart and soul. 

‘Do you think this was Lex?’ Kara asked as Lena settled again against her chest, her leg pulled up of Kara’s hips. 

‘I don’t know what could have provoked it. But then again, when does he ever need a reason to do something evil.’ Lena sighed, shutting her eyes with a frown. 

‘We’ll work it all out.’ Kara assured, kissing Lena forehead. 

‘I have no doubt.’ 

** 

Maggie Sawyer had joined the police force for four reasons; cool guns, to bring justice, gnarly crime scenes and to make her father proud. Aside from the latter it had all worked out great for her. She excelled at being a detective and took pride in the fact she helped safeguard her home. 

However, there was one thing Maggie didn’t enjoy about police work and that was interrogations. 

She looked at the dishevelled man across from her passively. They’d been there for an hour already. Her coffee was cold and her patience wearing thin. She’d learned two things about the man who’d tried to kill Lena Luthor; his name was Doug and he didn’t wear deodorant. 

He’d had no ID on him, no wallet or phone. Whoever had sent had predicated the chance of capture and planned accordingly. Maggie wasn’t sure if it was loyalty or fear that was keeping him quiet. 

Doug looked rough. He was slumped in his chair, his dark blonde hair messy from running his fingers through it every three seconds and his eyes were bloodshot. He’d spent the night in a holding cell but looked as though he’d been dragged behind a car. 

Maggie knew she had to be careful with her questions. Doug had come into contact with Kara while she was a civilian and had potential witnessed more than he should have. He looked like a man who seen the impossible and knew to fear it. 

‘I’m going to ask you again, why did you try to kill Lena Luthor?’ Maggie asked firmly, eyes fixed on Doug as he twitched but stayed silent.

Maggie sighed, standing up from her chair and stretching her legs. She looked at the double sided window, eyes searching for the woman she was certain was on the other side. ‘I get it Doug, I do. You’re a hired gun or one of many pawns. You get told where to go and who to shoot. You ask no questions; you just get it done. Clean, easy. But, whoever you work for clearly isn’t an amateur. You’ve got no fingerprints, literally, no ID or phone. Nothing. You can’t be traced by anything other than the words that come out of your mouth.’ 

‘I ain’t talking.’ He whispered. 

‘‘Cause they’ll hurt you? Your family? Or maybe you’re just loyal. Hell, I don’t know. All I do know is there is someone out there who is no doubt pissed off because Lena Luthor is alive and you’re in here. They’re probably sweating because things are falling apart. Or maybe they’ve just got someone else to do. Again, I don’t know. There’s nothing I can do unless _you_ help me, Doug.’ Maggie placed her palms on the table beside Doug, leering over him. 

‘She had murder in her eyes. I saw it. She was so strong…’ Doug whispered, running his hands over his face. 

‘Who?’ 

‘The blonde. The girl.’ He snapped, eyes wide. ‘She put her hands around my throat, looked at me like I was her worst enemy!’ 

‘You tried to kill someone she cares about; I’d look at you the same way.’ Maggie said, an uneasy filling in her stomach as she glanced at the mirror again. 

‘She wouldn’t have stopped ‘less Luthor told her to. She wanted to _kill_ me.’ Doug chewed at his fingers agitatedly. 

‘No, she would have. You can trust me on that.’ Maggie assured. 

‘You don’t know, man. You weren’t there.’ He whispered, eyes still wide. 

‘Will they try again? Will your boss try and kill Lena Luthor again?’ Maggie asked, kneeling down beside Doug. She was arm’s length away, knowing not to get too close to the visibly distressed man. 

‘Boss wants something done it’ll get done. One way or another. There’s been too much failure recently.’ He muttered, rocking back and forth. 

‘Doug, regardless of your boss, you’re not getting away with this. You’ll go to jail whether you talk or not. The difference between doing so and not is the fact that your boss can’t get you in there. Help me and I promise I’ll help you.’ Maggie implored firmly. Doug finally looked at her, eyes less crazy but fingers still fidgeting. 

‘The blonde can’t get me?’ he asked nervously. 

‘She can’t.’ Doug nodded slowly, his breathing evening out as he viciously rubbed his face. 

‘I never miss, that’s why she sent me. I don’t know why Luthor, I don’t get to know. I do know she’s been after blonde too; she’s been hindering whatever _she_ wants from Luthor. Boss got impatient though, and ordered Luthor to be snuffed out so she sent me. She’s been watching Luthor for months, knew her every move last night.’ 

‘You have no idea why she wants Lena dead?’ Maggie asked, taking a seat across from Doug again. 

‘I just shoot, that’s it. The tall bloke is chatty, that’s how I know about the blonde. He’s obsessed with her.’  

‘The tall bloke?’ 

‘Don’t know his name. He swoops around like a ghost and only comes when he’s called.’ Doug shrugged, shifting in his seat. 

‘Your boss, who is she?’ The question sent Doug back over the edge. He shrunk back in his chair, shaking his head violently. 

‘She’s dangerous. Mess with her and you-’ Doug stopped abruptly, squirming in his seat like he might vomit. 

‘I know danger. It’s not enough to scare me away from justice.’ Maggie said harshly. 

‘I can’t. I d-don’t even know her real name… I can’t, I can’t.’ he whispered to himself. 

Maggie sighed, standing from the table, ‘thank you, Doug.’ 

She left the room and turned in the connecting room. Inside she found Alex pacing up and down, one hand on the back of her neck while the other was on her hip. She was shaking her head and muttering. 

‘Alex.’ Maggie called, trying to gain the agent’s attention. 

‘This is bad; this is very bad.’ She said, continuing to pace.                

‘We have intel now, we can act.’ Maggie assured. 

‘On what?!’ Alex snapped, whirling around to glare at Maggie. ‘All we know is that _someone_ has it on for Lena _and_ my sister! 

‘We’re going to get to the bottom of this, okay?’ the detective vowed. ‘but for now we need to inform Kara and Lena of the threat and set up precautions.’ 

‘Okay.’ Alex muttered, trying to pace again. Maggie caught her before she could, taking Alex firmly in her arms. 

‘Nothing is going to happen to Kara.’ She whispered, placing her hands on Alex’s neck. Alex nodded, resting her forehead on Maggie’s. 

‘I’ll go rely the information.’ Alex kissed Maggie quickly before stepping around them. 

‘Starfire.’ They both stopped at the sound of Doug’s voice. They stepped up to the glass to see him looking right back at them. ‘No one knows her by anything other than Starfire. If you value your life, you won’t tangle with her.’ 

Alex and Maggie looked at one another, the puzzle pieces were finally starting to fall into place. 

** 

The apartment was quiet. Awkwardly so. Kara and Lena had risen before Connor, who they’d left to sleep a while longer on the sofa. He was sprawled out at full length of the small sofa, a sight that would have been amusing during less trying times. 

Kara was too caught up in her own mind, religiously going over the events of the previous night. She was avoiding discussing it further with Lena, worrying she might ask the question Kara was fearing. 

She was sitting at the kitchen island, her phone in hand. She’d just finished talking on the phone with Ms Grant after her informing her of the nights’ events and why she wouldn’t be coming in. Cat had been surprisingly understanding of the situation and hadn’t even needed to be told not run it as a story. She’d muttered something about helpful heroes and hung up the phone. 

Lena was in the bedroom rifling through Kara’s things for something to wear. Kara hadn’t wanted to watch Lena try and find something worthy of her beauty in Kara’s wardrobe and had scuttled away. 

Krypto was sat at her feet, an unusual turn of events. He seemed to be picking up on the tension in the air as his ears were flat and his body was stiff. 

Alex had texted not long ago that was she was on her way over from the police station with news. Kara didn’t feel ready to deal with the fact that it wasn’t all a bad dream. 

Lena appeared then, her hair down and brushed wearing one of Kara’s university sweatshirts and shorts. She didn’t need a tight dress and jewellery to hammer in the fact she was beautiful. It was all right there no matter what she wore. 

‘Hey.’ Kara greeted softly, accepting a kiss from Lena thankfully. The brunette kissed her once, twice and third time before letting go.

‘Perhaps next time we go on a date we’ll be far more satisfied when we wake up the next morning.’ Lena sighed, running her fingers through Kara’s hair gently. 

‘Alex is on her way over.’ Kara informed her, kissing the palm of Lena’s hand. 

‘From the police station?’ She nodded, opening her legs so that Lena could stand closer. The brunette wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, nuzzling the top of her head. ‘I imagine it’s going to be a trying day.’ 

‘Almost certainly.’ 

She let Lena go after a while, watching her like a hawk as she pottered around the kitchen. She was looking cupboards and draws for various items. Kara watched her retrieve eggs and bacon from the fridge as well as bread from the bread bin. 

‘Are you making breakfast?’ Kara asked. 

‘I can’t sit and wait for Alex to come and tell me why someone wants to kill me nor can I handle such information on an empty stomach. And I imagine he’s a monster when he wakes up on an empty stomach.’ Lena pointed a spatula at Connor. 

‘Who isn’t?’ Kara chuckled. 

‘The standard human is usually grouchy, but not quite monster like. Must be a kryptonian thing.’ Lena shrugged. 

‘You haven’t seen Alex in the morning.’ Kara muttered with a smile. ‘For a while she banned me from talking to her first thing in the morning because she couldn’t handle how chipper I was at times.’ 

‘You shock me.’ Lena winked. 

Kara fell silent as she watched Lena move back and forth around the kitchen. She couldn’t fully tell how much of Lena’s relatively good mood was forced and how much was genuine. The events of the night before weighed on Kara and she hadn’t even been the target. 

Connor instantly woke up the moment the bacon hit the frying pan. He shot off of the sofa and tumbled to the ground with a disgruntled groan. Krypto jumped up from Kara’s feet to greet Connor enthusiastically. He rolled onto his stomach, eyes still shut but nose flaring at the smells filling the air. 

‘Bacon?’ he called out. 

‘And eggs.’ Lena said back, looking over at him. Kara shook her head as he clambered to his feet and walked over to them. 

‘Did you sleep okay?’ Kara asked him, feeling guilty that he had to sleep on such a small sofa for his body.

‘Like a log.’ He replied, sitting down beside her. Kara saw the lie, but knew it wasn’t because he couldn’t get comfy.

‘It’s nearly ready.’ Lena said lightly, looking at the two of them over her shoulder. 

‘You guys okay?’ he asked, keeping his voice even. Kara sighed inwardly.

_Define okay?_

‘We’re fine.’ Lena answered for her, shooting a reassuring smile at Connor. He looked at Kara, seemingly unconvinced. She smiled as well. A knock came at the door, followed enthusiastic barks and- 

_CRASH!_

Kara shot from her seat, swearing loudly at the carnage. Krypto had once again gone straight through the front door and into Alex. 

‘For the love of Rao!’ Kara snapped, wrapping her arms around the excited dog and heaving him off of her sister. Alex groaned on the floor. Connor supressed a laugh as he jumped over to help Alex up. ‘I refuse to believe he doesn’t do this at the farm!’ 

‘He does.’ Connor grinned. ‘Clark is just faster.’ 

Kara scowled at him as she dropped Krypto the ground. He trotted away unapologetically to sit with Lena, who was smirking. 

‘You have a new dog door now.’ Alex muttered, looking at the Krypto shaped hole in the solid wood door. 

‘I don’t know how I’m going to explain that to my landlord for a second time.’ Kara sighed, glaring at Krypto again.

‘Would you like some breakfast, Alex?’ Lena asked, offering her some bacon. 

‘No, thank you.’ She said politely, looking between the three of them. ‘This is very domestic.’ 

‘A stereotypical American family right down to the super dog.’ Kara grumbled, sitting back down at the kitchen island. Lena winked at her. 

‘Have you been at the police station?’ Connor asked as Alex accepted coffee instead from Lena. She nodded, taking a long drink. 

‘And?’ Lena urged, putting down the utensils in her hand and rounding the island to stand beside Kara. 

‘He was pretty unresponsive for a while, but Maggie made some progress eventually.’ Alex began as she put down the mug. ‘His name is a Doug, he’s a hired hitman. He was told where, when and who and that’s all.’ 

‘Was this Lex?’ Lena asked tentatively, squeezing Kara’s shoulder. 

‘No.’ Alex shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. ‘It was a woman called Starfire.’ 

‘Starfire?’ Connor, Kara and Lena all echoed. 

‘It’s not her real name, he didn’t know it. Whoever she is she runs a tight ship and isn’t someone to be tested according to Doug. She’s been interested in Lena for a while and has been watching you for months, she knew your every move last night.’ 

‘Does the name ring any bells?’ Kara asked Lena, the same rage from before simmering in her veins at the thought of someone watching Lena for months with the intent of harm. 

‘None.’ Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

‘Our intel in minimal. We don’t know who this woman is or what she’s wants. Though, we do know she’s also put a target on you, Kara.’ 

‘Me?’ 

‘That’s what Doug said. Someone who works for Starfire has it in for specifically you.’ Alex growled. ‘There is a lot at stake here.’ 

‘Surely they can’t know who Kara really is.’ Lena hissed. ‘They tried to kill me in her presence. Such a futile attack wouldn’t be prudent unless they didn’t know.’ 

‘That’s what we’re banking on.’ The agent ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Until we’ve got a handle on this you’d both better stay here.’ 

‘Stay?’ Lena looked outraged. ‘I can’t hide out. I have a company to run!’

‘Maggie will be over later to explain it all officially and set up a guard.’ Alex tried to reason. ‘This woman wants you dead, Lena. From what we’ve gathered she won’t stop until you are. It’s not safe.’ 

‘How is it any safer here if they’re targeting Kara too!’ Lena countered with a snap. Kara stood from her stool and wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist. 

‘‘Cause we’re here.’ Connor said plainly, gaining everyone’s attention. He looked at Lena seriously. ‘We’ll protect you.’

They smiled at him warmly, though the uneasiness in the air remained. Lena sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. 

‘I know it’s a lot to process, Lena.’ Alex said softly. ‘But you have to trust me on this.’ 

‘I do, Agent Danvers.’ She replied, giving Alex a tight smile. ‘If you’ll excuse me I’m going to go and take a quick shower.’ 

They let her go, knowing she needed space. No one spoke for a while after the bathroom door snapped shut, the only sounds coming from Krypto who padded around restlessly. 

‘He needs a walk.’ Connor muttered, frowning at the dog. 

‘Do you think it’s safe?’ Kara directed the question at Alex who shrugged. 

‘So long as no one has kryptonite.’ She replied. Kara growled to herself, pacing up and down. 

‘Go ahead, bud.’ She said, indicating for him to go. Connor nodded and grabbed Krypto’s lead, who barked excitedly. Alex poked her head through the hole to ensure they were gone before she spoke again. 

‘There was something else.’ Alex said slowly, watching Kara as she stopped pacing. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘Doug was relatively traumatised while Maggie spoke to him. We figured he scared about how his boss might react if he talked but it was quite the opposite.’ She said gently, as if trying to avoid setting Kara off. 

‘Just tell me, Alex.’ Kara said bluntly. 

‘Okay,’ she regarded Kara coolly for a moment, ‘he feared you were going to come and finish what you started. To kill him.’ 

Kara froze in place, eyes fixed on Alex. 

‘Whatever you did successfully shook him up.’ The elder Danvers had an odd look in her eye, not quite fear but bordering on it.

‘Alex-’ 

‘I’m not accusing you of anything, Kara. But I saw how you were after dealing with Doug. I’ve seen that look.’ Kara didn’t look at Alex as she stepped over to the island counter to lean on it. 

‘He tried to kill her. You’d have felt the same if it were Maggie.’ Kara countered defensively. Alex nodded slowly. 

‘True. But the difference between you and I is I can’t kill a man with the touch of a finger.’ The brunette replied simply. ‘Look, when we were kids you told me something, something you begged me to never ask you about again. I have respected that for years, I would have continued to do so-’ 

‘Alex-’ 

‘-but I remember the look on your face that day. That far away expression and that hate in your eyes. I’ve never forgotten it. It’s the same look I saw last night, Kara.’ 

Kara shuddered, dipping her head. She knew Alex was right and that frightened her beyond all else. 

‘I don’t know what happened, Alex. It was like someone else was in control, someone worse.’ Kara whispered, hands fisted against the counter top. 

‘Kara, it’s okay. It’s okay, you didn’t harm him. You stopped.’ Alex reassured, placing a warm, comforting hand on Kara’s which she quickly covered with her own. 

‘But that’s the thing. I only stopped because _Lena_ was there. If she hadn’t been…I don’t know what-’ Kara stopped abruptly when she heard the bathroom door open and close. The sound of soft feet padding on wood was enough to calm her heart. 

Kara looked at Alex, the look of concern in her eyes mirrored her own. The brunette leant forward and kissed the top of her head, ‘we’ll figure this out. All of it.’ she whispered. 

Lena soon reappeared in the main room, her hair still wet but her demeanour far more relaxed than before. She stepped into Kara’s arms, kissing her softly. Alex smiled at them both, patting Kara’s shoulder. 

‘I need to go and make a call.’ Alex said and excused herself. Kara focused solely on Lena once she was gone. 

‘What now?’ Kara asked. 

‘We don’t let this control us.’

** 

Derek sat silently in an old apartment, he body slumped in a ratty armchair with moth eaten fabric. His eyes were fixed on a large board in front of him, his mind working overtime. 

Every scrap of intel he’d gathered on Kara Danvers in the weeks he’d watched her was spread out before him haphazardly. Endless shots of her at work and out and about taunted him. 

Her smiling face was enough to drive him crazy as he glared back. Derek couldn’t wrap his head around it. She was so plain, so gentle. She was all cardigans and sunshine. And yet three bullets had flattened against her body like they putty thrown at a wall. 

He twiddled them between his fingers, thinking over the previous nights’ events endlessly. He thought of how Kara had pulled Doug from the car like he weightless and subdued him like he was a small, powerless child. How Doug, a seasoned assassin, had been rendered frozen in place by a small, blonde reporter from a small town called Midvale. 

The only red lights the sprung up in Kara’s history was the fact she didn’t exist until she was thirteen. Derek had run con after con for most of his life and knew fake documents better than most. Kara birth certificate had been forged, that much he knew. 

The only question that remained wasn’t so much who Kara Danvers was and rather _what_ she was.

Derek stood from the armchair, the bullets clenched tightly in his fist. He hadn’t informed the boss about what had happened and had kept Kara’s unique abilities to himself. He needed to before sure about this. There was no more room for failure. 

He prodded his finger against a cluster of pictures off to the side of the board. They were of a large, teenaged boy with the same smile as Kara. He knew him to be Connor, Kara’s cousin. He learned that valuable information after she’d brought him to meet Cat Grant. 

‘Time was a little experiment.’ Derek growled as he crumpled a picture of Kara in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true villains of the world aren't people like Derek but are in fact people who eat pineapple on pizza. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or just search for thealcharles


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Angst and more Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I returned to uni yesterday so i'm finally back to my steady diet of eating meat 28/7. Within ten minutes of being back the fire alarm went off and I had to see multiple shirtless boys. Were they shirtless because of the fire alarm or did I walk in on them all being shirtless together? 
> 
> You'll never know. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And I don't think i'll ever know either...

Humans and kryptonians are an unlikely, bordering on impossible, combination of species. So very far apart in the universe, it’s doubtful any higher power ever imagined the two species might meet. But they did. Two kryptonians descended to earth to become gods among insects and the fate of earth was altered forever. 

Fate is, to be honest, a troublesome concept. The belief that everything happens for a reason, both the good and the bad, isn’t something someone can just accept overnight. 

Fate suggests that there is something more driving the universe than just science and logic. Believing in it can save a person from the very depths of despair and ground another who believes they’re in control of everything. 

Fate isn’t a concept believed in by kryptonians nor many humans. And yet, it is perhaps the only reason either remains living today. 

Connor liked to believe in fate. He liked to believe that he had a purpose, that he was more than just a science experiment gone wrong. It frightens him that the only reason his life is the way it is, is because Cadmus failed at creating their own deadly weapon. 

Instead he’d escaped, newborn and lost in world that was both his and was not. A human and kryptonian cloned and birthed from men who had already achieved so much more than Connor could dream of. 

It wasn’t easy waking up one day having missed a childhood you’d never even had. The adults in Connor’s life were all perfectly split between trying to create a world for him that compensated for all that he had missed as well as trying to pretend his wasn’t an adult at all. 

Connor sighed, running fingers through hair that wasn’t just his. It was potentially maddening to dwell too much on his origins. To compare what exact features he’d gained from Clark and everything else he hadn’t. Connor was two halves of a copied coin. 

He could live with this. He could live with being someone else so long as didn’t compare himself to Clark and Lex. What he couldn’t live with was the look in Clark’s eyes every time he acted out or messed up. A look that told him Clark was searching for signs of Lex, like he was waiting for Connor’s hair to fall away one day and for nemesis to stare back at him. 

He’d seen that look the day he’d run to Kara’s. It had burned his soul like nothing else had done before. Despite how sheltered Clark kept him it wasn’t enough to trump his own fears of Lex. 

Connor loved Clark more than anything. Though an elder brother in his mind, the yearning for him to be father was never far from his heart. A yearning that would have cease now that Clark was to have a real son.

Connor had been surprised at the pain he’d felt when Clark had announced Lois’ pregnancy at the top of his lungs for the universe to hear. How his face had been filled so much unadulterated joy at the prospect of being a real father. 

Clark wasn’t his father. No one was or ever will be and it was something the elder kryptonian could never understand. But Kara did. 

Kara had had parents, a life and a home before losing it all. She’d crashed to this world years behind the cousin she’d been charged with protecting. Kara had arrived with no purpose and no one who could ever understand her. Clark, as loving as he was, just couldn’t understand. Not Kara and not Connor. 

She’d been a kindred spirit from the very first moment they’d met. Though their circumstances were different, they’d both ended up in the same place. They’d both been thrust into a society that they weren’t truly part of under the care of those who couldn’t imagine what they’d been through in their wildest dreams. 

Kara had never looked at Connor with the fear that he might one day become Lex. She’d embraced him with open arms and shared all she could about the home world Connor would never know. He’d relished in the hours she’d spent talking to him about Krypton and their family. 

Though, despite all they shared, Kara kept a part of herself hidden. A part that perhaps Connor could relate to more than anything else. He was finally seeing it for the first time, seeing the kryptonian more than the human Kara had let herself become. 

It had been two days since the shooting with no news coming to them. Lena had remained with them at the apartment, stubbornly going to work despite the numerous warning against doing so. She’d given in to a security detail being set up around the office. 

As soon as the news of the shooting reached the DEO semi chaos had ensured. J’onn had drilled detective Sawyer relentlessly about the risk Kara’s identity was under after she’d encountered the shooter. 

Officially, Kara Danvers was under house arrest but Supergirl wasn’t. She was still needed after all. 

Though Doug had been ruled out as a threat to Kara’s identity a new paranoia had emerged at the close call among the members of the DEO. Kara, on the other hand, wasn’t fazed. 

After everything had calmed down, Kara had sunk into a decline. Her blip with the shooter hadn’t gone unnoticed and left a weight of her shoulders. Though comforted by Lena’s presence, she was irritably and short tempered. She’d snapped at Maggie every time she’d called to inform them of no knew leads. 

It was Friday afternoon and Connor was at his wits end. Kara hadn’t left the bedroom much during the day, content to work on new articles and pretend that everything was fine. Lena was more determined to make a show that everything was fine as she fluttered around the apartment. 

She’d left work earlier than normal, something Connor was quickly wishing she hadn’t doe as she chastised him for slouching for a fourth time in the last hour. She was stressed, Connor knew this, though he was quickly beginning not to care. 

He was sitting at the dining table, his fingers drumming dents into the wood as he observed Lena. She was leaning against the kitchen island, her hand burrowed in her hair as she read something quietly on her tablet. 

He continued to drum a disjointed pattern, watching the way Lena’s eye twitched every time his fingers jumped between rhythms. He was bored and felt caged. Though he hadn’t been officially banned from leaving the apartment, Alex had urged he take the situation seriously and keep a low profile like Kara and Lena were doing. 

Connor sighed heavily, tipping his head back against the chair and looking up at the apartments above. His bad mood was simmering on a low heat, his mind itching for a reason to crank it up a notch. He needed a release. 

He shifted in his seat, hooking his foot around the opposite chair and pushing it back and forth aimlessly. The sound was annoying to him, but he bared it for the amusement of watching Lena cringe at the sound. 

‘Connor,’ she sighed, her voice tight, ‘don’t you have something to do?’ 

‘No. I’m just waiting around like you.’ He replied in the same tone, not looking at Lena. He heard her move away from the kitchen and over towards him. His attention snapped to her when a firm hand gripped the chair in place. Connor scowled at her, crossing his arms. 

‘I know that you are tense and frustrated, we all are.’ Lena said in a measured voice, smiling at him. ‘But you need to meet me half way here.’ 

‘We’re all just sitting around pretending like nothing is wrong.’ Connor grumbled. ‘If we just act then this’ll all be over.’ 

Lena closed her eyes briefly, clearing willing her patience to not give out, ‘you know as well as I do it’s not that simple.’ 

Connor bristled at her calming tone, like she was talking to a child. He stood up from the chair, rolling his shoulders, ‘right, ‘cause y’all wanna be tactical and shit. That’s for movies and stories. We gotta stop sitting around waiting for Starfire to make another move and just track the bitch down!’ 

‘And then what? Arrest her? For what charges? This woman, whoever she is, is completely unknown to the police and is unlinked to the shooting beyond Doug’s word. Even if the police or the DEO knew where to find her we’d gain nothing from just busting in there. You’re right, this isn’t a movie. It’s real life. And in real life there are laws.’ 

‘She’s not following the laws, why should we?’ Connor retorted heatedly. 

‘Because we’re not criminals, Connor.’ Lena replied evenly, though her tone was edging on annoyed. ‘It’s not up to us to deal out justice.’ 

‘But it is to Clark and Kara?’ 

‘They work _with_ the law and you know it.’ Lena frowned at him, crossing her arms. ‘What’s going on? Why are you trying to pick a fight?’ 

‘I’m not.’ Connor muttered. Lena didn’t let up and approached him, her face soft again. 

‘Whatever it is you can talk to me.’ Lena offered kindly. 

‘You’re not my mother, Lena. I don’t have to tell you shit.’ The reply came before Connor had time to think it through. Instant guilt churned in his stomach the moment words left his mouth. 

‘I know that,’ Lena replied, her voice passive now. ‘I only want to help.’ 

‘Well save it for the other kryptonians. ‘Cause I’m not them!’ His was voice getting dangerously loud and his insecurities were in plain sight. He watched as Lena clocked this, a sympathetic look following his words. Connor’s temper only flared further at this. 

‘Kon-El-’ 

‘Don’t fucking call me that!’ 

‘Language.’ Lena snapped this time, her tone not to be messed with. ‘Don’t talk to me like that.’ 

‘Or what you’ll-’ a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder, cutting off the rest of his heated words. 

‘You need to calm down.’ Kara growled, yanking Connor back and putting space between him and Lena. 

‘This is so stupid!’ Connor yelled, batting Kara’s hand away hard. ‘Nothing about this is fine. You’re not fine, she’s not fine! Quit trying to act like it!’ It was all quickly falling apart. Connor’s pent up feelings were spilling out like a waterfall, putting it all on display. 

‘I know that.’ Kara said tightly. ‘We’re all tense and pent up but that is no excuse for any of this!’ 

‘Fuck this.’ Connor muttered, grabbing his jacket. Kara snatched the front of his shirt, halting his movements. 

‘What the hell has gotten into you?’ She demanded, concern flashing in her eyes. So very like Clark’s. 

‘Don’t treat me like a child.’ Connor growled before taking off at super speed out of the apartment and into the city. 

Like being hit with a bucket of cold water Connor calmed the moment he was down on the street. Kara didn’t follow, clearly thinking it best not to. He took off into the city, walking without purpose. 

He felt awful. Letting so much out at once had done nothing but make things worse. He’d started a fight for no reason over feelings he hadn’t ever shared. Kara and Lena were no doubt bewildered and worried. 

Connor sank onto a bench nearby, running his hand over his face and into his hair. Lena had done nothing but try and build a bond with him over the past few days and Kara was struggling with something she wasn’t ready to share and he’d pissed all over that. 

He knew he should go back and apologise. His gut urged him to do so. To go back to the apartment and set things right. But he didn’t. 

Connor stood up from the bench and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking heavily along the pavement. He’d heard Alex often talking about an alien bar several blocks away and headed in that direction. 

Connor paused, realising he wasn’t the legal age to drink at bars. He scowled, tapping his fingers on his thigh. 

A mischievous smile spread across his face. He eyed a diner up ahead, his fingers itching. He was already in trouble, surely he couldn’t get into anymore? With that mindset he headed inside to find some ID. 

**

Despite being half kryptonian, Connor hadn’t seen many aliens. Aside from the news and movies, his exposure had been non-existent up until the moment he pushed open the bar door. 

It was dark inside, low hanging lights casting dim shadows around the small bar. A pool table was immediately to Connor’s right and booths lined the walls. He gingerly walked over to the wrap around bar, the stolen IDs held tightly in his hand. 

There was a pretty woman behind the bar with dark skin and eyes. Her hair was chocolate brown and tied up in a bun. She eyed Connor suspiciously, looking him up and down. 

‘What’s your strongest drink?’ Connor asked tentatively. The door to the bar swung open again, distracting the woman briefly. 

‘Depends. You going to just look at it or drink it?’ She asked gruffly. 

‘Drink it?’ Connor mumbled. 

‘Wrong answer, kid.’ She hooked her thumb over her shoulder at behind the bar. It read “no minors” is bold black writing. 

‘I have ID!’ Connor protested, shoving it towards her over the bar. 

‘This says you were born in 1964.’ She deadpanned, looking down at the ID. ‘and that you’re black.’ 

Connor blanched. There had been two men at the diner counter, one who looked a little older than him and a much older man. He’d taken both IDs to be safe, but had clearly mixed them up. 

‘I’m a shapeshifter?’ Connor grinned, his ears turning right red. 

‘Cut the kid some slack, M’gann.’ Said a large, green man with gills on his neck. He heaved his body around the bar, peering at Connor. ‘You look familiar; do I know you?’ 

‘Lax, he’s only nineteen.’ M’gann protested to the green man, Lax. 

‘I’m Kara Danvers’ cousin.’ Connor said hopefully. They both looked at him, Lax grinning wide while M’gann still looked unimpressed. 

‘Kara Danvers?! Well it that case,’ Lax bent down beneath the bar before producing a bottle with dark liquid within. ‘we’ll definitely let it slide. Just this once.’ He winked at Connor and shot M’gann a look. 

M’gann huffed and stomped off down the bar to serve a tall man with nice hair. Connor raised his glass to Lax before downing the liquid. 

The first drink went down easy, though it burned his throat. The second made his feet buzz and the third turned the world briefly upside down. 

After some time Connor was stretched in a booth, giggling to himself as he tried to stack glasses on top of each. M’gann was glaring at him from across the bar but Connor didn’t care. 

‘Having fun, kid?’ Asked a man as he came to a stop beside Connor’s booth. 

‘I totally get why everyone does this all the time.’ Connor grinned, hiccupping. He focused his eyes with difficult on the man peering down at him. He was tall, very tall and dressed in an expensive looking suit. His hair was brown and swept back, like he’d just stepped off a yacht. His teeth her perfectly straight and blindingly white, peeking out through his charming smile. 

‘You wouldn’t say that if you do it for too many years.’ He said, sitting down across from Connor and grinning at him. 

‘Soon as I go home it’ll be back to rules anyway, won’t be able to do this for a long time.’ Connor slurred, frowning at the empty glass in his hand. 

‘Here,’ the man pushed a drink across the table towards him. ‘It’s looks like you need it.’

‘Thanks, Mr…?’

‘Hugo. Just Hugo.’ He said, his eyes twinkling. Connor nodded, raising his glass to chink it with Hugo’s. 

‘I’m Connor.’ Connor said, taking a sip of the drink. ‘Are you an alien?’ 

‘No.’ Chuckled Hugo, shaking his head. ‘But I like ‘em, used to date one.’ 

‘Was she blue?’ Connor asked with groggy interest. 

‘No, she wasn’t blue.’ He replied, smirking. Connor sighed into his drink. 

‘Shame. Blue is my favourite colour.’ He downed the rest of the drink, his mind buzzing like there was millions of bees in his brain. ‘I’d like to wear it more but rules…’ 

‘Who doesn’t let you were blue?’ Hugo asked casually. 

‘My brother.’ Connor muttered, dropping the glass onto the table with a huff. ‘Can’t wear blue! Can’t date girls! _And_ ,’ he swayed violently as he sat up to face Hugo, ‘I can’t play football!’ 

Hugo chuckled, taking a sip of his drink, ‘he sounds strict.’ 

‘P-paranoid I think.’ Connor hiccupped again. 

‘He’s probably just looking out for you. Is your father the same?’ Hugo asked, leaning against the table. Connor laughed bitterly, rolling the empty glasses around the table. 

‘My dad…’ he tried to get his thoughts in line, his mind feeling jumbled, ‘has a new kid now. And the other one doesn’t know I exist. Or maybe he does and he just doesn’t care!’ 

‘Two dads?’ 

‘Everyone’s scared I’ll turn out just like him. And what if I do? The dude is brilliant.’ Connor grumbled, the glass cracking under his hand. ‘Sure he’s craaaaaazy, and all, but who says I gotta be crazy too?’ 

‘Can’t help you on that one, kid.’ Hugo sighed, sitting back against the booth. Connor eyed him with difficulty. ‘Parents are tricky things to understand. So are kids. I don’t know yours, but I’m certain their actions all come from a place of love.’ 

Connor smiled, his chest warming at Hugo’s nice words. The man had a calming aura around him that made Connor feel loose and relaxed. 

‘You’re probably right. I know Clark loves me, I just wish he’d let me live more, you know?’ Connor muttered, slipping down so his arms were flat on the table. 

‘Is he who you’re hiding from right now?’ Hugo asked. 

‘No. I’m staying with my cousin and I got into a fight with her girlfriend.’ The guilt from before rose like bile in Connor’s throat as he remembered why he’d left the apartment in the first place. 

‘Does she know you’re here?’ 

‘No. I didn’t tell her where I was going.’ Connor replied, his voice gloomy as he dwelled on the situation with Kara. 

‘Perhaps we should call and have her pick you up?’ Hugo suggested. Connor glanced up at him, noting an odd smile on his face. 

‘Ha, that’s funny. She could legit pick me up.’ Connor chuckled nonsensically into his folded arms for a while, not really sure what he was even laughing about. 

‘Give me your phone and we’ll call her.’ Hugo extended his hand out to Connor. 

‘No need!’ Connor stuck out his arm, revealing a watching from under his long sleeved top. ‘I can call her on this! Or I could just yell…ha she’d probably hear me.’ 

‘You can call your cousin from a watch?’ Hugo held Connor’s wrist up before his eyes, peering at the ordinary watch. 

‘It’s a special watch.’ 

Their joint attention was pulled away as the bar door opened and several large aliens walked in. They wore black leather jackets and had hard, grey skin. They looked like fleshy boulders to Connor as he leaned out of the booth to get a better look. 

The largest alien walked up to the bar with the others in tow. Lax appeared instantly, his expression stern. M’gann hovered at his elbow. 

‘I thought I made myself clear, Brol.’ Lax growled, crossing his arms. ‘You’re not welcome here. Any of you.’ 

‘Come on now, Laxxy.’ Brol goaded, his voice incredibly deep. ‘Just one drink.’ 

‘Get. Out.’ Lax ordered. ‘Or I’ll call the authorities.’ 

‘The authorities? Ha!’ Brol laughed deeply, the other with him joined in. ‘What good will they do?’ 

‘I didn’t mean them.’ Lax smirked. Brol let out a menacing growl at this. 

‘I dare you.’ 

Before Lax could speak again, Connor stood up. He approached Brol and others confidently, the alcohol in his system spurring him on. 

‘He said leave. So go.’ Connor commanded, puffing out his chest. Brol’s beady eyes zeroed in on him. 

‘Back off, little boy.’ Brol laughed, ushering Connor away with his huge hand. ‘Before you get hurt.’ 

In hindsight, Connor accepted his next actions were very ill thought out. 

Without thinking Connor hurled himself forward, crashing straight into Brol and sending him sailing through the air into the far wall of the bar. The other reacted instantly, springing at Connor. 

He knocked the first one away easy, blocking his punch and smacking him in the chest. The second was more skilled, dodging Connor and hitting him hard. Connor skidded across the room, stumbling. 

He growled angrily and sprinted across the bar and tackled the large alien. He didn’t stop moving upon contact and drove the alien straight through nearest wall and out into the ally on the other side. 

The rest of the gang followed, led by Brol who had gotten up. They surrounded Connor who raised his fists. They were stronger than Connor had anticipated and any powers they possessed were unknown to him. 

Three came at him at once. Connor deflected one but was caught but the other two, their fists slamming him hard into the ground. The pavement cracked beneath the force of his body hitting it. 

Connor rolled away, sweeping the legs out from beneath two of the aliens. He stumbled to his feet, throwing punches instantly. He got one alien, knocking it out cold with the force of his punch. 

However, with only one down Connor was still grossly outnumbered. He dodged the first blows awkwardly, the alcohol within him beginning to work against him. 

Connor skidded back through the hole in the wall, taking more of it down with him as he did. He spotted Hugo crouching behind a booth, his eyes watching Connor like a hawk. 

The aliens all appeared at the hole, glowering at him. Connor panicked, snatching at his wrist for the watch Clark had given him long ago in case of emergencies. His blood went cold as he realised it wasn’t there. 

Connor looked around for it desperately, the aliens closing in on him. M’gann hopped over the bar, her body suddenly shifting into a horrifying looking white creature. She hovered above him, ready to face Brol and his remaining men. 

‘Told you you’d get hurt, kid.’ Brol laughed, flexing his muscles. 

‘Not at your hand he won’t.’ Brol spun around at a voice behind him. Relief washed over Connor at the sight of Supergirl at the hole in the wall. Brol’s men took several steps back away from her, looking at Brol. Brol growled, though he too shifted back. 

‘Supergirl.’ He seethed, clenching his fists. 

‘You wanna dance with me too?’ She asked, confidence coming off of her like waves. Brol looked between his men, then back at Supergirl. 

He muttered something in his native language before fixing Lax with a pointed stare, ‘this isn’t over.’ He cast one last look at Connor before marching through the hole with his gang hot of his heels. 

The various remaining aliens and humans in the bar all slowly crept out from their hiding places. M’gann shifted back into the human form she’d worn before and greeted Supergirl. 

Connor looked around for Hugo, frowning when he was nowhere in sight. He looked back around when a strong hand grabbed him under the arm and yanked him up. Supergirl looked him up and down for injuries. 

‘Are you hurt?’ She asked tightly, turning Connor’s face from one side to the other so that she could see it. 

‘No.’ he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Supergirl glared at him before turning to Lax and M’gann. 

‘What the hell happened?’ She asked, her voice friendlier with them. Connor winced internally, knowing he was in deep trouble. 

‘They turned up and wouldn’t leave,’ M’gann explained, shooting Connor a look. ‘Wonder boy over that stepped in and things got hairy.’ 

‘I let Connor drink here, figured nothing bad would come of it.’ Lax said apologetically to Supergirl who glared at him. 

‘He’s only nineteen, Lax!’ She snapped. 

‘That’s what I said.’ M’gann said smugly. 

‘I made a judgment error.’ Lax admitted guiltily. 

‘Send him the bill for damages.’ Supergirl sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked over at Connor sternly. ‘You, home now.’ 

Connor didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly shot off out of the bar and into the air. He flew back to the apartment, dread filling him up with every second. 

** 

Lena was waiting for them to return, eyebrows raising as Connor gingerly walked in through the door without Kara. She didn’t say anything as she waited for Connor to speak. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face burning with embarrassment as he hovered by the door. 

‘I’ve made a really big mess of things.’ He said softly, not looking up at Lena. ‘I’m…sorry for earlier. You were just trying to help and I _was_ looking to pick a fight. I thought it would make me feel better. I’m really sorry.’ 

Lena uncrossed her arms and took several tentative steps towards Connor. He didn’t recoil when she placed a warm hand on his cheek. It was strange, he’d known her for such a small amount of time, but yet she felt so familiar. So familial. 

Connor looked up to meet her intense gaze. She was the same height as him in her heels, making their locked eyes level. Neither of them spoke as Lena gave him a hug, one hand on the back of his neck while his head rested on her shoulder. 

‘You’re forgiven.’ She said softly, rubbing her over hand up and down his back. ‘I don’t know what caused all of that, though I’m certain it’s a lot more than just the shooting.’ 

Connor nodded against her shoulder, ‘everything just boiled over.’ 

‘Explain that when your cousin comes crashing back in here.’ Lena suggested, letting him go. 

As if summoned, Kara appeared then through the open window. Her cape whipped around her as she stomped over to Connor. She yanked him down slightly and hugged him tightly, as tight as she could. 

‘Hug first, yell later.’ Connor mumbled. Kara nodded, a brief smile ghosting over her face.

‘El house rules.’ She said, letting him go. She stepped around him to kiss Lena’s cheek softly. They stood beside one another, good cop and bad cop. 

‘The bar is a mess.’ Kara said sternly, crossing her arms. 

‘I swear I’ll pay for it.’ Connor said seriously. 

‘No you want.’ Lena shook her head. Kara glanced her, a brief and silent interaction following. Lena narrowed her eyes and Kara seemed to give in, looking back at Connor. 

‘You took on six Branx warriors on your own.’ Kara stated slowly, her tone dangerous. ‘What on Earth and beyond were you thinking?’ 

‘I wasn’t. I let my own problems fuel me and I didn’t think. I knew I was fucked so I tried to call you but I lost my watch.’ Connor mumbled, rubbing his wrist where his watch should have been. 

‘You lost it? The only reason I came is because I heard it’s call.’ 

‘Must have been Lax, he was going to in the first place before I took matters into my own hands.’ Connor rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Lax wouldn’t ban him forever like Brol. 

‘You understand what you did was insanely stupid?’ Connor nodded. ‘And that I won’t be telling Clark?’ Connor frowned at that, expecting the opposite. ‘You’re under my roof for now so you’ll follow my rules. He doesn’t need to know about this.’ 

‘You got it, I swear.’ Kara continued to look at him sternly, her arms remaining crossed. 

‘We’ll figure out a suitable punishment later.’ She sighed, her aggressive demeanour beginning to fade. ‘If you do anything like that again I’ll lock you in DEO cell indefinitely.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘Go take a shower. You stink of alcohol.’ Kara wrinkled her nose. 

Connor obeyed her, scampering away like a puppy. ‘Connor?’ he paused at the door, ‘when you’re done we going to have a proper talk, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ He said, smiling half-heartedly. 

** 

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. Kara instantly deflated in her arms, her head tipping to the side to rest against Lena’s. They stood silently for a while listening to the sound of the shower running. 

‘Do you think I should have laid in on him more?’ Kara asked softly, turning in Lena’s arms. Lena shook her head. 

‘I think there is a lot more going on in that boy’s head than he’s willing to divulge. So, no, I don’t think you should have. I do think you need follow through with talking to him.’ Lena replied gently. She’d seen something in Connor’s eyes that perhaps Kara had been missing. It was something she recognised every time she looked in the mirror. 

‘I’m worried about what I might find if I crack that box open.’ Kara sighed, looking back towards the bedroom. Lena redirected Kara’s gaze to her. 

‘I know, darling. But today is proof enough that it needs to be addressed.’ Lena encouraged. Kara dipped her head to kiss Lena softly. The brunette caught Kara’s lip between her teeth, tugging it before letting go. Kara groaned lowly. ‘Talk to him and I’ll make it worth your while.’ 

‘Deal.’ Kara grinned. The smile faded quickly as her brow scrunched together in thought. ‘I don’t think Lax used the watch to call me.’ 

‘Neither do I.’ Lena mumbled back. This was all getting much bigger than they’d ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was me. I took the watch. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come shout at me here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stereotypical gangstas, rain, cupcakes, and bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of buying one of those inflatable dinosaur suits.

Derek was running, his feet smacking against the pavement loudly as he shot down the road. Night had long since fallen and the air was damp with rain. His coat whipped awkwardly around his legs and his suit trousers were flecked with mud and rain water. He had been running for some time, determined to reach his destination as soon as he could.

 _Kara Danvers is Supergirl_. 

He said it over and over again gleefully in his head. The shocking reveal had left him dumbstruck in the old apartment for some time, unable to fathom how the mild mannered reporter was one of the most powerful beings on the planet. 

He skidded right into a wall, hitting it awkwardly before taking off down the familiar alleyway. Derek reached the hidden door moments later, wrenching the wood away and slamming the code to unlock the door into the keypad. He took each step within two at a time, hands running along the wall to keep his balance as he rushed to his goal. The red haired woman was at the bar, nursing a cocktail and admiring her reflection. 

Starfire, the red fingered woman. More blood was on her hands than Derek could ever manage to pull off in a life. 

He was always wary of the absence of anyone else in the cold club beneath the ground. However, he didn’t dwell on the thought as he rushed to her side. 

She seemed to have been expecting him and pushed a tall glass of something towards him. 

‘Drink.’ She commanded, ‘collect your thoughts.’ Derek downed the glass, grimacing at the strong alcohol. He lacked the same tolerance that she did. 

‘Kara Danvers is Supergirl.’ Derek said in rush the moment the glass left his lips. It was rare that red haired woman looked truly joyful. Her eyes lit up like child’s on Christmas day. 

‘That calls for another drink.’ She grinned, her teeth bared wickedly. He accepted another, pacing himself this time. 

‘I was there, like you asked, when that fool Doug went to kill Lena. I saw Danvers rip him outta the car and disable him like he was _nothing!_ Just a small speck of useless nothing! It didn’t make any sense though. I’ve been watching her for weeks and she’s never been anything other ordinary, boring Kara.’ Derek grinned almost manically, breathing heavily. ‘But that’s just it! Who’d suspect someone like _her_ of being anything other than ordinary. It’s clever, the disguise, if you think about it. Glasses and a ponytail seem stupid but if you’re not looking for her to be anything else why would ever suspect it?’ 

‘And you’re certain?’ She eventually asked, narrowing her eyes. 

‘Without a doubt. There’s this kid, her cousin, Connor. He’s like her too, all the powers but without the brains. Things have been tense in the apartment for days, I’ve been waiting for one of them to boil over and sure enough he came storming out earlier today.’ Derek explained slower now, drawing things out with fingers in the air. ‘I followed him this to this alien bar a few blocks away. Soon as he had several drinks in him I cozied up and got him talking. I honestly had no plan other than talking to him. I hoped we could lure Kara to the bar but didn’t know what would make her go all super without giving myself away. But like I said, the kids got no brains. He got into a brawl with couple aliens right after he showed this watch.’ 

Derek produced then a simple white faced watch. He handed it to Starfire like he was giving her the keys to his kingdom. She raised an eyebrow silently. 

‘It’s not just any watch, lift up the face.’ Starfire looked at him sceptically. Derek sighed and hooked his own nails beneath the face and lifted it. What should have been simple clockwork lay instead Supergirl and Superman’s crest and a single button. ‘If you press it she’d come straight here. Though they no doubt know it’s missing by now. When the kid was distracted I took it off his wrist. Soon as shit took a turn for the worst I clicked it and sure enough-’ 

‘-she came.’ Starfire finished. A wicked smile spreading across her face as she caressed the watch like it was her lover. 

‘I bolted then. Told the kid a fake name just in case, though I doubt I’m what’s on his mind after all that.’ Derek smiled proudly. 

‘This changes everythin’.’ She muttered, tapping a long finger on her chin thoughtfully. She turned to Derek, gesturing to the bar. ‘The button behind the desk, press it.’ 

Derek leant over the bar, feeling around for a button. He felt something after a moment of pawing around and pressed it. A bell rang distantly, alerting someone that their presence was required. 

‘Supergirl has been foilin’ me for months now. These damn heroes.’ She spat, pacing now, ‘they think the world’ll bow to them ‘cause of their powers?’ 

She shook her head, hands on her hips. She wore dress trousers and a white shirt with a tight waistcoat over the top. Derek often wondered if her aim was to look like a stereotypical gangster.  

‘This whole time Luthor has been sleepin’ with a _super._ I’ll admit, I see the appeal. Danvers just got even hotter now that I know she packs a punch. Imagine dominating that?!’ She practically purred. Derek scrunched his nose up, shaking his head. 

‘So what now?’ 

‘Now? Now I finally have the last piece of the puzzle.’ She bared her teeth at him, her eyes slightly crazed. ‘I’ve been workin’ on this for month without the faintest clue how execute it. But you,’ she raked her eyes over Derek, ‘you’ve just changed everythin’, darlin’.’

‘Every super has a weakness. Unlucky for us Supergirl’s is almost impossible to come by now a days. If Lex Luthor was up and active I imagine it would be a different story. He’s an interesting man that Luthor. He has some really wacky ideas for how to defeat aliens. However, one of them was promising. So I took a little field trip to see the man himself.’ 

‘You went to see _Lex Luthor_?’ Derek gaped. 

‘Shut your hole, Ames. You’ll catch flies.’ She chided, though there was a smug glint in her eye.

‘Surely he must be under intense lock and key, how’d you wrangle your way in to see him?’ Starfire smirked at Derek. 

‘Men are weak. They put far too many of them around guarding prisons.’ She shrugged. Derek frowned but she waved it away. ‘That ain’t the point of the story.’ 

‘Right.’ 

‘Luthor was sympathetic of the situation. He was keen to help if I was factoring his sister into things too. He ain’t a fan of hers.’ She paused dramatically, readjusting her clothes. ‘so he gave me a recipe for disaster. Literally.’ 

A door towards the back of the room groaned open and a man forced his body through it. He was a grizzled looking man, with burn marks upon his lower neck and hands. His hair was grey and gnarled looking and his was face sunken in. 

He dragged himself across the room to them, bowing to Starfire politely and inclining his head to Derek. 

‘Kangle.’ She greeted lightly, sitting back on the bar stool and throwing one leg over the other. She rested her back against the polished wood. ‘What’s the status on our little experiment?’ 

‘We’re mere hours away now.’ He replied, his voice thick and raspy. 

‘Excellent.’ 

‘Experiment?’ Derek asked cautiously. He didn’t like how uneasy Kangle made him feel. 

‘Doctor Kangle has been workin’ on a “Supergirl Solution”.’ The red haired woman informed him, gesturing for Kangle to continue. 

‘A pill.’ He rasped, digging into his pocket and producing a vial of something unknown. ‘I’ve developed a serum that’ll render Supergirl powerless. Cooked it up into a pill for easy administration.’ 

‘Powerless? How?’ Derek pressed, confounded that such a thing was possible.

‘You needn’t worry yourself with the details, darlin’.’ The woman dismissed with a wave of her hand. Derek scowled, hating being left out. ‘All you need to worry about is getting it into our Miss Danvers.’ 

‘Right.’ He muttered, taking the prototype from Kangle and inspecting it. ‘How long till it’s ready.’ 

‘At least another twelve hours.’ Derek nodded, running his thumb over the small pill. 

‘I’ll have something by then.’ 

‘I don’t doubt you will.’ She said, squeezing his arm. ‘‘cause you know what happens if you don’t.’ 

Derek nodded, his mind racing as he began to hatch a plan. How does one end the Girl of Steel?

** 

Kara felt uneasy as she leant against the low wall of the roof. It was late into the night, Connor and Lena had long since gone to bed. 

She hadn’t felt ready to sleep, the heavy weight on her heart keeping her up and alert. Kara couldn’t quite explain the feeling. It was as if her body knew something she didn’t. 

It was lightly raining, the clouds above were a stormy grey colour and blocked out the night sky from Kara’s searching eyes. She didn’t mind the rain, it felt nice against her partly bare skin. 

She and Connor had talked for a long time while Lena had scuttled away for a “business call”. He’d been reserved about most things, Kara knew that, but he’d opened up enough for her to get a good idea of what was troubling him. 

Kara knew she was incredibly lucky to have the Danvers in her life. Thousands of orphans grow up completely alone but she’d had the chance at another family. Eliza and Jerimiah had strived to create the most loving environment for her, Eliza working doubly hard after Jerimiah disappeared.                                                       

She could understand how Connor felt without her own story factoring in. Coming into existence suddenly and never experiencing anything a normal boy would have by the age of sixteen was a jarring thing. And to do it without parents to love and guide was unthinkable. 

Kara wondered if she should point Clark in the direction of Connor’s heartache. He would no doubt be crushed at the thought of Connor feeling as though he didn’t have someone, but he might be able to accommodate to what Connor truly needed. 

She sighed, tipping her head back so that the soft rainfall would patter against her face. Raindrops collected around her cheek and slipped down, their cool temperature pleasant.

The sound of the roof door opening drew Kara’s attention from the night sky. Her heart thumped a little harder at the sight of Lena coming into view from the darkness. 

She wore only one of Kara’s t-shirts and short shorts with her hair up in a loose bun. A few strands of hair had fallen astray to frame her beautiful face. Kara extended a hand to the brunette, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

‘You’ll catch a cold up here.’ Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, hugging her close. 

‘Then keep me warm.’ Lena hummed, her face burrowed in the crook of Kara’s neck. 

Silence fell between them; the only sounds were the soft raindrops pattering on the flat roof of the building. Lena snuggled deep into Kara’s body, her eyes closed and breathing even. 

‘I feel like somethings coming.’ Kara murmured, resting her head atop Lena’s. 

‘Something bad?’ Lena asked, kissing the underside of Kara’s jaw, making her smile. 

‘Perhaps.’ She replied lowly. The ache of her heart became more weighted, as if reacting to her words. 

‘Have you developed the gift of foresight while you’ve been hiding up here?’ Lena teased, earning a squeeze from Kara. 

‘I haven’t been hiding.’ Kara grunted, peering down at sparkling green eyes. ‘It’s just a feeling.’ 

‘I don’t believe in feelings. Science encourages _seeing_ over _believing._ ’ Lena said plainly. Kara let her go, leaning back to see her properly. 

‘My people found a balance between faith and science. Naturally there were those who favoured one more than the other, like my uncle Jor-El. But I was raised on a mix of the both, my parents combining their opposite views during my upbringing and let me decide what I believed in and what I didn’t.’ Kara explained. A sad warmth filled Kara's chest as she thought of herself and her mother praying together. 

‘More of humanity should follow that system. It was science or science in my family. I think some faith would have done me good if it had been allowed.’ Lena sighed. She stepped back in Kara’s arms. 

‘Do you believe in fate?’ Kara asked, peering up at the dark clouds once more. Lena shook her head against Kara. 

‘No. Do you?’ 

‘Not really. It wasn’t a popular concept on Krypton. It’s more accepted here on Earth.’ Kara murmured. ‘Connor mentioned it while we were talking. He said it’s what keeps him going every day. He struggles with what might have been and what could be but let’s fate dampen his worries. “it’s all part of a bigger plan” he said to me.’ Lena hummed thoughtfully in her arms, mulling over her words. 

‘I can understand the feeling,’ Lena said softly, ‘Connor of all people needs to feel like he has a reason for being.’ 

‘If fate is real then I can’t decide if it makes me feel better or worse about Krypton. The idea that it all happened for a reason makes all the loss of life no easier to bare. What reason could warrant the destruction of an entire planet? But the idea that it didn’t, that Krypton was just the victim of corrupt leaders is perhaps even worse.’ Kara confessed softly. She held Lena closer, comforted by her presence as she reflected on the fate of her home world. 

‘I can’t speak for the grand scheme of things, but in my world the loss of Krypton gave me an incredible gift. It gave me you.’ Lena husked, shifting so that they were face to face. ‘I appreciate that isn’t worth the loss of an entire race. But it’s something. A small light in the darkness.’

‘It’s everything.’ Kara replied. 

The heavens above opened then and unleashed a downpour upon them. Rain fell hard and fast, drenching what little clothes they wore. Lena screeched and Kara let out a loud laugh, shielding the small brunette as best she could with her arms. 

Kara swayed them back and forth in the rain, grinning stupidly at Lena as she wiped away the hair plastered to the blonde’s face. 

‘This is such a cliché.’ Lena snorted, making Kara grin wider. 

‘Not yet it’s not.’ She replied as she clasped the back of Lena’s neck and pulled the smaller woman flush against her. 

Kara kissed Lena with a heat that could rival the frozen droplets of rain cascading down upon them. She kissed her long and softly, her tongue touching Lena’s only barely, hinting at the possibility of so much more. 

‘Now it’s a cliché.’ Kara whispered as she pulled back to lean her forehead against Lena’s. 

‘Utterly so.’ 

They tumbled down the stairs of the building wrapped in one another’s arms, pulling at sodden clothes while gasping and groaning at the feel of bare skin. 

Like ghosts they floated through the silent apartment, wary of waking the chaos twins. They navigated the darkness, stowing away in Kara’s room and shutting the door with a light snap. 

As soon as the door closed the world was gone. It was only them. 

Without care their clothes were ripped away by Kara’s strong hands. Discarded in a pile wet tatters they were instantly forgotten as they stood bare before one another. Chilly fingers ghosted across skin, electing breathy whispers. 

Though the curtains were open no light punctured the air, not that is was needed. Lena’s body was seared into Kara’s memory like a hot brand. Every curve and dip of her skin danced in her mind during each waking moment. Hell would freeze over before Kara Zor-El forgot what Lena Luthor looked like in all her naked glory. 

Gentle like she was made crystal, Kara lifted Lena into the air. Long legs wrapped around her waist like they were made to be there as lips sealed together effortlessly. They were two halves of a perfect whole. 

Kara took her time drawing out Lena’s pleasure. She relished in the stifled moans and held back groans as the brunette tumbled ever closer to her climax. 

Long fingers danced over Lena’s swollen clit like she was playing an instrument. She knew every sound she could create and rhythm required for the perfect song but each time she heard it, it was like hearing music for the very first time. Lena’s pleasure was a melody of whispers and words that spurred Kara on. 

And finally, like hitting a crescendo, Lena climaxed beneath the kryptonian. Her form shuddered and writhed, hips thrusting up into Kara, seeking to prolong the wave of pleasure crashing through her body. 

She held Lena close, body curled atop hers like a shield. Kara listened to her thrumming heartbeat, adoring the way it matched her own. Perfectly in sync, as if they were the very same heart. 

The weight from before slowly began to return as Kara cradled Lena against her. A different feeling accompanying it this time, one of loss. 

This felt like a goodbye.

** 

Lena sat silently in her office, eyes unfocused and mind elsewhere from her work. The pen in her hand hovered above a document which had been long since forgotten. 

There were two men stationed outside her door as well as another at the elevator. Jess was even more fearsome than usual and was grilling just about anyone who came to see. Even Kara. The blonde had popped by earlier in the day for a kiss and to escape the ball of teenage angst that was Connor Kent. 

After some deliberation he’d been put on house arrest for his actions at the bar with TV and phone privileges revoked. Lena had slipped away early to avoid having to deal with the moaning and groaning teenager. 

It had been almost impossible to leave Kara’s arms that morning. Their love making had been so alarmingly tender that, had Lena been capable of coherent thoughts at the time, she might have questioned it more. Kara been so gentle and loving, as if she were savouring every moment with Lena. 

The feeling both warmed her heart and irked her mind. Whatever “feeling” Kara had been trying describe to her was clearly something that frightened her. 

Her intercom buzzed, forcing Lena away from her endless musings about Kara and back to the present. She clicked the receiver and Jess’ hushed voice greeted her. 

‘Miss Luthor, Derek Ames is here to see you.’ Lena paused before hitting the reply button. Irritation instantly simmered within her. _What_ did he have the audacity to come and say to her? 

She debated having Jess send him away for she wasn’t certain she had the patience to deal with him. However, sheer curiosity got the better of her, ‘send him in, Jess.’ 

‘Yes, Miss Luthor.’ The line went dead and Lena waited patiently for the smug face of Derek Ames to invade her office. 

It didn’t come. 

Instead the doors pushed open to emit the down dressed, guilty looking Derek Ames. He smiled somewhat warmly at her, a box held in his hand. His hair wasn’t styled but just pushed out of his eyes and he bore no signs of expensive attire on him. Derek approached her slowly, adjusting his simple white shirt and brushing a hand over his jeans.

‘Thank you for letting me in, Miss Luthor.’ Derek said, coming to a stop in front of her desk. He’d taken up the formalities again. 

‘Let’s hope curiosity doesn’t kill this cat.’ Lena said in a clipped tone. She leant back in her high back chair, crossing her legs and laying her arms flat on the arm rests. Power move. 

‘I’m not in the business of killing anyone.’ Derek sighed, sitting down in the chair across from Lena and placing the box on the desk. Lena’s eyes flicked to it with interest. ‘I came to apologise.’ 

‘Apologise?’ Lena echoed, an amused sneer following. ‘What do you feel you need to apologise for, Mr Ames?’

‘My poor behaviour at dinner.’ He said bluntly, not rising to her bait. Lena arched an eyebrow but remained silent, letting him continue. ‘I know it’s been several weeks now and I know I should have come sooner-’ 

‘-you needn’t have come at all. It’s in the past, as are you.’ Lena dismissed. Derek didn’t react much to this.

‘I appreciate that. But if there is one lesson my father managed to get me to retain it’s that an apology is always worth something, even if it’s not accepted.’ Derek confessed, fiddling with the hem of his jeans. 

‘A pearl of wisdom.’ Lena agreed. ‘Did you ignore all of his other teachings before entering the business world?’

‘He had nothing to teach me about this world. He was a farmer.’ This surprised Lena enough that it showed on her face. She could see it if she stripped away the glamour and replaced it with dirt and hard work. She’d noticed Derek’s calloused hands when they’d met, an odd trait for a business man. 

‘The apple clearly fell very far from the tree.’ Lena noted, eyeing Derek more closely now. She was searching a lie, something to suggest he was simply having her on in hopes to lull her into accepting his apology. 

‘Yes and no. I had every intention of becoming a farmer too. I liked the idea of continuing a quiet life. I guess I still do.’ Derek shrugged, rubbing the stubble on his face. ‘Fate had other plans.’ 

Lena bristled at the mention of fate. She was transported to the night before in the rain with Kara. How she’d talked about fate and Krypton. It had resonated with Lena, so much so that she was willing to look at things from a more open perspective. 

They’d talked very little being soulmates and how true it might. Aside from their conversation about it the first time, it had rarely come up, though it wasn’t ever far from Lena’s mind. It made her itch, the possibility that something far stronger than coincidence and attraction had bound herself and Kara so tightly together. After all, it isn’t common for a one night stand to result in such a strong love that could withstand six years apart without even knowing one another names.

‘Regardless, I am truly sorry for my behaviour. This world is still so new to me. My looks have always been a ticket through the hardest part of life. But now I need to use my brain as well to stay a float and when that failed with you I relied on my charm…which also failed. Perhaps, this was never meant to be, Miss Luthor.’ 

‘Perhaps.’ Lena agreed. Derek sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

‘Well, then one last time, I am sorry.’ He stood up, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. ‘Those are cupcakes, figured they might help.’

Lena looked down at the box again and leant forward to see through the clear plastic lid. Inside were six perfect cupcakes, each with a little flower and swirly icing on top. 

‘Thank you.’ Lena shot him a half smile. ‘I’m not much of a cupcake fan but I know my girlfriend and nephew will love them.’ 

‘Girlfriend? So it worked out with the blonde?’ Derek asked. Lena nodded. ‘I kinda hoped it would. ‘Cause then my ass-like behaviour would have done some good.’ 

‘Good day, Mr Ames.’ Lena dismissed, though she dropped the chilly tone. 

‘Miss Luthor.’ He nodded his head and retreated from the office, his swagger all gone. 

Lena watched him go, unable to make heads or tails of everything Derek had just said. She felt good for standing her ground. No matter what, she would not tolerate pig headed men. 

** 

Kara keenly waited near the front door, her patience wearing thin and her stomach growling. Connor was laying upside down off of the sofa while chucking a ball aimlessly in the air. 

If there was one thing Kara hoped she might avoid with her own children it was boredom. Connor had been practically climbing walls since he’d woken up, sending Kara right up there with him. 

Her resolve with the TV and phone ban had begun to wain from the start of the day. Even Krypto was out of energy to entertain the young man. 

Everyone shot up when the front door opened and Lena stepped inside. Kara had given her the spare key for while was staying with them so that she could come and go as she pleased. She wore a bright smile and brandished a white box in her hand. 

Lena swept forward and drew Kara into a brief but heated kiss, earning a groan from both teenager and dog. They parted with matching grins, Kara’s hands effortlessly snaking around Lena’s waist. 

‘Hi.’ She greeted, smiling warmly. 

‘Hey.’ Kara said back, stealing another quick kiss. ‘You’re in a good mood. Did Jess finally tackle that security guard that cracks his knuckles?’ 

‘No.’ Lena chuckled, placing the box on the counter while Connor and Kara eyed it like hawks. ‘Derek Ames came to the office though.’ 

‘In what universe does that result in a good mood?’ Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust. ‘I hate that guy.’

‘It doesn’t.’ Lena grinned, turning back into Kara’s arms. ‘But I’m here now with you which does, darling.’

‘Oh.’ A goofy smile spread across Kara’s face.

‘Yeah, yeah we get it, you’re in love and star shine comes out of Lena’s butt.’ Connor interjected, skidding over to the island counter. ‘But what’s in the box?’ 

‘Cupcakes.’ Lena replied. ‘An olive branch curtesy of Derek.’ 

‘Gross. I don’t want tainted Derek cupcakes.’ Kara grumbled, crossing her arms and scowling at the box like it had insulted her. 

‘More for me then!’ Connor snatched up the box only for Kara to rip it away. 

‘No!’ She snapped, holding it close. ‘You’re banned from cupcakes too.’ 

‘Oh, come _on!’_ Connor cried in outrage. He looked at Lena for support, gesturing wildly at the box. ‘You can’t eat them all. You don’t even want them!’ 

‘I changed my mind.’ Kara shrugged, sticking out her tongue. 

‘Lena!’ Connor protested. Lena suppressed a smile and looked diplomatically between them. 

‘Judge rules in favour of Miss Zor-El.’ She said dramatically, holding up her hand.

‘Ha!’ Kara cried, sticking her hand it the box and grabbing out a cupcake. She waved it in Connor’s face before taking a huge bite. Icing caught on her nose but she kept going until Connor stalked off. 

Lena chuckled softly and went on her tip toes slightly to lick the icing off of the tip of Kara’s nose. Kara blushed, wiping at her face now that Connor was sulking in the bedroom. 

‘You’re such a child.’ Lena murmured, kissing the corner of Kara’s mouth. 

‘Guilty.’ She chuckled, polishing off the cupcake and picking up another. ‘You know, even if these are poisoned I’d still be fine.’ 

‘You wouldn’t even get an upset stomach?’ Lena asked, leaning against the counter. 

‘Doubtful.’ Kara shrugged as she took another bite. 

‘That’s a shame.’ Lena purred. ‘I like taking care of people when they’re sick. I have some excellent home remedies for curing the chills.’ She winked at Kara who blushed. 

‘You know I’m suddenly feeling very cold.’ Kara said dramatically as she shovelled the last of the treat into her mouth. ‘I think you might need to take my temperature.’ 

‘You look fine to me.’ Lena grinned, pushing away from the counter. Kara dramatically leant against it, one hand laid over her forehead. 

‘I’m quite certain. Save me, Doctor Luthor!’ She cried, squeezing her eyes shut. 

‘Cute.’ Lena mumbled, coming back over to kiss Kara’s forehead. ‘There. You’re cured.’ 

They laughed softly at Kara’s dramatic behaviour, their fingers entwining. 

The evening quickly drew in and heavy rain returned to beat against the building. Kara liked the rhythmic sound of the raindrops on the glass windows. 

She was stretched out of the sofa, Lena tucked under one arm and Connor slouched on the other side of her. They’d agreed to let him watch the news with them simply to shut him up. Aside from the news anchor on the TV no other sound filled the apartment. 

 _RING!!_  

Kara wasn’t certain how to explain the sound the watches made when Alex or Connor pressed their buttons. It filled her head like a sudden alarm, pulsing continuously. 

Both Kara and Connor shot up at the sound. Kara quickly stood, head snapping in the direction of the call.

‘My watch.’ Connor said, also standing up. Lena frowned at the pair of them. 

‘Someone is calling me.’ She said, expression serious. 

‘Wait, Kara, it could be a trap.’ Lena stood now too, coming to stand beside Kara.

‘Maybe. But what if it’s not? Someone might be in trouble.’ Kara reasoned, already unbuttoning her shirt. 

‘Then I’ll go, less risky.’ Connor offered. 

‘No!’ Kara and Lena said in unison. Kara disappeared in a blink only to instantly return in her super suit. 

‘Kara-’ 

‘-call Alex if you need to,’ Kara cut her off, ‘but I’m going. This is my job.’

Lena looked like she wanted her argue more, her hand was tightly wrapped around Kara’s wrist. The blonde placed a reassuring kiss to her cheek, prying her hand off.

‘I’ll be back before you know it.’ 

** 

The beckoning call of the watch continued to ring in Kara’s ears as she shot across the city. Visibility was poor because of the rain but she flew forward none the less. 

The sky was completely dark now, the storm clouds above only adding to the darkness of the night. As Kara flew she felt an odd twist in her stomach.

A small block building came into view, the call emanating from the top. She was near the edge of National City by the docks. Surrounding her was entirely warehouses and short tower blocks overlooking the water. 

A cold feeling slipped down Kara’s spine as she hovered lower towards the building, her stomach twisting again. She’d texted Alex before take-off, alerting her of an unknown situation. Kara was certain the DEO agent was already on her way. 

Kara landed silently atop the building, eyes peering into the darkness. It was a flat roof with nothing but vents on it. She spotted the watch laying on the ground, the face lifted up to show of her crest within. 

Kara’s fingers trembled slightly as she bent to pick it up. She frowned at her own hand, looking at it with concern. 

‘Feeling okay, Supergirl?’ A voice asked. Kara spun around, she wasn’t certain where the voice came from. Her senses felt off.

A man materialised from the shadows, his signature suit pristine as ever and his teeth so white they could blind someone. The rain had sodden his clothes, though he didn’t seem to care. 

‘I’d introduce myself, but we’ve already between acquainted.’ He grinned, circling her slowly. ‘Or at least, Kara Danvers and I have.’ 

 _Kara Danvers_  

Kara stared at Derek, masking the horror that wanted to sweep across her face. He knew her name. Derek knew who she was. How? What? 

‘You-’ 

‘-shh.’ He cut her off, smiling wider than ever. ‘Don’t stress your mind over it.’ 

‘This is impossible.’ Kara snarled, her stomach lurching more painfully than ever. 

‘Is it though?’ Derek sighed. ‘I’ll admit; you were a conundrum. Boring, plain Kara Danvers. There is a speck of interest about you _other_ than the fact you just won’t die. It wasn’t personal at first, just business.’ He shrugged casually. ‘But then you _just_. _Wouldn’t. Die._ I was utterly baffled. Poison in your coffee? Nothing. Sniper shot? You’re too quick. My next plan was just blow up your apartment. _God,_ it was driving me crazy.’ 

‘I don’t-’ 

‘-but then our target changed. Man, it was like seeing sunlight again. It all made perfect sense. Boring, plain Kara Danvers rips a hardened assassin out of a car and renders him catatonic with nothing but her hands? That’s not something to brush over.’ Derek fumbled around his suit pocket until he produced a photograph. Kara’s eyes bulged further when she recognised the face. 

‘Poor Connor.’ Derek sighed. ‘I reckon he’s a good kid at heart but _man_ is he stupid. I wouldn’t recommend giving him the ol’ family crest. He’s a lability.’ 

‘He would never-’ 

‘-tell? Of course not. But he will get into a bar fight with too many drinks in him and _you_ will of course come and save the day.’ 

‘It was you who sent the call. You were there.’ Kara breathed. She felt weak, like her energy was being suddenly sapped from her body. 

‘Bingo! It was all luck really. I had no idea he’d come barrelling out of the apartment like that nor that he’d get into a fight. The odds were simply in my favour.’ Derek grinned, tucking away the picture of Connor. ‘So, once two and two made four we had figure out how to crush four.’ 

‘We?’ Kara demanded.

‘Shh!’ Derek shushed her again. ‘It’s story time. Don’t they teach you manors on your planet?’ 

Kara growled lowly in her throat. She moved with Derek as he circled her, panic slowly rising up within her. 

‘How are you feeling, anyway? A little weak at the knees? I honestly don’t know the ins and outs of it all. Hell, I’m just the guy with the gun.’ Derek lifted his jacket then to reveal a gun and holster strapped under his arm. 

‘You think that’ll kill me now?’ Kara sneered. Derek shrugged. 

‘I guess we’ll find out.’ He grasped the gun casually and aimed it at her. Kara stared down the barrel, their circling having stopped. 

‘Why’re you doing this?’ She asked finally, eyes fixed on Derek. 

A dark smile crossed his handsome face, twisting his features unpleasantly, ‘because she told me to.’ 

Kara had faced hundreds of speeding bullets since becoming Supergirl. She knew they were coming even before they left the gun. She could see the click and bang happen right before her eyes. She could see the bullet fly to towards and still be able to reach out and take it like it was unmoving. 

And yet, as Derek pulled the trigger, Kara couldn’t anticipate the shot. Nor she could move faster than the speed of sound to catch it. 

No. Kara stood frozen in place, her bones burning in her body and limbs weak as a single signature golden bullet sailed through the air towards her. Followed by another. And another. 

Each bullet pierced Kara Zor-El’s chest as if she were made of paper. Each on ripped through her and out the other side, drawing crimson blood in their wake.

In a mixture of shook and pain she stumbled back, away from Derek and numbly towards the edge of the building. 

Only then did time finally slow down. Only then did she see the last bullet scream towards her and rip through her chest one last time. And only then did she fly away. She flew right off the edge of the building and plummeted towards the ground. 

As she fell Kara prayed not to Rao or any other god who might see her. She thought not of fate and the plan it might weave for her. No, Kara Zor-El thought only of Lena Luthor and the life she had so desperately wished to live with her. 

‘Lena.’ Was all that slipped from her lips as Kara fell into the unknown darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, tears, limbo and darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all actually yelled at me and i'm living for it. My puppy and I enjoyed pretending the world didn't exist all weekend long.

Pain. Kara only felt pain sear in her body as she plummeted towards the cold hard ground below her.

She’d never felt anything to this magnitude. Kryptonite was a different agony, an inescapable pain. But this, this had been completely avoidable. But Kara had failed to see the signs. 

Her vision was dark. Or perhaps the world around just lacked light. Kara wasn’t sure, nor did she think she’d ever know. 

She was going now, moving on to be with the people she should have perished with in red flames many years prior. 

Like a boulder hitting a beach, Kara smacked against the ground. The wet sand beneath her caved in like cardboard, the force of her body far greater than that of a mere human’s. 

She should be dead now. Maybe she already was. Her body should have crumpled upon impact, her body rendered beyond saving. 

Kara lay perfectly still; eyes open though completely unseeing. It was time to go now. 

Death was so such an ambiguous concept. Whatever lay beyond the folds of reality were utterly unknown until you cross the threshold. To know death, you must first leave life. There is no in between. 

Would Kara know a heaven or a hell? Would she face one God or many? Or would she face nothing? Perhaps all there ever was beyond the veil was infinite nothing. A soulless dark. 

Kara wondered if she’d said all that she needed to. Had she fulfilled her great purpose? Had she had one in the first place? 

So many questions. 

She felt cold now, the steady ebb of warm blood wasn’t enough to heat her body. It stained the sand and the super suit which had once represented so much strength. Kara did not feel strong now. 

The gentle lap of waves on the shore soothed the ache of death. The heavy rain washed away the blood and tears the mingled upon Kara’s face. 

The maiden of might had fallen. The girl of steel was nothing more than broken flesh and blood.

Though in drowning pain, her body was numb. She could not feel the twitch of her limbs nor the hopeless beat of her heart. She was there and she wasn’t there. 

Kara wondered who might find her. Would it be Alex, her sister and best friend? Would she be forced to look upon Kara’s broken body and weep in despair? Or it would it be Connor or Clark? Or Lena? 

Another tear escaped her vacant eyes at thought of Lena Luthor, the love of her life. They’d been so close to happiness after years apart. They’d been so close to planning a future together despite the odds against them.

_Rao_ , how she loved Lena. She loved her soft smile and bright eyes. She loved the crease of her brow and the thrum of her heart. Kara would miss her warmth of her skin. She’d miss her soothing words and the delicate press of her fingers. 

There weren’t enough words in the universe to describe how much Kara Zor-El loved Lena Luthor. She could never express the way her heart sped up at the sight of her. She could explain how effortlessly Lena had turned her world upside down. She could never tell Lena that she loved her again. She would never know. 

The darkness consumed her then. It was warm and inviting. There was no white light and calling words. Just an enveloping embrace. 

The darkness didn’t last. 

Like flint crashing together a spark was ignited within her. It was fleeting, barely enough to summon more than sharp gasp for air. The return of pain hit her first as Kara was ripped back from the silent dark void. It overwhelmed as she convulsed and gasped. 

Like a fluctuating light, Kara’s powers jumped in and out of reach. The blood flow began to stop, though the gaping wound upon her chest made no effort to heal. 

Kara struggled against the darkness now, a new determination born from the relighting of her soul. 

Quivering fingers curled around a small object which had lain loose in her hand for some time. She felt the soft beat of the clockwork beneath her touch and fumbled for the small button hidden away. 

Relief washed over her like the waves nearby as a familiar crying call filled her ears. Never had she been more comforted by the sound of distress. 

The embers were burning out again as the renewed strength in her bones crept away once more. The light was fading and Kara with it. 

Hope. There was still hope. 

The crack in the sound barrier was the last thing Kara Zor-El heard as she slipped peacefully back into darkness. 

Her saviour was instantly drenched upon landing beside her still body. Shaking hands swept across the bullet holes in her chest with uncertainty. 

_‘Kara.’_ The watery words went unheard by the fallen kryptonian. She knew not who had come for her. 

Strong arms bundled her up none the less, holding her close to their shuddering chest wracked with sobs. 

She was lifted back up into the rainy night, flying for the first time without controlling it. She was safe now. 

** 

The sound of ringing distress had flooded Connor’s ears like a sweet song and he’d rushed to heed it’s call. 

He’d been met with horror. 

Rain battered down on the young man as he tripped and tumbled to the ground beside Kara’s seemingly lifeless body. 

An instant sob was ripped from his lungs as hovered of her, the blood on the sand staining his clothes and hands. 

‘Kara.’ He whispered, calling to her helplessly. She didn’t stir, her face devoid of emotion. He swept his hand over her wound, a jolt of hope striking him at the feel of chest barely rising beneath his hand. 

Kara still lived. 

Without further hesitation, Connor cradled her in his large arms. She felt weightless and broken, so unlike the steel body he’d held countless times before. 

Connor took off from the wet beach, his clothes further sullied as he held Kara as close as he possibly could, frightened sobs still lurching from his chest as he flew. 

Like being hit a by storm the DEO were suddenly faced with the mess that was Connor and Kara. 

He crashed straight through the glass doors, shielding Kara as he did. The sound reverberated around the huge building like an alarm. 

‘Help!’ He cried, skidding to a holt at the centre of the room, Kara hanging limply in his arms. 

Shockingly unfazed agents swept forward to aid him. A gurney appeared instantly upon which he gingerly lay Kara. 

J’onn came into view then, his face pale and expression grim. The wobble of his hand and quiver of his voice gave away the fear he felt at the sight of Kara. 

Without hesitation the agents sped Kara away, J’onn orders falling onto Connor’s deaf ears as he watched her go. His heart beat unevenly in his chest as he hugged himself tightly. His face was tear stained, though the rain drops still clinging to his cheeks masked this. 

‘Connor.’ J’onn called to him, his voice deep and heavy. 

‘She was just- I couldn’t,’ Connor let out a small whimper as he looked down at the ground, his fists clenched and eyes burning. ‘Is she going to die?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ It was an honest answer, though not the one Connor wanted. He seized the front of J’onn’s black polo shirt tightly, pulling them close together. They were the same height, though J’onn intimidated Connor easily. 

‘Don’t you say that!’ He yelled in J’onn face, his voice breaking violently as he shook the Martian. ‘Don’t you- don’t-’ 

‘-Connor,’ Large hands gripped his biceps, holding him still. Connor shook against J’onn, bowing his head against the older man’s chest. ‘This isn’t where you want to be right now.’ 

‘I’m not leaving.’ He growled, still tightly holding J’onn’s shirt. 

‘There’s nothing more you can do now.’ J’onn soothed gently. His own large hands shook against Connor’s arms. ‘We’ll get to the bottom of this.’ 

‘I can’t,’ Connor sobbed, fresh tears finally falling. ‘She has to live.’ 

‘Go home. Lena will be worried. As soon as there is news I’ll call you-’ J’onn didn’t make it to the end of his sentence before Connor shot away. 

He super sped back out into the night, taking off into flight through the broken window. J’onn watched him go silently, his hands still hovering in the air where Connor had been moments ago. 

Mere minutes passed before the young kryptonian returned with another in his arms, both sopping wet. J’onn wanted to yell at the sight of who Connor had brought back with him. 

Lena Luthor stormed across the floor towards J’onn, clearly picking him out as the one in charge. Up until this moment J’onn hadn’t grilled Kara on the extent Lena knew about the DEO. 

At any other time, Lena would have been far more interested in her surroundings. Kara had spoken briefly of the DEO and the Alex’s real job, though it was yet something they’d really taken the time to discuss. As secrets go, Lena wasn’t one hundred percent certain the DEO was Kara’s to reveal. 

She clocked the large black man across the room, noting his grim expression and different attire from the rest of the agents milling around. She hadn’t met J’onn J’onzz in person, but Kara had given a vague description. 

Lena got right up in her face, her expression frazzled. Connor’s hand was held tightly in her own, anchoring her. He’d appeared in the apartment out of nowhere after taking off at the sound of the watch’s call. 

He managed only two words, “Kara” and “hurt”. Lena hadn’t needed more than that to practically jump on to the young man and be flown across the city in torrential rain. She still wore her dress from earlier in the day, though it now clung awkwardly to her body. 

‘Where is Kara?’ She demanded, looking at J’onn sternly. He ran a hand over his face, opening his mouth to speak. 

No words came out as a young man with ruffled brown hair skidded to a halt beside them. He looked worried, his cheeks were red and eyes slightly bloodshot. Clutched tightly in his hand was tablet displaying Kara’s face. 

‘It’s not good.’ He breathed out unsteadily. ‘They’ve got in her surgery, but it’s…it’s not good.’ 

‘What the hell is going on?!’ Lena demanded again. Connor moved beside her and she held his arm tightly. 

‘Is it kryptonite?’ J’onn asked. But the man shook his head. 

‘No. We’ve studied how kryptonite presents and it’s not that. Or at least it’s not kryptonite in its usual form.’ He said, turning the tablet so they can see. ‘She has multiple GSWs to the chest, judging by the damage they were shot at close range.’ 

‘Kryptonite bullets?’ Connor suggested. 

‘Perhaps. But there are four bullet holes, all with exit wounds. Even if the bullets had been kryptonite they’re no longer in her system so shouldn’t be preventing her from healing.’ J’onn growled lowly in his throat as he listened intently.

‘What’s the situation now?’ 

‘The doctors are trying to repair the damage. She should be dead. Whatever is keeping her alive right now is the only thing giving us an edge here.’ 

‘Thank you, Winn.’ J’onn said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Winn hesitated, looking at Lena and Connor briefly before scampering off. 

Lena watched him go, her jaw clenched tight and her breathing choppy. Someone had tried to _kill_ Kara and they’d almost succeeded. She leant against Connor, her legs feeling like jelly and her skin turning pale. 

Another man jogged over to them wearing the same expression as everyone else. He was good looking, resembling the kind of boys Lena had grown up with. 

‘I can’t get a hold of Alex.’ He said, his eyes looking to where Winn had retreated to. ‘The rain is interfering with the coms and she’s not answering her phone.’ 

‘Kara contacted her before she left.’ Connor said, looking over at the man. ‘She’s probably where I found Kara.’ 

‘I’ll go get her.’ The young man said. 

‘No,’ Connor shook his head, releasing Lena. ‘I’ll go. I’m faster.’ 

‘Connor,’ Lena said, turning to look at him. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, though her hand curled tightly around her wrist. His placed his own hand over hers. ‘Be safe.’ 

He disappeared instantly, leaving Lena to wrap her arms around her waist. J’onn shifted behind her, clearly uneasy. 

‘Do you have any idea how this happened?’ He asked, his deep voice rumbling in Lena’s ears. 

Lena thought back over the last few hours. She had no idea what Kara might have encountered during the time she wasn’t with her nor who might be capable of bringing her down. Was it Starfire? Could she truly be that dangerous? 

‘She got a call from Connor’s watch. He lost it at the alien bar the other day. She told me she’d back before I knew it,’ Lena looked over to the double doors where Winn and returned to, her heart screaming in her chest. ‘And now she’s fighting for her life.’ 

Tears rolled down her cheeks silently as she stared at the doors, hoping someone would come out. She knew it would surely be hours before anyone did. 

‘It’s not over till it’s over.’ J’onn said quietly. 

‘There will be hell to pay for this.’ Lena promised. 

** 

Kara blinked her eyes slowly, taking in her strange surroundings. She didn’t know how she’d come to be here. She didn’t even know where _here_ was. 

She lay flat on her back, staring up at an endless midnight sky. Not quite black nor blue, but beautifully infinite none the less. In the distance, far from reach were thousands of blinking stars. Kara could name none of the ones in view, their patterns unknown even to her.

She sat up, her hand coming up first to feel her chest. She looked down as her hand skimmed over smooth material. She wore a pristine white tunic, the material neither from Earth nor Krypton. There were no gaping holes in her chest or blood seeping into the ground around her. 

Kara looked up at the strange world. She was sat in what felt like a field. The long, spindly plants beneath her were same midnight black as the sky, as was the ground it grew from. It was oddly cold to the touch as her hand slipped over the peculiar plants. 

Against the darkness, Kara glowed. There was nothing else in sight around her, just more endless darkness. The strange field melted into the sky in the distance, lost to her eyes. 

Kara slowly stood up, pressing her foot into ground to test the feel of it. She wore no shoes, her toes disappearing beneath the dark soil? Kara wiggled her toes, the ground was cold as well. 

‘I’d ask where we are, but you don’t seem know that either.’ Said a familiar voice from behind her. 

Kara spun around, eyes wide at the sight of, ‘uncle Jor-El?’. 

Jor-El smiled at her. His hair was short and white, always scruffy from often he used to run his fingers through it. His face was lined though he was far from an old man when he died. Everyone always said her father and Jor-El looked so very much alike, but Kara failed to see it. Despite the shared seriousness of their eyes and uptight nature, they had very little in common physically. 

‘Hello, Kara.’ Jor-El greeted. He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Growing up, Kara didn’t see as much of Jor-El as she did her aunt, Lara. They lived in Kryptonopolis while Kara resided in Argo with her own parents. Lara visited often, doting on Kara and sharing knowledge with her. Kara was always excited when Jor-El would occasionally join his wife. 

He was so unlike everyone else on Krypton, they both were. It was scandalous when Jor-El defied the matrix and demanded to meet and get to know Lara before marrying her. It was an example that had resonated with Kara many years afterwards. 

Jor-El looked at Kara intently, his free hand brushing a strand of hair from her face, ‘you’re all grown up now.’

‘Am I dead?’ Kara asked him. Jor-El remained passive, looking around them at the strange world. 

‘Does this feel like an afterlife to you?’ he replied calmly, turning his attention back to Kara. She pondered this quietly. An afterlife on krypton was an ambiguous concept. They’d believed there was something next, though just quite what was unknown. 

‘It’s cold. I don’t normally feel the cold.’ She murmured. 

‘Not on Earth perhaps. I’m quite certain this is not Earth.’ Jor-El pointed out. His brows pulled together, the same way her father’s used to. 

‘No. I don’t feel dead. At least not yet.’ Kara ran a hand over her chest again. There had been so much blood, more than she’d ever seen before. Jor-El watched the way her hand moved, a sterner expression taking his face. 

‘You knew something wrong. You had begun to feel weak the moment you left your apartment. But you went anyway.’ He said, catching Kara’s wrist in his hand.

‘I had to.’ She replied softly. 

‘Had to?’ 

‘Someone could have been in trouble.’ Jor-El squeezed her wrist. 

‘Who would have known to use the watch? It was a trap, plain and simple. Why did you fall for it?’ He asked, his voice more pressing now. Kara scowled, pulling her hand away from his.

‘It’s my duty to protect, regardless of my wellbeing.’ She countered but Jor-El shook his head. 

‘That is a _human_ response.’ He said disdainfully. 

‘It is because of _you_ that I live among humanity. You chose to send Kal-El to Earth and I was sent to protect him. They have impacted on me.’ 

‘But in the worst ways.’ Jor-El sighed. ‘You and Kal-El are both lost in a sea useless emotions. They hinder your destinies. Your blind faith in hope sent you here to die.’

‘I refuse to die here.’ Kara snapped. 

‘So you can go back to your girlfriend? To the clone? They will always hold you back. So long as they’re in your heart your priorities will forever be uneven. Love is weakness.’ 

‘How can you say that? You defied everything for love! You saved your son for _love!_ You married your wife for _love!_ Would tell Kal-El the same? Or am just weaker than he is?!’ Kara demanded. 

‘Kal-El is more human than you will ever be. Though he fights with honour, he is lost to our people, but you are not. You can still save us.’ 

‘Save you?’ Kara parroted, her fists clenching. ‘I don’t want to save you and I wanted to go _with_ you! You sent me away!’ She raised her fists and brought them down against Jor-El’s chest. 

He shimmered upon impact, his body dissipating into a cool white mist. Kara stumbled where she stood, looking around desperately for Jor-El. ‘Uncle?’ she called out. 

She was alone again. 

** 

Lena paced up and down the eerie conference room. Her feet were bare and her hair was down and frazzled. Connor was slumped against the table, his head buried in his arms. The young man from before, Mon-El, sat beside him. His body was tense and eyes heavy as they all waited for news. 

Most of the DEO agents had retired for the night, the night team having taken over the city surveillance. J’onn had stayed and was prowling around on the lower floors while they waited. 

Connor had recovered Alex with difficulty from the storm. He’d returned her to the DEO in a screaming mess. She demanded to know what happened and yelled at just about everyone who interacted with her. Despite J’onn’s orders, Alex had disappeared off to aid the in the surgery any way she could. 

They were deep into the night; Kara had been in surgery for over eight hours. Lena couldn’t be still as she waited for news.

Alex appeared then with Winn in tow. She looked weary, though not as grim faced as she had during their last update. Everyone stirred upon the two agents entering. 

‘Well?’ Lena asked tightly, not stopping her pacing as she eyed Alex like a ravenous animal. 

‘She survived the surgery.’ Alex stated, though there was no joy in her voice. No one celebrated as they waited for her to continue. ‘The next twenty-four hours are unknown though.’ 

‘Do you have any what caused her to-’ Connor didn’t finish his sentence, his face paling at the thought of Kara’s injuries. 

Winn took point as he stepped forward to address them, ‘we have theories. There was traces of kryptonite in her stomach, but not anything we’ve seen before.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Asked Lena as she stepped forward to the see the tablet Winn had produced. 

‘The kryptonite we found isn’t like the green kryptonite we know. The molecular structure is the same, which is how we know it’s kryptonite, but the radiation levels aren’t.’ He explained, pulling up a diagram of the substance they’d found within Kara. 

‘Does it present the same?’ She asked tightly. 

‘Yes and no. Whatever it is it’s stripping Kara of her powers but doesn’t seem to be causing any harm beyond that like green kryptonite does. However, it’s unstable. It’s not pure kryptonite but synthetic, someone made it. That’s why her powers are fluctuating and she didn’t die.’ 

‘So,’ Mon-El said slowly, his eyes closed as he wrapped his head around Winn’s words. ‘There is another kryptonite that someone has made which is inefficiently stripping Kara of her powers and preventing her from healing?’

‘It’s blue, see,’ Winn tapped the tablet to show a microscopic image of a faintly glowing blue substance. 

‘Whoever shot Kara must have managed to get this kryptonite into her a sufficient amount of time before hand which means her identity is compromised. Do you know what she ate today?’ Asked Alex, taking the tablet from Winn. It hit Lena then like a wooden bat over the head. 

_Derek Ames._  

She hadn’t spared him the slightest thought since arriving home earlier that day. How on Earth had Derek gotten his hands on unstable kryptonite? _Why_ had he? And how the hell had Lena missed it? 

Connor seemed to come to the same realisation as she did, their eyes meeting simultaneously. She nodded her head and he shot from his seat without a word. Alex and Winn spun around in confusion, looking to where he’d run to. 

‘Derek Ames.’ Lena said, her tone like an icy dagger. The name froze and boiled her blood as her fists clenched and unclenched. 

‘Who?’ Winn asked. 

Connor returned then, his hair windswept and clothes soaked once more from the rain. He brandished the white box Lena had brought home hours prior. The box Derek had given her. He thrust it into Winn’s hands, who looked puzzled. 

‘He gave me these cupcakes. Kara ate them a while before she heard the call. It was Derek.’ Lena’s voice was barely above a venomous whisper. 

‘Derek Ames…,’ Alex said the name, her brow furrowed. ‘Kara mentioned him before, you went on a date with him, right?’ 

‘He pursued me after the night of the fundraiser, he wanted to be business partners. He was fowl all evening and came to my office yesterday to apologies and gave me those.’ Lena explained, her heart beating a mile a minute. 

‘Why would he want to kill Kara?’ Winn asked, peering at the remaining cupcakes in the box.

‘I haven’t the faintest clue.’ Lena uttered. ‘But that’s what she ate.’ 

‘I’ll take them down to the lab and run a test.’ Alex said, taking the box from Winn and jogging out of the room. 

Everyone stood silently around, reeling from the new developments. 

Why would Derek want to kill Kara? 

** 

Kara lay on her back staring up at the endless sky above. Time was as unknown to her as the fate of her life was.

Jor-El had not returned and Kara had given up on calling for him. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she softly sang an old kryptonian lullaby. Her father used to sing to her whenever she was frightened, no matter where they were. 

Once, during an important meeting, Kara had wondered in after having a nightmare. Though no doubt embarrassed, Zor-El had not chastised his daughter for interrupting and instead had lifted her onto his lap and sang to her until she’d fallen back to sleep. Kara could still remember the bewildered looks of her father’s fellow scientists as he stopped the meeting just to comfort her. 

‘Your father insisted we should always be firm with you. But as soon as you were born his heart instantly melted.’ Said a soft and loving voice from beside Kara. 

Like seeing sunlight again Kara turned to look upon her mother. Allura In-Ze smiled at Kara, her eyes crinkling like they always did at the sight of her only daughter. She drank in the sight of Kara hungrily as if she might disappear at any moment. 

Allura’s long brown hair fell past her shoulders and framed her loving face. Though visibly older than Kara, Allura looked younger than Kara remembered. She was full of an eerie life and familiar warmth. 

Kara reached desperately for her mother, her hand fisting the material of her long white dress. Allura let herself be pulled close by Kara and wrapped her arms around the blonde securely. 

‘My daughter.’ She sighed softly, running a familiar hand through Kara’s hair. Kara shook against her mother, her fingers trembling and tears flowing. 

‘Mother.’ She sobbed, unable to let go. 

‘Why are you here, Star Shine?’ Allura asked, rubbing soothing circles on Kara’s back as she shuddered with sobs. 

‘I’m dying.’ Kara replied, her face buried in her mother’s neck. Allura hummed softly, cradling Kara against her. 

‘That’s no reason to cry.’ She replied, kissing Kara’s temple sweetly. 

‘I’m scared.’ Kara whispered. 

‘It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay, Kara.’ Allura cooed gently as she rocked Kara back and forth. 

‘I’m not ready to go.’ 

‘You did all you could. I’m so proud of you, Star Shine. No matter the risk you strove to protect those who do not deserve you. They don’t deserve you, Kara.’ Kara shook her head against Allura. 

‘I was weak. I ran into danger despite knowing it was a trap.’ 

‘Compassion is not weakness. It is a strength you have always possessed. You gave your life for the chance to save someone who might have needed you. You’re a hero, you always have been.’

‘What if they still need me?’ Kara asked softly. 

‘What if they don’t? What if now you get rest?’ Allura looked around them. ‘You don’t have to stay here. You can be at peace.’ 

‘Peace.’ Kara sighed. 

** 

Lena lay rigid, her eyes fixed on Alex as she silently tended to Kara’s almost lifeless body. 

They’d wheeled her out of surgery an hour ago and set her up under the sunlamps. Alex had analysed the cupcakes and found the same substance within them as they had in Kara. It had taken the shared might of Mon-El and J’onn to keep Connor from barrelling out into the night to find Derek Ames. 

He’d finally fallen asleep in Lena’s arms, his body wedged between her legs and his head on her stomach. She ran trembling fingers through his hair as she watched Alex adjust the thick bandages on Kara’s chest. 

The blue kryptonite was still interfering with Kara’s system, hindering any chance of her healing faster. Without a way to expel the kryptonite, all they could do was pray Kara could survive her injuries alone and wait for the kryptonite to leave her system.

Alex lay a hand on Kara’s stomach, feeling it’s rise and fall. The kryptonian hadn’t woken up yet. J’onn had tried to look into her mind but had been unable to see anything, commenting that it was like she was somewhere else. 

Lena didn’t believe in heaven or hell nor a limbo in between but she knew Kara did. She knew survival was entirely up to Kara and Kara alone. 

Alex said nothing to Lena as she retreated from the room. Lena waited a moment or two before carefully extracting herself from underneath Connor. 

She lay his head gently against the bed, kneeling beside him for a moment. His expression was still scrunched and the worry of his heart still present. Lena kissed his forehead before turning to look at Kara. 

She was intubated and hooked up to IV bags. The sunlamps above Kara bathed her in a comforting glow. The wounds on her chest were hidden beneath tight bandages, though the cuts and scrapes on her face were still present. 

Lena ran the backs of her fingers along Kara’s cheek softly, her other hand wrapping tightly around Kara’s own. 

She sat down beside her, managing a watery smile as she listened to Kara’s shallow breathing. Lena wondered where she was and who she might being seeing. 

‘Kara,’ Lena called to her softly, still running her fingers over Kara’s cheek. ‘I hope you’re somewhere nice right now. I know it must feel good to rest, you of all people need it, but I…I need you to come back to me now, okay?’ 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand in hers, shifting even closer to the bed as she talked to Kara. ‘I need you, Kara. I need you more than anything. You don’t get to walk into my life after all these years and leave the moment I have you. I don’t care if I’m selfish and I don’t care if it hurts. Come back, Kara.’ 

Tears burned in Lena’s eyes as Kara lay unresponsive. She stood, hovering over the blonde as a single tear managed to escape. ‘Kara?’ she called. ‘Kara please, please don’t leave me. There’s still so much left to do. You still have to tell me about how you got the scar by your eyebrow and why you got arrested when you were a child. I still have to tell you how much I love you and about the future we’ll have together. There still so much to be done. We still have to go to Paris and attend every gala on the planet together. You still have to kiss me when we dance and tell _awful_ jokes.’ 

Lena placed both of her hands on Kara’s face, eyes desperately searching for Kara’s. ‘You have to fight to come back. Fight for the babies that’ll fly out of our arms and dogs that’ll like you. We have to take care of Connor and build a home together. We have to defy the odds, Kara. I am yours and you are mine no matter what.’ 

A sob wracked her chest as Lena slumped back down against the bed, ‘I love you.’ 

** 

Kara stood quietly, her fingers brushing the darkness as she stared at silent white light glowing before her. 

It offered no explanation or sound. It was warm unlike the world around her, though Kara did not trust it. It hovered before her, a silent invitation somewhere beyond here. 

Beside her stood Jor-El and Allura. They looked at the light silently, waiting for Kara to speak. Kara knew if she stepped through she would go _somewhere_ but the question was where? Will she live or will she die? 

‘Live.’ Said Jor-El. 

‘Or die.’ Said Allura. Kara looked between them, her heart aching. 

‘To be, or not to be: that is the question.’ Kara quoted Shakespeare, a soft laugh slipping past her lips. Neither of them laughed with her and the brief smile melted from her lips. ‘I’m scared to know the question.’ 

‘You must decide to stay or go.’ Jor-El replied plainly. 

‘But go where?’ Kara demanded, looking at him. 

‘That is the question.’ Allura said eerily. Kara growled, glaring at the light. 

‘Then answer the question!’ She implored her mother. 

‘It is not ours to answer.’ Said Jor-El, turning to face Kara. Allura did the same. 

‘You’ll know what do, Star Shine.’ Allura assured, taking her hand momentarily. 

‘Will you stay?’ Kara asked. Allura smiled sadly at her.

‘No this time.’ Said Jor-El.

‘Mother-’ Kara reached for Allura desperately but her hands fell through nothing. They misted away from her, leaving Kara to face the light alone. 

‘NO!’ Kara screamed, tears streaming down her face as her chest drew tight. ‘NO, MOTHER!’ 

Kara ran back from the light into the darkness as she screamed helplessly for Allura. ‘Don’t leave me again! Don’t leave alone in the dark! Mother, MOTHER!’

She fell to her knees, skidding against the ground as her fists pummelled down uselessly. Kara screamed and screamed into the void, her throat burning and hands raw as she cried out in pain. 

‘Don’t leave me.’ She whispered, head bowed and body shuddering. ‘Please, please don’t leave me alone.’

_‘Kara?’_ Kara looked up at the sound of another voice, but there was no one there. _‘Kara please, please don’t leave me.’_

Lena’s voice filled Kara’s soul like life was being breathed back into her. She looked up at the sky, Lena’s voice seemingly coming from all around.

_‘You have to fight to come back. Fight for the babies that’ll fly out of our arms and dogs that’ll like you. We have to take care of Connor and build a home together. We have to defy the odds, Kara. I am yours and you are mine no matter what.’_ Lena’s voice called out to her, drawing her back. Kara stood up and looked back at the distant white light. 

_‘I love you.’_ Lena whispered in her mind. The cold ground beneath Kara’s bare feet grew warm and she walked back over to the light. 

She came to a stop in front of it, Lena’s voice saying nothing more as she hovered her hand over the light. She knew not what the light meant and only that Lena was on the other side. Whether it was heaven, hell or life, Lena was there and she was calling to Kara to come to her. 

Boldly, though her body shook, Kara went to step forward into the light. At close proximity the hairs on her arms stood up and Kara felt it begin to pull her in, the light enveloping her. 

‘Do you know where you’re going?’ Asked a deep and dark voice. Kara had known that voice a very long time ago. 

She turned away from the light’s embrace to see a shadowy figure behind her. The ghost of man she’d known once at time she’d long since forgotten. 

His black hair was long and his skin was pale, almost grey. His chest was bare, upon which was the crest of house El burned into his flesh. His legs were encased in deep blue geometric trousers and red boots. Around his waist hung a tattered cloak, open at the front and long at the back. His eyes were the only familiar part of him, electric blue and fixed on Kara. 

‘No, I don’t.’ She replied. 

‘Fate, as you know, is a tricky concept. The belief that everything is being written for you is wrong,’ he said slowly, gesturing to the light. He stepped towards her, the shadows around him shimmering. ‘The only person who writes your fate is you. So chose now, Kara, live or die?’ 

Kara didn’t reply, her heart tugging her towards the light. Live or die? Kara didn’t know which to choose, she only wanted the one that offered her Lena Luthor.

‘The choice is yours. But remember, there is still so much left for you to do. For  _us_ to do.’ Kara didn’t miss the empathises on “us” nor the open ended-ness of his statement. 

She looked back at the light, perhaps more uncertain now than ever over where she was going.

‘Lena.’ She called out as she stepped into the light without further hesitation, hoping desperately that she chose the right fate for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These astral plains are not a recommended holiday destination. Please secure your body before visiting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise, Grey's Anatomy, Oversized Bouncers and Tender Moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go to uni by the beach, a standard thing in the south. My current number of victims pushed in the sea is 11. Having grown up by the sea I am too strong to fall prey to this fate, but the northerner are never prepared. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I already know who i'm going to push next.

The sun was just rising as Lena stepped out onto the DEO balcony. Warm golden rays bathed her body as she leant heavily against the railings. Sunlight glimmered on the high windows of the buildings surrounding the DEO city branch. 

Lena could pick out L-Corp among the city skyline from the balcony. She’d texted Jess some time ago to alert her of her absence for the next few days. Lena was certain ifKara woke up she’d be out of commission until her chest fully healed. 

Not if, _when._

Lena turned to look back at the quiet DEO, her eyes lingering on the upper balcony where Kara remained unconscious. She’d stayed by the kryptonian’s beside ever since she’d come out of surgery but had been unable to stand the silence any longer. 

A part of Lena had truly believed Kara might hear her summoning words and wake up. She turned back to watch the sunrise, willing away the tears that threatened to fall. Connor was still asleep beside Kara, an unmovable force.

Alex was prowling around the lower floors with J’onn while she waited for her lab tests to finish. Lena knew her added mind might speed along a solution to the blue kryptonite working against Kara but she felt unable to focus. 

A heated debate had risen over whether to inform Kara’s family about her condition. The discussion had only succeeded in angering Alex and resulted in her snapping at J’onn. Lena had intervened then, suggesting they only contact the others should Kara’s condition approve or become suddenly worse. For now, she was stable and the world need not to know their maiden of might had fallen. 

Lena pushed away from the balcony, pulling the DEO hoody more tightly around her body. Her dress, which had been ruined by the rain, now lurked somewhere in the DEO waste disposal room. Lena had opted to wear the unattractive sweats rather than risk returning to apartment for a change and be more than fifty yards from Kara. 

They’d been unable to get Connor to change so he still bore Kara’s dried blood on his shirt. Lena couldn’t look at the sight of it without her stomach flipping violently. Kara wasn’t supposed to bleed. 

The air around was cold but dry. The rain had finally stopped a few hours ago, something Lena had hoped was a good sign. 

She padded back inside and up the stairs towards Kara’s room. Mon-El had returned and was carefully tugging Connor’s shirt free. 

‘What’re you doing?’ Lena whispered, the briefest flash of amusement showing on her face at the sight of Mon-El attempted to remove the shirt without waking Connor.

‘The blood is bothering me.’ He mumbled, his tongue caught between his teeth as he eased Connor back onto the hard bed. With difficulty, the shirt came free. Lena unzipped her own hoody to cover Connor’s bare chest. 

As she lay the hoody on him her eyes zoned in on a small mark upon his back. She knelt, attempting to turn him gently to get a better look. 

‘You okay?’ Mon-El asked in a hushed voice. 

‘Would you gently turn him?’ Lena asked. Mon-El obeyed, moving the heavy kryptonian to the side so that she could see his back. 

‘What is it?’ He asked, trying to peer over Connor’s large frame to see. 

Lena ran her fingers over Connor’s skin, her eyebrows scrunched together as she made out a very small brand. Embedded upon steel flesh were three symbols, unnoticeable unless you were looking them. 

‘Lena?’ 

‘Serial numbers.’ Lena replied. ‘Cadmus.’ 

Lena knew Connor was the work of Cadmus, but until now it had never quite sunk in. How on Earth Lillian had come to possess not only Clark’s DNA but an effective process to bind it with Lex’s to create Connor was a mystery her. 

‘He’s a clone right?’ Mon-El whispered as he lay Connor back down. The young man didn’t stir at all. 

‘Only technically. He’s much more than that.’ Lena shot back. 

‘I meant no offence.’ Mon-El defended as they backed up out of the room. Lena rained in her brief spike of temper. 

‘I know,’ she sighed, running a hand over her face. ‘I’m just on edge.’

‘You should get some sleep. You must be dead on your feet.’ Mon-El commented but Lena shook her head. 

‘No. I want to be here.’ He didn’t fight her on it. ‘Forgive me, I know so very little about you.’ 

‘Likewise.’ Mon-El grinned, offering a hand to Lena who shook it formally. 

‘You’re from…Daxam? Is that correct?’ She asked. Mon-El nodded, his eyes briefly clouding over. 

‘Yeah. I arrived on Earth around the time you moved here.’ He said, crossing his arms.

‘How do you like it?’ 

‘It was…an adjustment. But I am comfortable here now.’ Mon-El smiled half-heartedly. They both looked through the glass walls at Kara’s still body. ‘She’ll pull through. I’m certain of it.’ 

‘As am I. There still so much kale I need to make her eat.’ Mon-El let out a short laugh. 

‘If she can hear you she might not come back now after you said that.’ Lena smiled genuinely for the first time in hours. 

Their hearts dropped at the sudden alarming sounds of the monitors hooked up to Kara. 

Like flicking a switch everyone jumped to life at the sound of Kara trying to leave hers. Lena dove into the room, eyes jumping between Kara and the heart monitor. 

‘She’s flat lining!’ Lena cried, rushing to Kara’s side. Mon-El sprinted from the room, his call for help echoing around the DEO. 

Alex and J’onn shot up the stairs as Connor tumbled off the bed blearily looking around at the sudden commotion. Several doctors came rushing in, one of whom dragged a crash cart. 

Lena was ushered out of the way as the doctors took point. They placed pads on Kara’s ruined chest, their voices ringing out as they yelled commands. 

‘Charge to two hundred!’ One commanded. The other clicked the paddles into life, their electric buzz filling the room. Alex came crashing into the room as Kara was shocked harshly, her body arching up and down upon the bed. 

Lena stood flat against the wall, her own heart pounding as blood rushed against her ears. She could hear nothing but the drawn out sound of the heart monitor. Connor was yelling, his face panic ridden. 

‘Charge to three hundred!’ The paddles were charged again and Kara’s body was shocked once more. Everyone froze after the shook, all eyes on the monitor. There was no response. 

‘Again!’ Kara’s body arched brutally against the shocks but her heartbeat didn’t return. They shocked her a second and third time without luck. Alex was shaking in J’onn arms and Connor was still yelling. 

Lena felt as if she were in a horror film. Everything was occurring around her in slow motion, the room silent to her deaf ears as she watch in grim fear as Kara continued to not respond. 

‘Director J’onzz?’ Said one of the doctors, turning to look at the distraught Director and Agent. 

‘Don’t you dare!’ Cried Alex, shoving J’onn away and seizing the paddles. ‘Charge again!’ 

The doctor obeyed Alex after a moment of hesitation, his expression grim as Alex shocked Kara to no avail. 

Everyone froze, the room going completely still as they continued to listen to Kara’s flat line. Lena felt sick and useless as Kara slipped away from them. 

‘Kara!’ Alex yelled at her sister, her face red and hands shaking. 

‘Director J’onzz?’ The doctor asked again, waiting for the signal to call it. Lena remained plastered against the wall, her lungs burning for air but she was unable to breathe. 

To her continued horror J’onn nodded numbly, bowing his head heavily. Before the doctor could open his mouth to say the words Connor harshly bashed him aside. 

The young kryptonian rushed to Kara’s side and raised his fist high into the air before bringing it down hard against Kara’s chest. There was a long moment of very tense silence as they waited. And waited. And waited. 

_Beep._  

All eyes jumped between Kara and the monitor as a faint beep followed Connor’s blow. Moments later another followed it, then another, each one stronger than the last. An almost hysterical laugh ripped from Lena’s lungs as she joined Connor’s side, seizing Kara’s hand in her own. 

‘Kara?’ She called, eyes fixed on the kryptonian. 

Like witnessing the coming of a god a sharp and sudden intake of breath sounded in the air. Kara’s chest rose and fell quickly as she harshly drew breath. 

‘Kara come back to me.’ Lena said again, squeezing her hand tightly. 

Blue eyes shot open, bright and alive. Everyone reacted at once, jumping to Kara’s bedside as she continued to greedily gulp air into her lungs. Connor shook beside Lena as he knelt on the ground, his head resting on the bed. 

‘Lena?’ Lena Luthor was certain that there would never be a time again when she’d be so utterly over joyed to hear her own name fall from Kara Zor-El’s lips. 

She hovered above Kara, cupping her face to gain her attention, ‘I’m here, darling. I’m here, I’m here.’ 

‘Heaven?’ Kara rasped, one hand coming up to clutch Lena’s wrist. 

‘Oh much worse.’ Lena said with a watery laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks. ‘You’re alive.’ 

Kara’s face broke into a painful smile as she stared up at Lena as if she were her only life source. Lena didn’t care for anyone else in the room as she shot down to kiss Kara’s lips, her tears falling down to mingle with Kara’s own. 

‘That was quick thinking, Connor.’ Said J’onn, clapping hand on his shoulder. ‘Though it could have been disastrous.’ 

‘I saw it on a medical show.’ Connor replied softly. 

‘Grey’s Anatomy?’ Asked Alex. Connor nodded. ‘I love that show.’ 

Lena detached herself from Kara to let the others close. Alex swept forward and gently kissed her forehead, whispering something in Kara’s ear. The blonde swallowed hard, smiling at Alex. 

‘You heard the call?’ Kara asked Connor hoarsely. He stepped forward, taking Kara’s offered hand. 

‘Yeah.’ He replied shortly, his voice strained. Kara looked at him deeply, the two cousins sharing an emotional moment. 

‘Nahkluv.’ She whispered, squeezing Connor’s hand tightly. He didn’t manage any words but silently bowed his head to touch her forehead with his own. 

Everyone watch them with identical smiles, Lena’s the brightest of all. The doctors hovered at the edge, looking as if they wished to speak. 

‘If you don’t mind, I think it best we examine her again.’ Said one, hesitantly breaking up the happy moment. 

‘Of course.’ Said J’onn. He ushered everyone away from Kara’s bedside so that the doctors could take point. 

‘Lena?’ Kara called, sounding suddenly worried. 

‘I’m right here, darling.’ Lena assured, hovering as close as she could. 

Everyone waited patiently just outside of the room while the doctors checked over Kara’s heart and vitals. Lena stood at the door so that she remained in Kara’s line of sight. 

J’onn had left to inform Kara’s family of the events, an action that would no doubt summon Clark Kent to the DEO in a frightened mess. 

Alex leant against the railings with Connor, the hoody Lena had given him barely fit his large frame. Everyone was suddenly feeling incredibly drained now that Kara was okay. The night’s events finally catching up to them. 

The doctors stepped out of the room, their expressions optimistic. ‘She’s going to be okay.’ Said one, presenting a tablet to Alex. 

‘Her heart beat is strong and vitals stable, though she needs rest.’ Said the other. Lena glanced over at Kara, noting the heavy droop of her eyes, though she was fighting it. 

She left the others to talk with the doctors and approached Kara quietly. She received a tired smile. 

‘How’re you feeling?’ Lena cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

‘Never better.’ Though her voice was sure, the slight wince gave Kara away. Lena smiled, shaking her head.

‘Get some rest. Everything’s going to be okay now.’ Lena assured, dipping down to kiss her forehead. Kara hesitated, an odd look flashing in her eyes. 

‘Okay.’ She said softly, looking away from Lena. 

‘What is it?’ She asked, gently grasping Kara’s chin and pulling her eyes back. 

‘Nothing.’ She dismissed, closing her eyes and settling down. ‘You’ll be here when I wake? 

‘I promise.’ 

**

 It was late morning when Kara awoke once more. Her eyes blinked open with difficulty, greeted by the warm light of the sunlamps above her. Kara lay still for a moment, letting the events of the night slowly sink in. 

She’d been shot. She’d been killed. And she’d come back. 

Her mind and chest ached dully as she thought of her mother and Jor-El in the strange world beyond the veil. She’d felt so powerless and broken, a distant memory of who she truly was. Her mother and uncle’s words still echoed in her mind. Jor-El berating of her rash behaviour and her mother’s urging to let everything go. Kara wasn’t certain what to make of any of it. 

She tilted her head to the side and was greeted by the sight of Lena Luthor. She was asleep on the bed beside Kara, her expression soft and peaceful. It irked Kara that she had stepped into the light for Lena, caring not if she lived or died. It was all for Lena. 

Connor was hovering at the door with his back to the two women. His was still wearing a hoody that was far too small for him, making him look like an out of oversized bouncer. 

Kara flexed her fingers, testing the feel of her body. She felt more connected than before, though her powers still felt off. Her chest didn’t hurt as much as it had, but she knew her recovery was far from over yet.

‘Connor.’ She called softly. He instantly turned around, his face breaking into a bright smile.

‘Hey.’ He greeted, stepping into the room. ‘How do you feel?’ 

‘Better, less pain than before.’ Kara replied, running a hand lightly over her chest. 

Connor nodded, leaning over her to press a button above Kara’s head. She frowned, noting the faint buzz it admitted. 

‘Alex.’ He clarified. ‘She wanted to be notified as soon as you woke up.’ 

‘Of course.’ Kara chuckled, wincing slightly with the movement of her chest. 

‘Kara.’ The kryptonians looks to see Lena jumping off the bed, her smile wide as she saw Kara had woken up. 

‘You need more sleep.’ Kara commented, frowning at the dark circles under Lena’s eyes. 

‘Hush.’ She said, leaning down to kiss Kara’s lips. The blonde whined when the brunette pulled away. 

Alex soon appeared at the door, J’onn behind her. They both smiled warmly at Kara, greeting her in turn. 

‘How do you feel?’ Alex asked, picking up the tablet displaying Kara’s vitals. 

‘I better get used to that question.’ Kara sighed, running a hand over her face. ‘I feel fine.’ 

‘Your powers have been coming and going inconsistently but you’re make fast progress none the less. The GSWs you sustained would have killed a normal person. Even if they hadn’t recovery would be months long. But with your advanced healing you’re managing weeks of recovery every other hour.’ Alex explained, showing Kara a digital diagram of her wounds beneath the bandages. ‘None the less you’re to take it easy, okay? You’re not leaving this bed before the entire would had closed.’

‘Yes, Doctor Danvers.’ Kara grinned, earning a poked out tongue from Alex. 

‘Do you remember what happened?’ Asked J’onn, who stood at the end of the bed. Everyone waited silently for Kara’s answer. 

Kara closed her eyes briefly, remembering everything. Her heart jolted slightly as the memory of falling from the building invaded her mind. She pushed through, frightened of the dark place her mind threatened to take her to.

‘Derek Ames.’ She said quietly. ‘It was Derek.’ 

Lena growled lowly beside her, her eyes alight with a dangerous fire Kara hadn’t seen before. Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair. ‘Lena came to the same conclusion.’ 

‘He works for Starfire. He was there the night of Lena’s assassination attempt. He saw me use of my powers and he slowly put two and two together. After the incident at the bar he got his proof and stole Connor’s watch.’ Kara filled them in, eyes darting to Connor who paled instantly. 

‘Hugo…’ He mumbled, his face going on a journey of negative emotions. ‘That was him?’ 

‘I assume so.’ Kara said. 

‘Kara- God, this is all _my_ fault!’ He cursed, guilt and anger swimming in his eyes. 

‘Hey,’ Kara said, catching his hand his her own. ‘He’d figured it out by then, he only needed proof. He’d have gotten it one way or another, this is _not_ your fault.’ 

Connor shook his head, crossing his arms. He couldn’t look at Kara. 

‘It was the cupcakes he brought me. They were laced with blue kryptonite.’ Lena informed Kara, pulling the various eyes off of Connor. 

‘Blue kryptonite?’ Kara parroted, frowning. 

‘We’re not sure either.’ Alex grumbled. ‘It was synthetic though, which is why it didn’t succeed in fully stripping you of your powers.’ 

‘Crafty son of a bitch.’ Kara muttered, glaring up at the sunlamps above her. 

Derek’s smug face swam in Kara’s mind, taunting her soul. He’d been so sure of himself, so cruel. He’d left Kara to suffer a painful death alone in the dark. What was it all for? What was the endgame? 

‘Clark is here.’ Connor suddenly said, looking out of the glass walls. Sure enough the sound of Lois Lane’s voice quickly reached them. 

Alex jogged out of the room, peering over to the railings to summon them up to the upper floor. Kara took a deep breath, preparing herself for the onslaught that was Lois. 

Clark beat her to the room and skidded to an unsteady stop, tripping over his own feet to reach Kara. 

‘Kara.’ He breathed, making it to her bedside. Kara smiled at him, affection swelling in her chest at the truly terrified expression on his chest. ‘Dear God.’

‘I’m okay.’ She assured, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead lovingly. 

‘What kind of a man runs away from a pregnant woman?!’ Wheezed Lois, who had appeared at the door. 

‘A worried one.’ Clark shot back, examining Kara’s chest. Lois grumbled something before joining her husband. The indignant look melted from her eyes as she took in Kara’s injured form. 

‘Bloody heroes.’ She chastised, trying to force a glare. ‘Always getting yourself into a mess.’ 

‘Some fool told us we were invulnerable we believed them.’ Kara grinned, squeezing Lois’ hand. Lois bent down to kiss Kara’s temple. 

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ She whispered. 

Clark turned to Connor, clasping a hand on his shoulder, ‘you saved her?’

‘Twice.’ Kara said proudly. Connor shrugged, shaking his head. ‘I wouldn’t be here without him.’ 

‘You would have done the same.’ He brushed off her praise. 

‘Regardless, you’re the hero of the hour.’ Lena said firmly. Clark looked over at her, a tight smile on his lips. 

‘Lena.’ He greeted. 

‘Clark.’ She said back, bobbing her head. 

‘We need to get on with finding Derek.’ Said J’onn, cutting across the briefly tense moment between Lena and Clark.

‘J’onn is right. Derek knows your secret identity which you puts you at further risk. Starfire surely knows now too which adds even more difficulty to the equation.’ Alex joined in. 

‘He knows about Connor too.’ Kara said, looking at Clark. They shared a grim look. 

‘We’ll take Connor back to Smallville,’ Clark said, turning to Connor. ‘You’ll be safe there.’

‘I think that would be best.’ Lena agreed. 

‘So do I.’ Kara said. They all looked at Connor. 

‘No.’ He said plainly, crossing his arms. 

‘No?’ Kara, Clark and Lena said in unison.

‘No.’ He repeated. ‘There is no way in hell I’m leaving now. Starfire is at large, I’m not leaving Kara.’

‘But Connor-’ 

‘-I said no.’ He cut across Lena, fixing her with a glare. Kara looked at Lena, sharing a silent moment with her. ‘You can’t make me.’

‘We can discuss it further later.’ Suggested Kara gently.

‘I think that would be best.’ Alex agreed. 

‘We’ll go start the search for Derek, see if we can identify some leads on Starfire through him.’ Said J’onn, ushering Alex away. 

‘Let’s give Kara some space.’ Suggested Lois, looking pointedly at Clark and Connor.

Connor stormed out of the room, heading off in the opposite direction to the others. Kara watched him go, catching Lena’s hand in her own before she tried to follow the others. 

‘I’m not leaving.’ Lena assured her. ‘I’m just closing the door.’

Kara nodded and let her go, watching intently as Lena pulled the glass door shut to give them privacy. She padded back over to Kara, sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

‘Do you think Connor will forgive himself?’ Kara asked worriedly. Lena sighed, brushing hair away from Kara’s face. 

‘Perhaps not right away.’ She replied. ‘He stayed by your bedside the whole time.’

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s thigh, squeezing gently. Lena covered Kara’s hand with her own, smiling lovingly at her.

‘Are you okay?’ Kara asked, trying to sit up. Lena pushed her back down firmly before replying. 

‘You really scared me.’ She said earnestly, her expression serious. 

‘I know.’ Kara mumbled. ‘I heard you.’ 

‘You heard me?’ 

‘On the beach when I fell unconscious I went somewhere…somewhere in between.’ Kara began slowly. ‘It was a strange world; like nothing I’ve ever seen. It was cold and I was alone.’ 

‘Like limbo?’ Lena asked, leaning down closer to Kara.

‘I think so. I- I saw my uncle Jor-El and my mother.’ Unshed tears brimmed in Kara’s eyes as spoke. Lena’s thumb caught one stray tear and wiped it away, cupping Kara’s cheek. 

‘What did they say?’ Lena asked, her voice soft. 

‘Jor-El he, he asked why I ran into danger even though I knew something was wrong with me. He told me humanity has made me weak and that-’ Kara hesitated, unsure if should share with Lena all that Jor-El had said. 

‘And?’ Lena urged, her brows knitted tightly together. Kara sighed, looking away from Lena. 

‘And that so long as I have you in my life my priorities will always be imbalanced.’ Kara admitted, chancing a glance at Lena. Her expression was passive and her eyes guarded. 

‘What did you say?’ She prodded. 

‘Nothing. I tried to attack him and he disappeared.’ Kara mumbled. Lena leant down and kissed the crook of Kara’s neck. The blonde sighed softly at the attention. 

‘Very diplomatic. And what of your mother?’ 

Kara’s bottom lip trembled slightly as she spoke, ‘she held me and told me it was okay if I wanted to let go. She implored me to go with her and be at peace.’ 

‘But you didn’t go?’ Lena mumbled, her head still bowed against Kara. 

‘I- I thought about it. I honestly wasn’t sure what I wanted. There was this white light, they stood with me and told it was my choice to live or die. They left me alone to choose and I screamed for them- for her to come back… I was all alone again until I heard you.’

Lena pulled back from Kara’s neck to look deeply into her eyes. The brunette didn’t say anything as she waited for Kara to continue, her expression still unreadable.

‘I heard you calling me to come back to you. You said how there was still so much for us to do and see. That we still had a future to live filled with babies and dogs.’ A watery smile broke across Lena’s face. 

‘I said those words to you while you were unconscious. I hoped you would hear me.’ 

‘I did. I knew then that the light would take me to you. I didn’t know if that meant I would live or die, I just knew you’d be on the other side. I came back for you, Lena. I’ll always come back for you.’ 

Lena drew in shaky breath, tears slipping down her cheeks. She placed her hands on either side of Kara’s face, bowing her head to rest their foreheads together. Kara closed her eyes and gripped Lena’s forearms, feeling her emotions as if they were her own.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena whispered, holding Kara tightly. 

‘I love you too.’ She replied, tilting her head up to seek Lena’s lips. 

The brunette dipped down so that she could kiss Kara deeply. Kara didn’t know if the tears upon her face were Lena’s or her own. She didn’t care as she held Lena as close as she possibly could. 

‘I love you, I love you.’ Lena said between kisses, her voice shaky but her smile bright. ‘Don’t dare do that to me again, Kara Zor-El.’ 

‘I promise.’ Kara replied, cupping Lena’s cheek. 

‘So that was it? You went through the light and woke up here?’ Lena asked, pulling away from Kara. 

Kara hesitated momentarily, the man in her mind still plaguing her thoughts. His words had been a promise. He was coming. Kara sure she was wasn’t ready for that and neither was Lena. She nodded her head. 

‘Yeah, I woke up here with you all staring at me like I was on fire or something.’ Kara grinned. Lena mirrored her smile, running the backs of her fingers over Kara’s cheek.

‘I’m sorry you had to face that alone.’ Lena murmured. 

‘It was probably all a figment of my imagination.’ Kara shrugged and Lena nodded. Even as she said the words Kara doubted them. 

She stifled a yawn unsuccessfully, making Lena smile. ‘Come on, sleep a little more.’ 

‘But I feel fine.’ Kara protested but Lena placed a finger against her lips. 

‘No “buts”.’ She chastised, leaning down to peck Kara’s pouting lips. ‘I’ll be right here when you wake up again.’ 

‘You better be.’ 

**

Lena strode down the steps to the main floor of the DEO. Everyone was gathered around the computer station, a quiet discussion underway. Lena approached them, catching the end of what Alex was saying.

‘-like Kara said, he’s a crafty son of a bitch.’ Alex growled, placing her hands on her hips in frustration. 

‘Any progress?’ Lena asked, everyone turned to look at her. Winn, who was stationed at his computer, shook his head. 

‘Not yet. Whoever this guy is he’s very careful.’ He sighed, pinching the bridge of nose. 

‘He hides in plain sight; I’d imagine he would be.’ Lena commented, looking over at the screen that displayed Derek’s smug face. 

‘All payments are put into his account with cash and he isn’t linked to any females who could be suspected of anything other petty crime at the best.’ Alex filled in. 

‘The only way we’ll make any real progress is if we catch him.’ J’onn pointed out. 

‘Good luck with that. The guy has no digital footprint or apartment in his name. Wherever he operates from its either under a different name or it’s underground.’ 

‘We do know that Starfire is the leader of the gangs who have been ravaging the city. Supergirl and the team have been thwarting her left, right and centre. It’s no real surprise she wanted her out of the way.’ Alex said. An image came up on the screen of a red exploding star. ‘Starfire, it makes sense.’ 

‘And the blue kryptonite?’ Lena asked tensely. 

‘Still a mystery. How they made it makes sense, though their ingredients were unstable which is why it didn’t work. The question now is how they knew who to make it in first place?’ Winn said, bringing up the molecular structure up on the screen. Lena frowned at it, her brain firing. 

‘They didn’t,’ Lena said slowly, a conclusion forming in her mind. ‘But someone else did.’ 

She glanced over at Clark. He seemed to come to the same conclusion as she did, his face growing hard as he looked at her. 

‘Who?’ Asked Mon-El. 

‘My brother.’ Lena replied passively. 

‘Lex.’ Clark growled. 

** 

Kara felt her before she saw her. A comforting warmth enveloped her body as her eyes blinked open. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep, the time outside unknown to her. 

She turned her head, her eyes meeting familiar and intensely bright blue eyes. She managed a smile as the visitor hovered above her, planting a gentle kiss atop her head.

‘Diana.’ Kara breathed, her heart thrumming joyfully at the sight of the powerful Amazon. 

‘I ought to keep you in a glass box on Themyscira. Nothing would get you there.’ Diana whispered, pulling back to kneel beside Kara’s bed so that their eye lines were level. 

‘I’d drive you insane.’ Kara grinned. Diana let out a breathy laugh, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

‘It’d be worth it.’ She sighed. There was a sadness in her eyes that made Kara’s heart ache. 

‘It’s okay, I came back.’ Kara murmured. 

‘There was a chance you might not have.’ Diana lamented, looking at Kara sternly. 

‘I’m not done here.’ Kara assured her. Diana didn’t look convinced as she eyed Kara intently. ‘Have you seen Lena?’ 

‘Not yet. The others don’t know I’m here.’ 

‘Why?’ 

Diana smiled briefly. ‘I was avoiding making a scene. I wanted some time with you.’ 

‘Mon-El will be thrilled.’ Kara grinned. Diana barely returned her amusement. There was a deep searching look in eyes, one she’d given Kara countless times before when she was young. Diana was perhaps the only person who could see any kind of darkness that plagued Kara’s heart. 

‘Where did you go?’ She asked. Kara didn’t need to ask her to clarify what she meant. Her eyes glazed over as she was forced to revisit what happened. 

‘Somewhere cold. Somewhere I think…was very real.’ Kara whispered. Diana continued to stroke her hair soothingly. 

‘What did you see?’

‘My uncle and mother. They said things that I don’t know how to process.’ Kara admitted, shaking her head. 

‘And who else?’ Diana implored. Kara didn’t reply immediately as she stared back at Diana. 

‘A man…, a memory.’ She said. ‘He told me my fate was my own, that I decide if I lived or died. He…he told me there was still so much to be done. Still so much for “ _us”_ to do.’ 

‘Who was he?’ 

‘He-’

‘-oh.’ Kara and Diana towards the door at the sound of a surprised voice. Lena hovered there, eyes shifting between the two women quizzically. Diana stood up straight and rounded the bed, her hand out stretched. 

‘Lena Luthor.’ She smiled, grasping Lena’s hand. Lena shook it, her expression slightly star struck. Kara supressed a grin. 

‘Wonder Woman.’ Lena breathed. Diana smiled, an amused glint in her eye. 

‘You can call me Diana.’ She replied, releasing Lena’s hand. ‘It’s wonderful to meet you.’ 

‘And you.’ Lena said, smiling. She looked over at Kara and approached her. Kara eagerly accepted a chaste kiss.

‘How’s it going downstairs?’ Kara asked.

‘Winn is working on pinning Derek down. We’re quite certain Lex has played a part in all of this.’ Lena sighed. Kara took Lena’s hand and squeezed. 

‘I’ll remain in the city until this threat has been eliminated. Your identity is compromised; I’ll help protect you.’ Diana promised 

‘The apartment is going to be very crowded.’ Lena smirked, looking over at Diana.   

‘Starfire won’t know what hit her.’ Kara said. 

She will see Starfire pay for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no more tears. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise Island, Fifty Year Old Women, Chaos Dog and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just over a week left of uni and I am no longer mentally with it. I miss carpets, silence and the ability to walk around with no shoes on. 
> 
> The last week has been rOUgh.

_Far away in the distant ocean was the hidden island of paradise, Themyscira. The land was covered in lush grass and trees that rose high into the sky. The island was breath-taking in every shape and form. It’s high hills and glittering beaches drew you in like nothing else could._

_The water was crystal clear, warm to the touch but still refreshing. Its colour was a tantalising blue, the kind that made you want to sink beneath the surface and bask in its beauty._

_Carved into the land were buildings of white stone and marble. Atop the largest hill was an impressive palace, modest in the eyes of most but striking none the less. The tall columns were endless, holding up the intricate roofing above. The architecture was both old and new, reminiscent of a time before humanity roamed the earth._

_Incredible statues of gods and goddesses stood proudly around the island like guards, stoic and ever watchful. Shrines to the different gods could be found all over the islands in homes and temples, caves and even the very peaks of hills._

_The streets were alive with every kind of Amazon known to the island. Merchants, warriors and teachers mingled among one another, all in harmony. The vast fields were home to the many warriors of Themyscira. They were moulded into the perfect training grounds, filled with obstacles and targets. There was never not at least one woman training hard in the grounds._

_Kara tried to take in all of the splendour of Themyscira as she landed evenly upon the ground in Diana arms._

_The Amazon had barely spoken has they’d flown across world and out over the endless ocean. Diana had held the young girl protectively as they flew while Kara had sulked with her arms crossed and eyes looking anywhere but at Diana._

_They landed upon a small circler platform that jutted out over the cliff, the waves below lapping gently against the rocks. Kara all but leaped out of Diana’s arms the moment they touched down._

_She looked at her surroundings silently, her arms still crossed. They were just on the outside of the main town, long steps leading back towards the life of the island. Kara looked up at the many buildings towering above her. They were neatly built atop one another, the white stone almost glowing in the bright sunlight._

_She looked towards the hills, taking in the thousands of trees and small waterfalls that fell down to the sea below. Kara had never seen so many trees. She’d been convinced Smallville was the most luscious place on Earth, but she had been greatly mistaken._

_‘Come.’ Diana commanded. Her voice was measured though friendly. Her stoic persona had melted a little since leaving Smallville and Clark. Kara’s heart panged at the thought of him and how he’d let Diana take her away._

_Without a word Kara followed behind Diana. The elder woman took long strides that forced Kara to jog slightly to keep pace with her. They walked silently down the steps, the sounds were their joint footsteps on the stone._

_Kara ran her hands over the foliage that grew on the low walls along the cliff. She peered over the edge at the sea below, a great desire to jump in pulling at her naval._

_They soon reached the central hub of Themyscira. Amazons instantly flooded towards them to eagerly welcome Diana home and coo over Kara. She recoiled at first, bewildered at their amazement of her. They grinned and waved at her, each of them trying to get a good look._

_‘You’re the second child to come to Themyscira, you must forgive their interest.’ Diana explained as she manoeuvred Kara through the wall of doting Amazons. Kara looked at their clothes as they walked, unfamiliar with the design. She’d only just started to get used to Clark’s unusual attire only for the Amazons to trump him. Some wore long flowing dresses of every colour. Others wore armour similar to Diana, hard and leather. They all carried swords and shields and were equally as fierce._

_Diana led Kara towards the upper levels of the island. They clambered up steps and weaved through larger buildings and grand temples before finally reaching the palace at the peak of the island._

_It was entirely made of white stone and marble. The land had been carved away and paved with neat stone with interesting patterns woven into the hard material. Kara paused to look at the pictures beneath her feet._

_‘Kara.’ Diana summoned. Kara stepped back over to her, though her attention was instantly stolen away again. Tall marble columns lined the edges of the great courtyard, the land falling away behind them. Golden metal was ringed around the tops and bottoms of the columns._

_‘I’m taking you to meet with my mother, the Queen.’ Diana informed her as they continued towards the palace. There were many guards lining the steps up to the palace entrance, all of them holding identical lances and shields. They nodded politely to Diana as the two approached._

_‘So you’re a princess?’ Kara asked as they climbed the steps. A brief smile crossed Diana face as she nodded._

_‘Yes. I was the first child of the island, born to my mother many years ago.’ Diana said lightly._

_They stepped through the large columns lining the entrance and into a vast marble hall. At the end was an elegant white throne with a striking woman proudly atop it. Diana took the lead and approached her mother. The queen warmly received her daughter._

_‘Diana.’ She greeted, her eyes twinkling._

_‘Mother.’ They hugged briefly, an action that made Kara’s heart twist violently._

_‘Who do you bring with you?’ Asked the queen, peering over Diana’s shoulder at Kara who shifted awkwardly under the queen’s gaze._

_‘This Kara Zor-El, my ward for the time being.’ Diana introduced her, looking back at Kara. ‘Kara, this is my mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.’_

_Kara had never met a queen before, let alone talked to one. She fidgeted awkwardly, bowing her head as the guards had done to Diana. This seemed to amuse Hippolyta as she stepped around Diana and approached Kara._

_‘You’re no human child.’ Hippolyta noted, gently taking Kara’s chin in her hand and turning her head from side to side._

_‘I’m not a child.’ Kara replied stubbornly. Whatever childhood Kara might have continued to know was long since gone._

_‘I am thousands of years old, my dear. So, yes, you are very much a child to me.’ Hippolyta smiled, letting go of Kara’s chin and returning to her throne. Diana stepped beside Kara, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_‘I’ve brought her here to train. Kara is from the former planet of Krypton.’ Diana explained. Kara’s eyes burned at the mention of Krypton, or more the lack thereof.  Hippolyta cocked her head to the side, looking at Kara differently now._

_‘Another kryptonian. Why is the male not caring for her?’ the Queen asked with interest, looking at Kara intently._

_‘He is…ill equipped for the task.’ Diana replied carefully, glancing at Kara. ‘I brought her here so I will care for her.’_

_‘You’re a curious little thing.’ Said Hippolyta as she continued to survey Kara. ‘How old are you?’_

_‘Thirteen.’ Kara replied tightly._

_‘It would seem you’ve been thirteen for quite some time.’ Hippolyta noted. Her eyes were identical to Diana’s, piercingly blue. ‘In any case, you are welcome here, Kara Zor-El. However, I must ask you refrain from bringing anymore stray children to the island, Diana.’_

_‘I didn’t ask to be brought here!’ Kara snapped. She wasn’t some animal Diana had picked up off of the street! Her outburst didn’t faze Hippolyta._

_‘There is a strong fire that burns in you.’ She said, looking pointedly at Diana. ‘I look forward to seeing how you harness it.’_

_Kara didn’t like the way the Queen spoke and glared at her. Hippolyta didn’t return Kara’s malice, offering her a brief but genuine smile._

_‘Come along, Kara.’ Diana instructed, a firm hand steering Kara away. Kara let herself be walked away from the curious Queen._

** 

Kara was very aware that Lena Luthor was a billionaire. However, despite knowing this it had never quite sunk in until she walked with difficulty into the largest hotel room she’d ever laid eyes on. 

No, it wasn’t a hotel room, it was an actual apartment that could house at least eight people without it feeling packed. 

Kara had been discharged from the DEO earlier that day after two days of being stuck under the sun lamps. Her chest had almost fully healed and Kara was finally up and about, though it was difficult to do much else. 

The blue kryptonite still lingered in her system, hindering things. Kara had quickly decided that being stuck in a bed wasn’t for her and strove to push the healing along as fast as she could. She’d even eaten kale. 

Alex informing her she was free to go had been like seeing sunlight again. While she had been at the DEO Lena had been busy securing a location for them to hide out at until Starfire was finally caught. She’d informed Kara she’d found a “small” and “simple” hotel where they could stay. Kara was quickly questioning whether or not she and Lena defined “small” and “simple” the same way. 

‘ _Rao above, Lena.’_ Kara gawked at her surroundings as Lena led her inside, a look of pure innocence on her face. 

The apartment was huge, bigger than both Lena and Kara’s combined. It was an open floor plan with both the kitchen and dining area blending into the sitting room. The theme was monochrome with dashes of red and purples in the wall art and curtains. The carpets were an alarming shade of white that made Kara fear touching them lest her very skin leave a stain. 

‘Wicked.’ Said Connor from Kara’s left. He shot off to explore, Krypto hot at his heel. 

‘What about this is small and simple?’ Kara asked, stepping inside gingerly. Lena shrugged nonchalantly as she followed behind the gaping blonde. 

‘The other one I looked at had an indoor pool.’ Lena replied. 

‘A pool?!’ Connor said, his head popping out from behind the fridge door. ‘Aw man, that would have been cool.’ 

‘We can still switch-’ 

‘-no!’ Kara said firmly, cutting Lena off. ‘Don’t indulge him, honey.' 

‘Honey? What are you fifty?’ Connor asked, his face screwed up in disgust. 

‘Fifty-two actually.’ Kara retorted, sticking out her tongue. 

‘That’s nothing.’ Said Diana as she walked through the door holding everyone’s bags. ‘I am over three thousand years old.’ 

‘You are literally a thousand times older than me.’ Connor laughed as he picked food out of the fridge.

‘Am I the only person of a normal age here?’ Lena deadpanned. Kara grinned at her.

‘It would seem so.’ Kara chuckled. 

‘Aliens.’ Lena rolled her eyes as she snatched the packet of ham out of Connor’s hand. ‘Stop snacking and go and unpack.’ 

‘Never mind, you’re the one who acts fifty.’ Connor lunged out of the way to avoid Lena’s hand and ran off towards the bedroom cackling. 

‘This is quite the…hotel room.’ Diana remarked as she looked at the crown mouldings. 

‘There are four bedrooms so take your pick.’ Lena encouraged her. Diana nodded and picked up her own small bag from the pile before following where Connor had run to. 

Kara leant against the kitchen counter, struggling to stand for so long. Lena noticed instantly and wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around her waist. 

‘You need to be in bed, darling.’ Lena said gently as she coaxed Kara away from the counter. 

‘No way, no more bed rest.’ Kara grumbled as she leant on Lena. 

Lena ignored Kara’s protests as she steered them into the master bedroom. There was more colour in here than the rest of the apartment. Large full length windows looked out on the city. A four poster bed stood at the centre with a small seating area off to its right. A walk in wardrobe and en suite completed the package. 

‘I could live in here.’ Kara muttered as she sank into one of the chairs. Lena sat across from her on the foot stall. 

‘It’s not _that_ big.’ Lena defended, looking around. ‘Besides…it’s not like a bought it.’ 

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena, ‘for the love of- you actually _bought_ this place!?’ 

‘Maybe?’ Lena squeaked. Kara stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before laughing. Hard. 

‘Did you even look at hotels?’ Kara asked, tears in her eyes as she continued to chuckle. Lena smiled sheepishly, running her hands over Kara’s knees. 

‘No. I googled “apartments with a view” and went from there.’ Kara shook her head, leaning forward with difficulty to clasp Lena’s face in her hands. 

‘Ridiculous billionaire.’ She muttered, kissing the top of her head. 

‘What? I’m used to a certain standard of living!’ Lena defended, mirroring Kara’s amused smile. 

‘My apartment must have been hell then.’ Kara grinned but Lena shook her head, a serious expression taking over her face. 

‘No, not at all. It felt like an actual home.’ She murmured, ducking her head down. 

The sound of rushing feet filled their ears as Connor came hurtling into their room. They turned to look at him as he hung off the door frame, an almost crazed look on his face. 

‘My bathtub has Jacuzzi setting!’ He said gleefully. 

‘That’s great, bud.’ Kara said, smiling warmly at him. 

‘Do you think I get any of this money when Lex dies? I’m like technically is heir or something, right?’ He asked hopefully. 

‘Connor!’ Kara snapped but Lena laughed. 

‘You’d be a welcomed asset at L-Corp.’ She said affectionately. Connor grinned at her before sticking his tongue out Kara. 

‘You hear that? An asset!’ He shot off back to his room. 

‘He is many things, but an asset is not one of them.’ Kara chuckled. 

 _‘Heard that!’_ Came Connor’s distant voice. 

Lena placed her hands on the armrests of Kara’s chair and pulled herself up to hover over the blonde, ‘he’d brighten the place up.’ 

‘And drive you mad.’ Kara countered, leaning forward to catch Lena’s lips with her own. Lena sighed into the kiss, placing a knee in between Kara’s own so that she could get comfortably closer. 

Kara urged her forward, her fingers curling around clothed hips and drawing her in. Lena deepened the kiss, her tongue dipping into Kara’s mouth. Kara caught it with her teeth making Lena moan low in her throat. 

‘Close your door if you’re going to do that.’ Diana said lightly as she strode past their bedroom with Krypto at her heel. 

Lena jerked back from Kara, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Kara mirrored Lena’s blush, glaring at the open door over the back of the chair. 

‘You couldn’t have sprung for a separate apartment for those two?’ Kara muttered, pouting. 

‘They’d just come right back here.’ Lena whispered, dipping to lightly nip Kara’s earlobe. 

‘When all this is over we’re taking a break together just the two of us.’ Kara promised, looking back at Lena. 

‘Do you have somewhere in mind?’ Lena asked, settling down in Kara’s lap and snuggling close to her. 

‘Somewhere cold.’ 

** 

 _Kara’s sudden screams echoed around the huge bedroom like an alarm, loud and piercing. She screamed and screamed in horror as her nightmares plagued her mind. Krypton was burning before her eyes, fractured and breaking._

_Like a triggered bomb it exploded before Kara’s eyes, the wave of fire erupting from within was so hot Kara could feel it miles away in her small pod._

_Millions of screams had filled the empty nothing before instantly being silenced. The only voice left was Kara’s own as she wailed desperately for her home and family._

_‘Kara?’_

_Kara continued to scream and cry, her fists beating wildly at something unknown as she fought to escape her reality._

_‘Kara!’_

_Strong hands clasped her wrists together and held her still while another cupped her cheek. She writhed for a few moments more before returning to consciousness._

_Blue eyes blinked open, a familiar but concerned face hovering above her. Kara’s eyes jumped around the room. She wasn’t in her pod nor was she trapped and alone. Kara lay tangled in soft furs in a large circular bed that had been built into the stone wall._

_A warm fire crackled nearby, casting orange light around the large room. She focused once more on her saviour, an array of emotions consuming her as she struggling away from Diana’s comforting touch._

_‘Go away!’ She demanded, darting back against the bed, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks._

_‘Hush.’ Diana said, simply following Kara across the bed. She tried to push Diana away but was overpowered by strong arms that wrapped around her._

_Diana lay them against the bed, holding Kara tightly as she continued to fight her. The young girl shook in the Amazon’s arms, pushing feebly still._

_‘Leave me alone.’ She cried, her voice shaking violently as she sobbed. ‘You left me alone! You left me!’_

_‘No. I’ve got you.’ Diana replied softly, her words like a warm blanket enveloping her._

_Kara gave up struggling and simply cried in Diana’s arms. The elder woman said nothing, only humming a soft tune as she held Kara close._

_She didn’t remember falling asleep again, the light in the room was confusing as Kara’s eyes blinked open again. She peered around her at the room. Sunlight streamed in through the window, soft white curtains fluttered gently in the breeze._

_Kara shifted slightly and realised she still lay tightly enveloped by Diana. The Amazon was still asleep, her expression completely neutral. Kara didn’t dare move as she looked at Diana. She felt completely safe in the elder woman’s arms, the same feeling her mother had always created when she held her._

_Diana’s eyes fluttered open, locking with Kara’s own instantly. She smiled at her sheepishly which Diana returned for the first time since meeting her._

_‘How did you sleep?’ Diana asked, reaching up to tuck a few strands of hair behind Kara’s ear._

_‘That was that best sleep I’ve had since arriving on Earth.’ Kara replied honestly. ‘Almost every night since landing has been plagued with dreams of Krypton’s fate or aimlessly floating through endless dark of space.’_

_Diana sat up, twisting around so that she could sit against the stone wall. Kara followed suit, not looking at the Amazon._

_‘I have witnessed much anguish and pain in my time.’ Diana said softly. ‘But the pain I heard you scream last night was truly haunting.’_

_‘I dreamt of my planet being destroyed…of losing my parents and everyone else.’ Kara whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest._

_‘You said last night they left you.’ Diana recalled. Kara shook her head, wiping a stray tear with the back of her hand._

_‘They all did. It wasn’t their fault…the planet died.’_

_‘But they chose to send you away, to save but also leave you. That is surely a terrible weight.’_

_Kara looked at Diana deeply. She’d never talked about this with Clark, not like this. He’d tried to talk her through it and to get her to open up but Kara hadn’t been able to face it._

_‘I wish they hadn’t. I wish they’d kept with me them- that I had…’ Kara trailed off, not truly sure if she meant the rest of her sentence._

_‘The pain you feel, the anger at your parents and grief for your planet is **normal**.’ Diana assured her, placing a warm hand on Kara’s knee. _

_‘What would you know of it?’ Kara retorted sharply. Diana wasn’t fazed as she smiled sadly at Kara._

_‘Nothing at all. But I know pain and I know that only way to overcome it is to first **feel** it.’ Diana confessed. Kara blinked at her slowly, emotions hammering at the inside of her chest. _

_‘I don’t know how to begin feeling it.’ Kara whispered. ‘It’s too horribly, it feels like it’ll tear me apart, I-’_

_‘-shh.’ Diana cupped Kara’s cheek, calming her. ‘We will harness it. This pain will make you stronger than anything else. Broken bones heal stronger and you will be **strong**.’ _

_‘Do you promise?’ Kara asked._

_‘I do.’_

** 

The chaos the descended upon the apartment came not in the form of Starfire or bullets but instead one super dog and a very rattled pizza delivery boy.

The day had been going relatively smoothly, after Connor had been fed and planted in front of the TV, Kara and Lena had been able to enjoy some actual quality time together. Though most things were off the table until Kara fully recovered, she still managed to get Lena to, albeit it briefly, indulge her. 

They’d been in the sitting room alone with Krypto. Lena had just gotten off the phone with Alex after inviting her, Maggie and the DEO gang over for dinner to “boost morale”. Though Kara wanted to focus on Starfire she was content to let Lena create a little light in the darkness of things. 

Once she was off the phone Kara had slid a hopeful hand up the length of Lena’s leg before the brunette had sternly removed it and made it clear for the hundredth time that day that sex was off the table until Kara could stand by herself.

The evening soon rolled around everyone started to arrive. Alex and Maggie turned up first with both sharing and personal tequila bottles. J’onn had soon followed with Winn and Mon-El not far behind. 

Clark and Lois had come last but loudest. The apartment was quickly filled with life as everyone milled around and chatted. Plans to actually cook dinner had gone out of the window after Connor ate half the fridge contents. Including a raw onion. 

The suggestion to order pizza had come from Diana and was well received. The decision process on toppings had been a lot less organised. Eventually Kara took matters into her own hands and ordered two of each pizza on the menu, knowing full well she, Connor and Clark would eat anything no one else wanted. 

The chaos had erupted when said pizza finally arrived. The doorbell had rung and a spontaneous and chaotic game of catch the dog had erupted. 

Krypto had been lurking out of sight most the evening which resulted in mass panic when the door bell rung. Connor had acted first and dove in the direction of the white dog as he rocketed out of Kara and Lena’s bedroom. 

Krypto was ready for the interception and shot around Connor only to crash straight into Clark. With difficult Krypto wriggled free and flew over their heads towards the door. Diana had swooped in at the last moment and tackled him away from the door. 

Connor had jumped over to the door to greet the teenager on the other side. He was short and weedy, pulling a cart with all the pizza boxes in. He looked bored as Connor greeted him, his eyes droopy. 

A sudden wakeup call came for the teenager as Krypto broke free from Diana, flattened Connor and crashed straight into the unsuspecting boy. Everyone groaned collectively as the he went straight over. 

Krypto eagerly licked at the boy’s face as his steel tail wagged violently from side to side as he greeted his new friend. 

Clark heaved the dog away as Connor clambered back to his feet. Lena stepped in to help the pizza boy up, smiling apologetically as she thrust an unknown amount of dollars in his hands. 

‘Gnarly dog.’ He said, peering past Lena to see Clark struggling to subdue Krypto. 

‘He’s out of this world.’ Lena replied as Connor picked every pizza box in one go. The boy looked questioningly between Lena and Connor. ‘Thank you very much, have a great day.’ 

‘Wha-’

Lena firmly closed the door, shaking her head with amusement. She turned to look at the carnage of the room.

‘If the baby does that shit too we’re going to have to move.’ Said Lois after a beat of silence. Everyone broke into laughter as Clark finally let go of Krypto. 

‘Let’s eat!’ Whooped Connor. 

Despite the size of the apartment it was still squeeze to get everyone around the table. Kara sat at the head with Lena to her left and Diana to her right. Beside Diana was Lois then Alex. Across from them beside Lena was Connor then Clark with Maggie beside him across from Alex. Mon-El had been sat firmly beside Maggie rather than Alex with Winn beside her instead and J’onn at the end. 

The pizza was spread out across the table, plates long since forgotten as everyone just grabbed slices and passed around boxes. At the far end Maggie and Mon-El were debating ice hockey while J’onn, Winn and Alex shared Starfire theories. Lois was running Diana through a _very_ detailed pregnancy plan while Connor and Clark talked about his future at the farm. 

Kara chewed her pizza quietly, Lena’s hand held in her own. They shared long looks and brief smiles as they ate and observed the others. On more than one occasion Connor ate the discarded pizza on Lena’s plate as she stared at Kara. 

‘I’d like to propose a toast.’ Alex suddenly announced, standing up from the table, drink in hand. Kara glanced at Lena before looking back at Alex.

‘Can we make some actual toast after this?’ Connor asked Lena under his breath before Alex started talking. 

‘First to Connor for bringing Kara back to us not once but twice.’ Alex said, raising her glass. 

‘To Connor.’ Everyone said together, raising glasses and slices of pizza alike. 

‘To Kara for not quitting on us.’ 

‘To Kara.’ Everyone said, Lena loudest of all as she smiled lovingly at Kara. 

‘And to family, something we share here tonight.’ 

‘To family.’ Kara grinned at Lena and then at Alex. 

‘To family.’ Diana said again, looking directly at Kara. 

** 

 _Kara sat alone the beach, the sand beneath her wet from the waves that lapped over her feet and legs. A sword and shield lay beside her as well as her discarded boots._

_The sun was slowly beginning to set, the sky shifting from a bright blue to soft yellow. The sea before her glistened like thousands of crystals in the setting sunlight._

_Mere hours ago Kara stood before hundreds of Amazons all cheering her name as she faced her final stage of training, her final battle. Diana._

_Kara had resided on Themyscira for several months, her time there changing her entirely, both for better and for worse. She’d formed connections and bonds with Amazons, even Queen Hippolyta. Most especially she’d bonded with Diana._

_Diana had been everything to her over the last few months. A friend, a mentor and a mother. She’d cared for Kara and worked with her on every doubt in her mind. Kara felt like a really person again, functional and in control._

_She’d fought coming to Themyscira with all her might and hated Clark and Diana for it. So it was only natural now that her time was up that she didn’t want to leave. Despite knowing all along that is was temporary, Themyscira felt like a home._

_Facing Diana in the ring had been terrifying. For months she’d faced off Amazon after Amazon, all of whom, though strong, we’re no true match for Kara. However, Diana was so much more than just an Amazon. She was a god._

_It wasn’t about brawn, it never was. To be a true warrior meant your body must work in harmony. Your brain more valuable than your muscle. Kara had been a quick study, though she’d been cocky. The belief that she was unbeatable was a difficult concept to get out your head when you’re invulnerable._

_Facing Diana had taken every hour of tactical study and opponent knowledge to beat her. She’d barely managed it; Diana had not gone easy on her. Kara was thankful for this, for there was no truer sense victory than when you know your opponent gave it their all._

_There had been celebrations after the fight coupled with a going away party for Kara. The Amazons had grown used to the company of child among them and would sorely miss Kara._

_She’d slipped away not long ago, wishing to catch one last flawless sunset. She’d taken one of the horses rather than using her powers. He was a beautiful chestnut stallion with a white mane and tail. Kara called him Tyr._

_Kara didn’t react as someone rode up the beach to join her. She waited patiently for them in the surf, her fingers outstretched to feel the waves as they lapped against her._

_‘How’d you find me?’ Kara, looking over at Diana as she slipped off of her own horse._

_‘I know everything.’ Diana replied. She stood next to Kara, scowling at the wet sand before giving in and sitting beside her._

_‘Did you have to sit in the water?’ Diana muttered, grimacing at the wet sand that stuck to her bare leg._

_‘Yes.’ Kara shrugged, her eyes fixed on the sunset ahead._

_‘It’s okay to be sad.’_

_‘I’m not sad.’ Kara deflected, digging her fingers into the sand._

_‘Then what?’ Diana probed._

_‘I thought you knew everything.’ Kara grinned, glancing at Diana._

_‘Oh, I do. You still have to say the words though.’ The smile on Kara lips faltered as she looked back out over the water._

_‘When I get back Clark will send me off to live with some human family and that’ll be that. But what if I can’t fit in? I’m not one of them.’ Hissed Kara, gabbing her fingers harder into the sand._

_‘You’re right, you’re not one of them. You are, quite literally, one of a kind.’ Diana smiled at her own joke, though Kara didn’t mirror it. ‘But Earth is your home now, Kara. You deserve a normal, loving life.’_

_‘Why can’t have that here with you?’ Kara murmured softly. She didn’t see the sad smile on Diana face._

_‘If it was up to me I’d keep you here all for myself. But that would be selfish. There is so much still out there for you, Kara. You need only reach for it.’ Diana’s words were serious though soft and comforting._

_‘I’ll be alone again. Without you, with strangers…I’ll be alone.’_

_‘Not for long. Soon you will find in kinds of love in different places. It doesn’t take blood to make a family. We prove that and so will they. You’re going to be okay. I’ll never too far out of reach.’ Diana assured her, taking one of Kara’s hands and squeezing it._

_‘Life on Earth.’ Kara sighed, trying to imagine the future Diana described to her. ‘I hope it goes smoother a second time round.’_

** 

Kara sat alone on the apartment balcony. Everyone was inside basking in their food comma or being bugged by Connor to play twister. Kara had stepped outside to watch the city at night, her eyes jumping from light to light. 

Themyscira had invaded her mind several times throughout the day, flooding her with memories of simpler times. She’d been at peace on Themyscira and had grown so very much in such a short amount of time. 

She leant back against the outdoor sofa, her mind far from reality as she looked up at the stars. Kara didn’t notice Lena slip out onto the balcony and close the door behind her. 

‘As much as I want your powers to return permanently, it is fun being able to sneak up on you.’ Lena hummed, joining Kara on the sofa. 

‘Who said you snuck up on me?’ Kara protested, pulling Lena close. 

‘Darling, you were lightyears away when I walked out here. What were you thinking about?’ Lena asked, nestling her head under Kara’s chin. 

‘Themyscira and my time there.’ Kara replied softly. ‘It’s been on my mind all day.’ 

‘Oh?’ 

‘Hmm,’ Kara looked back up at the stars above. ‘I was…at peace there. Up until arriving on the island I hadn’t dealt with my grief or pain. I couldn’t cope with how alone I left. How abandoned. But Diana, she pulled me through it.’ 

Kara turned her head to look through the polished glass window at her family within. Lena followed her gaze to see a mess of limbs on the floor. Connor lay tangled up with Mon-El and Maggie while Alex cackled at them. J’onn was watching from the sofa with Clark and Lois while Diana brandished the twister board and instructed them all to start over. 

‘It’s funny,’ Kara said after sometime of watching. ‘The night before I left the island I confessed my fears of being alone again when I returned to humanity. I truly believed that I’d never have a real family here.’ 

‘And now?’ 

‘They’re right there. It doesn’t take blood to make a family, we all prove that every day.’ Kara smiled as she watched Connor hoist Maggie ungracefully off of the floor. 

‘You’re incredibly lucky.’ 

‘ _We_ are incredibly lucky.’ Kara corrected her, looking down at Lena. ‘You’re a part of this family now. Not just through me but Connor too. We’re your family now, Lena.’ 

Lena was lost for words, unable to express the magnitude of emotions that erupted within her at Kara’s words. Kara leant down to kiss her, knowing just how Lena felt without asking. 

‘Family.’ Lena sighed, an affectionate smile on her face.

‘Family.’ Kara affirmed, the same smile painted across her lips as she hugged Lena even closer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time getting to second base was during a game of Twister. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thalcharles


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, ice cream and easy access shirts. For the suit...obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, i'm sorry it's been well over a month. A mosquito tormented me the entire time I wrote this so I reckon that's karma. 
> 
> In other news I'm super hungry right now, England is beginning to burn but not due to the hot weather. I wish I owned an ice cream truck.

To say Lena had qualms with her upbringing and family would be the understatement of the century. However, she’d be lying if there weren’t certain aspects of her upper class life and upbringing that she didn’t relish in. Such as shopping. 

While Lena wouldn’t consider herself a materialistic person, she did love fashion. She followed the latest trends, kept up with seasonal looks and took pride in her appearance. But what Lena loved most about fashion was browsing. Finding hidden gems, going from shop to shop and living out her secret Pretty Woman fantasies. While she was definitely an Edward Lewis in her own world, she wished she were more of a Vivian Ward.

But what Lena hadn’t realised was that thus far she’d never had someone to properly dote on and drag from shop to shop. Devoid of any young children in her life, Lena decided it was about time she made up for what she’d been missing. 

The subject of this “abuse” was Connor. 

Connor was dramatically draped over a clothing rack, his forehead resting against the steel as Lena held up another crisp shirt against him and made appreciative noises. 

Their morning had begun slowly. After first cleaning up the pizza boxes and plates from the night before after their big family get together, Lena had found herself at a loss. She’d taken an official leave of absence from work to care for Kara and Connor, both of whom were making it as difficult as possible. 

Kara; bored, wounded and getting on everyone’s nerves, had been left to prowl around the apartment under the watchful eye of Diana. Meanwhile, Lena had extracted Connor from the situation before Kara could start redecorating the apartment with his body.  

Internally, Lena found Kara’s brooding expressions and dark looks oddly titillating but was beginning to find her temper wearing. The day before had been a success, both in the healing and mood department. But, after news had arrived this morning that Starfire had still made no new movements nor had Derek resurfaced, things took a turn for the worst. 

Kara was angry, they all were, but on top of her anger she was still wounded. Lena sympathised, seeing Kara hurt had been enough to render her a complete wreck. Almost losing Kara had forced Lena to face emotions she’d never imagined before. She loved Kara more than she thought it possible to love anyone and thus suffered with her. 

Connor let out an exaggerated groan, scowling at Lena over his arms. ‘That is the same colour as the last shirt!’ 

‘It’s teal.’ Lena tittered, placing it in her basket. 

‘That’s still blue!’ Connor grabbed the shirt straight back out of basket to hold up in front of her. 

‘Darling there is no such thing as one shade.’ she smirked, prying it from his vice grip and replacing it in the basket. 

‘Where are the seats?’ he huffed, scanning the premise. 

‘You have a better view than I.’ Lena replied, watching as he obviously x-rayed the shop. Without a word he made a beeline for the shoe section to dramatically sit down with the other bored teenagers and significant others. 

Lena didn’t mind his moaning and groaning, finding his overly emphasised teenager-isms amusing. Lena was enjoying picking out new clothes for him more than she’d imaged she would. 

Though there was nothing _wrong_ with Connor’s wardrobe, there was no rule that he had to wear the same white t-shirt and jeans on a daily basis. What bothered her most was the obvious fact many of his shirts were hand-me-downs. 

Lena wandered in Connor’s general direction, idly pulling things off of shelves that she liked the look of. Along with clothes for Connor, Lena had subtly been picking things that Kara would like nice in too. _So domestic._

Truth be told Lena adored Kara’s mild mannered clothes. Her choice of fashion was a subtle aspect of her whole disguise and was truly quite clever. However, the kryptonian possessed a body that was, literally, out of this world and Lena felt there was no harm in showing it off a tad more. At least no harm in the confines of their bedroom. 

She reached Connor at the shoe section, a small smile tugging at her lips as she observed him trying on different shoes despite his relentless protests about not needing or enjoying any of this. 

‘Those are nice.’ Lena commented, eyeing the neat brown boots Connor was trying on. They weren’t unlike the ones he already wore, only newer and with the soles firmly attached. 

Connor shrugged, trying to be nonplussed. ‘I guess.’ 

‘Are they comfy? Is that the right size?’ She asked, sitting down beside him. Connor frowned, flexing his ankle and foot within the boot. 

‘Yeah, they fit fine.’ He pulled the boot off and set it beside the other.

‘Excellent. Pop it in the basket.’ Lena instructed as Connor put the boots back in the box. He did as told, flashing her a small smile. 

‘Thanks.’ he said, digging his hands into his pockets. Lena returned his smile brightly. 

‘You’re welcome. Come on, there’s another shop that’s good down the street.’ she didn’t try and hide her laugh at his groan.

The next shop was more Connor’s style than Lena’s. This was made obvious by the lighting up of his eyes as they stepped inside. The best way to describe it would be “hipster farmer” in Lena’s eyes. 

Endless plaid shirts and funky pattern t-shirts lined the walls and display models. The theme was very outdoorsy, lots of browns and greens but thankfully no camo in sight. Lena would put her foot down there. 

Connor wandered off to look at skateboards and other outdoor hobbies lurking in the back. While alone Lena picked out a nice new coat and several soft plaid shirts for both Connor and Kara. She made a point of picking the popper button shirts for Kara to allow easier access. 

For her suit. _Obviously._  

Sometime had passed before Lena realised she hadn’t seen Connor in a while. She stood on tiptoes to see over the various displays and clothing racks to find him. 

It had been risky to come out into public, multiple voices had argued this when Lena announced she was taking Connor shopping earlier that morning, his the loudest of all but for far different reasons beyond their safety. 

Lena assured all they’d be safe given Connor could take on an army alone if he wished and she was certain he hadn’t come into contact with any poison cupcakes recently.

However, her heart still began to thump harder as she peered around the shop for the scruffy teenager. The growing bond she possessed with Connor was fast becoming more important to her than she’d anticipated.

Her heart took on a faster pace for a whole other reason when she finally located Connor across the shop. He was leaning ever so casually against one of the shelves, a pretty blonde consuming his attention. She looked to be the same age as Connor, and was smiling politely at whatever he was saying. 

Lena began to edge around the little scene, a smirk on her lips as she picked up a pack of brightly coloured boxers from the shelf beside her. 

‘-oh yeah, I love shopping. Nothing beats getting out and looking around the shops, especially if it with someone as cute as you.’ Lena caught the end of Connor’s flirting, her amused smile broadening. His flirting was just like his cousin’s. Bad. 

‘Ah, there you are, darling.’ Lena called, coming towards the pair and brandishing the boxers she’d picked up at Connor. ‘I picked these up, don’t they look fun? Now I know the pair I bought you last gave you a rash so I went for the size up to avoid chaffing!’ 

The sea of negative emotions that washed over Connor’s face were comical as he stared at her in horror. The girl didn’t try to hide the expression that clearly read “oooookay”. She excused herself politely and skittered off at the sound of Lena’s suppressed giggles and Connor’s groaned defeat.

‘I promise I’ll never do that again; it was just too good a chance to miss.’ Lena grinned. Connor shook his head, scowling at her. 

‘You’re lucky you’re taking me out for ice cream next.’ he muttered, snatching the boxers from her.

‘I am?’ 

‘Yep.’ 

** 

Lena waited patiently for Connor outside of a little ice cream café near the docks. It was a sunny day and the café was busy with people. She took note of the people around her, wondering idly if one of them was secretly Starfire. 

Connor reappeared then with one mountainous ice cream in one hand and her own, reserved ice cream and credit card in the other.

He placed Lena’s down in front of her carefully before sitting down heavily with his own. The chair legs wobbled slightly as he bobbed up and down with excitement.

Before he could take a bite Lena screeched ‘wait!’ 

‘What?’ Connor asked, perplexed as Lena rooted around in her bag for something. 

‘Ah!’ she exclaimed and pulled out a small device. Lena brandished it at the ice cream, a senor buzzing to life at proximity to the food. A light pinged from red to green and Lena smiled, giving Connor a thumbs up. 

‘What the hell was that?’ he asked, staring at the device before peering at the ice cream in search of contamination. 

‘Blue kryptonite sensor curtsey of Winn. We can to be too careful.’ Lena clarified as she put away the device. 

‘That’s fair.’ 

‘What did you get?’ Lena asked wearily, peering at the endless layers of ice cream. 

‘Everything.’ he replied, sticking a finger in the whipped cream balanced on top.

‘Naturally.’ Lena murmured, sticking her own spoon into his cream and taking some. 

‘Hey!’ he protested.

‘Would you like it back?’ Lena smirked, poking out her white tongue. Connor screwed his face up in disgust but still looked as if he did in fact want it back. 

‘The ice cream shop back home only has like five flavours. They had twenty-five in there!’ Connor said, spoon large mouthful of combined ice cream into his mouth. Lena hummed in acknowledgment. 

‘I remember. Josie’s Ice Cream, was it? I always preferred the stuff from the café on the high street, right at the end.’ Lena said, trying to remember the café name. 

‘Yardly Brothers! That’s my favourite place too.’ Connor exclaimed. He frowned quickly after, looking at Lena questioningly. ‘You’ve been to Smallville?’ 

‘I grew up there.’ she replied. A light seemed to go off in Connor’s mind as he let out a long “oh”. 

‘Right, of course. The Luthor mansion. I’ve never been up there; Clark wouldn’t allow it.’ Connor said. 

‘I haven’t been back in years. Not since my father died.’ Lena admitted, possessing few good memories from the cold mansion. 

‘I got halfway there once before I changed my mind. I snuck out one night, not sure what I was planning to do, guess I just wanted to see it. Lex wasn’t there, I knew that, but I still wanted to go. Learn something maybe.’ Connor confessed, his ice cream consumption slowing. 

‘What did you want to learn?’ Lena asked, not eating hers at all as she focused solely on Connor. 

‘What he was like, beyond all the crazy. Kara regularly tells me that all the crazy was gradual unlike Clark. He’d have you believe Lex came out of the womb shooting down aliens.’ Lena felt a swell of affection grip her heart at Kara’s effort to offer colour to the black and white image Clark clearly painted for Connor.  

‘She’s right. He was a good brother to me growing up. Often condescending and rather manipulative, but still loving. It wasn’t till I got older that he became less caring and more threatened by me.’ 

‘I get that. I reckon you must have smashed science in school.’ Lena grinned at his comment, nodding her head in agreement.

‘Smashed it? I knocked it out of the damn park.’ Connor mirrored her grin now. ‘Not that any of them really cared.’ 

‘I think it’s cool. Nice to know someone can help me with my homework now. Don’t tell her I told you this, but Lois and science is a match made in a violent hell.’ Connor whispered as if fearing Lois were hiding under the table.  

‘I won’t tell a soul.’ Lena promised. 

Connor visibly hesitated for a moment, something on the tip of his tongue. Lena waited patiently to let him voice it. ‘When I first started school I had to overload myself with information to catch up. Dunno why Cadmus skimped on the maths knowledge when making me, I looked like a fool when I had to think about my five times tables.’

‘In their defence, I doubt they were making you for the purpose of solving maths problems.’ Lena murmured, her heart twisting around at Connor’s willing mention of Cadmus.

‘I reckon so. Still, wouldn’t have killed them to make fractions an easier concept to grasp.’ he smiled, digging back into his ice cream. Lena’s curiosity over Connor’s time at Cadmus burned in her mind like a hot fire, questions itching to get out. 

‘Do you remember much of your time there?’ Lena asked carefully. Connor paused, thinking. 

‘Not especially. I mostly spent my time lying on beds while they all looked at me. I didn’t know what the hell was going on. I just knew I didn’t want to be there. That was my first thought when I woke up, “get out”.’ he said, his voice calm but reserved. Lena didn’t dare push the subject, fearing there may be trauma he didn’t want to admit. 

‘I remember your mother. She came only once; I ran away mere hours after meeting her.’ Lena stopped breathing at the mention of her mother. 

‘I haven’t had contact from her in a long while.’ Lena said back, almost feeling as she had to assure him his maker wasn’t in her life. Connor didn’t seem fazed.

‘Why not? If I had a mother I’d see her all the time.’ he mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. Lena smiled, returning to her own. 

‘We have a…complicated relationship.’ 

‘That sucks. You don’t look much like her.’ 

‘I wouldn’t. She’s my adoptive mother.’ Lena clarified. 

Connor tilted his head at her, looking at her differently. ‘That makes sense. Seems like most of Lex’s nasty comes from her and you don’t have any.’ 

‘That’s kind of you to say.’ she said affectionately. 

‘It’s true. I’ve always wondered if I’d be different if I had a mum. I’d like to have one.’ Lena didn’t reply to this at first, her heart hammering at his small confession. 

‘Any woman would be lucky to have you as a son.’ Lena said after a beat of silence. 

‘Doubt it. She’d probably never forgive me for ruining her vagina when I super sped out of it after nine months.’ 

They dissolved into laughter, grinning widely at one another. 

** 

After quickly bustling through a few more shops, Connor almost forcefully dragged Lena back to the apartment. He had donned the new coat she’d pick out for him and the smart new boots as well. Lena couldn’t help but act like a grandmother and tell him handsome he looked. The compliment had been met with an exaggerated eye roll.   

Lena pushed open the apartment door, Connor close behind with all of the bags. They were greeted first by Krypto, eager to know what was in the bags, and then Diana. 

The Amazon appeared from the kitchen brandishing a large knife, an alarming image to even the bravest of souls. She smiled at them warmly, waving the knife at them. 

‘How was shopping?’ she asked, peering inside one of the bags. 

‘Long.’ Connor replied before Lena, who smirked at him. 

‘But no less successful.’ Lena added on, gesturing to Connor’s new coat and boots. 

Kara appeared then from the bedroom. She wore an oversized t-shirt and shorts, an image Lena had yet to see. She padded over to them, much of the tension from this morning seemed to have left her. 

‘Hey,’ she said greeted, coming first to Lena and kissing her softly. Lena restrained herself from diving in for several more given present company. Kara seemed more at peace now. Lena wondered if Diana had intervened in her absence. ‘How was shopping?’ 

‘Hopefully no one in National City needs clothes for a few days since Lena bought everything.’ Connor rattled the bags at Kara. She shot Lena an amused look before patting Connor on the shoulder.

‘You’re a brave man.’ 

‘Honestly, I took you shopping not through a sea of sharks and kryptonite.’ Lena muttered at their dramatics 

‘She bought you stuff too. Not even you can escape it.’ Connor grinned at Kara. The blonde peered at Lena over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Lena winked salaciously in response. 

‘Dinner will be ready soon.’ Diana announced from the kitchen. The promise of food had Connor straight in the kitchen and hovering around. 

‘Do we have to scan it blue kryptonite as well?’ Connor asked, looking at Lena with amusement. Lena felt Kara stiffen at the mention of her newest bane, her jaw tightening. 

‘I’m more than prepared to trust Diana that isn’t trying to kill you.’ Lena assured. 

‘That’ll change if he doesn’t stop hovering.’ Diana growled, brandishing her knife at Connor as he tried to stick a finger in her mixing bowl. 

Kara retreated quietly to their bedroom, leaving Diana and Connor to bicker like children as if one of them wasn’t three thousand years old. Lena picked up the bags and deposited most of them in Connor’s already messy room before returning to her own with the items she’d bought Kara. 

Kara was sitting in one of the armchairs, a passive expression on her face. She looked up as Lena padded towards her, bags in hand. Sitting down on the foot stool, Lena placed the bags between herself and Kara. 

‘You’re really didn’t have to get me anything.’ Kara murmured, looking at her affectionately. 

‘I know.’ she replied, leaning forward to brace herself on Kara knees to steal a kiss. ‘I did it for me.’ 

‘Oh? What horrors have you selected then?’ 

Lena went through her various purchases, displaying lots of shirts and blouses to Kara who hummed appreciatively at the right moments. Lena saved her favourite till last and pulled out a soft, blue plaid shirt. 

‘Oh, nice.’ Kara commented, taking the shirt from Lena.

‘Try it on.’ she urged, greedily wishing to see Kara in the new apparel. 

Kara did as she commanded and slowly pulled her t-shirt off over her head to reveal her still partly bandaged chest. The excitement faded in her heart as Lena stared at the covered bullet holes. 

It had been easy to be caught up with Kara’s invulnerability and to forget there were still things out there that could hurt her. Not only hurt just hurt her, but kill her too. 

The fact that Kara had briefly died on her didn’t escape Lena for very long. She’d laid awake most of the previous night listening to Kara’s gentle intake of breath for hours, part of her fearing it could stop at any moment. 

When it came to other humans, the constant fear of losing them was less present. In the end, mortality gives out and nature takes over. But with Kara the fact that normally nothing could harm her was enough to make the thought of one thing doing so be utterly overwhelming. 

Lena desperately wanted to understand where Kara had gone in her state of limbo. The vague description the kryptonian had offered had been enough to arouse a burning curiosity in Lena.   

She knew, annoyingly so, that Kara had not been completely truthful with the events of her limbo. Lena was certain she was faced with more than just the haunting words of her uncle and mother. 

But Lena could wait, there were more pressing things she had to unravel with Kara before reopening that trauma. Such as Doug. 

Had the stakes been any lower, Lena would have called Kara out on her behaviour a lot sooner. But she hadn’t, too much else had occurred for her to really dwell on what had happened. However, Doug’s attack and Kara’s reaction were never far from the back of her mind. 

Lena wondered if it had simply been a kryptonian thing. After all, Kara was her only basis for comparison when it came to the inner workings of kryptonians. But that rage, that almost animalistic behaviour, was something Lena was certain had been uniquely Kara. 

Would she have killed Doug? It looked that way before Lena had stepped in. She wondered if that was entirely over the fact he’d tried to kill Lena or because something else, something darker, had been trigger from the depths of Kara’s mind.

Lena knew Kara possessed deep trauma over the events of Krypton, but they had only ever scratched the surface of that together. Lena was certain there was no side of Kara that she could not weather, but she’d be lying if said she had not truly feared Kara in that moment. 

‘Lena?’ Lena was brought crashing back to the moment at hand by Kara’s gentle summoning voice. She’d been staring at the wound for some time, her expression so far away. 

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled, composing herself. ‘I was miles away there.’ 

Kara softly cupped her cheek, clearly unsure of the right words. Lena covered her hand with her own, smiling. 

They moved on, Kara pulling on the shirt much to Lena’s appreciation. It was close fitted, as intended, and looked good. Kara stood up to look at herself in the floor length mirror, running a hand down her stomach. 

‘I like it.’ she reviewed, smiling at Lena. 

Lena stood up from the stool to stand behind Kara, placing her hands on her shoulders. Long fingers idly twiddled blonde strands as she admired Kara in the new shirt. Kara was smirking at her in the mirror. 

‘What?’ Lena asked, looking back at Kara’s reflection. 

‘You’re practically drooling.’ she pointed out, turning around in Lena’s arms. 

‘It can’t be helped that I know what makes you look good.’ 

Kara hummed thoughtfully, dipping her head forward to ghost her lips along Lena’s neck. ‘I think it would look better on the floor.’ 

‘Oh?’ Lena breathed out, tilting her head to the side.

‘Dinner!’ Came the amplified voice of Diana through the closed door. Kara swore lowly against Lena’s neck, placing a quick kiss there. 

‘I swear she’s doing that deliberately.’ Kara muttered. 

** 

Dinner was a relatively relaxed affair. Diana had concocted an interesting vegetable dish much to Lena delight but Kara and Connor’s disappointment. Kara quietly ate hers while Connor continuously gave a running commentary on his. 

He also asked various questions about Themyscira, something that had Lena hanging off of Diana’s every word. The island sounded utterly enchanting and a great deal of envy swelled in her chest over Kara’s time there. 

Connor was disheartened to know he could never visit, noting how great an island made of entirely women sounded. Kara made the point that they’d eat him alive for sport which seemed to sway his enthusiasm some. 

Dinner eventually came to a close and the evening to an end. After sometime together in the sitting room Diana retreated to bed first with Kara and Lena following soon after. Connor had long since disappeared before any of them. 

Lena wandered around the apartment turning off lights and closing curtains while Kara went to bid Connor and Diana goodnight. Lena wondered lightly if this was what their future held, domestic and peaceful, filled with younger versions of Connor for her and Kara to chase around the apartment. 

Kara was sat atop the bed reading a book when Lena stepped inside and closed the door. She was still clad in the plaid shirt and shorts, her hair all over the place. 

Lena pulled off the simple blue dress she’d worn for the day and slipped into one of Kara’s t-shirts instead, forgoing any bottoms. Though she had sleep shirts of her own, Lena had taken to exclusively wearing Kara’s. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Lena asked, climbing onto the end of the bed and scooting down to settle between Kara’s open legs. The blonde put down her book, cocking her head to one side and offering Lena a nod. ‘The night Doug came to kill me, what was that?’ 

‘What was what?’ 

‘You. Your reaction to him.’ Kara hesitated, her eyes dropping to Lena’s hands rather than her face. 

‘He tried to kill you, how else does one react to that?’ she replied after a few seconds. 

‘Kara.’ Lena said softly, reaching out to tilt her chin up. ‘I know there’s more.’ 

‘I know you do.’ Kara sighed. She leant forward to gather Lena in her arms, pulling them close together. Lena let herself be moved into Kara’s arms, readily wrapping her own around the blonde. 

‘You don’t have to tell me, not if you’re not ready. But, I need you to know there is no part of you that I won’t love or understand.’ Lena said softly, wrapping a warm hand around Kara’s neck. 

‘I believe you.’ Kara responded coolly. She looked at Lena deeply, blue eyes searching green for something unknown. ‘There is a part of me that harbours a great deal of darkness that I’m yet to make peace with. My time of Themyscira was all about controlling it and ensuring it didn’t consume me. But, there are times, like the shooting, where it just gets the better of me. I fear it greatly.’ 

Lena didn’t respond, only tightening her hold on Kara as she continued to speak. ‘Pain, as you know, can be deadly. Humans can cause terrible amounts of devastation based off of their pain alone without possessing anything more than that. But, for someone like me and the powers I have…’ 

‘You always have to be in control.’ Lena finished for her. 

‘In my dream, Jor-El made that clear. That someone like me cannot be compromised lest I risk the lives of another planet.’ 

‘He told you I put you at risk of that.’ Lena recalled, her heart humping a little harder. Kara nodded slowly. 

‘What Jor-El failed to realise is that it’s too late. You’ve consumed me, Lena. There isn’t a soul in this world or any other that I would let dictate your presence in my life. Only you can do that.’ Lena realised then that Kara was offering her an unspoken exit. Making it clear that when it came to their relationship, she was putting all the cards in her hands. 

Lena leant forward to rest her forehead against Kara’s, her next words as easy as drawing breath. ‘I am yours, and you are mine. Now and forever more.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to get fucked in the next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It spooks me when your little avatars move.

_Lena leant forward to rest her forehead against Kara’s, her next words as easy as drawing breath. ‘I am yours, and you are mine. Now and forever more.’_

Kara cleared her throat, Lena’s words hitting hard. She shifted beneath the brunette, her heart thumping. She thought herself lucky, few others had probably ever witnessed such openness for Lena. 

Lena, who had been used, abused and forgotten by all those who claimed to love her, tying herself to Kara without question. 

Kara felt unworthy of her devotion, fearing it was all too good to be true. She was certain that, without a doubt, there was no state Kara could be reduced to where she’d bring harm to Lena. 

And yet, Kara still feared the future that lay before them. It was all rather obvious, they’d been so open with their shared desires. Marriage. Kids. The whole white picket fence image. At this point, Kara would sacrifice her very soul if Lena wished it. 

But the beautiful brunette in Kara’s arms was the definition of possibilities. She’d opened up a whole new world to Kara, one of co-dependence and sharing. What if she couldn’t provide Lena with everything she needed and everything she deserved? What if she wasn’t enough? Or worse, what if Jor-El was right and the world was compromised by her love for Lena.  

Lena, Jor-El, Earth, they were all minute in the grand scheme of things. If her limbo had been a reality, there was something potentially far worse coming. 

The subject of her thoughts drew her back to the present moment as Lena’s lips drifted across the expanse of her neck. Her hands had wound themselves into Kara’s hair, gently pulling it back as to further expose Kara’s neck. 

‘Where did you just go?’ Lena whispered, her lips right beside Kara’s ear, warm breath caressing the shell as she spoke. 

‘Nowhere. I’m right here with you.’ Kara replied, swallowing the lump from her throat away. 

‘Promise?’ Lena’s lips stilled with the question, Kara’s answer to dictate her next move. 

‘I promise.’ Kara assured. Now wasn’t the time. She hoped it’d never be the time. 

Lena pulled back to look deeply into Kara’s eyes, green eyes searching blue like the answers to all the brunette’s questions lay there. Kara leant forward in response, catching Lena’s lips in a slow kiss.

She returned it after a moment of hesitation, her hold on Kara’s hair tightening as their kiss grew more heated. Kara wrapped her arms more firmly around Lena’s hips, manoeuvring her with ease to grind against her pelvis.  

‘You’re not supposed to be doing this.’ Lena murmured, though her lips continued their burning trail along Kara’s neck. 

‘I won’t tell if you don’t.’ Kara replied, holding Lena a little tighter in case she tried to dismount. 

Lena pulled back to look at her but Kara surged forward, ignoring the pang in her chest as she kissed the brunette fiercely. They both moaned as lips parted and their tongues sought out one another heatedly. 

Just as Kara made to move Lena onto her back the brunette pulled back, placing her hands firmly onto Kara’s shoulders. She let out a guttural noise of frustrations, akin to a growl. Lena smirked at her, unfazed. 

‘You’re not doing this.’ She said again, sliding off of Kara’s lap. 

‘Lena, I swear to Rao if you stop-’ 

‘- _you_ are not doing this. I didn’t say anything about me.’ She said, her voice taking on an authoritativeedge. Kara felt her underwear dampen instantly as she stared at Lena for a moment. ‘Sit back.’ 

Kara did as she was told and hesitantly sat back against the pillows. Lena shifted towards her spread legs, kneeling between them so that she hovered above Kara. 

‘No touching.’ She commanded, taking Kara’s wrists in her hands and guiding them above her head. ‘Keep these where I can see them.’ 

Kara drew in a shaky breath and held her arms just above her head, fingers curling around the metal framework of the bed. Lena smiled at her affectionately, bending down so that her lips whispered over Kara’s as she said, ‘I’ve got you, darling.’ 

She kissed Kara firmly, cupping her cheeks to tilt her head up. Kara returned the kiss with vigour, instantly struggling to keep her hands off of the brunette. Lena broke the kiss, glancing at Kara’s white knuckles and the bending metal beneath her fingers. She smirked, bending down to whisper in Kara’s ear, ‘if you break anything or move in the slightest bit, I stop. Do you understand, darling?’ 

Kara nodded stiffly, relaxing her hold instantly. Lena was dissatisfied with the answer, ‘use your words, Kara,’ 

‘I understand.’ Kara replied tightly, her voice strained. 

‘Good girl.’ Lena murmured, pecking her lips once, twice then several times more before pulling back and returning to her neck. 

It was torturous. Lena’s lips were slow and precise. The whisper of her fingers over Kara’s bare legs and the drag of her lips along her neck was already proving too much for Kara as she willed herself not to snap the metal frame.  

Lena laughed teasingly as she caught a glimpse of Kara’s strained expression. Her hands travelled up to Kara’s new shirt, fingering the buttons. In one smooth movement she ripped it open, a satisfied sounds falling from her lips as she smoothed her hands across Kara’s abdomen. 

‘I see why you bought the popper button ones now.’ Kara grinned. Lena mirrored her smile as she idly traced the outline of the blonde’s stomach muscles. 

‘Easy access for all things.’ Lena whispered, dipping down to place gentle kisses on each of Kara’s bandages. Kara held her breath as she watched Lena pay special attention to her chest, her gentle kisses enough to wash away all the pain Kara had felt. 

She didn’t dwell, moving her fingers lightly over Kara’s already erect nipples, the teasing smile from before returning instantly. Kara moaned at the feather light touch, craving more like a starving animal. 

‘Patience.’ Lena commanded softly, stilling at the hopeful arch of Kara’s chest. ‘Don’t move.’ 

‘Please.’ Kara said urgently, every muscle popping out as she strained not to move. 

‘What do you want?’ the brunette asked innocently, her light touches moving down to whisper over the waistband of Kara’s shorts. 

‘Touch me.’ 

‘Where?’ Kara groaned, glaring at Lena now. She didn’t waver, the smirk on her lips only growing. ‘Where, Kara?’ 

‘Lower.’ she moaned, forcing herself not to thrust her hips up. 

Lena dropped her hands down to wander up and down Kara’s calves, her smirk ever present, ‘here?’

Kara hissed, drawing in slow breaths, ‘higher.’ 

‘Just say the words, darling.’ Lena was loving this too much. Having Kara at her mercy was obviously a major turn on for Lena, the blonde could see the pronounced dark spot on her underwear. 

‘My clit! Please- touch my clit.’ Lena’s fingers moved instantly to harshly press against Kara’s covered sex, her hand cupping her through the shorts. Kara let out a broken moan, grinding against the hand without another coherent thought. 

The hand was gone the moment her hips moved and Kara almost let out a wail. Lena dove down to seal their lips together, shifting back up so that she straddled Kara’s hips. She pushed her tongue into Kara’s mouth, swallowing her sounds of frustration and replacing them with whimpers. 

‘You’re aren’t very good at doing what you’re told.’ Lena observed, her voice low and drawling. ‘I suppose there’s never been anyone to have the Girl of Steel at their mercy before.’ 

‘Lena,’ Kara groaned, seeking her lips again but Lena moved out reach. She climbed off of Kara and pulled the t-shirt she wore off, her underwear instantly following until she was stark naked before Kara. The blonde could both see and smell her arousal, her own only increasing tenfold. 

‘We’ll have to work on that.’ Lena murmured as she crawled back on top of Kara, her naked sex gliding across Kara’s abs. 

‘I can make you feel so good.’ Kara cooed, hoping to sway things back into her control. ‘I won’t even move, my mouth’ll do just fine.’ 

‘Tempting.’ Lena drawled. ‘But I don’t need your mouth.’ 

Before Kara could speak again Lena grinded against her stomach, her slick sex rolling against her as breathy moans followed. Kara’s head fell back, her body quivering with arousal as she felt Lena’s wetness against her like hot lava. 

The brunette rutted desperately against her, her hands braced on Kara’s shoulders as she bent down to kiss her deeply, moans reverberating between their mouths. Kara was beyond turned on by the feel of Lena getting off on her, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel her quivering around her fingers and taste the arousal that was all for her. 

‘Lena please,’ she was begging now, begging to taste her. ‘Let me taste you.’ 

The look she received was almost feral. It was strange to want another so badly, her own pleasure long since forgotten in her desperation to feel Lena. Her words did the trick as Lena moaned deeply, the sound drawing out as she panted. 

The brunette knelt up, allowing Kara to slip down against the pillows until she was level with Lena’s sex. It was glistened above her, aching to be touched. Kara didn’t linger as she surged up to swipe her tongue along the length of it, collecting arousal on her tongue as if it were nectar of the gods. 

Lena threw her head back as Kara touched her clit, her hips quivering as lips wrapped out the bundle of nerves. Kara kept her word, hands remaining tightly holding the bed frame as she worked tireless to bring Lena to edge. In the back of her mind she knew Connor and Diana could no doubt hear them, a fact that was far from important in that moment as Lena ground down against her face, riding her rigid tongue.

Her orgasm didn’t take long, her pleasure having been already built up. Kara pushed her tongue deep into Lena’s velvety hole, the muscles clamping down on her as arousal surged into her mouth. Lena released a broken sob, moans quickly following as she bucked against Kara, riding her orgasm out. 

They stayed like that for some time, Kara’s tongue lapping up at Lena’s sex as she tried to catch her breath up above her. She shimmied down after a while, lying on top of Kara and sealing their bodies together as they kissed languidly. 

‘This was supposed to be about you.’ Lena murmured against her lips as Kara continued to seek another kiss. 

‘That was all I wanted.’ she replied, catching Lena’s bottom lip and nibbling it. 

‘You’ll regret that.’ Before Kara could question her, Lena’s hand slipping under her shorts and straight into her underwear, fingers gliding through her arousal easily. Kara hissed at the sudden contact, her desperate desire returning like the flick of a switch. 

‘Rao, _shit!’_ Kara cried out as Lena moved down further to sink her fingers into Kara, finding no resistance there. 

‘I suggest you hold on tight.’ Lena cooed, nipping Kara’s ear before slipping down to be level with her fast pumping fingers. She yanked off Kara’s shorts and underwear with her free hand. 

Kara couldn’t have stopped herself even if her life depended on it, the intricate metal work groaned under her grip and bent like wet cardboard. Her orgasm was right there, ready to take over her like an addictive drug. 

Lena’s movements stopped instantly as green eyes zoned in on the ruined metal work. Kara let out a desperate sound, her hips cantering forward on their own accord. Lena pulled her fingers out completely, regaining control as Kara wailed. 

She said nothing, getting comfortable on her stomach and idly tracing the outline of Kara’s clit until the kryptonian stopped writhing around. The bed was ruined, Kara’s mind was lost and so was her body. She panted, a greatly new experience for her as she struggled to catch her breath. 

‘Do as you’re told and I’ll give you everything.’ Lena whispered, dipping down to lick up some of Kara’s arousal. Kara whimpered in turn, freezing her hips in place. 

‘Please!’ 

‘Good girl.’ The fingers returned, slower this time, sinking into Kara’s heat. Lena moaned with Kara at the intense warmth that sucked her fingers in. Kara couldn’t care if the world burned outside, all that mattered was the feel of Lena inside her. 

Her orgasm returned quickly, teetering on the edge. Kara needed more, her clit twitching desperately for attention. Lena seemed to sense this but instead of complying she shifted up to be level with Kara’s face again, maintaining her steady thrusts. 

‘Look at me.’ She commanded gently, wrapping one hand around the back of Kara’s neck, the tips of her fingers sinking into blonde hair. Kara obeyed, blue eyes open to meet loving green orbs. 

Lena looked deeply at her, immense amounts of affection coming off of her. Kara, still holding the bed for dear life, looked back, trying to convey her need. Lena gently kissed her, sweet and passionately. Kara kissed back, seeking her tongue like it were her source of life. 

‘I love you so much.’ Lena whispered as her thumb finally pressed against Kara’s clit. 

Kara gasped, moaning deeply before replying, ‘I love you too.’ 

‘Cum for me, darling.’ 

Kara finally did as she was told and came with the force of a kryptonian army under a yellow sun. The sound that tore from her throat was loud and guttural as Lena’s finger thrust into her hard and fast, prolonging her orgasm as much as she could. 

Kara’s whole body shook as days of pent up stress and frustration flooded out of her. Literally. Her hips bucked with each deep thrust, her lips consumed by Lena’s own. Pleasure rolled through like a wave, small shockwaves following. 

As her high finally began to come down, Lena’s fingers slowed gradually. Kara let go off the ruined metal and cupped Lena’s cheeks, pulling her back in for another kiss. The brunette pulled her fingers free, drawing a final moan from Kara. 

Lena sucked them into her mouth, taking her time clean away Kara’s arousal. The blonde watched with rapt attention, mesmerised. A fine sheen of sweat covered Lena’s strong back, her body glistening in the dim light of the room. 

Lena lay her head on Kara’s chest, drawing in slow breaths as Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close. 

‘You’re everything.’ Lena whispered against her. ‘God, how you have consumed me.’ 

‘You have no idea how mutual that feeling is.’ Kara murmured back, kissing the top of Lena’s head. The brunette laughed softly, kissing Kara’s breast bone in turn. 

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too. More than anything.’

**

The morning sun roused Kara several hours later. In their bliss the two women had fallen asleep against one another, forgetting to the close the heavy curtains. Kara turned her face towards the early morning sun, her eyes still closed. 

Lena was tucked up against her, her head beneath Kara’s own and her limbs firmly wrapped around the kryptonian like a vice. Blue eyes slowly obeyed the sun and flickered open, looking out at the city from the large windows. There wasn’t much to see beyond other tall apartment blocks and buildings. All remained well in National City it seemed. 

Kara looked up instead at the ceiling instead, waiting for Lena to say something. The brunette had woken with her movement, her breathing no longer slow and deep. 

‘Just stay a little while longer.’ Lena mumbled against her neck. ‘Don’t move.’ 

‘Still telling me what to do?’ Kara joked, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders and drawing her even closer.

‘No. You just won’t like how mad I’ll be if you move.’ she replied, lips pulling into a smile against Kara’s skin. Kara laughed softly. 

‘How much do you think they heard last night?’ Kara asked, peering down at Lena who smirked triumphantly. 

‘Super ears will forever be our downfall.’ Lena answered softly. 

‘So it that a…thing of yours? Taking control?’ The brunette chuckled at Kara’s question, opening her eyes to look up at her. 

‘Darling, I’m always in control. I just like to exercise it a little more in here on occasion.’ Kara nodded, remembering just how hard she’d cum. An amused laughed followed Lena’s words. ‘What?’ 

‘It’s just I still have so much to learn about you is all.’ Though it felt like they’d already shared a short lifetime together, they’d barely begun to scratch the surface of what it meant to be together. ‘These small things, I like to learn them.’ 

‘When things go back to normal we can spend hours exploring one another.’ Lena sighed, drawing lazy patterns across Kara’s stomach. 

‘I hope so.’ Kara replied shortly. Lena frowned, sitting up to look at Kara properly. 

‘We will.’ she said firmly, hovering above the blonde. Kara simply smiled, choosing not to add any more. Lena kissed her lips softly, an unspoken promise that they would. The brunette settled back down against her, the air between them becoming light hearted once more. 

‘Thanks for occupying Connor yesterday. I think he’s really taken to you.’ Kara said, running her hand up and down Lena’s arm.

‘It wasn’t a chore. I like his company a lot.’ Lena replied before adding. ‘I like him a lot.’ 

‘I hoped you would. I want him to be a bigger part of my life. Clark keeps him so cooped up on the farm, I’d like him to feel safe here with me.’ Kara confessed. Though she’d visited often when he’d first arrived, Kara had gotten more and more caught up in her own life, lacking time for Connor. 

‘Do you think we should send him back at all?’ Lena asked lightly. Kara frowned. 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘He wants to stay and see Starfire gone, I get that, but afterwards should he go back to farm?’ Lena elaborated. 

‘It’s his home, why wouldn’t he?’ Lena sighed, rolling on to her back. It was obvious she had observed something Kara had missed. 

‘He just seems happy here, purposeful.’ Lena pointed out. 

‘Of course he is. Smallville is no raving party, you’d know. But it’s his home, he loves it there.’ Lena didn’t seem convinced as she sat up against the pillows. 

‘He mentioned something yesterday about how he’s always wanted a mother…I know it seems silly really but-’ 

The bedroom door suddenly banged open heavily as Krypto charged inside, the lock having snapped on impact. Lena yelped in surprise as Kara shot up ready for an attack. She glared at the innocent expression on Krypto’s face as he barked happily. 

‘Dumb dog.’ Kara muttered, climbing off of the bed. 

‘He needs breakfast.’ Lena speculated. Her words were met with what seemed like an affirmative bark. 

‘I’ve got it.’ Kara said, though she wondered if she should ask Lena to continue what she was saying. The brunette made no effort to as she got up and strode into the en suite. Kara let it go, though something niggled at her mind. ‘Come on, Krypto.’ 

Kara pulled on sweats and t-shirt and padded out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. She fumbled around the cupboards in search of the expensive dog food, grumbling to herself as she did. 

Krypto sat surprisingly patiently off to the side as she measured out his food and tipped it into the shiny metal dog bowl. Diana appeared as she gingerly placed the bowl down and watched Krypto attack it ravenously. 

‘Good morning.’ She greeted, petting Krypto as she walked into the kitchen.   

‘Mornin’.’ Kara replied, smiling at her. ‘Sleep well?’ 

‘Probably not as well as you did.’ She replied lightly, smirking at the bagel packet she pulled out of the cupboard. Kara choked on air, trying to cover it with an awkward cough. ‘You know, if you’re struggling to maintain self-control you can always even the playing field. It’d save a new bed every night.’ 

‘What?’ Kara spluttered. Diana just winked at her, waving to someone behind her. 

‘Good morning, Lena.’ She greeted Lena brightly. Kara tried to cover her bright red face behind the cereal box now being dented under her grip. 

‘Good morning, Diana.’ Lena said back. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore another one of Kara’s t-shirts. ‘Are you okay, Kara?’

‘Fine.’ Kara chirped, busying herself with the cereal. Diana chuckled lowly and walked out of the kitchen with her bagel. Lena went about making breakfast for herself. Kara noted her pulling out bacon from the fridge. ‘You know Connor can make his own breakfast, right?’ 

‘I do.’ Lena replied shortly. She pulled out a pan and lit the burner beneath it. Kara shook her head and followed Diana out of the kitchen to the table. She paused, looking over her shoulder to speak but Lena beat her to it. ‘I’ll do you some as well.’ 

‘Thank you.’ She grinned, almost skipping to the table. Missing the amused smile on Lena’s lips. 

‘Bacon!’ Came the yelling voice of Connor the moment it hit the frying pan. He appeared instantly, still dressed in his boxers much to the distress of everyone. 

‘Clothes!’ Kara and Diana said in unison. 

‘Fuck.’ he snapped, disappearing briefly before reappearing in pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. 

‘Men.’ Diana muttered, making Kara giggle. He joined them at the table, smiling sheepishly under Diana’s gaze. 

‘You need a haircut.’ Kara commented, observing his scruffy hair. 

‘No way! What if it never grows back?’ he exclaimed, covering his head as if Kara meant to zap it off right then and there. 

‘I think you’ve missed those genes.’ Lena called as she walked over with three plates balanced precariously. Kara got up to take one from her. ‘If Cadmus was picking and choosing, I doubt they’d pick baldness.’ 

‘Still.’ Connor muttered. 

‘It’s a shame. You’d made a cute ginger.’ Lena winked as she sat down. Kara and Connor both gawked at her. 

‘Wait, Lex was a ginger?’ Kara grinned. 

‘As red as your suit.’ she chuckled. Kara sat back against her chair, laughing. 

‘He’d be a lot less scary as a ginger.’ Connor grinned. ‘Is that why he’s nuts? Did people tell him had no soul and he believed them?’ 

‘Almost certainly.’ Lena replied, making Kara laugh harder. 

Conversation continued on in this avenue. Connor continued to wonder aloud about Lex as a ginger while Lena chatted along with him. Diana observed them quietly with Kara. 

‘Man, that’s funny.’ He mumbled through some bacon. 

‘I rather like gingers.’ Diana piped up. 

Kara disagreed, ‘brunettes all the way.’ Connor nodded along with her. 

‘There is this girl at school who has amazing hair. It’s like magical.’ Connor sighed, a dreamy expression on his face. 

‘What are you plans for when you’re back from Christmas holidays?’ Diana asked. Kara paused, interested in his answer after her conversation with Lena. 

The smile on Connor’s face wavered slightly as he shrugged. ‘School, I guess. Still gotta do my exams so I can get into a good college. Clark hopes I’ll like Metropolis Met so I’ll be close by.’ 

‘That’s a good place.’ Kara commented brightly. 

Lena shot her a look but said nothing, smiling at Connor. The conversation was brought to a close by the ringing of Kara’s phone. She got up to answer it. 

‘Hello?’ she answered. 

_‘Hey, Kara.’_ Alex’s voice greeted her from the other end. 

‘Are you okay?’ She asked.

_‘Better than. Facial recognition has finally found a match. We’ve found Derek.’_ Kara’s heart hammered in her chest, an instant ache occurring there as she looked over at the others, her voice strained.

‘They’ve found Derek.’ 

** 

Derek walked heavily into his apartment, an uneasy feeling in his chest to be back home. He’d been summoned out of hiding by Starfire a few hours previously, finally getting the all clear after having been cooped up in the underground for several days. 

After the successful attack on Supergirl, Starfire had instantly commanded him off of the streets for a while. He knew it to be the right choice, Lena would have surely made the connection between him the cupcakes should they find the serum in Kara’s system. 

They’d monitored the situation closely, Kangle had been eager to hear his tale of disposing of Supergirl. There had been sign of her since, though her body had been taken away, no doubt by her idiotic cousin. 

Starfire was waiting for him in the sitting room, having helped herself to his scotch. She was sprawled in one of his armchairs, wearing an elegant long dress that exposed one of her legs through a slit. 

‘Tell me of Supergirl, Ames.’ Starfire cooed, not looking up from her drink. He sat down in the opposite chair from her, a sinister smile on his face. 

‘No sign of her. Luthor was sighted with the Kent boy yesterday but we lost her after he took them back to wherever they’re hiding. They’re not a threat.’ he explained. Starfire nodded encouragingly. 

‘So it was a success then?’ she asked lazily. 

‘Even if somehow she survived, the serum will have rendered her powerless. Kara Danvers, alive or dead, is just an ordinary person now.’ Derek said gleefully. Starfire matched his joy, smiling wickedly. 

‘You did well, Ames.’ she said, tipping her drink in his direction. ‘You’ve done me a good service in the end.’ 

‘Thank you.’ he smiled, pride swelling in his chest. 

‘It’s time I really start fuckin’ with these people. The whole world’ll know me after this.’ Starfire cackled, smiling more to herself than Derek. He bobbed up and down in his seat excitedly. 

‘How do we begin?’

‘First I’ve gotta make sure there’s no trail. I don’t want them spoiling the surprise early, see.’ she said, shifting slightly in her seat, her hand moving to grab something.

The gunshot the followed was more shocking than the bullet that sunk into Derek’s heart. She’d barely looked at him, her aim forever impeccable. Derek spluttered, clutching desperately at his heart, blood seeping out from within.

‘I thank you for your work, Derek. I couldn’t have done this without you. But someone had to get fucked first. And that someone was you. No hard feelin’ ‘course. Just business.’

The last thing Derek saw was Starfire waving her gun goodbye at him before he sank into the endless darkness. With one last breath, Derek Ames was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Derek. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	27. XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debates, writing on the wall, pacing and bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I submit my application to be a sugar baby? I've had enough of this adulating.

_‘They’ve found Derek.’_

Everyone looked at Kara with wide eyes as she hung up the phone, an unknown emotion coursing through her as trembling hands placed the phone done on the counter. They’d found Derek, the man who’d shoot and, for intents and purposes, killed her. Kara’s mind reeled as her chest burned with a phantom pain. 

Connor was up first, a look of grim satisfaction on his face. Diana’s lips were drawn in a thin line but Lena remained passive, green eyes trained on Kara. 

Kara took a deep breath, eyes shutting fleetingly before saying, ‘J’onn wants us to come down to the DEO. They’re formulating a plan as we speak.’ 

‘Then there’s no time to waste.’ Connor declared, already rounding the table in search of his shoes. Lena shot Kara a pointed look. 

‘You’ll stay here. I don’t want you caught up in this.’ Kara said firmly, stepping into his path. An irritable expression crossed his face as Connor straightened up to look down at Kara. 

‘It’s way too late for that!’ he snapped, looking over his shoulder to glare at Lena too. She met his glare with steel. 

‘I will be forever grateful for what you did for me. But this is real, Connor. You’re untrained and, at the risk of sounding very patronising, you’re just a kid.’ Kara concluded, crossing her arms. 

‘You need me out there!’ Connor stressed, looking again at Lena. Kara glanced over at her too, hoping for some support. 

‘There isn’t going to be some big fight. Ames is just a man, the DEO can handle him with or without superheroes on their side.’ Lena chimed in, Diana nodding along in agreement. 

‘I’ll be listening for trouble.’ Connor grumbled, relenting and retreating to his bedroom. The three women watched him go, Kara partly ready to nab him should Connor make a break for it. 

‘Shall we?’ Diana asked, nodding her head towards the front door. 

‘Lets.’ Kara and Lena said in unison. 

Diana and Kara were suited up in a heartbeat and ready to go the moment Lena reappeared in more suitable clothing. Kara, determined to fly alone but not willing to risk falling out of the sky with Lena in her arms, allowed Diana to carry the nervous CEO. 

Kara forced her confidence to the surface as she hovered off of the balcony. She hadn’t had a blip since the previous afternoon, but she worried none the less. Mind went over matter as she caught Diana and Lena watching her intently. Determined not to falter under their watchful gazes, Kara pushed on. 

They made it to the DEO smoothly, Kara’s spirits raised by her successful first flight since the shooting. She felt good, better than she had in days. Lena watched her closely none the less as they landed upon the DEO balcony and were greeted by Alex. 

‘It’s good to see you.’ Alex said, clasping her hand around Kara’s forearm and squeezing affectionately. 

‘Good to be back.’ Kara replied, smiling as brightly as she could. Alex nodded, sharing a not so subtle glance with Lena that made Kara’s skin itch. 

The agent led them hastily over to the monitors where J’onn was absorbed in conversation with Winn, a map of National City before them on the big screen. Mon-El lurked off to the side, suited up. 

‘Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Ms Luthor, it’s good to have you here.’ J’onn greeted once they were in range. Winn waved brightly. 

‘What’s the situation?’ Diana asked, nodding at J’onn. 

‘Facial recognition got a reading on Ames heading into his apartment complex half an hour ago. We received the notification twenty minutes ago and have been closely monitoring the building in case he leaves.’ 

‘Twenty minutes ago?!’ Kara asked in disbelief. ‘Why are we all still here then?’ 

‘I’ve been hacking the building’s security system in case it’s a trap’ Winn interjected before Kara could say more. 

‘And we think it is.’ J’onn said. 

‘How so?’ 

‘The cameras went down ten minutes before Derek’s arrival. He’s either meeting someone who doesn’t wish to be identified or a trap has been set up. Perhaps both.’  

The camera feed displayed on the screen, sped up to show the time lapse. Random people drifted past in the early hours until the feed suddenly went black. The time on the video continued to tick by in the blackness before the image restored and Derek soon appeared skulking down the street. 

Kara let out a low growl at the sight of Derek as he scurried inside the building. Lena’s fingers curled around the kryptonian’s crossed forearms, her grip tight, anchoring either herself or Kara. 

‘Trap or not, what options do we have?’ Kara asked, eyes fixed on the screen. ‘If he’s in there, it’s time for answers.’ 

‘We don’t know what’s waiting for us in there.’ Alex cautioned. 

‘Neither can we sit idle.’ Mon-El interjected, stepping forward. Kara nodded in agreement. ‘I’ll go and check it out.’ 

‘Mon-El-’ 

‘I’ll be fine. Anyone who wishes to join me can, but we can’t miss an opportunity like this. Even if the place was laden in kryptonite I’d be fine. I can do this.’ 

‘Alright. Mon-El and Alex will take a team to check out the apartment.’ J’onn said. ‘Winn, run full diagnostics, I don’t want them going in there blind.’ 

‘On it!’ 

‘Let’s move out.’ Said Alex as everyone took a collective breath in.

 

** 

 

The apartment complex was quiet, the occupants out of sight and mind as Alex and Mon-El moved down the hall towards Derek’s apartment. Behind them followed half a dozen agents, guns holstered but guards up. Outside four more monitored the exits, their voices sounding in Alex’s earpiece every now and then. 

Mon-El was tense beside her, his expression serious. Alex found it almost disconcerting to see the reformed former prince of Daxam turned trainee hero so silent and focused. Though his settling in process had been long and agony filled, Mon-El was fully adjusted to life on Earth and was a valued member of the DEO. Kara and spent many hours working with him on his powers and the two had formed a bond, one which, like the rest of them, had almost been lost after Kara was shot. 

Payment was finally going to be made as Alex came to a silent stop outside of the apartment door. Winn had assured the all clear on any obvious booby traps laying out of sight but Alex remained on high alert. 

Pulling out her gun, Alex signalled to the agents to follow her as she tested the door handle. The door was unlocked, an unnerving sign as she carefully pushed it open and peered inside. 

The apartment was dark, the curtains were drawn and the only light came from a single lamp in the sitting room. The decoration was modest and furniture neatly placed, though it appeared no one had been in the apartment for some time.

Alex edged inside, gun at the ready. The tips of brunette hair poked out from the top of one of the armchairs. Alex clocked the presence and gestured to it. The agents fanned out behind her, Mon-El stepped ahead as a human shield. 

‘Hands in the air, Ames!’ Alex commanded boomingly, pointing her gun at the chair. No movement or response came. 

Mon-El crept closer, arms raised for a fight, until he could see the person in the chair. His body stiffened and faced twisted as he looked away quickly, stepping back. 

‘Fuck.’ he exclaimed. Alex frowned, quickly stepping towards the chair to see what repulsed Mon-El so. 

Limp, pale, blood covered and completely lifeless was a slumped Derek Ames. His eyes were closed, posture relaxed, as if sleeping. If it weren’t for the blood he could be mistaken for simply napping. 

A single bullet hole told the obvious story. This had been trap, just not for them. Mon-El groaned, backing away from the dead body in disgust. Alex struggled to place her emotions, disappointment taking the reins. 

‘Agent Danvers?’ Summoned one of the agents. Alex looked over at him. ‘You better look at this.’ 

Alex followed the point of his finger, stomach dropping as her eyes drifted across crimson words marked upon the wall. 

‘“Your alien can’t save you now”.’ Alex read aloud, fingers flexing around her gun. 

‘Did Starfire do this?’ Mon-El looked at the words on the wall, his voice strained.

‘What sickness plagues this woman’s mind.’ Alex muttered, looking away from the words and back over to Derek’s lifeless body. The agents had begun to move him, two having headed down to the van for a stretcher and body bag.

‘His blood is still warm. She can’t be far.’ Noted one of the agents, a young man called Yates. 

‘We don’t know if this was her or just one of her goons. Regardless,’ Alex raised her fingers to tap into her coms. ‘Winn?’ 

_‘‘ello?’ Came Winn’s voice in response._

‘Check all security cameras in the surrounding areas. Starfire may have been here and given us the slip.’ 

_‘On it!’_  

‘Why would she kill Derek?’ Mon-El asked. Alex sighed, holstering her gun aggressively. 

‘He obviously served his purpose and had become a liability.’ she guessed, gesturing for Mon-El to follow as she walked out of the apartment. ‘We need to bag whatever evidence we can and head back to the DEO. Without Derek we’re back to stage one.’ 

_Again._

 

**

 

Kara prowled around the conference room, shoulders tight and fists clenched as she made an effort to quell her growing temper. At the other end of the room stood J’onn and Diana, similar stern expressions on their faces. Kara felt like a small child be chided by her parents. 

‘We’re finally getting somewhere and you want to _continue_ to bench me?!’ Kara snarled, glaring at the two of them. J’onn looked somewhat apologetic while Diana remained stern. 

‘Until you have maintained at least forty-eight hours without a blip in your powers you need to sit things out-’ 

‘- _Rao!_ Don’t you get it? Whatever fight is coming is too big for you to handle alone. You need me!’ 

‘I’m experiencing déjà vu.’ Diana said coolly. Kara whipped around to look at her. 

‘I’m not Connor. I am a trained operative who knows what she’s doing, not to mention this is _my_ fight.’ she snapped. 

‘And as a “trained” operative you should know to never send a compromised solider into battle.’ Diana’s voice was beginning to rise now. ‘And this is not _your_ fight. You were targeted in what I imagine is a far larger plan. And even if this was your fight there is no way in hell we’d send you out there if it’s about getting even. Vengeance and justice are two things that should never be blurred.’ 

Kara glared at Diana, unable to summon a counter argument. She looked between the two of them, fists continuing to clench and unclench. 

‘We’ll argue no more of this. You’re to remain out of the field until we’re certain your powers will not fail you. Do you understand?’ Diana commanded, eyes burning as she stared Kara down. 

‘I understand.’ Kara bit out. She didn’t wait for either of them to speak again as she stormed out of the conference room. Lena was pacing around just outside and jumped at the sight of Kara. 

‘Kara.’ She said softly, jogging slightly to catch up the vexed kryptonian. ‘Kara, you can’t be angry with them.’ 

‘They’re benching me.’ she snapped back, stomping down the stairs to the lower floor. 

‘I know, darling. It’s for the best.’ Lena replied calmly. Kara halted on the stairs, turning to look at Lena heatedly. 

‘For the best? Starfire is out there, potentially almost right in our grasp and you want me to sit here while everyone else goes after her?!’ Kara growled, looming towards Lena. The brunette remained unaffected and stood her ground. 

‘I do.’ She crossed her arms. ‘Kara, through Derek, Starfire wiped you out, almost permanently. I know you want her stopped, I do too, but you’re risking too much by trying to go running off after her while your powers are still unknown.’

‘But I haven’t had a blip since-’ 

‘-yesterday, yes, I’m aware. Please, just trust us- trust me, Kara.’ Lena implored, placing her hands on Kara’s chest and stepping in close. 

Kara stared at Lena with fire in her eyes, anger stalking beneath the surface. The brunette placed a soft hand on the side of her neck, unwilling to break eye contact as she silently willed Kara to comply. 

Alex’s angry voice filled the DEO and broke the two women apart, ‘he’s dead!’ 

Kara and Lena mirrored a frown and jogged down the steps to the lower floor to meet a seething Alex as she stormed away from the balcony towards the monitors. Mon-El was hot on her heel, less heat coming off of him. 

‘Dead?’ Lena parroted once Alex was in range. The agent brushed past her to angrily pace up down. Kara was used to the pacing, a common habit of Alex’s when she was angry about something. 

‘We arrived at the apartment and found Derek shot dead in his living room.’ Mon-El filled in, his voice grim and arms crossed. Alex continued to pace, her fingers entwined behind her head. 

‘Starfire?’ Lena asked, sharing Mon-El grim expression now. Kara felt disconnected as she listened to them talk. 

‘We think so. There was a message left on the wall, she wanted us to find him.’ 

‘What did it say?’

‘“Your alien can’t save you now”.’ Alex hissed, pausing in her movements to look at Kara. 

J’onn and Diana came stalking down the stairs, similar displeased looks on their faces having caught the end of the conversation. 

‘This is…bad news.’ J’onn sighed, running a large hand down his face.

‘He was our only lead!’ Alex snapped, banging her fist on top of computer station. Winn winced.

Kara remained quiet, standing off to the side as she observed her sister’s rage. Derek was dead. She wasn’t sure how that was supposed to make her feel. Happy? It wasn’t the feeling that gripped her heart as she mulled over thoughts of Derek. She had wanted to see him, to look him in the eye. This outcome offered her no closure and set them several steps back. 

‘“Your alien can’t save you now”, she believes Supergirl is really dead then?’ Lena mused, taking a seat beside Winn at the computers. Kara looked over at her. 

‘Perhaps. We have no other information to contradict that.’ Diana murmured thoughtfully. ‘This woman thinks she’s very smart.’ 

‘Arrogance leads to over confidence, she’ll trip up soon enough.’ 

‘We can’t rely on that.’ Kara sighed. ‘If our only option is to wait for her to make a mistake, we’re in far more trouble than we realise.’ 

‘What do you suggest?’ Mon-El asked hopefully. 

Kara shook her head, ‘nothing. I have nothing. I only know we need more than luck here.’ 

‘I need a drink.’ Alex grumbled, departing the group and heading towards the training rooms. 

‘We’ll come up with a plan.’ J’onn vowed, looking pointedly at Kara. She merely nodded, taking her leave. 

Time moved on stiffly, everyone one more tense than ever with the loss of Derek as their lead to Starfire. Kara evaded conversation with the others by lurking on the upper floors. She’d left Lena to engross herself with Winn on monitoring the city while Diana had taken to prowling around the main floor not unlike how Alex did. 

Kara leant against a large window overlooking the city, listening to Lena and Winn talk several floors below absently. Her fingers idly traced the almost fully healed bullet wounds beneath her supersuit. Hours ago she’d been gloriously at peace with Lena, their bodies tangled together, the rest of the world forgotten. 

The sun was out, coupled with a cloudless sky. Kara felt like the weather was mocking her, her sunny disposition so far from reach while her mind was plagued with worry and anger. She feared the rage that simmered within, it’d been something she’d evaded for so long. Something she’d thought she’d mastered. 

Derek and Starfire had awoken a dormant side of her she’d thought long since gone. A rage that rivalled most others. 

Kara focused more clearly on Lena’s voice, unwilling to submit to her gloomy thought process. She’d taken charge downstairs while the others floated about uselessly. This world seemed to perfectly suit her, strange as it was. Lena slotted in perfectly with the impossible, it was one of the many things that Kara had fallen so deeply for. Regret bubbled in her for avoiding being honest with Lena about herself for so long 

Alarmed voices drowned Lena out as something happened downstairs. Kara reacted immediately, super speeding without fault down to the main floor. Winn was up in alarm by the monitors, Lena by his side. 

‘Whoa, WHOA!’ Winn exclaimed, eyes wide in alarm as maps of the city came up on the screens. Red circles were appearing randomly across National City, angry and blinking. 

‘What’s going on?’ Lena demanded, staring at the screens as Winn panicked.

‘Security breaches are going off all over the city. Banks, shops, the bridge- they’re everywhere!’ The others had arrived now, alerted by their coms. Winn looked stricken, arms waving frantically at them.

‘This is more than ever before.’ Alex whispered. Multiple alerts were on the screen now, the assailants unknown. 

‘We need teams out there now!’ J’onn bellowed. ‘Agent Schott, get me visuals!’ 

Winn feverishly began bashing on his keyboard, connecting to any camera he could. National City bank came up first, the largest in the city. At least two dozen black jacketed people were crawling over the place, heavily armed and bearing Starfire’s mark. More visuals came up with similar results, all with Starfire written all over them. 

‘We need to move now people!’ J’onn and the agents were rushing around. Alex was shouting orders as well as various armed agents began dividing into teams. 

‘Sir, we’re outnumbered.’ Stammered Winn from across the computer station. Diana and Mon-El were already suited up once more and following Alex’s commands. 

‘I know that.’ He growled, running a hand along the back of his head. ‘I’ll join them.’ 

‘What about me?!’ Kara cried. ‘This is exactly what I was talking about!’ 

‘Now is not the time!’ Diana snapped, glaring at her. ‘You’re to stay right here. That is an order.’ 

‘Let’s move out!’ Alex commanded. Agents began jogging towards the lower exits, herded by Alex. 

‘Keep in contact.’ J’onn yelled. ‘Winn, get anyone you can to help keep us in the loop. We need eyes in the skies!’ 

‘I’m on it.’ Winn said weakly, his body slumped in his chair. Lena had taken up beside him, earpiece in as she began monitoring the situation. Kara shared one last heated look with Diana before she took off from the balcony with J’onn and Mon-El.

 

**

Eight teams spread out across the city, Diana, Mon-El and J’onn each accompanying one. Diana took hers to the National City bank where the largest group seemed to be while J’onn went with his to the next largest bank. 

Starfire’s intentions were unclear regarding the locations but it was obvious she wanted carnage. The attackers were heavily armed with devastating weapons, targeting buildings and civilians alike. Starfire was making a statement and she would be heard this time. 

The DEO was outnumbered, even with the scales tipped in their favour with the supers, there still wasn’t enough them to go round. Two alerts remained unattended as the DEO swept across the city. 

The NCPD had been contacted, their sirens ringing out all across the city as policeman split up to help at different locations. 

Kara stood at the computers with Winn, Lena and the remaining agents providing assistance where possible. Every available screen displayed the threatened locations, their visibility limited with all the carnage. 

Kara was focused on Diana, the bank displayed before her as she watched the Amazon fly around. Behind her Lena was catering to Mon-El, alerting him to oncoming attacks he couldn’t see. 

‘Behind you!’ Lena cried. Kara turned in time to see Mon-El hurl two men out of his proximity on the screen. 

‘Talk to me, Diana.’ Kara pleaded, flicking around on the screen trying to find where Wonder Woman had gone. 

_‘I can hear something-’_ Diana abruptly stopped speaking as Kara saw her fly back on screen, head turning this way and that. _‘There’s a bomb!’_

‘A bomb?!’ Kara witnessed Diana plunge down to the ground, hurling several attackers aside before- 

_Boom._

Kara felt the distant tremor from where she stood, the feed of her monitor going black and faint buzz of coms going silent. 

‘Diana! DIANA!’ Kara cried, whirling around in panic. 

‘Kara,’ Lena began but the Kryptonian was already moving. ‘Kara!’ 

‘To hell with this, I can’t stand by any longer while the others are at risk!’ She snapped over her shoulder. 

‘Kara, she just lost her coms! Don’t you dare-’ 

Kara took off from the balcony before Lena could finish her sentence, panic ruling her thoughts as she shot across the city. A plume of smoke had risen from where National City bank was. 

Before she could reach it another explosion rung in her ears, closer this time. Kara whirled around in mid-air in search of the source, stomach dropping as she clocked the location. The bridge. 

The bridge had been unattended by the teams, the smallest alert having risen from the location unlike everywhere else. The NCPD had yet to reach it. Kara hesitated, eyes darting between the bank and the bridge. Cursing, she flew towards the bridge, a dozen people in black coming into view as they crawled over the cars that had been forced to a stop.   

Kara landed heavy on the road, panicking drivers all around her. Some were fleeing their vehicles while others were trapped inside. Her presence was immediately noticed as attackers swarmed towards, guns raised. 

A clutch of panic overwhelmed her as the first shots rained down. They bounced off of her steel skin, a sense of relief growing with each useless hit. Distantly in her mind Kara knew she was still at risk of a blip, but now wasn’t the time to fear. 

She stormed the first wave of goons, subduing them easily and disarming them. More came, their raised voices carrying over the cars as clambered atop them to reach her. Bullets continued to ping off of her as Kara shielded civilians from badly aimed shots.  

One man ran right at her, his mask lost and expression livid. Kara caught him by the front of his jacket and slammed him against the closest car. He groaned, sliding to the ground in a heap. 

Just as another wave came charging at her an amplified voice carried across the air, ‘stop!’ 

Everyone halted, including Kara, as an elegant woman climbed atop one the cars to look down on the scene around her. She had dark red hair the colour of wine, elegant features and a smile that was beyond wicked. Dressed in black bearing her own mark, Starfire looked at Kara with surprise. 

‘Well I must say this is a turn of events.’ she mused, eyes dragging up and down Kara’s body. She had a heavy southern accent. ‘But I’d be lyin’ if it wasn’t a pleasure to see you in person.’ 

‘Stafire.’ Kara growled.

‘At least I needn’t feel guilty over Derek anymore. That man could never follow through correctly.’ she drawled. 

‘Why are you doing this?!’ Kara yelled, advancing on Starfire. 

‘I was bored of the underground. Figured I’d have a little fun before the big leagues, darlin’.’ Starfire grinned, gesturing around her. 

‘You’re sick.’ Kara continued to advance of Starfire who held up her hand. 

‘Are you really gunna ruin my moment by going all hero on me? Tsk, that’s not how this game plays I’m afraid.’ Starfire hummed. 

‘It’s over for you!’ 

‘I disagree.’ she replied, raising a remote into the air and pressing a button. 

The reaction was instant. A low rumble formed beneath Kara’s feet another explosion shook the earth. The centre of the bridge exploded, cars instantly falling into the river below. 

‘What’s it gunna be, Kara? Me or all these _innocent_ people? It’s your choice.’ Screams filled the air as the bridge began to cave in at the middle. Cars slipped forwards towards the cracked middle, panicking drivers unable to escape within. 

Kara stared at Starfire’s smug face a moment longer before hurling herself off of the edge of the bridge and flying down to the middle. She braced herself between the separate ends, hands on either side as she held up the crumbling structure. 

It was too much. The weight of the bridge bared down on her like nothing Kara had ever felt. She struggled to maintain flight as she desperately held the bridge up. Above her people fled their cars to safety, more explosions sounding. Kara caught a glimpse of a plume of fire above her, arms wavering at the sight of it. She needed help. She needed- 

‘Connor!’ Kara yelled as loud as she could, praying to Rao he truly was listening from the safety of their apartment. 

The low boom that followed the yell was like an angel’s call. In a moment that felt like an eternity the weight above gave way as a strong body hovered behind her own. 

‘I’m not going to say “I told you so”.’ Connor said, voice strained. ‘Help the people above.’ 

Kara obeyed, letting go shakily and heading up to the bridge above. It was a struggle, the car doors were hard to pull off and the screams of fear burned Kara’s mind. Low fires burned abandoned cars, some having exploded. 

With difficulty everyone was freed and either led or pulled to safety. Below, Connor held the bridge valiantly until everyone was off. Kara flew down to join him and pulled ruined metal together to try and hold the bridge up. Together they used their heat vision to temporarily hold the structure together. 

‘You can let go now.’ Kara said, prying Connor’s hands from bridge. He shook slightly, looking at the bridge uncertainly.

Kara tuned into her coms, the voices sounding in her ears having been drowned out by everything else. Connor placed a hand on her upper arm, supporting her slightly. Kara didn’t pull away, her breathing still slow and heavy.

‘What the hell was that?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, clap, the sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	28. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remain calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The season 5 trailer was spicy. Lena needs work on her right hook though.

Kara took in a long, shaking breath as she and Connor landed on the bank of the river. He looked back at the smoking bridge, the wailing sirens of fire engines penetrating their ears. He was still holding her hand, his grip a little too tight as he watched the NCPD descends on the scene. 

‘Connor,’ Kara summoned, squeezing his hands to gain his attention. Connor looked at her warily, glancing back the bridge. ‘It’s okay, you did good.’ 

‘There are casualties.’ He murmured.

‘And there will be more if we don’t go and help Diana.’ Kara heart was still hammering in her chest, her mind reeling from everything that had just happened. Now wasn’t the time for trauma. 

Connor looked back towards the city, spying the smoke still lingering in the air from the earlier explosion. He nodded his head and gently hovered off of the ground. He’d still yet to let go of Kara. 

She led them back towards National City, listening to her coms as she did. Alex’s team had secured her area with the NCDP and had headed over to join J’onn. The military were inbound to add to the NCDP’s low numbers. The situation too far out of hand for the police alone to handle. 

They flew over roof tops and buildings towards the more chaos. The wreckage of National City bank was apparent from some distance away. 

A service tunnel ran beneath the main road in front the small square, National City bank a few yards away. Where the road had previously been was a sizable crater. The tarmac above had caved in on the collapsed tunnel, the explosion having taken out everything that had been on the road. 

There casualties everywhere. 

Strewn cars lay across the square, leaking fuel alight with wild fires that were creeping further across the square. Kara clocked fuel trails all around which posed a greater threat than any of the goons presents. 

On the high steps of the bank fought Wonder Woman who had been joined by a few spare policemen from the district over. Starfire’s reinforcements had arrived and were swarming the bank. Mind of matter, Kara and Connor intervened. 

‘Help the injured!’ Kara commanded. Connor landed upon the ruined road and began pulling those who still lived to safety. Wonder Woman was overwhelmed as she tried to protect the underprepared policemen.

‘Supergirl!’ Wonder Woman yelled with venom the moment Kara landed beside her.

‘Be angry about it later.’ Kara snapped as she hurled two men down the steps. Ever able to prioritise at the worst of times, Wonder Woman focused again on the matter at hand. 

Reinforcements kept coming, their weapons growing larger with every wave. Kara found it mind boggling so many goons could possibly be employed by one person. 

Just as Kara and Diana had disable a large group Mon-El came charging in, knocking over multiple assailants in one blow. 

‘Mon-El.’ Kara breathed, thankful to see him. 

‘NCPD have my location on lockdown.’ He informed, knocking out a leather clad woman as he spoke. ‘The military should be here any moment.’ 

Kara listened intently, the faint buzz of helicopters thrumming in her ears some distance away. Before she could speak a terrible plume of fire erupted in the air as the flames reached two unattended cars. 

The fire shook Kara to the core as she stumbled away. People screamed as civilians sped around all over the place in fear. 

‘Not now, Supergirl!’ Diana yelled, shoving Kara almost violently out of her stupor. Kara stuttered like an engine, struggling to kick herself back into gear. Connor acted on her behalf, rushing into the flames and shoving the cars apart to reduce the inferno. 

Mon-El, having dealt with a similar situation with Kara before, rushed to the closest fire hydrants and ripped it from the ground. He and Connor valiantly tried to quell the flames with a heavy onslaught of water. 

Diana continued to fight on, moving faster than the speeding bullets rushing around them. Kara desperately pulled herself together, body shaking as she disabled the closest person to her. 

The loud cutting sound of helicopter blades penetrated the air above them as Starfire’s forces finally began to run out. Some had begun to flee as the tides turned against them. Others stood their ground and fired off any and every shot they had left. 

Kara’s powers continued to hold up, though not at peak performance, as she acted as a human shield. Two large helicopters came to hover above them, soldiers descending upon the square to join the supers. 

Kara didn’t let herself breathe properly again until the last of Starfire’s men were detained. They’d fallen without much further effort the moment the soldiers had joined them. Connor was shaking beside Kara, his whole body high on adrenaline. For all his talk, Connor had never seen conflict like this before nor had lives in his hands. Kara knew she’d have to pay for dragging him into this unprepared. 

Mon-El was in a heap on the floor, a bullet had caught his shoulder and was being seen to by Diana. The soldiers were rounding up as many of Starfire’s gang as they could. Some had made a break for it and were being pursued. 

Over the coms Kara had learned all areas had been fully secured with the aid of the NCPD and the army. J’onn was already back at the DEO while other were on their way to join Kara and the others at the bank. 

Diana wasn’t acknowledging Kara existence as she stood close by. Mon-El smiled at her weakly, before addressing Connor, ‘that was impressive, Champ. You’re a real hero in the making.’ 

‘A hero that shouldn’t be here. It obviously run in the family.’ Diana said icily, not looking up from Mon-El’s shoulder as she dug out the bullet. Mon-El made eye contact with Kara, rolling his eyes. 

‘How mad do you think Lena is going to be?’ Connor mumbled, turning away slightly from Diana. Kara’s eyes were fixed on the dying flames still lingering on the cars, her own adrenaline the only thing keeping her from crashing. 

‘Very.’ She managed to say tightly. 

A woman approached them. She wore tactical gear with her short brunette hair down. Her face was twisted sternly, though Kara knew it be beautiful when she smiled. Arms crossed and scowl on, Kara knew she was in for an ear bashing. 

‘Major Lane.’ she greeted, not managing the usual bright smile that Lucy Lane had expected to see. 

‘Supergirl.’ Lucy greeted, looking her up and down before gazing around herself. ‘Some one better have a very good explanation for all of this shit.’

 

**

 

Every able bodied agent was summoned back to the DEO upon the all clear being stated by officials at every location. Convinced she may try and give them the slip, Diana forced Kara to ride with Lucy over to the DEO along with Connor and Mon-El. 

Kara sat beside Lucy in the car, her nose and mouth cupped beneath her hands as she braced her elbows against her knees. Lucy was looking slowly at the three of them. Connor was drenched and blackened by smoke while Mon-El was slumped and blood covered. A fragment of the bullet was too deep for Diana to reach and would require seeing to as soon as they were back.

‘You’re Connor Kent, right? Clark’s…brother?’ She eyed him oddly. Connor nodded vaguely, looking out of the window distantly. Kara poked him with her foot. 

‘Yeah, I am. It’s nice to meet you, Major Lane.’ he clarified, narrowing his eyes at Kara’s offending foot. 

‘You can call me Lucy.’ she offered him a surprisingly kind smile. ‘I’d heard from my father Lois and Clark had-,’ she seemed to look for the right word, ‘-found Connor and taken him in.’ 

‘Something like that.’ Connor muttered, not returning Lucy’s smile. 

‘Are you okay, Mon-El?’ Kara asked, putting an end to the awkward exchange between Connor and Lucy. 

He nodded, smiling grimly, ‘I’m fine. Just a flesh wound. How are you?’ 

‘Apprehensive.’ Kara huffed. He smiled properly this time. 

‘Risks or not. You did the right thing.’ Mon-El assured. Connor nodded in agreement. Lucy looked puzzled. 

‘I dare you to tell Diana or Lena that.’ she sighed. 

They arrived at DEO and were met by Alex on the ground floor. Connor aided Mon-El inside, gaining a wide eyed look from the previously stoic looking agent. Kara and Lucy brought up the rear, both offering Alex awkward smiles for different reasons. 

‘Lucy.’ Alex said tightly, surprise evident behind her eyes. ‘I didn’t think you’d answer the summons.’ 

‘We have a special rule for National City. I know that kind of shit that happens here.’ she muttered, brushing past Alex. 

Before Alex had met Maggie she and Lucy had dated for a little while. The relationship had been kept tightly under wraps, not even Kara had learned of it till it was suddenly over. Though they were on good terms, the two women barely saw one another and awkward under tones still lingered between them. 

Alex stepped in front of Kara firmly, stopping her from slipping inside the DEO. She watched as Connor deliberately waited for her, though he kept his distance. 

‘I’m not angry. Everyone else is and you probably need someone who isn’t,’ Alex began seriously. ‘But I can’t begin to stress how _utterly_ stupid that was. But I know you know that, don’t you?’ 

‘I do.’ Kara murmured lowly. Alex gave a sharp nod, eyes sweeping over her. 

‘Are you okay?’ 

‘I’m…tired.’ Kara sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair.

‘Tired? You?’ Alex parroted. 

‘My powers didn’t blip but I’m definitely not at peak performance yet.’ The sisters headed inside, Alex wrapping a secure arm around Kara’s waist to offer some extra support. 

They joined Connor and Mon-El, the four of them heading to the main floor together. Everyone was a buzz the moment the group walked through the doors. Agents were milling around all over the place, most passing back weapons and tactical gear while others were logging the events they witnessed with supervisors. 

J’onn was in deep conversation with a severely pissed off looking Diana. Winn looked stressed out and need of a break at his computer station, half a dozen agents surrounding him with similar expressions. 

Lena was standing behind Diana, listening to her talk. Her expression was masked and jaw tight. Lucy stood beside her, eyes roaming around with interest. 

Kara took in a deep breath, not letting go of Alex as the elder Danvers alerted the others to their arrival. Diana and Lena’s heads snapped over to Kara, similar looks of fire in their eyes. Kara was torn between hiding and giving them fire right back. 

Lena’s eyes swept up and down both Kara and Connor, her mask slipping at the dishevelled sight of them. Kara offered a small smile that wasn’t returned. 

Two men jumped into action and carefully took Mon-El from Connor. He thanked Connor gratefully before being led off to the med-bay upstairs. Connor took a step behind Kara as Diana stalked over towards them. 

Kara let go of Alex reluctantly, standing her ground before the furious Amazon. Diana came to a stop before them, arms crossed and expression cool, almost chilly. She regarded Kara like she was thirteen again and had been caught trying to escape Themyscira for the fifth time that day. 

‘You were given orders not just by myself but also by your commanding officer to remain _right_ here. And what did you do, _Supergirl?’_ Diana asked, her tone deadly. 

‘I defied your orders consciously and defended the bridge from Starfire herself.’ Kara replied smoothly, her voice mirroring Diana’s. All eyes widened comically at Kara’s words. 

‘Starfire herself?’ Connor echoed in awe. 

Kara nodded, looking at Diana with steel. ‘She was on the bridge and blew the damn thing up to get away. I had a choice between everyone on that bridge or her. I chose the bridge.’ The tension in the air was like a cold frost. ‘I do not apologise for my defiance. I did the _right_ thing by the people of this city. That’s my job.’

‘A job you were failing to do.’ Diana contradicted, her glare turning to Connor. ‘That’s why _he_ is here, no?’ 

‘No. I came by myself.’ Connor said quickly, stepping forward to stand beside Kara. The whispers of a smile crossed Kara’s face at his desire to protect her. 

‘I called for him. I needed help.’ Connor looked at questioningly. Kara shook her head at him, now wasn’t the time for lies. 

‘And _why_ did you need help?’ 

‘Because my powers are not at their full capacity.’ Kara drawled, mockingly. If Diana was angry before, it was nothing compared to the fury Kara’s words ignited in her. 

Diana’s voice dropped right down to a whisperer and she said icily, ‘foolish girl.’ 

‘I did-’ 

‘-No. Do not tell me you did the right thing by this city!’ Diana yelled now, fists shaking. ‘You are a foolish, selfish child who does not learn! Forever determined to be the hero you weren’t able to be when they sent you here regardless of the consequences! It would seem Jor-El was right!’ 

‘Don’t you DARE speak about him! You don’t get to speak about any of them, you’re not my moth-’ 

‘-That’s enough!’ J’onn barked. Diana snapped her mouth shut, further shouts dying in her mouth. He stepped forward taking point. 

‘Supergirl, we appreciate what did for the city today but your actions will not go excused. But you were right before, we cannot bench you, not when Starfire is just getting started. But when all of this is over, there will be a punishment for this. Do you understand?’ 

‘A punishment?’ Kara echoed, a humourless laugh leaving her mouth. ‘You can’t be serious?’ 

‘You are a member of this organisation. You report to me. Your rule breaking and defiance are offences that I will not brush over. You’re not above the rules.’ J’onn’s tone wasn’t to be messed with. Kara felt her temper flare at his words. 

‘We can’t fight amongst ourselves now.’ Alex warned. ‘A retaliation may come at any time. We need to be ready.’ 

‘Once one of you fools properly fills me in I imagine I can be of service should there be another attack.’ Lucy chimed in, raising an eyebrow at Alex. 

Kara looked slowly between J’onn and Diana, the anger mingling between the three of them was red hot. J’onn broke away first, turning back to Lucy and leading her up to the conference room. 

Alex stood by warily as Kara and Diana continued an intense stare off. It wasn’t until Mon-El came jogging back down the stairs did the two women look away from each other. 

‘Mon-El, are you better?’ Asked Connor. Mon-El nodded. 

‘Yeah. Doc got the last of the bullet and it sealed right up… What did I miss?’ He asked, picking up on the tension in the room. 

‘Your disregard for your own life will cost you more than you’ll ever know someday soon.’ Diana warned, spinning on her heel and marching away. 

Kara stood fuming on the spot, fists clenched at her side. Connor let out a long puff of air, bouncing on the balls of his feet awkwardly. Mon-El backed off quietly and disappeared back upstairs again. Alex, though never lacking balls of steel, also retreated, leaving only Kara, Connor and Lena. 

Lena had been quiet the whole time, silently boring a hole in Kara’s face during her exchange with Diana. The DEO had emptied a bit during the arguments, most of the agents having returned to their normal stations when they’re not suddenly called to defend the city. 

Kara drew in a calming breath, finally looking up to meet eyes with Lena. Her face was masked again as she regarded the kryptonians coolly. Connor became nervous all over again beside Kara. 

‘I suppose you’re angry too?’ Kara asked, her temper still dangerously high. 

‘Something you’re finally right about.’ Lena snarled. 

‘Rao, you’re all the same. The city was under attack, Lena. I had to do someth-’ 

‘-you made me a promise.’ Lena said quiet, cutting across Kara. ‘You promised you wouldn’t go and risk your life like that again.’ 

‘My powers didn’t fail, there was no dang-’ 

‘-and not only did you risk your own life,’ Lena continued as if Kara hadn’t spoken. ‘You risked Connor’s as well. You summoned an untrained boy into an unknown fight because you weren’t well enough to manage on your own.’ 

‘I’m not a boy!’ Connor snapped. Lena raised a hand to silence him, which he did. 

‘I’m not apologising for doing my job!’ Kara was yelling again now. 

‘It not your job to save everyone! You should know when to pick your battles! You’re not a long wolf with nothing to lose. There are people who need you, who rely on you. Your cannot constantly disregard your life just because you have a hero complex!’ Lena was yelling now too. Alex and Mon-El had reappeared on the stairs. 

‘I was sent here to defend Earth. That is what I’m doing!’ 

‘But Earth isn’t Krypton! It not your job to defend an entire race alone just because you couldn’t save your own!’ 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Connor as Kara stared open mouthed at Lena, her whole body shaking. Lena could clearly see the impact of her words but did not back down. 

‘Remember what Alex said, we can’t fight amongst ourselves.’ Connor said, his voice almost pleading as he edged between them. 

‘We’re not fighting.’ Kara hissed. ‘I think Lena made it very clear that I’m entirely in the wrong.’ 

‘I didn’t say what you did was wrong, I just want you to understand how important you are to-’ 

‘-no, we needn’t carry on. I get it. Why don’t we run along home and keep playing house while Starfire tears up the city? Isn’t that what you want, Lena? To keep projecting your maternal desires on Connor while we all sit around and pretend everything is fine?’ 

Lena stared at her with wide eyes, a series of emotions spanning across her face. Connor looked visibly distressed now as he looked between the pair of them. 

‘I don’t recognise you right now.’ Lena uttered. 

Kara laughed bitterly, ‘I imagine your life would be a whole lot easier if you’d never recognised me at all, wouldn’t it?’ 

‘Don’t you _dare_ say that!’ 

Kara marched past Lena angrily, ignoring her angry voice as she walked away, ‘do not walk away from me! Kara!’ 

Kara kept going until she was out on the balcony. Without looking back, she jumped off the balcony and flew off into the city, her vision red and heart burning.

 

**

 

The underground was deathly silent, the dead bodies upon the ground making it literally so. Starfire stood upon her stage, feet bare and bathed in blood as the last henchmen fell limp to the ground, his life gone with the last of Starfire’s frustration. 

She dropped the heavy gun upon the floor, stretching her arms out with a contented sigh. Her city assault had been less than satisfactory, the unexpected appearance of Supergirl having thrown her. An unusual sensation for the often so unflappable woman. 

Starfire turned to look at each of the men who had brought her disappointing news of her assault, all whom had paid for that mistake. She sat down delicately on the edge of the stage, crossing one leg over the other in her elegant blue dress. 

‘Kangle!’ she barked lightly. Pulling out a compact mirror to adjust her make up. 

The back door of the dining room opened to permit a nervous looking Doctor Kangle. He shuffled towards her, his sunken face twitchy as his beady eyes looked at the dead men. 

‘Ma’am.’ he rasped in greeting, stopping a good few metres away. 

‘I am a tolerant woman,’ she mused softly. ‘But my patients are wearing thin. Tell me, why is Kara Danvers alive?’ 

‘I’ve been running tests on the serum and I believe the ingredients _he_ pointed us to were unstable.’ Kangle spluttered quickly. 

‘Tsk, ain’t that a kicker.’ Starfire sighed, pulling a knife from her heel and picking the blood from under her nails with it. Kangle flinched at each flick of the knife. 

‘What will you do?’ 

‘I best pay my _friend_ a visit, hmm?’ She dug the knife into the tip of her finger, watching as her own blood dripped free. ‘In the mean time you work with what we have. Though ineffective, your serum took the Girl of Steel down once before, it’ll do it again.’

‘How ever would we get it into her again? Derek was only a success because Ms Luthor.’ Kangle pointed out. ‘No one can get close to her like that again without it be a s-suicide mission.’ 

‘Well then I’d thank your lucky star I’m not sendin’ you then, eh? If it’s a suicide mission as you say, then all I’ve got to do is find someone who’s got nothing to lose.’ 

‘And what of the boy?’ 

‘The boy ain’t a target. _He_ wants him alive. But if he gets in the way again, I don’t mind facing the wrath of man in a cage.’ Starfire shrugged, a wicked glint in her eye. ‘Perhaps I’ll keep him for myself, since I missed out of Danvers.’ 

The entrance door creaked open at the back of the room, a skinny man stepping inside. He had familiar brown hair, shaggier than his brother’s. Not quite as dapper, the new comer wore a long jacket and jeans, not posing anything special. 

‘Ah, right on time!’ Starfire said gleefully. ‘Come, make yourself at home.’ she gestured openly to one of the plush chairs in front of her, a few of which were now blood stained. 

‘Kangle, this is our little loop hole. Rodney, this is Doctor Kangle. Kangle, this is Rodney Ames, Derek’s bereaved brother.’ 

‘How do you do?’ Rodney said, extending a hand which Kangle shook timidly. He looked back at Starfire. ‘You wanted to see me?’ 

‘I did, darlin’. I hear you want justice for your brother, as do I. So, let me tell you all about the woman killed your brother.’ 

‘The woman?’ 

‘Yes. Her name is Kara Danvers, but you’ll know her better as Supergirl.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, when you have a big fight there is always the chance of make up sex. However, do not ask for make up sex until you're sure the fight is over and they won't throw their shoe at you. 
> 
> Shoes can be deadly weapons when wielded correctly. 
> 
> I'm just looking out for you.
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


	29. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sorry, but not massively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I think about is Jenny of Oldstones 24/7

The surf was cool against Kara’s bare feet, the gentle breeze whipping off the lapping waves brushed through her hair and across her skin. Night had begun to edge in but the kryptonian remained unmoving. 

Discarded around her in the sand was the tatters of her supersuit, the house of El crest burnt and smouldering. Unable to look upon her family’s crest, Kara had torn away her suit to stand bare and alone on the secluded beach. 

Her only cover now was her cape and underwear as she sat silently at the water’s edge. She’d been there for some time, unwilling to face anyone after her display the DEO. Rage still bubbled in the pit of her stomach, quelled now and replaced with anguish. 

She played back the events of the day religiously. J’onn and Diana’s orders, the explosions, the bridge… and Starfire. Her face stuck in Kara’s mind tauntingly. Her smile and cool disposition. How she’d somehow been capable of upstaging Kara even when the wicked woman hadn’t even expected to see her. 

Starfire was beyond Kara’s comprehension of human behaviour. She was obviously brilliant, deviously so. Her motivation was vailed but if history records correctly she’d be back soon enough. 

Kara covered her face with her hands, body hunched as she quivered. The endless flames still seared in her mind. _Rao,_ she was weak. Unable to look upon a fire without being violently returned to the moment of Krypton’s destruction. 

Lena’s words returned to her then _, “but Earth isn’t Krypton! It not your job to defend an entire race alone just because you couldn’t save your own!”_

Kara let out a below of rage, slamming her fists into the sand as she screamed. She stood, wading into the sea, cape dragging atop the waves as she embraced the cold. 

‘This is your fault!’ She cried, fists pitifully hitting against the water. ‘you sent me here! You doomed me!’ 

Kara glared up at the sky, the firsts stars having appeared with the fast setting sun. ‘This is all because of you! You didn’t listen, Krypton is your FAULT!’ Kara let out another terrible cry, blasting the sea ahead of her with heat vision. 

The water steamed and parted at the strike of her heat vision, the water arcing into the air. Kara continued to yell, her eyes red and body shaking. 

‘What was I ever supposed to be! What am I?!’ Kara looked up at the stars, her voice weakening as she said again. ‘what am I?’ 

Silence fell around her save for the soft lap of the sea. Darkness rolled in as she stood alone in the water, cape drenched and body cold. 

‘Help me.’ she whispered weakly, voice catching on the wind. A soft light shimmered into view upon her words. 

Kara didn’t react at first to the softly glowing form hovering in front of her. Her tears flowed freely as she stared at the water, hands dipping in and out of the passing waves. 

‘Do not haunt me.’ She snarled, still staring at the waves. ‘I will not be taunted by you.’ 

‘I am not a ghost.’ They said.

‘You’re a figment of my imagination. Just like before.’ she bit back. 

‘Am I?’ 

Kara looked up now, eyes narrowed at the man above her. He wore the same clinging blue trousers and tattered red cape around his hips. His chest was bare, the house of El crest burned into his greyish skin. White eyes looked at Kara distantly. 

‘You’re not real. You can’t be real.’ Kara uttered, shaking her head. 

‘No, I’m not real. The real me is several solar systems away. I’m just an astral projection. I heard your cries from afar. I have seen your demons.’ Kara laughed bitterly at his words. 

‘My demons?’ she echoed. ‘My demons are already dead.’ 

‘But now you face another. One who is sending you spiralling out of control, Kara.’ he said her name with a haunting familiarity. 

‘I don’t know how to stop her.’ Kara said mournfully. 

‘You must work harder. You must regain control of yourself. You’re no use to me broken.’ 

‘Funny, I thought I was done with people telling me what to do today.’ Kara snarled, glaring at him. 

‘I can offer you some aid. A favour, shall we say?’ he smiled at her, though it was not warm. 

‘How can you help me?’ Kara asked uneasily. He smiled again, hovering down to be eye level with her. Upon touching the water his image shimmered slightly. 

‘I can you tell her name. A name is a very powerful thing.’ he said simply, crossing his arms and waiting for Kara to mull it over. 

Kara hesitated, eyes fixed on the house of El on his chest. It was a jarring sight to see his flesh burnt away and scared just to represent her family. Slowly, Kara said, ‘you offer this information as a favour?’ 

‘I do.’ 

‘What will you want in return?’ 

He shrugged, white eyes darting back towards where what’s left of Kara’s suit lay. ‘You’re family, Kara. I’d never bring harm to you. Allow me to help.’ 

‘…okay.’ 

‘Her name is Agatha Starla. She is in league with a dangerous man on this planet and is merely one head of the hydra.’ 

‘Where can I find her?’ Kara asked urgently. 

‘The underground.’

 

**

 

The apartment was quiet as Lena pushed open the front door. Connor trailed in behind her, filling the space with a strong smell of smoke. His clothes had begun to dry but remained blackened and burnt. 

Lena looked around, heart thumping harder as she spied for signs of Kara. There were no signs of life anywhere beyond the two of them. Krypto was asleep on one of the sofas, unaware of their return.

‘They’re not here.’ Connor said from behind her. 

‘They’ll be back.’ Lena assured. ‘Kara will come back.’ 

‘Will she?! After everything you said!’ Connor snapped, rounding on Lena like a bull. 

‘She’s not the only one who’s hurt right now.’ Lena replied tightly. 

‘Yeah well you could have waited!’ Connor growled, prowling around. 

‘I know you’re worried-’ 

‘-oh, just quit it. Stop acting like my mother for five minutes! Kara was right about that.’ His words hurt more than Lena expected and it showed on her face. Connor deflated the moment he stopped talking, guilt overcoming him. 

‘If that’s how you really feel then-’ 

‘-it’s not.’ He cut across her quickly. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.’ 

‘I’m not trying to pretend like everything is okay. I am so _painfully_ aware of just what kind of situation we’re in…but if I let myself succumb to it-.’ 

‘-I get it. I’m scared too.’ Connor mumbled. He glanced at her, eyes shifting around as he visibly tried to decide something. He stepped forward and bowed his head to rest on her shoulder, his large body having to stoop to reach her. 

Lena placed a hand on the back of his neck, fingers twirling around his hair comfortingly. The smell of smoke was overwhelming at close proximity, Lena coughed and pulled back. He smiled sheepishly. 

‘You need a shower.’ she said, offering him a small smile. 

‘Okay.’ Connor said, backing off towards the bedroom. Lena waited until she heard his bedroom door close before she sunk against the kitchen counter, one hand quickly covering her nose and mouth as she sobbed silently. 

Her chest heaved heavily with each tear, her free hand curled harshly against the counter top. Though she’d half expected Kara to storm off at the DEO, Lena had assumed she’d find the bull headed kryptonian back at the apartment. 

But Kara was nowhere to be seen and night had long since fallen. Diana was surely elsewhere, avoiding Kara, as to be expected. Lena didn’t fear for Diana’s safety as she did Kara’s. 

A terrible wrenching feeling in her heart came as she thought off the last things Kara had said to her, _“I imagine your life would be a whole lot easier if you’d never recognised me at all, wouldn’t it?”_

Lena’s tears flowed harder now as she wondered if that was what Kara truly thought, that she was a burden of Lena’s life. She couldn’t be more of an opposite if she tried. Before Kara, Lena’s life had been so black and white, devoid of any true joy. Kara had been the breath of fresh air and the pallet of colour to really bring Lena to life. Foolish kryptonian or not, there was nothing Lena would trade Kara for now. Nothing at all. 

Her tears finally ebbed as Lena realised she’d been stood alone for some time. She could still hear Connor’s shower running, he’d been in there for a while. Thus far, Connor’s showers had taken two minutes tops, something Lena found alarming and greatly questioned how thoroughly he actually washed. 

She tiptoed down the hall to his room and opened the bedroom door. Connor was indeed still in the shower. Lena walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly, ‘Connor?’ 

He didn’t reply so Lena summoned him again, ‘Connor? Are you okay?’ 

When he didn’t reply for a second time Lena eased the door open slowly, concerned by the chance of nakedness. She peaked inside and spotted Connor in a heap on the shower floor, his head in his hands as the shower water beat down upon him. He still wore his jeans, though he had taken his shirt and shoes off. 

‘Connor.’ Lena said softly, opening the shower door and hovering there. Connor shook his head, not looking up at her. 

‘People died.’ He mourned. ‘I saw them die.’ 

Lena didn’t hesitate further and stepped inside. Removing her heels, she knelt down beside Connor under the stream and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He picked his head up and leant it against her, eyes vacant. 

‘It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.’ Lena assured, placing one hand on his cheek. 

‘I tried to help but there was so much happening. So many guns and explosions. I was scared. They couldn’t hurt me but I was still…scared.’ he whispered. ‘Clark was right; I am just a kid. I’m no hero like him and Kara.’ 

‘That’s not true. You have done remarkable things today. For every one life lost you helped a dozen more. You can’t save everyone; you have to understand that. We live and we die, it’s nature. Not everyone is supposed to be saved.’ Lena told him gently, trying in vein to make him understand. 

‘Kara would save them all.’ 

‘She can try. So can you. But not everyone can be saved. Not everybody should be saved.’

‘Are you guys going to be okay?’ he asked. His voice was small, almost childlike. It was peculiar thing to hear from the overgrown nineteen-year-old. Lena wondered if this was his first time experiencing so many negative emotions. He was, after all, still quite new to this world. 

‘Yeah, we’re going to be fine. No matter how angry we are now, it’ll work it’s self out. We love each other.’ 

Connor nodded his understanding and the two remained silently under the water for a few moments. Lena held him for dear life, needing the comfort just as much as he did. Connor wrapped a large arm around her, fingers digging into her sodden dress. 

‘Do you think she’ll come back?’ he finally asked, peering up at Lena. 

‘I hope so.’

 

 

**

 

Kara stood on the apartment balcony, the remains of her suit clutched tightly on hand while the other held her cape around herself. She’d been there for several minutes, collecting her thoughts. 

Lena was awake inside; Kara could tell by the sound of her heartbeat. She was anxious, no doubt waiting for Kara to return. She felt guilty for having run off, she knew Lena had been hurt by her words. Just like she had been hurt by Lena’s. 

They were in the same boat now, the dock was nearby, someone just had to pull them back to shore. Kara had left her rage at the beach, Lena didn’t deserve to be privy to it. Perhaps she couldn’t save and protect everyone in this world. But she can protect Lena. She always will. 

Kara pulled aside the glass door and slipped into the dark apartment. Krypto looked up at her from the sofa, ears perking up. Hesitantly, Kara ruffled his fur in greeting. He sniffed her with interest before going back to sleep. Kara wondered if Lena would be mad that he was on the furniture. 

Uneasily, she walked down the hall to their bedroom and eased open the door. Lena’s head turned towards the door at the movement, her eyes meeting Kara’s like a magnet. Kara frowned, noting the extra body beside Lena on the bed.

Connor was sprawled out across the queen size bed, dwarfing it somehow, with his head in Lena’s lap. He was in a deep sleep, his expression peaceful. Lena didn’t say anything as Kara stepped into the room, though she frowned at Kara’s odd lack of clothing. 

Quietly, Kara pulled out a t-shirt and sweats, pulling them on methodically as Lena watched intently. Once decent again, looked over at the brunette, eyes locked once more as Kara jerked her head towards the door. A silent invitation. 

Lena gently eased Connor’s head from her lap and placed it against the pillow. He didn’t stiras Lena tiptoed away and followed Kara from the bedroom. 

They walked in silence through the apartment and out onto the balcony. It was a clear night with only a small chill in the air. Kara braced herself against the railings while Lena leant against them, fingers laced together. 

‘Is he alright?’ Kara asked after a beat. 

‘…Today has been more trying for him than we thought.’ Lena replied coolly. 

‘I’ll never do that again.’ Kara swore, bowing her head. Lena turned her head to look at Kara. ‘I swear it. Not until he’s ready and not until he _truly_ wants to. If he ever does again after today.’ 

‘He’ll be fine. He’ll bounce right back like it never happened and demand to join where ever you go next.’ 

They fell into silence again. Kara battled internally for the right words, desperately trying to find something more profound than “sorry”. When nothing came and the silence had dragged too long she bit the bullet. ‘I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry for what I said.’Lena mulled her words for a moment, looking out at the city silently, ‘I forgive you.’ 

‘There isn’t a reality I would accept where you don’t know who I truly am. Selfish as it may be, I would burden you with my secret a hundred times over if it meant I could have you. To truly have you and love you.’ Kara said earnestly, refraining from taking Lena’s hand in her own. Lena drew in a long breath at her words, her expression faltering. 

‘I love you, Kara. I love you more than anything I have ever known. But today-’ 

‘-I’m sorry for scaring you, I am, but you have understand why I did what I did. You do understand, don’t you?’ 

Lena nodded slowly, ‘I do. People were in trouble and you did your job.’ She paused, obviously not finished speaking. ‘I have…fallen so deeply in love with you. So much so that a world without you unfathomable. The mere idea of losing you, I have already come so close to doing so, is so overwhelming that I haven’t the words to describe it. And I am terrified, Kara, terrified that you’re going to go running into danger because it’s “duty” and you won’t come back. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but perhaps ten years from now when we have built a life- a world together.’ 

Kara didn’t know how to reply. She looked away from Lena, unable to see the look of devastation on her face. 

‘Look at me, Kara.’ Lena commanded gently, taking Kara’s chin between her fingers. ‘I can’t lose you.’ 

‘You won’t. I refuse to be taken from this world. Nothing I do, no amount of pain or rage in my body is enough to convince me to ever part from you. But if you need me to promise you of my safety…then I can’t. Just like you can’t promise me yours. Neither of us are indestructible and if I were a human there would be a million more than that could take me from you.’ 

‘Kara-’ 

‘-you can’t quit now, Lena. I won’t let you.’ Kara boldly cupped Lena’s face in her hands, thumbs wiping away stray tears. Lena’s clutched her wrists. ‘You told me there is nothing we cannot weather. So long as we love each other as much as we do then there is nothing we cannot face.’ 

‘I’m scared, Kara. I scared of just how much I love you.’ Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s, her heart aching. 

‘Trust me. Trust that I will always come back to you. I did it before and I’ll do it again a hundred times over. Trust in the future we will build together when the dust has settled.’ 

Kara kissed her softly, unable to convey anything else without physically touch. Lena wrapped her arms so fiercely around Kara’s neck it’d choke a human. Kara didn’t pull away for a long time, cheeks wet with their shared tears. 

‘I love you.’ Lena whispered between a kiss, fingers sunken in Kara’s hair. 

‘I love you too.’ Kara uttered. ‘Rao, how I love you.’ 

‘If you storm off like that again I’ll kill you with one of my heels.’ Lena threatened, burying herself in Kara’s neck. Kara managed an amused smile, hugging Lena close. 

‘Deadliest weapon known to man is a Jimmy Choo.’ 

‘You’re damn right.’

 

**

 

The room was bare white, a single desk and two chairs in the middle. The guards had escorted her to there and left her to make herself at home. Starfire draped herself on one of the simple metal chairs, legs crossed and expression bored. 

The door across from her opened and two guards led in the ever calm and collected, mastermind and known psychopath, Lex Luthor. He smiled at her calculatingly as the guards sat him down in the chair and hand cuffed him to the bar in the centre of the table. 

His face was bearded, a new asset since that last time she’d seen him. The orange jumpsuit was big on his thin frame. His eyes were twitchier than usual as he looked her over. 

They both patiently waited for the guards to leave before Lex addressed Starfire, ‘Miss Starla.’ 

‘Luthor.’ she inclined her head mockingly. He smirked, leaning forward in his chair. 

‘I get the distinct feeling you’re not here on a social visit.’ Lex asked slowly. Starfire smirked this time, running the tip of her finger along the table lazily. 

‘Disappointed?’ she shot back playfully. 

‘Don’t waste my time.’ 

‘Ah, but you and I know you’ve got nothing but time, darlin’.’ Starfire grinned. Lex sneered at her, baring his teeth. 

‘A take that to mean something has gone wrong?’ his voice was tight now. 

‘Minor hiccup, mostly on you ‘course.’ 

‘Oh?’ 

‘Mmmh. That little recipe you gave me? The blue berries were off.’ She was speaking in code, mindful of the eyes and ears on them. Lex snarled at this. 

‘You have an amateur cook; no wonder it didn’t work.’  

‘Regardless, you better cough up something better or things aren’t going to work out too hot for you.’ Lex cursed softly under his breath, taping his fingers on the table. 

‘If you want something done-’ he muttered, beady eyes jumping all around. 

‘You’re not really in a position to get things done, are you?’ she teased. Lex glared at her, his temper rising. 

‘Those are the only ingredients I know of for blue berry pie. But if that’s not working perhaps cherry pie is the way to go.’

‘You sure there’s no chance for apple?’ 

‘Your fool couldn’t handle blue berry; apple is off the table.’ Lex snapped. Starfire raised an eyebrow. ‘What of my sister?’ 

‘Alive and well, Danvers is stuck to her like barnacle.’ 

‘Need I remind you of the terms of our deal?’ Lex hissed. Starfire’s smile dropped. 

‘You ain’t gotta remind me of shit, Luthor. I’m a woman of my word, remember?’ Lex relented, sitting back in his chair. ‘Tell me of the cherry pie, how do I make it?’ 

‘You needn’t. I imagine my sister procured most of my little projects, and if I know her as well as I think I do, she won’t have scrapped any of them. Achieved and locked away perhaps, but not scrapped. She’ll have it somewhere in L-Corp, hidden away for her study. I’ll need it for the boy when the time comes but it may solve your little Danvers problem until your fool manages something more effective.’ 

‘I have another on the job, he might manage it. If not, he can join his brother and I’ll make the cherry pie.’ Starfire said thoughtfully. 

‘What of him? The boy?’ Lex probed, a glint in his eye. 

‘Too close to your sister for your likin’ I imagine.’ Starfire grinned at the displeased look on Lex’s face. 

‘Meddling bitch.’ he snarled. 

‘What’s _your_ interest in him? History tells us you’re no friend of…his kind.’ Starfire asked with intrigue, curious to know what just so special about Connor Kent. 

‘Stay in your own lane. Deliver what you promised and our futures will be bright.’ Starfire sighed dramatically. 

‘Prison has taken all the fun out of you, darlin’.’ she stood up gracefully, winking at him. ‘don’t worry, we’ll get you back to normal in no time after I’ve done some pest control.’ 

‘A pleasure as always, Miss Starla.’ 

Starfire turned to leave, pressing the button of the door to be let out. She looked at back at Lex wickedly, a smirk on her crimson lips. ‘I’ll see you on the other side.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment on the last chapter mentioned super toddlers using freeze breath on sprinklers and that's all I want in life.
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search for thealcharles


End file.
